Infection
by DXM Junkie
Summary: A virus rampaged Europe and two top detectives find themselves stuck amongst the aftermath. Suspicions are raised and concluded, emotions are tested. Whoever said death was supposed to be easy? RaitoXL. Currently being edited.
1. Game Start

Infection

Edited April 2012

Chapter One: **Game Start**

The computer screens illuminated a pale face eerily, their soft glow iridescently harsh. The gentle clicking of computer keys tinkered through the room while the fan of the computer modem whirled. L slowly ate another sugar cube resting atop the tower he just constructed. Thoughts and percentages flew through his mind at a mind numbing speed, something only a genius could be capable of. The dark haired detective was pondering the Kira investigation again; something which took large amounts of his time.

Beside him, Light Yagami, sole suspect of being the original Kira, yawned and deftly rubbed his eyes. It was three thirty in the morning, and being chained to an insomniac shot Light's sleeping schedule to hell. The rest of the investigation team had long since returned home, effortlessly leaving Light to deal with the eccentric man. The socially-retarded, intellectually brilliant 'friend' who annoyed him to hell while constantly reminding him of charges pending.

"If Raito-kun is tired then perhaps he should rest," L commented, turning his eyes away from the screen to peer at the youth. Light glanced over with a condescending glare.

"You know that I can't sleep at a desk, Ryuzaki. Be serious." Light retorted, scoffing as he crossed his arms despondently.

L inwardly smiled. This boy acted like a perturbed five-year-old. One would not guess that he could be a mass murderer. One would also not guess that such a proper, polite, and well-bred boy as Light Yagami actually held many flaws; though they weren't obvious traits which people would spot superficially. No, the only reason L knew of them at all was because of the large amount of unrestrained time he'd spent observing Light while being handcuffed to him. Light really was his equal, which was the only reason L didn't beat the snot out of him for being arrogant. Oh, wait- he had once or twice. Minor technicalities.

The monitor beeped, informing him there was a call waiting. Only select government officials around the world knew the number to Watari's cell phone, and it was only reachable in case of emergency. Leaning forward, L twisted the mouse to confirm the connection. The screen informed him Markel H. Tylern, the stern head of the UK Mercenary Unit was trying to reach him. Quirking an eyebrow as to the suddenness of said call, L put himself on the line.

"Hello Mr. Tylern," L said into the speakers.

His voice was masked by the program through which he coded the Deneuve voice. Mr. Tylern probably knew that "L" was engrossed with the Kira investigation from the TV scam he'd rigged to find Kira's initial location. So this was why he contacted "Deneuve", since that persona was renowned for effortlessly getting people out of sticky situations. Light glanced over at L with a minimal amount of interest. He was probably wondering who Tylern was, or plotting his death. But only L would think of such trivialities in that context.

"Hello, Deneuve. I have an urgent matter to discuss. Our government is putting our sole guidance on your answer." The thick voice answered, heavy with an English accent.

L knew that Light understood English fluently, but took no note of the boy simply to irritate him. L placed his thumb to his mouth. Still- such loaded words- something bad must have happened.

"Of course, Mr. Tylern. What is the crisis?"

"There has been an outbreak." The voice shook slightly. He was clearly frightened. L's eyes snapped back to the screen and Light tensed in his chair. L placed his free hand up towards Light, silently telling him not to say anything. Light's eyes were sharp when they met. Light understood this was bad.

"A chemical outbreak? What substance was released? In what area and at what scale?" L quieried quietly. There was silence on the other line.

"It's not a chemical outbreak, I'm afraid. My leading biochemist is calling this more of an infection. She says that it's been named the Rage Virus." The man paused, "The entire perimeter of Great Britain will soon be quarantined if this isn't contained. That is what I wished to speak to you about."

L's eyes widened. The entire area? That was innumerable people.

"What are the symptoms of this contamination?"

Another long pause, L was growing tired of it.

"Mr. Tylern, if you do not tell me more I cannot offer you advice." L's tone was firm and a little frustrated. He felt his chair sink and glanced up to see Light staring blankly at the computer screen. The look in his eyes mirrored what L often saw in himself.

"Deneuve, there have already been over seven thousand casualties."

Light shuttered silently while L bit his lip aggressively.

"That's improbable," L stated. "If such a massive amount were truly dead this would have been on the news already and I would be informed prior to this conversation. This is a major catastrophe we are speaking of, of course."

"We've determined that the outbreak started sometime on the fourth." Tylern responded, as if expecting this reaction. L blinked and removed his thumb from his mouth, sitting forward. The fourth was two days prior.

"As for what this infection entails, it's hard to believe." Tylern added.

"Continue."

"It is obvious to tell if a person is infected. Their pupils dilate to the size of their cornea and they begin to vomit blood. From then on they attack other people, biting off the flesh and using excessive violence to infect and kill them. We've determined that this virus is spread through saliva and blood, not through airborne pathogens. Once infected, people seem to lose all sense of themselves, and continue to rampage until they are killed. Some die immediately after infection, but those cases are rare."

Tylern coughed, "I will send you images of what the infected look like. This should be on the news within a matter of minutes, because, as you stated before, this is incredibly serious. It's been streaming on the news for the last couple of hours, but no one realized the scale of this swiftly enough. These infected move fast, and the situation escalated before it even came to our full attention. Our government wants to know what reaction you have. You've been able to help us many times before, and you will be paid amount for your assistance."

The sound of a new e-mail emitted from the computer. L deftly clicked the load button and saved the zip file to a new server separate from the Kira hard drive. If what Tylern was saying was true, L quickly understood the enormity of this situation. Seven thousand in two days…? It was unbelievable. But, so was a killer being able to murder with just a name and a face.

The files loaded and L dragged them into his PS program. Sixty two images flashed in manila folder icons. L clicked the first one. He couldn't accept what he was about to see.

L dealt with several creative ways to murder in his career and remembered each corpse and case, but this made his stomach clench and Light gasp audibly.

It was a woman, Caucasian, with black eyes staring at the camera. She had black blood running down her face and from what he could see, her hands was stained in blood. She looked like a schizophrenic. L clicked the next image. It was a body shot on concrete, male, Caucasian. His black eyes were gazing up, dead to the sky. He had bullet holes in his body and his face was the same as the first woman's. He had a chunk of skin missing from his larynx and a large wound on his left arm.

"So you are saying there are over seven thousand humans infected with this in the Great Britain area at this exact moment?" L asked tersely, knowing that Tylern was waiting patiently.

"Yes."

"I will contact you shortly." L stated, before dropping the connection.

He looked over to Light who was already back in front of his own computer. L knew just what he was doing, verifying the information. Light quickly hacked his way into a news frame server and accessed recent information while L went to the next image, and the one after that. There were all types of people, some children, but blood always covered their faces and they continually displayed a glazed look. Many appeared to have huge wounds that looked like a wild animal attacked them. But the teeth marks, once magnified, were distinctly human.

"Mysterious murders were reported since thirteen hundred hours two days ago," Light informed him. L clicked to the next picture.

"Victims died of either extreme blood loss or gunshot wounds from military personal. It's top clearance security information; I'm unable to access several reports." Light sounded upset, and L knew that it was pride. Light was a decent hacker and hated to feel unable to accomplish something. Light's hacking skills could probably go against Mail Jeevas's.

L relayed his analysis of the pictures to Light, not knowing why he was doing so. The boy processed the information quickly, and informed L he believed that quarantine was the only option. It would need to be carried out quickly and efficiently.

"I agree, Raito-kun, but that would also increase chances of infected to get at uninfected. More will die."

"More will die anyway, Ryuzaki."

L nodded to himself, reaching forward to grasp a sugar cube. Then he stood, the handcuffs attached between them jingling loudly. Rising to the floor gracefully, he walked over to Light's chair. His eyes were more detached than usual. Light knew this was because he was concentrating.

"Raito-kun, I must confer with Watari about this matter."

Light stopped typing and stood, ready to follow. The air was tense as L spun towards the door. Light kept up with him effortlessly. L flashed his security ID in front of the display.

"What do you think this infection is, Ryuzaki? The scale of it. If the UK ends up quarantining Great Britain then not only will those people be trapped there, but there will be large protests from civilians who have families within."

"There is no need to state such facts, Raito-kun. It's all very obvious. But, if such an infection can spread so efficiently, it must be transferred from a nonhuman species where it lay dormant. The key to finding out about infections is to do a deep blood analysis on multiple infected, during various periods of their contamination. Yet, part of this situation is where they lose their minds and start eating people." L stuck his thumb in his mouth balefully. "This is a problem, Raito-kun."

"Oh, yeah, didn't see that." Light was frustrated with the others apathetic attitude.

What Light didn't understand was that L was being cynical to hide any traces of fear. These were large amounts of people who were dying at that very moment. Tylern would need an answer as quickly as possible. Plus, he would need to get his successors out of Whammy somehow, to safety. There was a terrifying possibility that this could spread, and if it hit other large cities such as New York or London, L easily calculated the number of casualties. Reaching the door to Watari's office, L paused outside of it and glanced over to Light.

Light was running his hands through his perfect hair, L noticed. He appeared pale and a little frazzled, and L wanted to touch his forehead to be sure it wasn't a fever.

"This might divert our attention away from the Kira investigation. If so, I apologize, Raito-kun."

"Ryuzaki, if this infection reaches another large city then the number of dead will triple the number of people Kira has killed." Light stated, meeting his gaze. Light was the only person besides Watari who could look directly into his eyes. L briefly wondered why this was, but dismissed it.

"I understand, Raito-kun."

"Then don't apologize about stupid things that you have no control over." Light scoffed, his head tilting to the side. L blinked. Was Light comforting him?

Opening the door to Watari's office, L knew he was about to tell Quillish some information that the man didn't want to here. Whammy House was one of Quillish's biggest efforts and if anything happened to L's successors than there was no guarantee the L line could continue.

This had been a crucial factor when L started as a detective, all those years back.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Consensus

Infection

Edited April 2012

Chapter Two: **Consensus**

Several hours later, L finally clicked the phone off from a more frantic Markel L. Tylern.

He was starting to sound exponentially scared and jittery. This annoyed L profusely; that an elected official could act like such a pansy. Yet L had not been the one speaking to Tylern. Light instead spoke to Tylern, because L was well known (well, to the people who actually _knew_ him) for lacking proper social skills and he wasn't the greatest person to comfort a government head on the verge of insanity due to public crisis. Because the phone tap was set to the "Deneuve" voice instead of his own, Light imitated a flawless impression of himself, only affecting a vague effort at being friendly and understanding.

This fried L's nerves too, for uncontestable reasons that the detective had no time to analyze at this current juncture.

Watari tapped his conversation with Tylern earlier, so L hadn't needed to reiterate the crisis. Watari concurred with his assessment that quarantine was the best viable option, and because his mentor and only friend were all at a consensus, Light was chosen to inform Tylern.

Watari easily set up a group of televisions next to L's usual working station, all with different news broadcasting reports from all around the world. L needed to translate the Turkish and Greek stations for the boy, which he knew was humiliating for Light because of the boys scathing disposition, but the youth was able to understand the French, Germen, Chinese, and English reports.

Broadcasts about this infection varied from place to place, but mostly showed gruesome images of people eating other people and children going insane. The information was sparse and very monotonous; none of it was of any use. It was disheartening for L, and to his surprise it sickened Light as well. After watching broadcasts for only thirty minutes, the youth requested they turn multiple stations off.

"But Raito-kun, for now this is the best way to gather information." L protested. But truthfully, he was of the same opinion. He just argued for the sake of arguing.

"Ryuzaki, nothing can come from watching these pretentious programs that are only interested in ratings, general-approval and gore." Light scoffed while glaring at L. Had L not been used to the glare, it might have sent shivers down his spine.

He knew by Light's harsh quip that he was unnerved. Here they were sitting in their safe office in Japan, when countless people were dying at that very moment. Countless people were being _eaten alive_ at that very moment. It sent bile rising up both men's throats.

L agreed shortly after, and allowed three of the TV's on mute to play with subtitles.

Light returned back to him computer and proceeded to spend two hours looking up specifics about the infection. L was contacting multiple UK and European official to inquire about their plans of action. If any country attempted a rash course of action, he was firmly set on ending stupid heroism. It would only find failure, and there was no room for any more innocent lives being lost.

"_I don't believe that sending soldiers into the danger zone will do anything but kill them."_ L informed the French Minister through his "L" voice program.

He spoke flawless and fluent French, and Light was trying his best to ignore it. L could tell this because his beautiful face was resting in his hand turned away from L, something the boy only did when annoyed and anxious.

"_But soon the Infected will reach my country. This is for the safety of my people."_ The rough, but kind, voice told him over the phone line.

L was very good acquaintances with this particular French Minister (only over protected phone conversations and e-mails, of course) and he knew the minister would listen to what he had to say because the minister understood L's position of power in the world and vaguely understood his intelligence.

"_Great Britain will soon quarantine itself. Hopefully this will stop the majority of the infection. I will contact Mr. Tylern, of the second section, and tell him that your country intends to cooperate with their attack plan when that is concerned. Is that correct?"_

"_It is. We will do anything to help prevent more of this manslaughter."_

"_Affirmative. I will keep in contact with you then, Minister."_

"_Thank you, L."_

L dropped the call. Sighing heavily, he sent an e-mail to Watari to fetch him some strawberry cheesecake and scones with tea. L propped his thumb to his mouth and absentmindedly watched the muted television screens next to him.

Though it was a tad refreshing to work on something besides the Kira case, L did not like to double investigations. But he'd never been asked to help with such a large crisis before, simply because before Kira the largest cause of death through strange and abnormal means was easy-to-understand methods of murder. If the quarantine didn't prevent the spread of this disease, what would happen to the rest of Europe? L knew Watari was already halfway through the preparations to get his heirs and the other children of Whammy to a safer location (a small safe-house in Southeast Africa) but that didn't comfort him.

To just save those under L's protection wasn't enough. He wanted to save everybody.

Light could feel the stress radiating off his chain-linked companion. L was blankly staring at a television screen with his eyes half lidded and so black you could barely see the white. He was biting on his thumb harshly, gnawing really, and Light knew if he allowed L to continue this, the other man would bite himself till he bled.

Not really understanding why, Light reached over the small distance and plucked the other man's hand out of his mouth. This startled L from his deep concentration, and the other peered over and gave his megalomaniac glare. The glare told Light that L felt he was above Light so how dare he interrupt his thinking. Light probably was the only person who knew that L was equally arrogant about his intelligence as Light was.

"You'll make yourself bleed soon Ryuzaki. We have enough cannibals on our hands right now." Light told him softly, his hand lingering on L's slender wrist for a couple more moments than necessary.

"How very amusing, Raito-kun. Do you feel clever now?" L retorted with an angry 'superior' voice.

Light knew that voice immediately, though he was positive he was one of the only people in the whole world who could tell one of L's tones from another. On the outside L appeared as blank and apathetic as always. But Light could tell. L was pissed off, and Light knew for once that it wasn't his fault and that the other was just letting his aggression off on Light because he had no one else to vent on. L felt helpless because of the given predicament, and though Light assumed he should be offended, the fact made him mellow.

This moment, this glare that L gave him, proved that L was human and succumbed to emotions just as Light often did. It was comforting.

"Ryuzaki, what do you plan to do?" Light asked, his voice soft and amiable.

L blinked in surprise. Usually when he was on the offensive Light automatically went defensive and angry. L was already equip and ready to exchange barbs with his friend, but this time Light just looked at him with understanding caramel eyes. It was attractive on the youth. L diverted his eyes.

"I apologize, Raito-kun."

"So?" Light pressed, wanting to follow up on the previous statement because he was genuinely curious.

"I think that the best course of action would be to go to Europe and examine one of the bodies of both living and dead infected, to make our analysis. I need to oversee this so that no country does anything rash and sends in military soldiers to their deaths." L looked wary.

"I agree."

"But that is impossible, Raito-kun." L quipped, his voice tight again.

Light was startled as he replied, "Why?"

"Because Raito-kun, you are currently handcuffed to me on suspicion of being the infamous mass murderer, Kira. I cannot divert my attention from one case to another or take you into such a hostile environment like that. You could be killed which would mean none of the Kira victims will ever receive justice."

Light glared. "Stop being stupid, L."

L automatically returned his previous glare. L knew that Light called him L instead of his usual 'Ryuzaki' to remind L of his place. L was the world's protector, even from the shadows and never in front of the public. Light also knew how much L loathed it when people insulted his intelligence. L was livid. With his fist clenched in front of him L opened his mouth to send out another spur of spiteful barbs against Light. But the door to the investigation room opened and the rest of the team entered simultaneously.

Matsuda was first, and he looked utterly distressed as he asked like a fretful mother hen, "Do you two know what's going on in Europe?"

L's glare was now fixed directly on Matsuda, and for once it was noticeable. Matsuda froze for a moment, before holding his hands up in front of him protectively as he muttered an apology. He slowly backed away from the door, and when L proceeded to turn his glare on the rest of the investigation team, they got the hint and turned back around to leave.

Light's father stared directly at his son before closing the door and Light gave an apologetic glance that silently confirmed how he had no control over the detective's moods. After the team was out of sight, L reached over to his computer and typed rapidly on the keyboard before attempting to connect to Tylern again. He growled when Light stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing, Yagami-kun?" L seethed while his eyes flashed.

"If you call Tylern in this mood you'll only panic him. Calm down, Ryuzaki." Light told him, standing up and hovering for a second.

"Shut up, Yagami-kun."

"No."

"If you do not cease, I will make you."

The glare they exchanged would have made an old lady cry. L slowly closed the gap between them, until they were only inches apart, their eyes blazing. Slowly, Light took a deep breath and calmed himself. This was not the time for them to be at each other's throats.

"You need to go to Europe, L." Light informed him, again distancing their faces, "And since you still suspect me it's only natural that I come with."

L's mood didn't dissipate so easily, "If Yagami-kun came with, he would only get in the way." L told him, and Light sighed. Sometimes L acted like a petulant five year old.

"But if you don't think of how many people you'll be letting die."

That made L tense up and glance over at the television screen.

The English station was broadcasting over St. Petersburg, showing the chaos in the streets from a helicopter. The camera flashed down to cars piled up in frantic, blood-covered sidewalks. A person's disembodied arm, another infected eating at an elderly neck and shoulder. The carnage was unbelievable. What sort of virus could make a human succumb to this? L was curious, but most of all he wanted to see if he could find some way to stop it. Though L was fluent in many different fields of science, detective work had always been his passion and true talent. During his youth, many different institutions implored L give up his detective work, and become a doctor or a lawyer. A field, he thought, where he would be praised for his good work but shunned for his eccentricities.

L didn't want such a future. He didn't want people to know his face. But more than that, it was his childhood dream to help people from the shadows. He didn't want those he helped to ever know it was him.

L knew what was required of him. His childlike attitude wouldn't allow his pride to let people die like this while he still held influence. This wasn't just a small murder case where a young girl had been killed after a violent rape. No, this was larger and could impact a far greater scale of people. A plethora of _'what if's'_ ran through L's head, till he was set on a decision.

"Affirmative, Raito." L said, and Light relaxed his tightened shoulders.

Light knew that it was unintentional by the detective, but he could tell L's thought process by how L said his name. When about to attack, L often called Light 'Kira-kun' and when pretty pissed he would switch to 'Yagami-kun'. Most of the time L just called him 'Raito-kun' but sometimes, very rarely, when Light had proven a point of some sort or had made L reconsider his previous opinion, L just called him Raito. No endearment, just his name spoken with the Japanese accent, even though both were well aware he could say it as with the English pronounciation, 'Light'.

L stared at him now, gazing through half lidded eyes, his thumb again at his lips gnawing softly while he was deep in thought. Smiling softly, Light reached over and plucked the detectives hand out of his mouth for a second time that day.

This time, L allowed him to do so without qualms.


	3. Endless Sky

Infection

Edited April 2012

Chapter Three: **Endless Sky**

Light wasn't used to being outdoors.

Since handcuffed to the three best detectives in the world (who rarely, if ever, went outside) Light opted to refrain from complaining, even if he missed the sunshine occasionally. Light knew for a fact that he wasn't Kira. After all, how could he have murdered thousands and not know about it? Yet he endured the punishment as if he was.

Sometimes, very rarely, Light felt homesick for the normalcy of his youth. Of getting ready in the morning, masturbating in the shower, having a decent breakfast with his mother and younger sister, going to classes and spending hours daydreaming because he need not pay attention for most subjects, then returning home for a decent eight hours of sleep. Right now, Light dearly missed that normalcy more than anything.

He walked alongside the hunched L towards a limo which was patiently waiting on the corner. It was a warm spring day, the chill of winter still clung to the ground but the air was sweet-smelling and the sun was brilliant. L didn't notice Light's sudden melancholy disposition, the other was far too wrapped up in his own musings about the slaughter they headed for.

Just moments after L's affirmation that they, indeed, would be heading towards Europe, Watari meandered into the investigation room with L's usual plethora of sweets and tea. L solemnly informed the elderly man of his plans to head to Europe. Watari replied that a flight had already been prepared.

L gave one of his rare quirked smiles, startling Light. Light fleetingly wondered if he was ever the cause of such a smile but quickly dismissed it, realizing that now wasn't the time for such frivolous thoughts. He also, from a suppressed part deeper inside, realized that he was probably the cause of more distress from the detective.

The sugar-high detective returned to the endless phone conversations in various languages, some that Light understood and a surprising many that he did not. But now, as he stood about to enter the limo, Light faintly wondered if he would ever see Japan again. It was a stupid thought, but he was in a strange mood. He hadn't had the time to say anything to his father or the rest of the investigation team because as soon as Watari informed them their flight was ready, L promptly left the building. The chain tugged on Light's already bruised wrist, making L peer up towards him.

"Raito-kun, it is time to ascend." L informed the other in his no-nonsense tone.

Light's eyes flickered to L, startling him. They were deeper than just a moment ago, endless with emotion and uncertainly. He looked softer, uncalculating. It was gazes like that that lowered the percentage of him being Kira just ever so slightly. L felt his stomach clench, but the gaze only lasted a moment before Light dipped into the car, shutting the door behind him and blocking out the harsh sunlight. L blinked to readjust his eyes.

"How long will our flight be?" Light inquired.

"Sixteen hours, Raito-kun."

"And where will we be when we land?"

"I'm afraid that we will require you to be wearing a blindfold, so I cannot disclose that information, Raito-kun. Sorry. But I will be able to take the handcuffs off upon reaching our destination."

Light sighed, "Of course, I understand."

L again stared over at Light.

He was in another one of his mood swings, L realized. L sincerely thought that Light had one of those rare cases of male PMS. The boy switched his moods constantly, and it was extraordinarily irritating. Though he hid the changes from most people, L knew Light too well. He knew what the boy was thinking by his gaze, and knew if something was wrong by his body language. L knew how to read Light better than anyone else.

It was disconcerting that the dark haired man would be able to learn so many things about another person. L was never a social creature, and spent many hours alone during the majority of his life. He of course had contact with people, but it was often through phone calls and e-mail. His heirs and Watari were really the only people L kept constant contact with, and since he spoke to his heirs rarely, Watari was pretty much the only person.

He had had no one who was as intelligent as he was, no one who could keep up with his thought process. Watari was incredibly smart with a great sense of intuition, but he was nowhere near L's level. But then he met Light Yagami, the undeniably brilliant sociopath who was his only true friend, the only person that L placed a great deal of respect in, a commendable feat indeed. L was unsure what to do in situations where others were suffering from anxiety or depression, but he wanted to cheer Light up, or make him angry at least so he could forget this mood.

"Raito-kun," L stated, turning his head and gazing squarely in his eyes, "Are you currently hungry?"

Light looked slightly startled by the random question and gave an inquiring look, "I suppose. Why?"

"The airplane food is gross, Raito-kun." L stated, making a face and sticking his tongue out of his mouth in distaste, effectively making Light smile softly in return. "So perhaps we should get nutrition from some other source."

"That's an interesting way of saying 'let's go eat', Ryuzaki."

"I am not in need of sustenance at this moment, Raito-kun."

Light raised an eyebrow.

Was the great detective L going out of his way to make sure that Light didn't eat gross food? Smiling again at the unfamiliar consideration, Light found it strangely endearing that even during this time of crisis, even when something as large as this Rage Virus was plaguing people, L still thought about him. It was moments like that when Light actually considered L his friend. The two were more often than not at each other's throats, but maybe that was what made their relationship so strong. Light crinkled his nose, not approving of his choice of words. 'Relationship?' Honestly, he was getting to be such a pansy.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-kun." Light told him, turning his head to the window to avoid L spotting his blush when he attached the honorific 'kun' to Ryuzaki's name. Light knew that "Ryuzaki" was just another one of L's many aliases, so it made him feel slightly foolish for adding an endearment to the end of a fake name.

L smiled softly at the honorific, but Light missed it.

L also turned his head away to face his own window, in a slightly better mood. Then L was reminded of what they were about to face. Reaching over to his laptop, L switched the device on and waited impatiently for the drive to boot. After the key server screen came up, L typed in his six passwords, all no less than forty two different combinations of numbers and letters, and quickly accessed his news feed. For the remainder of the drive Light gazed out the window while L watched more of the gruesome footage to prepare himself mentally.

Tylern already issued a countrywide quarantine an hour after L's advice, causing panic and chaos among the masses. There were six hundred and forty two checkpoints in which, after a quick examination, people could leave the area. But as soon as one infected got into a group it only took minutes before the whole area was contaminated.

And contamination sights were the scariest fucking thing that L had seen outside of horror films.

Watching as people ripped at another until a camera crashed, L felt his heart grow heavy. He knew that one of the first things he should do was prohibit too much of this exposure. It would cause panic, and panic only lead to disaster. People in the surrounding areas should evacuate for the best chance of eluding the virus. But L knew that panicky, stupid people would never act rationally or logically. They would already be too in-tuned to their survival instinct.

Light seemed to notice L's stress and glanced over to his friend who was peering into the screen with an intensity Light rarely saw him wear. Light sighed, leaved over, and pressed his hand down until the laptop clicked shut. L didn't move as Light did so, he hadn't been paying much attention to the screen itself anyway. He just stayed and stared blankly at Light's hand.

"We've arrived." The driver informed them over an intercom.

Light peered out the window and saw they were at Nagato Section airport in Nagoya. They pulled into an area with tall barbed fences and after the driver showed some sort of identification, a gate opened and the car drove around to a small airplane landing with a smooth silver jet sitting on the pad. Light raised an eyebrow. He'd never been in a small plane before, but he knew L never spared any expense on his personal comfort. L could care less about money after all; if he was able to effortlessly afford their huge investigation headquarters in the center of Tokyo than a private jet would be a drop in the bucket.

Grabbing L's laptop for him, Light opened the door without waiting for the driver to cross over to his side. L followed him slowly, and as they reached the plane he took his laptop back into his possession. Light barely noticed, because he was gazing to his left at the city beyond the terminal. He boarded the plane and never looked back.

L sincerely hated airplanes.

He didn't approve of the sensations so far above the ground, and one of his childhood phobias was heights. Sweating, L forced himself to focus on the conversation he was having with the American Military Secretary about preemptive strikes if the quarantine didn't work. Apparently the death toll had been raised about four thousand people since the first moment L heard of the news. The Secretary was cooperating for fear that the virus could somehow travel overseas and attack American civilians. The Australian Leader of the Kellick sect also contacted him, stating that L had their full cooperation for whatever plan he intended to bring into motion.

L found it amusing that even though government leaders didn't know he was working on the case in itself, they contacted him because they expected he would be playing some sort of part in the crisis. Light soon grew bored from doing nothing and fell asleep against the window seat that L ordered him to sit beside. Light soon noticed L was not keen with heights, and found a private amusement that the dark haired man was actually afraid of something so trivial.

Dozing, Light could barely hear the tapping of computer keys above the mechanical hum of the engine. Looking out the window only held so much enthrallment until the fascination wore off. After about three hours of sleeping, Light was startled awake when a bout of turbulence caused the plane to shake and bumped his head against the cold metal. Slightly groggy, Light glanced over to see L in the process of changing his laptop power supply. A small pile of used batteries lay at his feet.

"Y'know you're not supposed to have loose objects lying on the floor of planes." Light told him, his voice far away. L glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Raito-kun, as I own this jet I hardly believe that is a predicament."

"Ownership isn't the issue here, it's for safety reasons."

"If the plane catches fire and collapses, I will protect you, Raito-kun."

Light rolled his eyes. '_L is so childish_,' Light thought for the millionth time. He knew that L would concur with the sentiment and retort with _'Raito-kun isn't the first to deduce this fact, I assure you_,' or something similar. Sitting up and rubbing his sore neck Light tensed when he felt the distinct knots. The clinking of computer keys swiftly resumed, along with the hum of a foreign news feed.

"Any updates?"

"Currently the UK is experiencing civilian protest regarding the quarantine. Randell Herod of the Ministry was just on the television to make an announcement regarding the infection and contamination zones. It was riveting, Raito-kun." L was clearly being sarcastic.

"What did he say?"

"_'Be careful of infected people because they are bad'_ was the general message." L replied, his voice dryly cynical.

"How helpful."

"I agree, they are morons."

"What else have you been doing?" Light asked.

L glanced at him, slightly surprised. He didn't see why Light would care what he'd been up too; after all he was forcefully being taken to an area where people were dying at a horrendous rate. Most people would be rash and angry, but Light was simply worried about the situation. L averted his eyes and quickly wondered how the original Kira would have acted in response to this situation. He would probably be in a bloody cheery mood.

"Contacting officials. After my assessment of the Rage Virus I will make a longer initiative, Raito-kun. I also have been considering if the infection spreads."

"So what is your current plan?"

"To quarantine the island as a whole and not allow foreign ships or planes to touch on that land for six weeks at minimum."

Light's jaw dropped as his voice broke, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"No." L told him seriously. "We will be making a great sacrifice but if you think about what were to happen if this virus reached mainland Europe, which is attached indirectly to Africa, Asia, and even the Icescapes of the north, think of the escalating casualties."

"What about rescue missions? And survivors?" Light asked, still shocked at how cold the plan sounded. That would involve fewer murders, but letting so many die even if it was for the greater good wasn't morally correct. It was something Kira would do, not the man who preached _'I am Justice'_ while eating sweets.

"Rescue missions will only kill more people, Raito-kun. At the rate of this spreading, if the quarantine doesn't work it will be a matter of days before the whole country is full of cannibalistic zombies."

"Zombies, Ryuzaki?" Light deadpanned.

"That's basically what they are Raito-kun. They have no sense of self. We don't know if these Infected have enough coordination or ability to swim, but I'm opting they can't. The ocean will quarantine the infection better than humans or weapons can accomplish."

Light's gaze dimmed for a moment as he contemplated this. It was logical, but still, it made Light sick to think about. Light peered over at L, noting the bags under his eyes were more prominent than usual.

"This is hard on you too, isn't it? To make such a decision that could condemn so many people…" Light muttered, knowing L could hear him.

L squeezed his eyes shut and took a calming breath. He was beginning to feel fatigued, having been up for almost thirty seven hours. It was such a long day, mentally and emotionally.

"May I borrow your shoulder for a small time, Raito-kun?" L asked softly, not looking over. Light smiled, rolling his eyes to himself. For L to admit that he was tired, he must be pretty thrashed.

"Certainly, Ryuzaki."

L exhaled deeply and leaned over. Because of his unique way of sitting he was at perfect height for Light. L let his eyes flutter shut and Light felt the soft silkiness of L's hair mixing against his own. It tickled his neck. L was boney, and slightly uncomfortable, but he deserved this small comfort. He wasn't much for touching other people, so Light took this as a sign that he was starting to trust him.

The jet continued to fly through the midday sky as if nothing was amiss.


	4. London

Infection

Edited April 2012

Chapter Four: **London**

The rest of the flight was uneventful. L dozed on Light's shoulder for nearly two hours until the captain informed them over the intercom that they were an hour away. The flight was boring, and sitting for so long made Light stiff and uncomfortable. It tersely reminded him of the time when he was stuck in confinement. He'd been unable to move or do much else other than contemplate his life and rationalize the things he would accomplish once he was out. Never could he have imagined he would be flying towards the worst disaster in recorded history.

The plane landed in Europe- Light didn't know quite where- and it was midday. This was abnormal for Light because they departed during the daytime and were arriving during the daytime. It would be about four AM in Japan so his body hadn't caught up.

As soon as the plane touched down (L had been clinging to the seat while landing and Light had to pry his hands away before he hurt himself) L brought out a black blindfold that fitted perfectly over his face so he couldn't see even a ray of light. After letting the handcuffs fall away from their joined wrists, L hauled him by his upper arm and cradled a hand to his lower back. Then he began to slowly lead him off the plane, directing his steps.

Light didn't like being blind or relying just on L's instructions, but he had no choice and if he complained L would certainly bring up how Light requested to join him in the first place. It unnerved Light nonetheless and L could tell by how rigid the youth's back was.

After leading Light into a car they headed northeast towards London. The driver had prior directions to the government inquiry building. L had not shown his face to the British government, so they were in a normal car, small by American standards but large by Japanese. L knew that they wouldn't get past many checkpoints if he didn't have his sleek cell phone. Watari planned to call using his "L" software, stating that L and Light were two biologists who he requested to check the state of Infection victims. As the car slowed to a stop, L untied the knot of Light's blindfold and let it fall away. Once inside the building, L informed Light softly that his name was now 'Xiong-Ran.'

Though it was obvious that Light was an Asian, most people of other nationalities would never be able to disconcert one accent for another and would just assume him Chinese. Light nodded, filing the name in his memory.

"What am I to call you?"

"For now call me Edward, Raito-kun."

"You know, _Edward_," Light said purposely, "If you call me Raito-kun you'll blow the alias you just created."

L nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth with a pout, "I know, Raito-kun, force of habit. I shall stop for the time being."

Light looked around at their surroundings. They were in an upper-class lobby with a few classical paintings on the wall and three tasteful couches placed at different angles beside living plants. There was a window on the north wall and a door on the east, guarded by a plethora of security cameras that were visible from each corner. Light immediately memorized their placement, just for priorities sake.

L walked over to the window where a pleasant looking woman was typing on an older model computer. When they came forward she gave them a cheerfully fake smile.

"How may I help you today?" She asked.

Light rose his eyebrow at her. Though she appeared friendly, she was heavily stressed as if just being there was a forced action. Then Light remembered that the Infection was probably affecting many people around the world, and this lady may have families in quarantined areas. As L spoke to the woman, Light thought about what he would do if he knew his family was in the contaminated area. It sent shivers up his spine.

L grabbed Light's arm when he didn't respond to his alias because he was in deep thought, and pulled him through the door. It led to a narrow hallway with no decorations and white linoleum floors. L turned a left and then a right down similar corridors until they came to a set of glass doors with a key-card holder in front similar to a hotel panel. L produced a flat white card with a pixilated picture of the US INTERPOL logo and pushed the card into the slot. The doors opened and they stepped through.

Inside the room several people were standing around in a circle. When the boys entered the people fell into silence. Walking forward with L, Light told himself not to look nervous. These people were probably government officials of some sort.

"Hello Mr. Edward Galladen, it's nice to meet you." A woman in a tightly pressed military uniform spoke once they stood before the group, and held out her hand. L immediately grasped it in his own and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Ms. Gaven, it's a pleasure to work with you. L has given a high opinion of you." The others in the group looked around at one another.

"You know L personally?" A younger man asked. He was African-American and wore a navy blue suit with several decorative pins on his left breast pocket.

"Both Xiong-Ran and I know L personally." L informed them. The others gawked. A smaller man, this one Caucasian with piercing blue eyes and a wart on his left nostril, gave an expression of doubt.

"I thought no one knew L in person. He's such a mystery and all." The man spoke in a gruff voice that was thick with accent. L opened his mouth to respond when the glass doors opened again. Light was started to see the British Military Minister standing before them in a tailored pinstripe suit.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you." The man said, stepping forward. "I assume you are the person who goes under the alias Watari in INTERPOL?"

"Affirmative." L nodded, and inwardly Light rolled his eyes. L told him that he lied a lot, yet L was just pulling this crap out of his ass.

"Then we should start this meeting. And you are?" The man took note of Light, who was obviously Asian. His name was Chinese but the man knew that his accent would affirm his nationality. He knew many Chinese so he knew just what they sounded like. He also wondered what language the boy would speak in.

Light gave a kind smile, "My name is Xiong-Ran Chang, sir."

The man was surprised. This boy's English was flawless, and he had no hint of an accent. He did roll his 'r's' slightly though, showing that English was not his first language.

"Hello, Mr. Chang. I am Markel L. Tylern, head of the section two mercenary army of the United Kingdom."

Light's eyes rose. So this was the man who he had been talking to. He wanted to glare at L for not telling him that, but he continued smoothly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Should we start the discussions? I will have L over the phone so he can give his input." L told them, turning his intense gaze to each person individually.

The woman nodded and turned around, taking out another card key and inserting it in the door that was situated directly behind them. The door opened and Light immediately noticed a foul smell. L reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing a few numbers until a voice came on speakers.

"Hello, Mr. Tylern." The phone emitted. Light was pretty sure it was Watari speaking on the other end.

"Hello, L."

"Did Edward cause you any problems?"

"No, L. We were just about to begin the meeting. I'm afraid that cameras aren't allowed in the area we are about to go into, but I'm sure Mr. Galledan can tell you in detail about what's about to take place."

The rest of the group turned around and entered the room. The smell was stronger and the room was brightly lit. Peering forward, Light felt bile rise in his throat at the sight across a thick window.

It was a woman, strapped to a metal table. She was heavily sedated, but Light could tell she was one of the infected because her black eyes stared blankly at the bright lights without dilating. She had bruises on her wrists and legs the restraints, and a thick cloth firmly inserted in her mouth and tied around her head.

"We've had our countries best biologists examine her to tell us what they can about the Rage Virus." Tylern explained, and Light recognized the tone of voice as very similar to the phone conversation from earlier, tight and stressed but kind and warm.

"She's been an Infected for twelve hours, and we've only learned a few things about them. The infection is evidently not transmitted through air, only through blood and saliva. Infected somehow know when a person is also infected, because they don't attack them. Also, it seems that once infected there is no period of time that they recollect their previous lives. They will be violent and rash until death, meaning that they cannot fend for themselves or know that they need to eat."

L's finger popped into his mouth predictably. Watari, over the phone, stated, "That is good news. If they cannot feel their need to eat that means that this has the possibility of dying away if quarantined."

Tylern nodded to himself and the African-American man entered the enclosed room and stood before the girl on the table.

Leaning over he stared directly down. She peered up at him for a moment with eyes as dark as L's, before wildly thrashing from the table. Startled, the man jumped back as the girl fought the restraints as hard as she could, her nostrils flaring. Light felt a cold shiver go through him, and he wasn't comfortable in this room anymore. L noticed this immediately and took a deep breath. The smell was almost unbearable.

"What is that smell?" L inquired, just as a doctor had come to administer a syringe into the girl. She soon quieted down.

"We believe it's the scent that helps the Infected differentiate humans from the virus. It's a smell that's admitted from their mouth, but it's rather disgusting." Tylern stated, he obviously pitied the girl on the gurney.

"What procedures have been put into place for the quarantine?" Watari asked over the phone.

The woman this time spoke up, "Almost sixty two blocks are being guarded around the city, with all of our military focused on three particular checkpoints. We are still attempting to get the remaining survivors within the city out, but as it were, they either already have the virus, or they are in hiding right now and won't leave their homes."

Light glanced away. He'd forgotten about those who would hide. If they truly did quarantine all of Great Britain like L had suggested, not all would be infected. Many would be stranded on the island. It made Light sick. He wanted nothing more than to leave that room. Nothing more at all. He was close to vomiting because of the stench and his stomach was waving nausea. He was incredibly tired, still lagged from the long trip. He wasn't going to say anything of course, because if L could handle this than Light could too.

"Is there anything else you can tell us at this moment Mr. Tylern? I'm afraid that Xiong-Ran and I are exhausted from the flight."

Tylern blinked before giving a weary smile, "Of course, Mr. Galledan. That's fine, since I also have another meeting at fifteen hundred hours. L." He turned his attention to the phone in L's hand, "I will contact you soon L, thank you for your help."

"Indeed." The line clicked shut, and Light repressed a smirk.

Watari had to keep with Ryuzaki's tendencies since the loner detective rarely showed his face in public. Tylern had no clue that L was really L, since the small man had so many eccentricities, such as the large bags always apparent during the day. But for Tylern L was merely knowledge. For Light, L represented every goal of what he wanted to attain, a great detective who could access any murder case effortlessly and solve it within days… Light wasn't Kira, he knew this, but being a detective had been a deep rooted goal since he was young.

L turned away and met Light's eyes briefly before Light smiled at Tylern.

"It was very nice meeting you all. Let's do what we can to stop this," Light spoke in his perfect English. The smile wasn't entirely comforting, since Light didn't smile for real much at all, anyway. He spun around and watched L flash the card key across the interface.

As soon as they exited that room, Light took a deep breath. That smell was not only disgusting but also overwhelming. He shuddered at the thought of an Infected coming after him.

"Raito-kun, Daijoubudesuka?" _'Are you alright?'_

"Hai, demo kono heya ga sorewasuda." _'Yes, but that room was horrible.'_

"Wakateru." _'I already know.' _

Light found an odd comfort to speak in his native tongue. His eyes trailed to the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to have hundreds of Infected trailing after you. Imagine the smell of it." Light said softly.

"Dreadful." L crinkled his nose. Light didn't respond.

They were soon inside the car, being taken to what apparently was a hotel (but Light didn't know for sure, since he was blindfolded once they exited the building). The hotel was expensive but the suite held no interest for the Japanese boy.

Practically collapsing onto the plush bed, Light let out a heavy sigh and whined with his face buried in the pillow, "I wish you would tell me where we are, Ryuzaki. I feel uncoordinated."

L smiled to himself softly, thumb against his lips, but not biting. Rolling his eyes over to the clock, he realized that if they were in Japan it would be five thirty in the morning. Light only slept a minimal amount on the airplane and they had not slept that night before. The youth was getting cranky.

Reaching over, L turned off the lights and poked Light in the shoulder to tell him to scoot over. Light looked up at him but could only see a slit of L's face because of the dim lighting.

"There are two beds in this room, Ryuzaki. Do you really have to sleep in this one?"

"..." L could think of no excuse.

The youth sighed though truthfully he wasn't irritated and moved to the other side. When he felt the weight next to him settle, Light let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Oyasuminasai, Ryuzaki." He murmured to his companion.

"Yes. Good night, Raito-kun." L responded with his monotone voice.


	5. Quarantine

Infection

Edited April 2012

Chapter Five: **Quarantine**

Light hadn't gotten enough sleep. Not that this was anything new after being handcuffed to an insomniac for so long. But after only four hours the fatigue was starting to catch up and wipe him out. L didn't seem to notice his irritation because he was shaken awake after only a few hours later. It was still dark outside and Light was not a happy camper. He was a cranky tired person, and he wanted sleep, dammit.

Then he spotted the look in L's eyes. When he finally sat up that expression gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something had happened, and that something probably involved lots of dead people and bad, bad news.

"Please get ready, Raito-kun, quickly." L told him, sitting next to him on the bed in his usual way, his thumb jammed in his mouth and his eyes half lidded.

What Light could see of his eyes didn't bode well though. They actually showed emotions for once. Light sat up and sifted his hands through his untamed hair, almost afraid to speak.

"What's happened?" Light finally asked.

"The infected infiltrated two of the quarantine points Raito-kun, and the virus spread quickly. We are evacuating before the island goes under mass quarantine for the amount of time I specified before."

"When will that happen?"

"One hour."

Light flew out of bed his aghast, "What? Why?"

"Because, over three-fourths of the Infected are swarming, and as for the remaining portion, it's just a matter of hours. I have initiated this order while Raito-kun slept, hoping to give you as much time as I could because I knew how tired you are." L stated, turning his eyes away. L noticed how Light's cheeks were flushing, and his eyes were unfocused. Not a great way to wake up, L surmised.

"Where are the Infected now?"

"Outside. I didn't tell you this before, Raito-kun, but we are in Fulham, which was right outside of the original quarantine zone."

Light pulled on the chain suddenly, and L's watched painfully as Light sprung in the direction of the bathroom. When he reached the toilet, Light threw up violently, his body shaking with exhaustion. L simply stood there and stared, feeling horrible about bringing his only friend into this situation. It had been a severe lapse in judgment.

L knew that he needed to be here to do what he could for the crisis. But even if Light really was Kira, to throw up after hearing such an announcement must have something to do with Light's strong sense of justice that was embedded in him by his father. As soon as Light was finished, he stood and washed his mouth out thoroughly.

"Let me change and we can go, Ryuzaki." he then told the other, his throat dry-sounding and strained. L nodded and led Light back to the room where an outfit Watari sent them lay on the table. Light threw his shirt off quickly, and L was slightly surprised. Light was a very modest person by nature, and though he maintained a perfect physique he wasn't one to flaunt it. Light rarely changed in front of L, unless forced to or unaware.

L had seen Light naked many times of course, because of the cameras and the fact that an eight foot chain sort of reduced modesty when showering. Yet now with Light pulling off his pants L forced his eyes to turn away in fear of staring at the boy just for the sake of staring.

Light pulled on his pants and faced the other, picking his shoes up in one hand and showing he was ready to leave. L nodded and they both walked out of the room together. Outside the door four different cops stood in full uniform, complete with protective masks and large guns.

L noticed how nervous Light got around the guns by his awkward way of standing when they reached the hall, and acutely knew of his fear. Which was in fact all L's fault- from the ordeal Light experienced to prove to the task force that he no longer had the memories of Kira. L knew this was for the best. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black Glock-62 Automatic and held it out to Light.

Light stared blankly, before turning away from L, "You know there is no way I'm touching that thing."

"It is for your safety, Raito-kun." L told him as they started walking towards the stairs and began descending. They were on the thirty-second floor, but taking the elevator wasn't safe if the electricity shorted. The four guards stood around them, all appeared on edge and nervous.

"I don't care if it's for safety, Ryuzaki. I loathe guns."

"Which is why I know you won't use it to kill me."

Light jolted at the statement, thrown back into past memories that he'd been ignoring. Since this Infection business started, since the virus, he hadn't thought much about the Kira case. Even though those thoughts had consumed his brain for so long that some information was muddled. But L was telling him, without telling the guards, that for L to give Light a gun at all was a big deal.

L was L and only Light knew that fact. Light could be Kira and Kira wanted to kill L, right?

Pausing, Light held out his hand for the gun. The metal was cold in his palm and instead of staring at the weapon; Light forced it in his pocket after checking to make sure the safety was still on. He didn't want to accidentally shoot himself or anything equally embarrassing. L let out a breath when Light turned back around. He'd been 87 percent sure that Light would refuse, and L was reassured now that the boy had some form of protection.

After two minutes of flying down flights of stairs, L was suddenly very aware of the stench in the air. It was the same odor that he witnessed when they were in the government building after first examining the infected girl. L felt a jolt of terror wave through him. He felt that he made a stupid decision in bringing Light with him, and he knew that he also made a stupid decision in coming so close to London. Too close to a place that was infested with the Rage Virus. If Light died now L would never be able to prove that the youth was Kira, and if L died now he would never be able to stop Kira.

The soldiers were getting antsy too as they reached the door and held their guns tightly and closer to their chests.

A screech shrilled to the right when the men entered the first floor, and what happened next seemed to be in slow motion for Light. Turning around, rather spinning fast, he saw a girl running toward them at top speed out of the hallway that was next to the staircase. The girl had the black eyes of the virus, and immediately tackled down the guard that was standing right next to Light. Jumping back and into L's chest, the other guards screamed and began shooting both the girl and the guard who was struggling to get her mouth off his neck. L quickly grabbed Light and harshly pulled him past the guards and out the door. He then realized this was a really bad decision.

A mob of people were running past the door, a girl screamed, the smell of blood mixed with the stench of the virus was assaulting. Light's eyes quickly met L's as if to say, "What now?"

"Raito-kun, we have to get to the airport or we'll be stuck here!" L told him, the fear getting past his normally apathetic gaze and sparking his voice. That tone scared Light more than the screams around him. A helicopter flew overhead and Raito almost couldn't hear him above the chaos. Gulping, he was about to ask how far away the airport was.

The three remaining guards appeared behind them, one of them yelling, "This way!"

Light and L followed them blindly around the corner to an American car. They hurried inside the vehicle, the driver starting it and stepping on the gas so quickly the wheels whined. The car flew around the corner, nearly missing a man who was holding his broken arm in pain, and Light couldn't help but reach over and grasp L's wrist just to make sure he didn't lose the older man.

The car screeched more as the driver flew around people and Infected. L's heart was in his throat as he gazed out of the window. Suddenly, the driver screamed and slammed on the breaks, making both Light and L (who hadn't put their seatbelts on) hit the seats in front of them harshly. Light lost his contact with L's wrist. Light looked up and saw a man, Caucasian, in his early forties, bashing his head into the glass of the windshield to get in.

L, who was closest to the door, threw it open and took out a gun that matched the one he'd given Light. In decisive accuracy, he shot the man on the windshield and as soon as he closed the door, Light yelled at the soldier to drive again. He did so without qualms, pressing on the gas hard again so the man flew off the hood and pounded to the ground.

They made three lefts down more streets of chaos before the man had to slam the breaks again, their path completely blocked because of a large pileup. Churning the wheel around they prepared to continue when suddenly, three more infected came running toward their car, banging horribly on the metal and scratching to get in. L thought he was about to die. He wasn't ready to die. He took his gun and shot the two on his side without even considering it, throwing the door open and grabbing Light behind him.

The window blew in, cutting his hand and some of Light's arm, but they flew out of the car like they didn't notice and onto the streets. They began blindly running towards a building close to them. A blast of heat flew from behind them, nearly knocking them down, and spinning around Light realized the car that the car caught fire. He wasn't sure how though, but didn't have time to examine because L continued to pull him forward and they blindly ran down an alley, soon reaching a large parking lot.

Ahead of them appeared to be a mall of some sort, and Light ran as fast as his legs could carry. There were few cars left in the lot, but as soon as they were in a central area Light slowed down and growled out, "How are we going to get to the airport?"

L was breathing heavily as well, "I think that's impossible, now, or at least about 6 percent likely, Raito-kun."

"Why?"

"We are currently twelve miles away."

Light panted, wondering if he was going to die, "We should find somewhere safe for now and think of a plan."

"Agreed, but it's best to not travel too far away. Our destination should be fortified and carry supplies, Raito-kun."

Glancing around, Light was about to respond to the detective when he heard a horrible shriek. They both flew back to see a little girl running toward them. She only looked to be about three years old with black hair, and her legs weren't running fast enough for the two Infected chasing after her. Something kicked in inside Light and he flung himself toward the girl, bringing out his gun and flicking off the safety. Light hadn't shot a gun in his entire life, and it kicked back his shoulders harder than expected but he quickly shot again until the second one fell. Running to catch the girl, he scooped her up in his arms and ran back to L crouched.

L glared at him, "That was dangerous."

The girl clung to him hard, hurting his arms with her sharp fingernails.

"We need someplace safe, right?" Light instead asked, ignoring L's previous statement. L nodded while maintaining his glare. The girl whimpered in his arms.

"Like a mall?"

L looked over to what was on the other side of the lot and nodded, and they again darted away, each keeping pace with one another and their feet barely touching the ground because they were running so fast. With the child in his arms it slowed down his speed a little, but adrenalin was pounding. They got up to the front, and, as expected, the glass doors were locked.

Light brought his gun out with his free arm, ready to shoot the glass in when L stopped him with a hand and kneeled down, producing two small pieces of metal. The dark haired man inserted the metal into the lock and began twisting them this way and that. Light looked around and couldn't see any Infected in the general vicinity, but he didn't put the gun back in his pocket.

Instead, he focused on the trembling girl in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight and she had brown skin with silky black hair. Not knowing what to do, Light simply repeated to her that everything would be okay and not to worry while he stroked her hair.

L ignored him and instead recited the periodic table in his head to clear his mind as he picked the lock swiftly. As soon as he felt it click they heard that inhuman shriek again and both glanced behind them to see a swarm of Infected running toward them, a dozen or so. Light felt his heart jump in his chest as L pulled the door open. They were only ten feet away when L pulled the door back up and locked it, going to the next door to pick that lock too. Light soon realized that they were stuck in a little opening between the first set of doors and the second.

The girl whimpered even more loudly and that seemed to make L work faster. He quickly undid the second lock and right when the first wave of infected began pounding on the door, they ran into the main area of the mall after locking the second set behind them.


	6. Survivors

Infection

Edited April 2012.

Chapter Six: **Survivors**

**Note: **Rachel's name is pronounced "Rah-chelle."

The mall was quiet, eerily so. All that could be heard were the faint sounds of screaming and Infected pounding mercilessly on glass doors. Light hoped it wouldn't last for much longer because the noise was already seeping into his subconscious; fuel for later nightmares to come. He clutched the child in his arms tightly, his breath heavy and his heart pounding with adrenaline. His legs felt like they were on fire.

"I thought we were going to die." Light confessed, collapsing on a wooden bench next to an ATM. L also stood still, breathing noticeably labored, chest rising up in down as his eyes darted around their vicinity, taking everything in with his photographic memory.

After spotting no movement L scowled before answering, "Me too, Raito-kun."

Light peered down at the child in his arms and now that he was seated, he managed to pry her hands away from the material of his shirt. The child was covered in blood, most of which was Light's. His arm was still bleeding profusely from when the glass shattered into the car. He also had a slight bruise on his cheek from when the Infected hopped on the hood and the driver frantically slammed on the brakes. The child was trembling, her brown eyes large and beautiful but nervous.

"What's your name?" Light asked in soft English.

The girl started hiccupping, large tears started to drop from her eyes and she suddenly wailed, flinging back into Light's chest and holding him tightly. Light wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, which surprised L. L looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. Light gave a sheepish smile.

"I used to have to do this with Sayu when she was a little girl."

L nodded in understanding. He too had hugged frightened children more times than he wanted to count, mostly at Whammy. L suddenly felt a pang of fear.

His mind raced -if they were stuck here and died in this quarantine would happen to his successors? They wouldn't be properly chosen and L knew that Near and Mello would never stop fighting for the title. They would probably kill each other with intricate mind games. He already understood that Matt didn't care one way or another, and even if the boy hadn't been addicted to video games twenty-four-seven he didn't want that iconic role.

"Thinking about something sad?" Light asked, looking at up L through the corner of his eyes.

L looked away and jammed his hand to his mouth, only to pull it back out and cringe. It was covered with blood as well, along with a few pieces of glass still in his shoulder.

"We should get cleaned up, Raito-kun. Once the child calms ask her for her name, onegaishimasu." L responded softly in Japanese.

Light was always comforted when L spoke his native tongue, he didn't know why. Maybe it was because it felt like a piece of home, even here in the depths of hell. Light could close his eyes and imagine his house all he wanted, but realistically he knew that such daydreams were only that- fantasies.

Light stood up and followed L to a bathroom just off the main lobby.

He managed to give a soft smile to the girl when he her finally set her on the ground. This time she broke her touch with him without qualms and just hiccupped to herself, her cheeks and eyes puffy red from crying. Her small jumper was covered in blood and Light knew they would soon have to find a change of clothes. Light went over to a paper napkin dispenser to get a towel to wipe the girl's nose. After doing that he turned on the water, praying that it would work at all. It did. Reaching into the stream he washed the blood into it, watching morbidly as it filled the pristine white marble.

L followed suit at the sink next to him. It was quiet while water splashed against the tile.

"We should probably find a first aid kit, Ryuzaki." Light told him after grabbing a few more paper towels to wash the blood away. He was rapidly throwing the soiled napkins into the trash.

He grabbed a couple for L as well and handed them, watching L pick a remaining shard of glass from his shoulder between nimble fingers. Throwing his shirt over his head, L chucked it uncaringly onto the floor. His arm was still streaming blood and Light stepped forward to help him but L simply held his hand up.

"Go find a first aid and get the child clothes. Have your gun out at all times, okay?" L stated while pulling out another shard located on his triceps. Light winced at how empty the man's eyes looked as he withstood that pain.

"Yes, sure." Light accepted the order, knowing now was not the time to act oppositional.

Reaching toward the little girl with an open palm, she reached up and he took her hand. Together they walked down a scarcely lit hallway, Light staring at all the locked stores as the girl sucked her thumb. When they reached an employee area, Light found the door locked. Clutching his gun he told the little girl to stand behind him. He shot the door and the noise ricocheted loudly through the entire mall, echoing through the distant empty halls.

The door flung open, hitting the wall behind it with a thud. Stepping in, he turned on the lights which were thankfully still working. Light located a first aid kit in a matter of moments. The only things in the room were a few security cameras that were off line, a large vault, a set of chairs, and a clipboard on a wall with a pen dangling from string with tape.

"My name is Corey." A childish voice murmured, and Light whirled around to the child who was standing at the door, her hands pressed against the cool steel. Light dropped to his knees and smiled softly at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Corey." Light told her, "My name is Light."

"I want my Mama." She pleaded.

Light winced and reached for the girl with his arms. He wrapped her up in a hug as his eyes became dark. He didn't know how he was going to say this to a child. How was he to tell her that her parents were dead? He knew logically that even if they were alive it would be almost impossible to find them now.

"How old are you Corey?" Light instead asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Five." Corey told him, pulling back to hold up her hand and show him five tiny fingers. She appeared much younger, but her speech told him better. Light instead pressed the palm of his hand against hers then scooped her up in his still injured arms, putting the gun in his pocket for a moment and grabbing the first aid.

"Can you hold this?" He asked.

She nodded her head vigorously, taking it and pressing the plastic box close to her chest. Walking back out he was going to head back to the bathroom where L was.

But as soon as he rounded the corner he encountered a gun being pointed at his head. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around, pulling the girl closely to him, protecting her with his body.

The man holding the gun was black, and looked to be in his early forties. He was wearing military gear, with a pair of dog tags dangling around his neck. His hair was short and matted, but his eyes held a fierce glare. A slender girl was standing behind him.

"Hey! They aren't Infected! Put the gun down!" She urged the black man, but Light didn't have a change to get a good look at her.

The girl yelped suddenly, and the man whirled around. Light turned his head warily and spotted L holding the girl in his arms, the matching gun he had pointed at her temple. He was glaring and shirtless, blood still running down his pale arms and torso.

"Let them go." He stated. His voice was deadly firm and obviously dangerous.

Light let out a breath and set the girl down behind his leg. The black man pulled back the gun when he saw the child.

"There are better things to shoot out there." Light informed the group, and L took this as a sign to let the girl go.

She didn't run away from him as Light expected her to. Instead, she looked back up and stared at L with wide eyes. The girl was young, adolescent perhaps, with straight red hair and a batch of dark freckles on both cheeks. Her eyes were bright green and she had blood smeared across her left cheek. Her clothes were dark, a long sleeved t-shirt with a cross necklace and a pair of tight leggings plus running shoes. It was obvious she'd dressed in a hurry. Corey whimpered, hiding herself behind Light's pants-leg. The man flicked the safety on his gun and nodded to himself.

"Sorry." He gruffly stated. "When we heard a gunshot we thought maybe one of those things had gotten in here. Wait. How _did_ you get in here?" He demanded, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I picked the lock." L replied.

The man raised a dark eyebrow, obviously not buying that statement.

"How about you?" L reciprocated.

"I work here, security guard. I came here for protection after my house got overrun, ran into this kid on the way." He motioned to the young girl. She timidly smiled at Light, her cheeks flushing pink.

"My name is Rachel." She told Light in particular with a deep British accent, paying little attention to L behind her now that her sights were on him.

"I'm Ryuzaki, he is Light." L supplied, using the most familiar alias for Light so he wouldn't slip up the information.

L walked around the black man and stood beside Light.

Light glanced at their arms and sighed. "We should get cleaned up."

The black man automatically seemed on the defense. His grip around the gun tightened and asked, "Did you get those wounds from one of them?"

Light shook his head. "We got them from a car we were in when the glass shattered."

"Are you perhaps referring to the fact that this virus spreads through blood and saliva?" L inquired, looking ahead at him with his monotone voice.

The man scowled and nodded. L knelt down to Corey's level and asked her if she had been bitten at all.

She shook her head no and stretched her arms up, indicating that she wanted L to hold her. L was about to comply when Light put his hand on Corey's head.

"We need to get all bandaged up before we can hold you." He told her.

The Japanese accent was beginning to filter into his English because he wasn't guarding it as he usually did. The teenager, Rachel, came forward and gave Corey a friendly smile. She held out her arms and the child, who apparently trusted easily, ran into them and was scooped into the air.

She then smiled back at them and stated, "We should head to the bathrooms then, and discuss what were going to do."

She turned around and headed back to the bathrooms that they'd just come from. L and Light followed, but the black man was still.

"I'm going to search around the mall for any openings for the infected to get into." He motioned towards Light while snatching something off his belt before holding it out. It was a walkie-talkie.

"It's already set to my frequency; mall employees use it for shoplifters. Call me if anything happens." Light took it, nodding gratefully. He then let out a deep breath and glanced over at L.

As he gazed into L's deep brown eyes, he was comforted. It was normalcy to look into those eyes, even if they were usually glaring and haughty. Right now he felt like he was on a different planet and he needed any reassurance he could get. L seemed to notice this, and he turned his head, preparing to put his thumb into his mouth.

Light immediately caught his wrist, "Not that again."

"But Raito-kun, it helps me think."

"And if the virus is on your hand still?"

L's eyes widened momentarily. He suddenly felt ashamed that he hadn't thought of that because acting carelessly would not only put him in danger, but everyone else. L nodded, and put his hand back to his side, noting how Light's hand grazed his arm so delicately that it gave him shivers. L narrowed his eyes and let them trail across the stores along the way. His mind accelerated, debating each and every plan that they could possibly attempt to get out of that mall and reach mainland before the quarantine took effect. None seemed feasible. Fishing for his cell in his back pocket, he stiffened as he realized it wasn't there. Looking down, he checked the other front pockets, then his back pockets once more.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. Rachel turned. The look in her eyes frightened by the notion something was 'wrong'. It could imply a vast array of things.

"My cell is gone."

Light's eyes widened. Their contact to Watari was their only chance for escape. Light hadn't been allowed to carry a phone since the beginning of confinement so of course he didn't have one.

He swiftly checked his watch, "The quarantine should begin in twenty-two minutes."

"Quarantine?" Rachel's voice was a notch higher.

Light bit his lip, he hadn't meant for that to slip.

L sighed audibly, "There is no reason to lie, Raito-kun. Miss Rachel, the island of Great Britain is to be completely quarantined for six weeks after noon of today."

Rachel face was pale. "Then we're all to be forsaken? What about helicopters? Or rescue missions?"

"None will come." Light told her tightly, "If anyone came that would risk the Infection going to the mainland. It's assumed that the Infected cannot swim, so the ocean will be a barrier to the virus."

Rachel wobbled on her knees and L rushed forward, grabbing her shoulders before she dropped Corey. She gave him a weak smile, and told him she would be fine. Then she gulped, opening the door to the men's restroom and disappearing inside.

"Sorry about that." Light told L in Japanese. L shook his head.

"It is understandable, Raito-kun. The facts were bound to come out eventually."

"So you're British?"

L's eyes flickered over to Light and he scowled, "What made you arrive at that assessment?"

"You have the same accent as that girl. It's very slight, but I can hear it now that I've heard her."

"That information won't help you determine my real name, Ratio-kun."

Light rolled his eyes and stepped forward, leaning up and ruffling L's hair affectionately, "I don't give a damn what your name is, Ryuzaki. I wish that you'd see that. I'm not trying to kill you or any other nonsense, because right now you're my only ally."

L's eyes softened momentarily, and no one but Light would have noticed because his face still appeared completely monotone. "Thank you, Ratio-kun."

"Let's get bandaged up and decide what were going to do, alright?" Light suggested.

L's eyes flickered to the left and right, taking in the empty hallways and the faint echo their voices caused.

"This situation is dire, Raito-kun, very dire indeed."

"I totally didn't know that." Light retorted sarcastically.


	7. Fashionable

Infection

Edited April 2012.

**Chapter Seven:** Fashionable

After bandaging each other up and reconvening with the military man who introduced himself as Kent, they group of survivors sat together on sets of chairs that were positioned around a water fountain. Kent turned off the primary electricity but left the main section lights on, leaving the hallways iridescent. He told them that he possessed a key to every store in the mall as well as all the doors and loading bays.

L repeated to Kent the same thing he already explained to Rachel. How the quarantine was set and what that meant for them. By this point they would only have nine minutes to escape.

Kent, who was a lot sharper than he originally appeared asked, "Why do you know about this quarantine? Is it common knowledge on the outside?"

"No," L stated, sitting in his usual manner with arms wrapped around his knees, "If the outside world were to be informed before it occurred, a widespread panic would ensue for the lives of the citizens trapped. That might cause the infection to spread. I take it you comprehend the severity of the subsequent devastation if the virus spread to mainland Europe."

"But still," Rachel cried, Corey sitting on her lap, "That's like giving us all a murder sentence, it's not right!"

"Right or wrong, it's what's going to happen." Light said, "And these sacrifices are for the greater good, I can understand the reasoning behind it. Right or wrong has nothing to do with it anymore."

Rachel quieted at Light's statement, as if she didn't dare defy his sentiment.

"That doesn't explain how you two know about it." Kent seethed, shifting his weight over and making the chair creek.

"Raito-kun and I are both involved with the government. We were leaving the island when our motorcade was attacked, and from there we ran."

"What section of the government?"

"We are detectives." Light informed him, leaving no room for argument, "And anything else is classified."

"As if we shout that to the world, anyway." Kent rolled his eyes, "What should we do then?"

"Wait it out." L stated dryly, "Set up base somewhere the contaminated cannot pursue, protect the premises, and wait for immediate infected to die out. To stay alive is the only act we can attempt at this point."

"To run would be foolish. We wouldn't get very far and there would be nowhere else to go." Light added with his hand on his chin and his gaze at the floor, watching the florescent streams play across clean gray tiles.

"Raito-kun is correct." L agreed.

He was randomly thinking that it was a very long time since he'd been in a mall. Months before the Kira investigation started.

"Um," Rachel started, making everyone gaze towards her. "Why doesn't he call you 'Rightocoon?' I thought your name was 'Light?'"

L winced at her horrible pronunciation of Light's name, and he glanced at the youth, wondering how he was going to respond.

"I am Japanese, Miss Rachel." Light told her, using L's formal term for her from earlier because it made identifying the redhead easier.

"In the Japanese language the 'L's' are not pronounced and neither is the sound 'ght'. Also, in Japan, honorifics, or terms of respect, are added after every person's name. If you don't use the correct honorific you can offend somebody. Ryuzaki uses 'kun' because we are friends and he is in the correct standing to do so."

"So what should I call you then?"

"Just call me Light. It would sound weird for an English person to use any honorific."

Rachel smiled at him, nodding, then added, "So why don't you call him 'Ryuzaki-kun?'"

L pursed his lips together. This girl was also smarter than she first appeared.

"That is because I requested him not too, Miss Rachel." L said quietly, because he couldn't tell her the true reason- both men were aware Ryuzaki was simply a pseudonym. Giving a false name an honorific was out of the question.

They also couldn't tell her that he was actually L, because the name L was a household term in Europe. It often represented government conspiracies. If the truth came out, they would probably get thrown out to the zombies.

L was still shirtless, though now his upper torso was covered with white bandages. He shivered slightly, and Light noticed. Light only wore the button up he'd thrown on that morning, but he knew that Corey's clothes were also covered in blood. Light turned towards Kent.

"Is there any way you can get us into a clothing store? Ryuzaki, Corey and I are still covered in blood."

Kent nodded slightly, standing up and taking keys off his belt.

L's eyes flickered over to Light with inward surprise. Light was always so considerate, and even if the boy was the most arrogant person that L ever met he was also oddly kind when it seemed to be beneficial.

L knew that soon Light and himself would slink off somewhere far away from this group to discuss what they really thought about their predicament. They hadn't been able to analyze what was going on, and L needed time to think this out. If he didn't think this out long and hard his brain would become frazzled and he wouldn't feel quite right.

After following Kent to a closed door that was labeled with some clothing brand, he lifted the gate and L and Light meandered inside. It was full of men's clothing with several displays of various fashions that L never kept track of.

Light watched as Kent grabbed Corey's hand. He mentioned taking the girls to a Gap store further down in another section of the mall. Before Kent was out of earshot he called back to them to use the walkie talkie if anything happened.

Throwing off the disgusting shirt he was wearing, Light let if fall to the floor in a crusty mess. He really wanted to take a shower but washing his arms off was the best he could do. He only had a few bandages on his left arm while his right was completely covered, but Light knew that L was worse off in his amount of injuries.

Searching around, which was hard to do because the store was very dark, he found mostly stupid fashionable shirts that had no functional value. They were thin and would tear easily. L followed him to the back of the store, poking and prodding at various outfits but glaring at most with open distain.

"These clothes are ugly, Raito-kun." L complained with aggravation.

Light finally located a tight-fitting long sleeve shirt. Tugging it over his head, he discovered that the material clung to his every muscle. He found a zip-up hoodie next, pulling it on.

Unclasping the belt around his waist, he let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Finding his size in jeans, he pulled out a pair of dark denim and shimmied them on before snatching his belt from before up and securing it in place.

L was watching him with his usual vacant wide-eyes, their black rims more predominant in the darkness.

"You can't be too picky, Ryuzaki." Light commented, sifting his hand through his hair.

L nodded and turned around, finding a blue and green shirt with a football log. Staring at it while pouting, he was about to pull it over his head when he heard Light chuckle. The youths smile startled him, as it often did when it was pure and non-condescending.

"Here," Light commented, going around a stack and finding a white shirt that matched his black one, "This will be more comfortable."

Handing the material over, L opened his mouth around the tag attached. With his teeth he ripped it away, quickly forcing the shirt over his dark hair. Inwardly wincing at the pain the action caused to his abused abdomen, L also found the shirt too tight for comfort. He was about to comment on Light's poor choice of clothing but found the boy had disappeared.

"Raito-kun?"

Light reappeared, with what appeared to be a short sleeved shirt in hand. The shirt was a deep red, the color of dried blood, but loose fitting.

"Put this over it, you'll feel better."

L almost smiled, but instead opted to do as he was told. Light stepped beside him and grabbed the tag L forgot to pull off, tearing it and throwing it to the floor.

L thanked him and strode over to a set of leather couches which were placed in front of the dressing room, meant for people to sit in while their families shopped. L sat in his usual style, and Light chose to on the coffee table. They both mulled in comfortable silence for a good five minutes, each wrapped around their own thoughts.

"Raito-kun, I think that going with my previous assessment will be our best choice." L began in Japanese.

"Agreed. You can't contact Watari through a pay phone can you?"

"Negative. Only certain devices would be recognizable to his receiver, for safety measures. If there is an electronics store, I can perhaps create a device that may reach him, but it would take time, Raito-kun."

"Are you skilled with electronics?"

"Slightly. Though only with communication devices and personal computers. I understand elementary basics for machinery, but nothing extravagant. I mostly focus my studies on fields which are beneficial to cases."

Light nodded, "I don't know too much about them either."

L propped his thumb in his mouth and tried to ignore his stomach rumbling, "What are we to do about the food situation, Raito-kun?"

Light sighed in his direction, "First we should set up a main area where we can be safe from any attack. We don't know if this mall is completely secure, and I can still hear the screams of the infected outside."

"Perhaps we should locate the food court. Six weeks is not a terribly long time, after all."

"You probably won't have that many sweets, Ryuzaki. You'll have to eat food you don't like." Light teased, giving him a lopsided smile.

L pouted, shifting his eyes away to focus on dark clothes and the shadows covering them. He appeared to be expecting an infected to pop up at any moment. His mind was reeling, going though scenario after scenario, trying to make sense of it all. He was vaguely comforted by the fact that Light was sitting next to him, that he wasn't alone in this situation and forced among normal people.

How their dull wits grated his nerves after significant periods.

While Light was sleeping at the hotel earlier, he'd planned to go solo. L was certain he would've made it out of the quarantine if he'd been alone. But even so, he was glad Light was with him.

He wanted to tell his friend, but he didn't. Light already understood. Light always understood.

Glancing across the coffee table, Light met his gaze steadily. L had never met another person outside Watari who could stare right back at him without flinching. Apparently his vacant gaze was disturbing to emotion-filled people, but Light never seemed to notice. In the darkness, Light's eyes looked chocolate, deeper than their usual caramel. The dim lights from the main section of the mall illuminated them. Light's face was starting to look milky, a lot paler than L remembered him when they first met.

That was L's fault, after all. Having the youth in confinement and handcuffing him inside a building- it probably wasn't good for Light's complexion, or mental health. Light seemed to persevere, he was strong.

L let his hand drift up from its usual place atop his knee to the slender wrist, where his thumb and forefinger clasped around the thin appendage. Light didn't appear surprised. Instead, he lifted his free hand and placed it atop L's, fingers softly moving across skin. The warmth radiating up the detectives arms created an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of L's stomach. Light shifted closer.

L let himself fall against Light's shoulder, his nose buried into the crook of a clavicle. Light didn't pull away, instead allowing his head to nestle against the detectives, black and brown hair mixing as they took deep breaths.

Yes, Light understood. Light always understood.


	8. Electronics

Infection

Edited April 2012.

**Chapter Eight: **Electronics

The walkie talkie crackled when Kent, in gruff English, informed the pair that they weren't girls so they didn't need that much time to change. L scoffed at the man's poor grammar, but Light simply smiled and stood. The youth felt bereft from lack of warmth the moment L wasn't at his immediate side.

Walking around to the water fountain where the others were waiting, they plopped back down on their previous chairs and discussed immediate plans of action. Making a safe house was their first priority, as was getting enough water from the fountains before they shut down and stocking food.

Kent mentioned the best place for a safe house would be the employee lounge in the center of the mall basement. It sported an attaching bathroom, a large vent which led to the roof, three sets of secure locks that you needed an employee key to get past, and a small kitchen area.

If they removed all tables and chairs, they could fit three mattresses inside and a TV. Kent explained the stores in the mall for a while. The mall was filled primarily with clothing boutiques, but it also contained a health food market, a mattress showroom, a book store, an electronics chain, and two art shops. Towards the plaza were a small food court and a supermarket.

Light deftly divvied jobs, things they would need accomplished before it got dark. It would be far too dangerous to have any lights facing outdoors so they would need to do everything before dusk and wake immediately at dawn.

Light told Rachel to take Corey and find as many water jugs as they could carry. She was to search everywhere. Then, they needed to fill up all the water bottles at the water fountain or in the bathroom. If the electricity turned off, water was a precious resource. Water was far more essential then food. Kent handed her several keys and Light gave her his walkie talkie because that job would require the most moving around and if anything happened, they would need to know.

Kent already checked all doors and windows for signs of forced entrance, and even though Light wasn't keen with the idea of Corey walking around the mall he knew that they needed everyone's help.

Kent started removing tables as L and Light brought mattresses to the basement lounge. This was an incredibly strenuous feat, the mattresses were heavy and they hauled them down a flight of stairs. After they completed their first task, and found sheets and pillows for each set of mattresses, L and Light went to the health food shop and supermarket to raid. They took all non perishable foods and forced them inside duffle bags. The bags were bulky. L cringed at the thought of having to consume things with real nutritional value. Light teased him about it before seriously reminding him that this was one of those life or death matters and he couldn't be picky. L stuck his tongue out when Light turned away.

After a couple hours of various physical labors to ensure their safety, the group was exhausted and rested while munching a small meal of bread and ham. They ate the stuff that would spoil in a few days. Light let Corey snuggle up on his lap, and she continued to ask him when her parents would arrive. He told her that her mother and father weren't close right now, and she accepted this without question.

"Tomorrow we should get the rest of the supplies into that lounge. We can move around freely for now, but if the infected get inside we'll be stuck in there." Light told them.

Rachel was obviously glued to every word Light spoke, and L noted this with dissatisfaction. L balefully wondered if Rachel was going to become another Misa Amane and cling to Light for affection. He narrowed his eyes. That wouldn't be happening unless Light allowed it, and he was 94 percent positive that Light wouldn't.

"What should we do after we get all the stuff settled in?" Rachel asked, taking a drink from a small juice box.

"I am going to attempt to contact our organization." L informed her, "I will need a laptop from that electronics store and reroute it to locate a satellite server. Though I'm worried about finding a wireless connection, it might be feasible."

Light snorted. L sounded remarkably British when he spoke in English now, his accent coming back easier and easier after hearing theirs.

Kent sighed, "I didn't understand a word of that. Computer speak is not my thing."

L cracked a tiny smirk, "If I contact my organization, they won't arrive until after the quarantine has dissipated."

Rachel blanched. "And what if the infected barge in and we get stuck in that room downstairs for a long time?"

"It's that or death." Light muttered, putting his hands underneath his chin over Corey's head.

He glanced over at L who was crouching over. Light wondered what L was thinking about, but he didn't dare ask him. Light despairingly assumed that even with the current events, L still thought constantly about the Kira investigation. And his involvement.

L was glaring to himself, his eyes half lidded and while his teeth gnawed at his thumb. Light wanted to smile. Some things would never change, and L's unique mannerisms were oddly endearing. Light frowned. Endearing?

He shook his head, attempting to forget those silly ideas. He'd been spinning far too many positive thoughts about this man who'd forced him into confinement. Light was clutching desperately to familiarity, and Light wasn't fond of L's personality. Simply put, L was his only connection right now, so of course this would make Light notice things he normally wouldn't.

"Ryuzaki, let's go to that store before dark. It's best to try and get this done as soon as possible." Light told him, pushing himself up with Corey between his arms. He walked over to Rachel and placed the child on her lap. She fluttered her eyes up at him.

Kent blanched, "I don't really appreciate how you keep raiding the stores."

Light gave a bitter frown, "A little late for that. It's not like anyone else is going to use it."

L stood with graceful ease and paused at Light's side. "Which way is this store?"

"Over on the north wing, turn left at the hair salon." Kent jerked a thumb behind him, "Be careful."

Light gave a fake yet polite smile. He could feel Rachel's eyes on him and was inimitably thankful when they were out of view.

"It seems that girl has taken a liking to you, Raito-kun." L bit out in Japanese, his voice cynical and mean. Light blinked in surprise.

"Daijoubu?"

L peered over at him and his eyes were still narrow, "Mochiron, Raito-kun."

Light knew he was lying. He could tell from L's eyes. L usually was able to mask many emotions sufficiently but right now the stress of the entire situation was probably getting to him. Light didn't understand why the detective was suddenly in a dour mood, other than the fact that he just didn't approve of that Rachel girl.

"You know, we could probably tell them we want to sleep in another area- like that clothing store with the couches." Light replied softly, his eyes warm and concerned.

L stared at him for a long moment and pulled his thumb out of his mouth.

Light was comforting him again?

L wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it could be sincere affection. On the other, he could be Kira trying to lull L into a false sense of security. L was eighty-four percent sure his second notion was entirely improbable. Though Light was intelligent enough to be Kira and it was unlikely that someone other than Light was originally Kira, Light wasn't Kira right now. Light changed dramatically during his confinement, somehow turning pure. L toyed with the assumption that Light was being controlled by Kira who hadn't been in the Kanto area and wanted to frame Light. But how would he have known about that data?

"Thinking about the investigation?" Light asked when they reached the glass doors of the electronics store. Pulling the keys out of his back pocket, L unlocked them and both peered into the darkness.

"Affirmative." L told him promptly, "Despite our current environment, I will continue to internally correlate information for when we return to Japan, Raito-kun."

"When we return…" Light trailed off, as they pushed on.

"I wonder where the flashlights are." Light stated, looking around past various sections.

A music section, video games, washers and dryers. Walking along several rows, he located flashlights and picked up the largest. After ripping open the box and squinting to see what size batteries it took he deftly read the instructions. Pacing around to the front where the light from the main section of the mall was brighter, Light grabbed batteries and put them into the flashlight, having to hold it askew to see the correct direction.

Turning around, he didn't see L. Idly confused; he clicked the beam on and rapidly flashed it around the store, only viewing counters where digital cameras were waiting to be tested. Filing back through the CD's he was about to call L's name when he turned around a corner and promptly tripped right into him.

They both crashed to the floor, the flashlight flew through the air and hit against a set of shelves. Coughing because the fall sharply winded him, Light rolled off L and tried to regain his breath. L was clutching his chest, but regained his air quickly and crouched over Light.

"Daijoubudesuka, Raito-kun?"

"Un." Light shakily replied, sitting back up. Reaching over for the light he picked it up and saw it broke in the crash. Rolling his eyes, he realized he would have to find a replacement.

"Why'd you wander off?" Light asked, pounding his hand against the light to see if it would come back on.

"Examining the premises to make sure it's secure." L responded.

Light nodded and glanced over at his companion. After a moment, his eyes widened and he rushed forward, startling L into compliance. Grabbing at L's hips, Light pulled L's shirt up halfway to his torso until it got caught on the man's arms.

L flushed, the color strange on his milky white complexion before asking awkwardly, "Raito-kun?"

"Your wounds! I fell against them." Examining the wound past the previous gauze bandages, Light felt guilty.

Pulling at the gauze, he completely missed the fact that L was blushing with Light practically sitting atop him, glaring very sternly at his chest. L pushed Light away after a moment, pulling his shirt back down. Light hadn't even noticed how his own arms were bleeding again.

"We will worry about that later, Raito-kun, let's just get a laptop and leave."

Light nodded but his eyebrows were still creased with worry. L stood and quickly found a suitable laptop. Light carried the laptop for him despite the fact that his arms were smarting.

As they left the store, L paused by the glass doors, holding the key absently, "Ano, Raito-kun?"

"What's up?"

"I would like to sleep separately from the others, if you do not mind. Too many unfamiliar people make me uncomfortable."

Light gave L a smile that made his stomach flop. This was becoming a usual occurrence around the youth L noted with dissatisfaction.

"That's fine, Ryuzaki. We'll just tell the others that you're an insomniac and don't want to bother them while they're sleeping. It's the truth anyway."

L gave a rare twitch of a smile, Light could only watch in awe. "Thank you very much."


	9. Closed Spaces

Infection

Edited April 2012.

**Chapter Nine:** Closed Spaces

Rachel stood at the entrance of the Sex Pot Revenge clothing store, staring in at the variety of outfits she now held free access to. She always admired gothic style clothing and now that she could pretty much wear whatever she wanted she figured it would be a good time to expand her wardrobe.

Contemplating what outfits Light might like she picked a shirt from the right wall and a corset from the left, matching them up in her head. Corey wandered close, clutching her leg every so often. Despite the horror the child just experienced the girl was remarkably mellow. She just followed, quietly, looking around the store with her.

"You know Corey; you can play with any toys you want now." Rachel commented nonchalantly, giving the child a warm smile.

Corey smiled in return; her dimples made her eyes shine brightly. She nodded and peered over at the toy store but she didn't seem particularly excited by the prospect.

"How long we gonna be here?" She asked softly. Rachel's smile faded.

"Light said for six weeks but other than that I don't know."

"What will happen when we leave? Will Mama come and get me?"

"I don't know that either, sweetie." Rachel told her, but the redhead knew the probability of Corey's parents being alive anymore were nil.

Replays of what awoke her that first morning after the contamination and the ordeals of the subsequent day played through her head like a sick movie, making her eyes narrow and her thoughts grow dark. Some people would consider what she'd done to be murder, but if she hadn't she would be dead now, or worse. Killing her first infected morally plagued her- an elderly woman of all people. Eyes black and jaw unhinged as Rachel pushed a kitchen knife into her sagging chest cavity.

"Miss Rachel?" The smooth tenor voice broke her thoughts and she glanced over to see Ryuzaki and Light a couple paces away. A computer was clutched between Light's arms. Ryuzaki stood in his hutched manner, appearing oblivious.

"Hullo," She replied, pointedly skimming over Light's face.

_'He sure is an attractive boy_.' Rachel mused, _'Never thought an Asian could be so beautiful_.'

"What are you doing?" She instead asked, covering her thoughts and directing her question at Light because Ryuzaki's piercing gaze gave her the creeps.

"Preparing to set up means of communication." Ryuzaki supplied for him, his half lidded eyes swiftly grating on her nerves.

The two men were complete opposites, Rachel thought. Though they both seemed uniquely intelligent, they held such a different aura about them. Light seemed like the typical beautiful man both sweet and caring, while Ryuzaki was the opposite by giving off cold and condescending vibes. She felt like every time Ryuzaki spoke he was secretly making fun of her. Corey released her hand and bounced forward; clinging to Ryuzaki's left leg.

His spindly fingers came down and sifted through her dark hair, the action was almost affectionate though his face revealed nothing. Rachel raised an eyebrow. Why was Corey hugging Ryuzaki instead of Light? She would've much preferred the latter.

"It's getting dark soon, we should get things ready." Light commented, walking forward to the clothing store that they'd been previously in before setting the computer down so he could push the gate into its slider. Rachel admired his butt as he reached up, noting his trim waist and the flash of smooth skin.

"Why you going in there?" Rachel asked quizzically, noting that Ryuzaki was still petting Corey's hair.

"Ryuzaki and I are going to sleep in here for now. Both of us are going to be up pretty late with this and we don't want to annoy any of you. Trust me; it's hard to fall asleep to the tapping of keys." Light stated while flashing a smile which made her cheeks flush pleasantly.

Nodding, she cocked her head to the side and couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed. Of course it was logical that the two friends would want to be together. But she still enjoyed fantasizing her and Light sharing a bed, his arms around her holding her tightly and protectively. Sighing, she shook her head to rid her of those thoughts.

"We should find Kent first." She told them. Ryuzaki put his thumb into his mouth, staring at her mirthlessly.

She stared right back at him, his eyes flashing. She felt distinctly uncomfortable under that gaze.

"What?" Rachel hedged.

"You're a very pretty girl, Miss Rachel." He commented in a monotone voice, almost nonchalantly.

Rachel knew it was a complement but the way he said it felt like he was insulting her. The way that he spoke was incredibly arrogant, as if to confer, _'I know what you're thinking and I believe you should cease this futile effort before you make a fool of yourself_.'

"Thanks." She replied dryly, walking past him in the direction of the lounge where Kent was working on storing food and the jugs of water they'd gathered.

Their safe zone was going to have a TV, tool sets and computers, but for now it contained basic amenities and the mattresses lying in the right corner all aligned with one another. Rachel was oddly startled when a realization struck her.

"If you're going to sleep in there, what will you sleep on?" She asked Light, keeping up with his pace.

Corey was still glued to Ryuzaki's side. The child needed to trot faster than normal to keep up with the thin man's long strides but she didn't appear bothered by the effort at all.

"For tonight we'll sleep on the couches. Tomorrow we'll get another mattress. I believe it's best if you simply put Corey to bed as soon as you can and get some sleep yourself because we should all get up at dawn and make the most of the daylight." Light told her in the tone that left no room for argument.

Rachel nodded; she would've done anything he asked.

When they reached the lounge they found Kent stocking weapons onto a shelf, out of reach for Corey. Light's blood ran cold after seeing the guns, horrible flashbacks from when his father threatened to kill him flooding back.

His face went pale and L noticed immediately.

"Raito-kun? Nani wo sundeimasuka?" He queried in quiet Japanese.

Rachel turned back and wondered what Ryuzaki just said. His Japanese was so soft and the vowels rolled off his tongue like a native language. She wondered why they only spoke in Japanese together, why they didn't just speak English all the time, but found that she didn't care either way. Ryuzaki wasn't an attractive man by any means but he emitted a tenor soothing voice and sounded like a person who should be reading aloud audio books.

"Sorry for worrying you, I'm fine." Light replied, smiling softly. L nodded and stepped into the lounge.

"Raito-kun and I will be working on the communications problem." Ryuzaki told Kent when he came closer to him, "So we shall rest in that store from earlier."

Kent scowled, "Yah sure. I don't give a shit either way."

Rachel glared, "Don't swear, Kent! We have a child in the room."

Kent sighed in exasperation. L narrowed his eyes. He believed that frequent cussing was the result of undereducated minds. The cause was a lack of vocabulary which was why they resorted to such crude words and slang. At Whammy's, Roger decked out greater punishments for swearing then for skipping class and that found both Mello and Matt constant trouble.

L spun and began walking out the door. He heard Light wish the others a good evening and glanced downwards when he felt a tug on his hand. Corey stood next to him with her wide gaze staring innocently at him.

"Yes?" He queried, bending down so he was at eye level with her.

L was remarkably good with children and most adored him. This was essentially because he never treated them as such, and rather conversed with them as he would with any adult. Expecting less from children by treating them as underdeveloped created a futile learning environment. It was all psychology based cognitive association, a subject which L excelled at.

"Hug, please." She pleaded and reached her tiny arms up.

L's eyes softened at the child and he was glad Light reached her in time because such innocence was the saving grace for humanity. Light also felt a tug of affection for the youth as he watched the scene.

L let one arm wrap around her only for a moment before releasing her. She then trotted over and did the same to Light. Once this task was accomplished she allowed them to leave. L grabbed an extra set of blankets from the corner of the room, cradling them in his arms. Light and L closed the doors behind them, Light groaning loudly when they finally got out of earshot. He reached his arms over his head and stretched upwards, the flat surface of his stomach peeking for a moment.

"Today was horrible." Light commented, looking back over at his companion.

"Indeed, Raito-kun." L replied and even if the remark appeared harsh Light knew better.

That was just L's odd sense of humor appearing at its quirky moments. They reached the store where Light picked up the computer and L snagged the first aid kit sitting nearby. They would have to re-bandage their wounds and change clothes for a second time.

Sighing when they reached the store Light realized that they would soon be out of any light because he'd forgotten to bring the flashlight.

"Hey Ryuzaki, I'm going to run back to electronics outlet and get a flashlight." Light told him after placing heavy computer box on the coffee table.

L was throwing off his shirt again, the blood having seeped through the gauze.

He noticed Light waiting for his signal to leave and commented, "Yet Raito-kun still has wounds that need tending."

"I want to get there before Kent turns the main lights off." He said turning, "I'll be right back."

"Raito-kun is not permitted to leave my immediate observation." L added dryly, picking at the gauze between his thumb and index fingers.

"Well too late for that, you broke your own rule when you wandered away from me and I went to find the first aid kit." Light teased, soon out of view, though he was certain L's face was scowling like a petulant child.

Jogging toward the store he opened the glass door and immediately went to the correct isle, a bit spooked because of the silence. Grabbing a battery powered lantern from the second shelf he reached the front of the store when the main lights suddenly shut off; which left him stuck in shadows and darkness. Looking around blankly, he felt himself shiver as he blindly reached forward for some shelving so he could re-coordinate himself. He reached what felt like a register and he knew he would need to locate the batteries before he left. Feeling around, he heard several things crash to the floor and the noise echoed obnoxiously in the empty room.

He found the batteries and knew that he would either require the A or C size. Feeling with his hands he took both and trailed left, knowing that the glass door would be close. His palms were sweating when he felt the door. He could hear the faint pounds of screaming from outside, the infected seemed to be throwing themselves against something. His heart pounded in his ears as he finally reached the inner mall. It was just as dark, the only light emitting from an emergency exit sign about twenty feet away. Leaning down, he ripped open the box with the lantern, shaking slightly as he tried to find the power supply.

He was focused on getting the batteries out of the case when a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump up and whirl around. He bit back a yelp.

"Raito-kun?" the voice asked and Light almost collapsed with relief. If an infected found him in that horrible inky darkness he probably would've screamed like a pansy. Rushing forward he clasped L's shoulders tightly and let his head fall against the older man's bare torso.

"You scared me!" He exclaimed swiftly. His hands were still trembling and his voice was uneven when he added, "That darkness was hell."

L stared, unable to see the boy before him. He was still shirtless but despite this he brought his hands up and let them rest against the proffered waist. He didn't say anything as Light pushed forward, hugging him firmly. The warmth radiating down his arms mellowed L and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Let's get back, Raito-kun." L finally said, releasing him.

Light bent over and felt for the light and batteries, leaving the empty cardboard abandoned on the floor. Reaching over, he clasped L's wrist with his free hand so he wouldn't accidentally run into him and they journeyed back to the main section of the mall. Their eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Light let L's wrist go as they reached the store. After some effort he found the correct placement of batteries and the lantern glowed.

While Light was gone L unpackaged the computer, letting the modem rest against the couch while the monitor sat beside it. Light placed the lantern on the coffee table; it only illuminated certain things around the room.

Pulling up the sleeves of his shirt he saw the dried blood caked into his wound, making the gauze stick to it. Tugging the material away the wounds started bleeding again, crimson streams pooling down his arm. L came over and wrapped what appeared to be a wet t-shirt around the limb, dabbing away at the blood. His hands were soft against Light's arm, and though his wounds stung L didn't add any unneeded pressure.

After expertly re-gauzing the area, L allowed Light to tend to his own chest wounds and assisted by holding the bandages in place.

"You must be tired, Raito-kun." L stated once they were finished.

L paced back over to the computer, still shirtless while fiddling with cords. He began pulling sheets of plastic away from the keyboard.

"Aren't you going to rest?" Light asked, eyebrow quirked.

"You know I do not require the normal amount of sleep, Raito-kun."

"Today was tedious and stressful. Your mind will be refreshed."

"…" L paused.

"Just sleep." Light commanded, irked by how stubborn the detective was. If he didn't get proper amounts of sleep he would be useless during the day.

Light told himself he wasn't worried; simply that he didn't want anything to hinder their preparations for safety.

Pulling the cushions off the couch Light organized them on the floor next to one another, creating a makeshift mattress. Grabbing a series of blankets, L assisted by throwing them over the cushions in half hazard state of disarray. Light collapsed a moment later, groaning with exhaustion. Curling around a blanket he yawned and nuzzled in, looking like a cat. L crouched next to him after turning off the lantern. The room was suddenly quiet making the sounds of infected louder than before. L forced himself to lay flat on his back, unsettled when his spine cracked from the unfamiliar position.

L shuttered, shaking his head. "Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"…"

Light reached forward and grabbed L's hand, his own fingers curling around the detectives. L turned on his side and inched closer, their foreheads touching. The warmth was reassuring despite the shrieks.

L allowed himself contented sigh, and soon gained blissful unconsciousness.


	10. Wandering

INFECTION

BY DXMJUNKIE

Summary: _During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

Chapter Ten: Wandering

Light had surprising trouble falling asleep that evening, despite how tired his body and mind felt.

After L's breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep, Light just laid there gently caressing the hand within his own mindlessly, not realizing he was doing it. He watched L for a long time, eyes taking in ever facet of the other's complexion. The man looked completely different when he was asleep, he was gentle and soft. Without his midnight eyes piercing into Light's, he looked years younger, perhaps younger than Light himself.

But Light knew that L was older than him. Not exactly how old, but he knew that L had been solving cases for ten years or more before the Kira investigation. It was odd that the man who often acted so childish was so many years his senior.

The screams of the infected could be heard still, they became louder and louder as he found that he couldn't focus on anything but them. The screams reminded him of a horror movie he had taken to Sayu many years prior, some movie created off a video game called Resident Evil. Funny how those zombies were now the dim and terrifying reality; even if these people weren't the undead but rather the mindless infected from the Rage Virus. Light's mind shifted to that girl they had seen in the government agency, and the infected that had thrown itself into the guard at the bottom of the stairwell, biting into his larynx like a wild beast forging pray.

Where did this virus come from? What was its origin? Light wasn't really sure, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, anything else to get the sight of that man throwing himself atop their car out of his head. Going back to the Kira investigation, he made his mind focus on the past information that they had been focusing on just days, (how could it only be days ago he had been in Japan?) ago. The suspects list, the charts dictating deaths from heart attacks, the e-mails he'd been sent about statistics concerning government profitable deaths… but soon all that Kira investigation did was make him think of L's cold eyes bearing into him, his distant tone telling him, "You are Kira."

"_You are a murderer!"_

This unsettled Light's mind even more. Letting L's hand go abruptly, he pushed himself up from the warmth of the blanket and had to repress a shiver once the cold air assaulted his skin. His arms ached; they were sore and felt constricted because of the tight gauze. Looking down at L, Light decided he needed to go to the bathroom, just to splash his face with water and regain his thoughts. Checking his pocket to make sure the gun was still there, Light's adjusted eyes easily found the lantern and he quickly rushed out of the store, the still air and L's soft breathing becoming overbearing.

Because he had taken off his shoes, his socket feet made no noise across the cold lithium. In the center part of the mall the screams were louder, the walls thinner so the pounding could be better heard. Light knew where the bathroom was, and as he passed the set of chairs they had sat in before he wondered for a moment if Corey had gotten to sleep alright. He considered the few remaining people he was with; that girl Rachel and the African man Kent. He could already tell that Corey was smarter than most children, more mature in a way, but Rachel looked like nothing more than another hormonal British teenager.

Kent looked like a hardened man, like someone who would be stubbornly set on opinions. Light wondered how the next couple months would play out because of these extreme personalities we stuck in a confined space, forced to rely on each other. Light thought back to his home, thinking of his mothers and how the Sakura trees were blooming around the high schools, and he felt suddenly homesick. Why had he agreed to come with L?

L had let Light sleep in that was why they had stayed too long before the Quarantine. Light really had gotten in L's way this time, if L had been alone he would have surely been safe. Light thought of his behavior since that morning, his grabbing L's wrist in the car because of his fright and how he had clung to the man, hugged him even, after being dropped into darkness of that electronics store. Light was relying too much on L. L could take care of himself, and Light scowled. He obviously couldn't.

The self loathing was less pleasant to think about than anything else. It made him feel like a child, helpless and scared. But, he also considered, who could blame him? Genius or not, Infected were not something that could be taken lightly. He was sure that everyone else had been affected by them, even Corey (though he was sure she was denying what had happened, a natural child's reflex.)

Reaching the bathroom, he didn't turn on the main light, rather flicking on the lantern and placing it on the counter. L's shirt from that morning was still lying on the floor next to the trash. Light went over and picked it up. The blood was only on the front from where he had been stabbed with the glass. Light considered this for a moment too, their escape. They had been lucky. He had not known that L could pick locks, but then again there was not much that eccentric detective didn't know. Scowling, Light pushed the shirt into the trash and walked over in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection in the dim light.

He had been cut on his face slightly because of the car window glass, a thin scar on his left cheek. Leaning closer, he considered his reflection. He knew that he wasn't ugly, handsome even, but he also knew that was why Rachel was already clinging to what he said. Soon he felt she would be clinging to him and he couldn't handle another Misa. L had been really mean about her earlier, too, what was that about? Could he perhaps not accept her unintelligence? No, that wasn't it. He wasn't as rude to Misa. Light raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was just the situation.

L was probably just as out of his element as Light. Sighing, Light grabbed the lantern and walked to the door, shutting it off before he opened the door. The mall was just as quiet as before, and Light walked back to the couches. The screams were still present. Sitting on a couch after setting the light down, Light let himself get comfortable. He didn't know why he didn't just go back to the store where L was, but for some reason he couldn't face him right now.

"_Kira…!"_

Closing his eyes, Light felt slightly sick to his stomach. He knew the reason; after all, he was just lying to himself. How childish. Light wasn't Kira though, he knew he wasn't, he would have memory of killing so many people after all. So how could L think he was then? L was pure intelligence, he was everything Light wanted to be (except the eccentricities and the paranoia) so how could L possibly think Light was capable of killing as many criminals as Kira had killed? Light wondered what would happen once the next six weeks were up. Would they go back to being handcuffed again? Back to sitting in that metal building surrounded by computer screens on monitors showing Misa reading girlish magazines?

Looking down at his bruised wrist, Light realized that this was the first time he had been really alone for the first time in ages and ages. He had been handcuffed to L for so long he had gotten used to the weight of the metal on his wrists, it was some sort of comfort to him. He had also gotten used to all of L's quirks, even so much that he found many endearing. Shaking his head, he wondered why he was suddenly considering those types of things.

How could L be endearing in any way? His strange personality, his odd way of sitting, his obscene sweet tooth, his absolute brilliance, his acute observations, his deep intense eyes, his milky skin… Light shook his head, pushing his hand into his hair and fisting it near the back so he could feel the pain of it. God, he was describing L like some sappy lover! Light's eyes widened a tad at the thought. Lover?

No way! There was no way in hell he even _could_ fall in love with L. L was too secretive, L thought he was a sociopath murderer for fucks sake! Sighing, Light let his hand fall to his lap. No, this wasn't love. Perhaps a deep admiration, but, no not…

"Raito-kun?" The voice startled him, echoing in the silence of the mall. Light's eyes looked up and he saw L standing about eight feet away from him, wearing what appeared to be a preppy softball sweatshirt and his usual pair of baggy jeans. He was barefoot as always sitting in his hunched over manner aloofly.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." Light replied, looking away from L as soon as their eyes met. He couldn't meet the others gaze at that moment, not after his previous train of thought.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know myself."

"What are you examining?"

L always had the strangest way of wording things. "The Kira investigation," Light lied, knowing that L knew he was lying because L always knew. L stuck his thumb in his mouth and said nothing, staring at him for a long moment.

"If you're going to stare at me, could you be a little more subtle about it?" Light growled after a moment, his tempter flaring. L raised an eyebrow and continued to stare, despite this. Light glared at him, his almond eyes mean. Getting up, he stormed past L in the direction of the store. He heard L's slight pitter patter of feet as the detective followed him. Light had left the lantern but he could always grab that in the morning.

"Raito-kun, is anything wrong?"

'Besides the fact that I was just thinking about you like a sappy female does her hot new boyfriend?'

"No, Ryuzaki. Let's just go back to sleep." Light replied in a short tone, as soon as he got into the couch area he laid back down on the cushions, pulling the blankets around him tightly. He was surprised that L followed him; usually the two-three hours of sleep he had just gotten would be more than adequate for him. He raised an eyebrow at L, but L ignored it and they lay together in an awkward silence.

"L…"

"Yes? Oh, and don't call me L while we are located in this mall, Raito-kun, please."

"…" Light rolled on to his back and looked up at the dark ceiling. L waited for him to say something.

"Do you still think I'm Kira?" Light asked, biting his tongue after the question came out. L's own eyes widened, but Light couldn't see from the angle he was at. L also turned and lay on his back, though it was an uncomfortable position because of his spine.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"That is not an acceptable answer, Raito-kun."

"Just answer the question, L!" Light yelled back, leering at him. L put his thumb to his lip and considered the question for a moment. Light waiting, anxious to know the answer. He wasn't sure why he was on edge so much, but for some reason it was very important that L didn't think he was. L's eyes shifted over to Light, staring into his eyes deeply. Light loved the color of L's eyes; they were so easy to drown in. L leaned over to Light, his smooth face only inches from his own.

"Raito-kun, if you were Kira right now," L told him softly, "Could I do this?"

Light was about to ask him what he meant, when L suddenly leaned over and pressed his chapped lips against the youth's.


	11. Small Misunderstanding

INFECTION

BY DXM Junkie

Summary: _During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

Chapter Eleven: Small Misunderstanding

Light's eyes grew impossibly large as he felt the chapped warmth of L on his lips. He tasted like nothing in particular but up close Light could smell him, strawberries and sugar and a light musk that he assumed was L's own. L's hand was cradled against his chin, the smooth spindly fingers reaching almost up to his ear on his cheek, touching only with slight pressure. Light's cheeks flooded with heat and he didn't know why he wasn't pulling back right away, maybe it was just because his mind was incredibly blank.

Just as he was about to pull away, L let go of him and pulled to inches away, his eyes unchanging and his face emotionless only inches from his own. Light pushed back and fell against the floor past the cushions from the couch. His hand felt the coldness of the tile beneath it but it was comfortable coldness against his flush. His eyes stayed wide, they almost paralleled L's own.

Light's face now matched an apple, red and flushed. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he tried his best to glare, even though his orbs mirrored nothing but the startled confusion that he really felt. "What the fuck, L!?" He suddenly rasped out, mind frazzled and uncomprehending of what would possibly posses the other to kiss him.

"I just proved my point, Raito-kun." L stated calmly, as if nothing unremarkable had just transpired. Inside, L was just as flushed with shock that he would be so bold to kiss the other, but something inside of him had just wanted to comfort the obviously frazzled Light. When Light had given him that glare while they were outside of the store, it had made his stomach tighten and his throat clench uncomfortably. Plus, the desperation in the youths voice when he asked him if he thought he was still Kira made L want to irrationally hold the boy in his arms, to feel his arms around his torso like earlier when Light had been caught in the darkness and clung to the older man, anxious for comfort.

Light glared even darker at L, snarling while throwing himself to his feet, storming out of the store with a suddenness that startled his companion. After checking the watch on his wrist, Light noticed it was now about four thirty, a half hour before dawn. He still didn't feel tired, his chest was pounding and his body was filled with adrenaline. Reaching up with his hand to his lips he felt his face flush again. 'What the fuck?!' Light's mind screamed, he was afraid he was going to scream aloud in frustration. He knew that L wouldn't follow him that time, though, and it gave him some comfort as he stormed down the center of the mall, the screams finally not seeping into his head.

Light got no sleep that night.

Several hours later, when Kent had woken up Rachel and L had wandered into the lounge silently, Light promptly ignored him and had already decided that he refused to acknowledge the other. They had let Corey sleep in because there was no real reason to wake her up; she was currently curled around a blanket with her tiny hand over her face, covering the light from her eyes. Rachel noticed Light's aggression against L, and so did Kent, but neither said anything because they figured it was something stupid anyway.

After making more plans for their lounge, (Light volunteered to work with Kent, leaving L stuck with Rachel out of spite), they were going to get a TV and a few gaming systems plus some more jugs of water and several more loads of food from the heath store. They were also going to raid the other food stalls just to take anything they could find that wouldn't decompose. L and Rachel were to get one couch from the furniture store and find if there were any weapons that they could put in their lounge. Besides Light and L's small handheld Glock guns, Kent had two .38 Specials and one larger Beretta M93R-AG. L was pretty sure that if Infected did get into the mall they wouldn't be able to protect themselves much.

L and Rachel walked together to the north end of the mall, the teenager humming to herself softly, her outfit reminding L of Misa Amane. Rachel had obviously raided the gothic clothing store; she was wearing a pink and black skirt with small straps hanging from them and a tight low riding tank that had a logo for what L assumed to be a band. (Let's just say it's an AFI shirt.)

She had the same cross necklace on from the day before, and L couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be just like the second Kira, annoyingly perky and stuck to Light like glue. L tried his hardest not to glare at her cheerfulness. He knew exactly why he was in such an angry mood, and it all had to do with the attractive brunette who was obviously ignoring him. L scoffed inwardly. Sometimes his companion could be so childish.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" Rachel finally called her, her voice high and sweet.

"What is it, Miss Rachel?"

She looked over at him, "You know you can just call me Rachel, love. I'm a little old to be a 'miss.'"

L said nothing as he took the key out of his pocket and bent over, inserting it into the gate and watching it clink open. Rachel sighed; this man was so hard to talk to. He made her feel foolish. They walked through the store together; the sun's light only reaching into the store about halfway. Furniture was strewn about with outrageous price tags attached, and Rachel couldn't help but feel that this was going to be hard because of how heavy everything looked.

"Well, what do you fancy we should grab?" Rachel asked him, trying her hardest to appear friendly when in reality she wanted Light to be with her instead of the foreboding adult. L shook his head, no, obviously meaning he could care less. Rachel put her hand to her chin, humming softly. She examined a few pieces, and picked the one that looked least heavy. They would have to hall it down the stairs after all, and Rachel wasn't an athlete so she had minimal muscles. Kneeling over to make sure it had wheels; she picked a blue love set.

"Alright, let's do this!" She stated cheerfully, giving L a smile. Had is just been her imagination or had L just glared at her? Shrugging, she decided to remain oblivious because her personal mantra was, 'ignorance is bliss.'

---

Light was exhausted. Kent and himself had already gone through everything they had discussed earlier, plus a few extra things, but Light was pretty sure that they could survive in the lounge in an attack did take place against the mall. It wasn't very hard physical labor, but because of the meager amounts of sleep Light had had from the transition of the Kira case to this mall, he was sure that his mind would soon turn off completely. Kent noticed how tired the youth looked, and he told Light that resting would probably be the best thing to do at that point. Light had simply nodded, saying nothing, and walked aimlessly away, not sure exactly what his destination is.

His mind was still wrapped around the kiss that had taken place, but he still couldn't imagine why L had done it. L didn't seem like he had a sexual preference either way, he was a very emotionless man. Well, at least that was the way that Light had perceived him. L couldn't be a homosexual, right? Light thought back to when they had been on the plane, on the way here and L had slept on his shoulder. That had just been out of trust right, not attraction?

Light's tired mind, though genius, was simply having a hard time understand this situation. He didn't deny it; he had enjoyed the kiss even if it had been quick and he had pulled back. He distinctly remembered L's scent, the musky sugar. Shaking his head, Light found himself at the electronics store from the night before. Walking in a daze, he found the mess he had made the night before when he had been stumbling around. A rack of gift cards and candy were splayed on the floor, Light walked past them and into the isles of CDs. Remembering when he had fallen against them with L, he quickly walked faster and into the back of the store. The TV's looked large and blank lying against the wall. Because it was daytime, Light felt it was no longer eerie though the store was just as dark.

He noticed a door in the back that said 'employee's only' in English, and deciding that might be a good place to hide so he could get a nap, Light walked into it. After making sure the door wouldn't lock on the other side, it led to two corridors. One went immediately straight with concrete lining the wall and the other was a staircase. Light took up the stairs, reaching a white door that also wasn't locked. Walking in, it was another employee's lounge. There were two tables, and six white chairs positioned around them plus a refrigerator and a microwave.

Looking back at the door behind him, Light locked it and turned off the lights, throwing his sweater off his body and climbing up on the table. The metal was cold against his skin and it made him shiver, but Light didn't care. He curled to his side and as soon as his head was comfortable, Light's mind promptly shut off and he went into a deep sleep.

---

L was starting to worry. He figured that Light would sulk for the remainder of the day, but it had been almost ten hours since he had seen Light. L was currently working with the PC they had taken from the electronics store, routing the system in different areas of the mall to see if the wireless picked up any system modules. So far he had no luck with it, the walls were either too thick or the signals far too weak for any hopes of communication. L tweaked several of the file sharing settings, and he had brief success with getting on the internet but the connection only lasted a moment before giving him several errors.

It was tedious work and he knew it was going to take a while, but L had no patience. He knew that it wasn't the system that was causing him the frustrations, but rather the fact that he was unused to such a long period of time without seeing Light. He of course had lived many years without the boy, so it was irrational, but he found that without his ability to vent on the youth L just wanted to punch the computer in and be done with it.

After deciding that a small snack was in order, L's hunched form came to the lounge and he was almost knocked over by Rachel's dog, Cujo, coming for affection. After petting the creature for a moment, he found only Kent was in their safe spot and he was watching some sort of war movie.

"Were is Miss Corey? And Miss Rachel?" L asked quietly.

Kent looked over at him and shook his head, "I think Rachel took that kid to the toy store. I haven't seen your little friend all day either, not since we finished with getting supplies around six."

So Light had not been seen by them either? L scowled. The irresponsible boy had probably found some place to hide so he could sleep, L told himself, using his anger to hid the feelings of worry that were seeping into him. L's stomach suddenly grumbled loudly, showing its protest.

"If you're hungry go eat," Kent said offhandedly, his attention returning to the television. L nodded, still adjusting to this man's way of speech. He spoke with a limited vocabulary, showing he probably only had up to a high school education. L had already profiled the others with the best of his ability, but Kent was the one he knew the least about. The black man seemed to be just as good with hiding his emotions as L.

L walked over to the stands and looked through what foods they had. After picking out several small bags of sugar cookies he turned around and went back out without another word. After he had left, Kent had stared at where he had been standing. Kent had met some weird people in his life; after all, he had been in the military with not only Americans but French and Mongolian soldiers, so he knew weirdness on every level. But something didn't sit right with that Ryuzaki. His eyes were just too emotionless and his words were strung together oddly. He didn't like it.

L walked past the sets of couches when Rachel came running up to him. She didn't have Corey with her, and this upset L. He didn't like the idea of Corey being alone by herself somewhere, after all the girl was just a child.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." She stated cheerfully.

"Where is Corey, Miss Rachel?"

"I told you to just call me 'Rachel,'" She told him, rolling her eyes, "And Corey is enjoying herself in her little Barbie play land in George's Toys. I left her there and gave her the walkie talkie if anything happened." She explained, "I went off and looked for Light, because I hadn't seen him all day."

That made L scowl inwardly even more, "And?"

"He's sleeping in the electronics store lounge. I used to work in this mall, in the Trade Secret, so I know all the nooks and crannies and I figured he'd go someplace quiet."

L nodded, walking past her without another word. Rachel scoffed at his back, sticking her tongue out. 'That man is so rude!' she thought to herself, turning back around and heading for the toy store. In reality, Rachel had noticed how much more withdrawn L was when Light wasn't around, and because of their fight she figured he'd want to know where Light was. She had just been doing him a favor after all, she had been worried about Light too and had wanted to make sure he was safe, but she really didn't have to tell Ryuzaki where he was.

'You try to be nice to someone, and they don't even care…' Rachel thought, sighing. Walking over to the couches, she flopped herself up in one and stared blankly at the ceiling where the windows were. There was a small trail of smoke that could be seen from the tint of the windows. The sounds of the infected could still be heard, and she had looked outside earlier that day, only to get scared at the chaos. It appeared that a portion of the left side of town, over where her high school was, was up in flames because all she could see was the smoke in that direction.

There were bloody fingerprints on the doors on the north entry way, and corpses littering the parking lot. It had made her want to vomit, and she had only walked about twelve feet from the door before turning around. After seeing that, Rachel had gone up to the roof to see if she could see anymore, but the assaulting smell of the virus and of burning flesh was too much for her, and she had gone inside quickly.

As she sat there, in the quiet of the mall with only the faint echo of death pounding in her head, she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, forcing the tears back. She thought of the people she knew that were dead now, her mother, her older sister, her other dog Ballalaika, and her next door neighbors. How many other people were dead? How many other people were just hiding like the five of them?

She knew because Light and Ryuzaki worked for the government that they would be saved in several weeks, but would they be the only ones to be saved? And what would she do when this was over? She was an orphan now…

The word stung her in her mind, forcing the tears over her vision. Orphan. She was alone. Pulling up the sleeve on her right arm, her blurred vision could barely make out the tattoo that her and her best friend had gotten (secretly, and totally against their parent's wishes). Sarah had been so happy that they had found someone to tattoo them before they were eighteen. Sarah had gotten a butterfly on her lower back, but Rachel had gotten something much more personal. The last words that her father had ever said to her before he had abandoned their family.

"_The brightest light's only cast the darkest shadows"_

Rachel buried her face in her knees and cried.


	12. Unconcious

INFECTION

BY DXM Junkie

Summary: _During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

**SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION**: Please join my C2, "6 Minutes and 40 Seconds" (The name derives after how long you have to write the details of death.) This is my Deathnote Yaoi C2 with only LXRaito, MelloXMatt stories, mostly lemons and mature content. Arigatou Gozimasun!

Chapter Twelve: Unconscious

Light woke a good eleven hours later, his neck stiff and his body worn out. He had nightmares during a greater portion of his sleep, terrifying memories of running away from blood strewn people with jet black eyes. He dreamt of L running with him, of his death. Sitting up slowly, Light let himself massage the back of his neck, the knots feeling large and radiating the stress he felt inwardly because of his situation.

Sitting there in the darkness, he stared off into the blankness with half lidded eyes, unseeing anything in front of him. L had kissed him, Light recalled to himself in vivid detail. Those words in the same sentence were unprecedented.

He would have never associated them prior to that, so why was he now? Touching his hand to his lips for a second time, he slowly stood up and walked over to the wall, hands searching for the light. After flipping it on and letting his sight adjust, Light walked back and retrieved the sweatshirt he had been using as a pillow, and then checked his watch. It was three forty three AM, far too late for anyone besides L to be up. He knew that L was probably worried about him, (well, he hoped that L was worried about him because he felt that he was worth the consideration.)

Stepping out of the room, he walked slowly down the stairs. It was dark so he could barely see. Reaching around, he found the door that lead to the main store and stepped through, perturbed at how dark it was. He knew that he was going to end up stumbling back to the store, and, if L hadn't locked it already, he probably would just have to sit in silence and glare at the great detective, showing him that he wasn't that easily forgiven. After reaching a quarter ways into the store he passed through the CD section and noticed a human form sprawled out on the floor in a lazy manner. Stiffing, he for a moment thought it was a corpse, or worse, an infected.

Grabbing the Glock out of his pocket, and clicking off the safety in a quickly motion, Light cocked the gun to the side and slowly stepped forward, cautiously and silently. Reaching the form, he pointed the gun, until he saw a flash of red hair on the floor because of a reflection up above.

It was Rachel, that girl they were stuck in the mall with. She was sprawled out on the floor, apparently sleeping, her arm covering her head and surrounding her was an array of opened CD cases and a CD player. She had probably been taking advantage of their free reign of the mall and passed out. Light noticed that she dressed a lot like Misa did back at home and he sighed, wondering what the huge fetish that people had with gothic clothing was about. Light could care less one way or another, but he didn't see how leather clothes and black nail polish was meant to be seductive or evil in any way whatsoever.

Sighing, Light put the safety back on and put the gun in his pocket, then taking off his sweatshirt and throwing it on top of the sleeping adolescent. She didn't move at all, and Light decided to just leave her there. She would be safe, he was sure, because the infected weren't as loud anymore so he figured the main streak of danger was gone now that they had made sure that the mall was impenetrable.

Still, he gave once last glance to her before reaching the front of the store. It was easier to see this time because his eyes had adjusted to the dark, but he still almost ran into things. Mentally, he decided that this would be the last time he wandered around anywhere without a flashlight on his person because running into things of this nature could cause bodily harm. As if the cuts on his arms weren't enough.

The mall was just as dim as the night before, and quiet except for the faint shrieks and pounding noises from outside, though they were becoming the norm more quickly than any had anticipated. Light ran into Rachel's dog, Cujo, over by the water fountain. The puppy was sleeping against the fountain itself and his head lifted up lazily when Light walked by. Light was glad that the dog didn't appear to be the type to bark incessantly. He got to the store that Light and L had seemed to take over at their territory, (though he didn't know why they hadn't picked a more appropriate store like the Best Buy or bookstore, because a teenage fashion store didn't seem either of their styles in the first place.)

The gate was open all the way and as he walked through, the familiar sound of whirling computer fans met his ears and the iridescent glow of screens assaulted his pupils, causing rapid dilatation. L was crouched over the computer in his usual manner, a half eaten box of cookies abandoned to his left and their makeshift bed on his right. L looked up when Light reached the main area, his dark eyes empty and emotionless. Light sat down next to him, sighing.

"Did you have any luck with contacting Watari?" He asked, his soft voice seeming loud in the quiet area. L's thumb went straight to his mouth and they sat in silence while the other contemplated how he wished to answer that question.

"Iie." He finally said after a long pause of awkward silence. Light nodded and turned away from L, just the mood alone making him uncomfortable. He could feel the tense muscles in the other's shoulders, and he could see the strain. It reminded him of how they had been when Light had been first taken into custody for the Kira investigation. L was on edge.

"Perhaps I would have gotten farther if Yagami-san hadn't wandered off early today and not returned because he was sulking."

So he was back to Yagami-san? Light rolled his eyes, his temper flaring violently. L knew perfectly why Light hadn't returned all day, and that it was his fault, but yet L was childish enough to blame the other for wanting a break from their joint company. Light's eyes narrowed. How dare he pin this all on him!

"I needed to get the hell away from you." Light reminded him coldly.

L's eyes also narrowed, though the expression on his face remained blank. He took his thumb out of his mouth and placed it on his knees. "Of course, Yagami-san, but you are still the main suspect of the Kira investigation so your actions only further prove by six percent that you are indeed Kira."

Light snarled vehemently, his fist suddenly colliding with the detectives left cheek with a distinct thud. His vision went red at L's low blow, his legs flying up as he stood before the detective who was now sprawled out on the floor in an ungraceful manner, his legs above his head and his hands bracing him on either side.

L finally gave an open glare, and it made Light want to smile with a sick pleasure. L stood slowly, crouching first before standing, his stance for fighting evident, and before Light could blink the other was launching his left leg into the youth's stomach. Light luckily had braced for the attack, exhaling so he didn't lose his breath, but that didn't prevent him from being flung back across the room, his back painfully colliding with the clothing rack behind him and knocking it over. The crash was loud but neither cared.

Rushing forward, they fought like Light had never remembered them fighting. Each blow was as hard as they could punch or kick, each snarl was showing the hatred that each other felt for not only the situation but their involvement in the situation, and each dodge was just another diversion from the real reason that they were fighting in the first place. Soon Light had given L a black eye and reopened the wounds on his chest, L had given Light a variety of bruises on his stomach, they were both winded, but that didn't stop them. Nothing would stop them from this moment.

Light tried to pin L to the floor in a quick move, but L had twisted his waist around his legs were able to tangle together so he flipped Light over, another snarl on his lips. Light's elbow hit the floor painfully, but he broke his lip biting it so as to not yelp. He would not let L have the pleasure of hearing his pain.

"Why do you just **fucking** grow up?!" Light practically screamed in desperation, his fist again colliding with the detectives face once again. They found that fighting without the handcuffs attaching them was even more dangerous because they knew that each move was free from the other person, and they knew that they other would fall with the power of their blows. That gave each man a morbid pleasure, knowing he was causing the other physical pain.

L had attempted to trip Light again but the youth regained his footing, his arms bleeding once again, the crimson trails running down his clenched fist and dripping to the floor. He couldn't feel the pain though, too much adrenaline pumping through his whole body. He wanted to kill L like Kira killed criminals, because right now L was the criminal, right now he was the one at fault.

For a moment both glared at each other, underlying emotions evident, until in a decisive move that caught Light off guard was contrived, L pushed his foot into Light's upper abdomen, Light falling backwards with such speed that the youth knew it wasn't going to end well. Light's skull cracked with a sickening noise against the edge of the table, and he was promptly knocked unconscious, his body slumping over and falling to the floor. L's breath was coming out in quick pants, his eyes wide as he stared down at Light's prone form that had somehow managed to fall in a graceful position.

He saw the blood on the floor where Light's head was, but L couldn't tell if it was from their wounds from the day before or their wounds from their fight. Desperately scrambling up, L went over to Light's form and loomed over him, his expert fingers reaching behind his skull to feel the blood that was pouring out of a shallow wound just above his spinal cord.

Rushing over to the first aid kit that had been randomly strewn about the floor the night before, L grabbed the whole thing and went back, gently lifting Light up into a sitting position and resting him against the shelf that he had fallen against originally. L's touch was soft and gentle as he picked the boy up, his body trembling slightly. Light had a large cut on the back of his head, but it was probably the hit to his cerebellum that caused the loss of consciousness.

Ripping open the anti-infection cream with his teeth, L gently applied it to the back of his head, his fingers sifting though Light's incredibly soft hair but his mind was far away from the actual treatment. L's throat felt tight as if someone had stuffed a large piece of cheesecake down his throat, and he pushed back the warmth of tears that threatened his normally steady vision.

No, he needed to focus, he told himself shaking the tears away. It wasn't guilt that caused the tears per say, but rather his inability to perceive the situation. L was confused as hell, and for the genius this was an uncomfortable and hated feeling. He resented it like he resented people interrupting him or resented blatant ignorant stupidity.

L always knew situations, inside and out. He couldn't remember miniscule details of the world's greatest murder cases, and he had solved thousands of them all because of his lone brain power. So how, the detective fathomed, could his intelligence fail him now, with this complicated and attractive youth? They hadn't been fighting because of hatred for one another, well; mostly anyway, they had been fighting for other reasons that had made L loose his precious control. It had made him sincerely want to hurt Light, something that had never happened before.

He would have never allowed himself to cause Light more than minor bruises and cuts it the past, but now Light was threatened with a concussion and it was L's fault. His hands worked quickly, bandaging his head before moving on to to his arms. L ripped Light's thin shirt off, his breath catching as he noticed dozens of bruises slowly forming on the other's torso, particularly around his stomach. They mixed with older bruises from past fights, but were horrid in comparison. He bandaged his arms just as quickly, then after setting Light against the cushions they used as a bed, L hopped up and left the room in pursuit of aspirin or some other sort of painkiller. His own body was still pumping with remainders of adrenaline, but as that supply wore out he found himself wary.

He began to feel the fire in his body, his torso now burning with pain and his cheek ached something dreadful. He reached the lounge and quietly went over to their medicine area, were random bottles of everything from Vitamin C tablets to Sudafed were stacked on one another. After some difficulty, he found the bottle he was looking for and grabbed one of the gallon jugs of water, bringing both with him and walking out with large strides.

Light was still out when he got back, and L collapsed next to him, his breath uneven again. Taking the kit, he started to apply the antiseptic to himself but it didn't seem to help much. Taking two of the aspirin for himself, L stared at Light. This was his fault, wasn't it? L was arrogant, probably as much as Light was only he hid it better. L had allowed himself to truly feel anger towards the boy rather than his normal apathetic attitude and it made him ashamed of himself. Reaching over, he let his hand touch the pale cheek, and Light's eyelids fluttered; he mumbled something and turned his head towards L.

His caramel eyes opened and they were coated with pain. L promptly grabbed three aspirin and leaned over. "Raito-kun, you probably had a concussion. You need to take some aspirin." L told him softly.

Light shook his head negative. He didn't feel like he could swallow anything at that moment. L sighed; figuring he had no choice and Light wasn't in the state of mind to fight. Taking a big swig of water and putting two of the pills in his mouth, L leaned over and transferred the pills forcefully into Light's mouth. The youth's lips felt just as soft as they had the first time, but L told himself still that the only reason he had done it was because otherwise Light would be cranky as hell when the headache got to him. Leaning back, Light's eyes were on his own but they were far more amiable, with just a hint of anger.

"That's the second time." He stated, struggling to get up but his body felt tired and worn out. L helped him sit on his own and sat next to him quietly, in his normal crouch, his hand resting on Light's upper back just in case the boy passed out again.

"Gomen nasi, Raito-kun. I didn't intend for that to happen." L stated softly, not looking at the boy as he said the words aloud. L also detested apologizing for anything, but for once he felt compelled to do it. He had only apologized to Light for a handful of things since he had met him, one of them being on the first day the infection had started and they had to cease working on the Kira Investigation for a period of time.

Light looked at L from the corner of his eye, taking in the man's form. So they were back to 'Raito-kun' again, he noticed. The milky skin of L was more translucent in the glow of computer screens, Light noticed. This was the same person who Light admired beyond a shadow of a doubt, the same person who could control any investigation agency in any country of the entire world and was a billionaire and the top three detectives that could be hired. This was the same person who had not kissed him once, but twice, and each time he looked less and less ashamed of himself and more like he had wanted to. L was L, a twisted arrogant paranoid socially retarded genius detective with an eating disorder. Light sighed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Its okay, Ryuzaki. It's half my fault." He stated, though that was a lie because both knew that it was more or less L's fault this time. L did appreciate it very much though that Light was willing to set aside something that he seemed to value so much, his pride, for him.

"I didn't mean that I was sorry for kissing you originally Raito-kun, only for knocking you unconscious." L clarified, looking at Light in his normal monotone with his midnight eyes half lidded and looking more sleep deprived than normal. Just a twitch of a smirk was on his face though, but one couldn't have seen it unless they knew L as well as Light did. Light looked away, considering this for a moment. Did L just pretty much tell him he was gay and enjoyed kissing Light? No, that wasn't it. It was never that simple when it came to the detective, there were always several factors that needed to be taken into consideration and nothing was ever surface level. L could just be saying something along the lines of, 'It was because I proved me point,' but then he would have contradicted himself with his later rising of the percentage of Kira that made Light originally punch him.

"You never actually answered my question from last night, Ryuzaki." Light finally stated after a lengthy pause, bringing his hand up to his temple. His head was killing him now with a slow ache and his body felt so battered. It felt like he had just been through hell, when in reality he was still in that hell; stuck in the mall with a bunch of people he didn't know (this included L because he really actually knew nothing about L anyways except for the things one could see outside like his disgusting eating habits.)

"If I believe you are Kira right now?"

"You always say 'right now.' I mean do you believe that I **am** Kira, or was Kira, or whatever the like."

L sighed, "The percents that you once were Kira are too great to be overlooked, Raito-kun. There is no way that a genius of your caliber could have been in the specific area I set up my decoy to die and not have been Kira, or someone else like you could be close by. Also, Kira had to have had close ties with the NPA to elude me for any specific amount of time. Thirdly, Kira's distinct sense of justice was probably instilled with him at a young age, and considering your Otou-san is a police chief, this also ties into my theory."

Light listened to this quietly, knowing better to interrupt. When L paused, he still didn't look at him but waited for him to continue.

"Demo, I also do not believe that Raito-kun is now Kira. I'm opting that you were either somehow controlled to be so that the real Kira could allude me and force me through evidence to believe that you are that, so you'd be nothing more than an innocent bystander, or you've somehow lost your memories of the killings."

"So even if I lost my memories I'm still condemned as a sociopathic murderer." Light said bitterly.

"No, there isn't enough evidence to condemn you. I do not want you to be Kira either, because as I have stated before you are a dear friend to me and probably my only equal."

So L thought that they were equal's too. Light had first thought that a long time ago when they had first met, first talked about the investigation. Those memories did seem fuzzy and there were some things about that time that he wasn't sure about, which made him worry, but Light knew he was Kira and L didn't think he was Kira now, so if he never became a Kira that meant he was innocent, correct?

"You're a hard person to figure out." Light finally admitted.

"I agree with that deduction, Raito-kun, but-"

"I'm/you're not the first person to come to that conclusion." They finished together, Light knowing exactly what L was going to say because it seemed to be the detective's famous phrase for writing off his strange eccentricities as nothing more than indulgences. L smiled softly, glancing over at Light again.

"So is Raito-kun still mad at me then?"

"Iie." Light replied, "Just don't do things that could be taken the wrong way. If you want to prove a point to me, find another way that won't be taken like your making fun of me." L raised an eyebrow at this statement, curious.

"Raito-kun though I was making fun of him? That was hardly my initial intention."

"Yah, whatever. Just follow my advice."

"So you're saying that I can kiss you as long as I am sincere about it and not proving a point by it?" L asked, innocently enough. Light's eyes widened and he blushed.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!"

"By what Raito-kun was saying, of course. You're previous advice."

Light sighed, and despite the fact that he had gotten so many hours of sleep before, his body was becoming fatigued and weighted down because of their fight. His muscles felt strained and his eyes were starting to hurt. Sighing, he got up and went to their makeshift bed, lying on his stomach so that the back of his sore head wasn't touching the pillow.

"…Raito-kun," L commented, perturbed that the youth hadn't replied.

"You're going to think what you're going to think Ryuzaki; there is no way anything I can say will change that. You'll just twist my words to suit your intentions and write it off that it was my compliance in the first place." Light pointed out, yawing after the sentence came out.

"Perhaps Raito-kun is correct." Light let one of his eyes open lazily as he twisted around on the cushions to find a comfortable position to sleep. His arms were stinging and his stomach hurt horribly, but he just winced and allowed it, knowing it would be ten times worse come morning.

"Why do you want to make out with me so badly anyway?" Light asked, genuinely curious how the other would answer.

"'Make out?'" L asked, walking over and lying down next to Light, only he chose to curl up into his normal ball to sleep, his arms curled around his legs which were tightly into his chest. The black eye Light had given him earlier was starting to turn a purple color, and Light told himself to remember to bring some ice so that the swelling would go down tomorrow.

"Never mind, Ryuzaki. Let's try and get the computer communications up tomorrow so we can tell Watari we didn't die. I'll bet my father is freaking out right now."

"Hai. Ano, Raito-kun?"

"Nani?"

"What is 'making out?'"

Light sighed, "Forget it."

"But I'm curious."

"Figure it out by yourself."

L promptly pouted, "Urban teenage slang loses its effect on me since it's not proper use of grammar and often very innuendo. Wait, were you speaking innuendo to me?" L asked, looking up at him. Light sighed, wishing very much that he could punch the older man again but deciding he'd already had one concussion for the day and that was quite enough.

"Iie, I wasn't speaking innuendo nor was it a lascivious comment in any way, you freaking hentai."

L nodded, "Demo-"

"Urusai! (Shut up!)"

And everything returned to normal between the two genius men.


	13. An Important Promise

INFECTION

BY DXM Junkie

Summary:_ During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

Chapter Thirteen: An Important Promise

The next few days were slow and daunting for both L and Light. Though they had finally made some sort of peace with one another (if one could call it that), but both were each covered in numerous bruises and scrapes, plus Light's head pounded the whole day after their fight from when he was knocked unconscious and L was had a bit of a bad temper because his injured hand prevented his normally efficient typing skills.

The bulk of their time was spent attempting to get the communications connection up, and L was again back to his three hour a night sleeping schedule which was no big news to the detective. Days went by until it had more than a week since the duo had originally left Japan.

It was a little surreal for both of them, though they never talked about it. There were still infected running rampant now, they seemed to have gained fury because their food supply wasn't as numerous as it had previously had been. When Rachel went to the roof she would look over the edge and they would spot her, running at full speed and attempting to get up the twenty five foot wall to where she was. Luckily, that was impossible because the wall was brick and had no holdings though it didn't prevent her blood from not running cold. She went back every single day though, not really sure why.

The stench of the infected had become a normal smell for all of them, now that it had seeped inside the mall. Mostly they just placed air fresheners everywhere that they frequented, which was only about six or seven stores.

Kent seemed to spend most of his time off somewhere, no one knew where exactly and he didn't talk much, and Corey was often lost in her play-land in the toy store. Rachel was more often than not in the Best Buy; she had set up what appeared to be a big gaming area with a full screen TV and about seven gaming councils attached. She spent her days like that, defeating monsters in the games to avoid the monsters in the real world. Cujo sat with her faithfully; the dog never seemed to get bored.

Because Light and L rarely left their store except to get food, none of the group talked much with one another, though Rachel did attempt to flirt with Light every time they were in the same room together. L did find that annoying, but because Light just brushed her off like he had seen him do numerous other times, L didn't care much. The group had made some sort of peace with one another. At night time Rachel and Corey would cuddle together on their mattress in the lounge, Kent would sleep on the couch that they had placed in there, and Light and L (well, mostly Light) slept in their own store away from the others.

It was mid-afternoon when L finally got through to Watari on his computer, and it had made him giddy with relief that he had managed to get past all the firewalls of the surrounding area's wireless connections. L knew the seven sets of forty six letter and number combination passwords to get onto his distinct network (this was so he could hack into other people's computers and gain access to his information on any computer.) Light had been asleep (taking a well-deserved afternoon nap), but L had frantically kicked him awake as the dial-tone connection buzzed through the speakers. Light got up and crouched over L, hoping that it would work that time.

The computer screen buzzed and a loading bar came up, showing that though the connection was faint, it was there and they were finally contacted with the outside world. Soon, a phone ringing was heard, and Watari's voice came on the other line.

"L?!" The voice asked, loud and frantic, a lot less cool and collected than Light could ever remember. It made him wonder, for the millionth time, what sort of relationship L had with the elderly man. Watari acted like his slave sometimes, getting him cake and such, feeding him all his eccentricities that helped him fly though unsolvable case after case.

"Affirmative, Watari. It's good to hear from you." L immediately responded, and there was an odd tone of relief in his voice too that surprised Light. L wasn't the type of person to express emotions over his voice, but this tone also seemed to comfort Watari.

"Thank god, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Raito-kun and I are fine."

"What happened, L?" Watari then asked, getting straight to the point.

"I hesitated and stayed to long in the infection zone. Raito-kun and I are currently trapped in a mall with three other civilians."

There was a faint sound of a keyboard tapping on the other end than Watari spoke, "I've got your coordinates."

"What's the situation out there?" L asked, his hand going to his mouth so that he could chew on his thumb. Light could see the other's thumb was getting raw from the attention and would soon bleed, so Light reached over and plucked it out. This seemed to be routine for the both of them because L glared at Light and Light glared right back, but L eventually complied and didn't chew. Light was hoping he could get L out of his cannibalistic habit, though L knew that it would never happen and he would just learn to chew on his thumb when Light wasn't around.

"Currently the UK is under the quarantine that you recommended, though they believe you've given up on the situation altogether. I've done as much as I could through the situation, but ICPO has decided to extend the quarantine just to be safe."

"Extend…?" Light asked, his eyes finally trailing away from L and to the computer screen.

"Yes, instead of the original six weeks they made it eight. Since they sacrificed so many people to get the virus under control, they want to make sure it's efficient."

L nodded to himself, his eyebrow creasing, "That's to be expected. Watari, the lines here won't hold, but please, send us a rescue crew as soon as the boarders are lifted. Raito-kun and I will be fine for said amount of time, but I worry that the infected could reach us here because we are without adequate protection. Do you know anymore about the virus?"

"The French and Russian biological task forces are researching it even now. Apparently the virus was transmitted from some sort of animal host to humans, they believe chimpanzees. Because all the infected are on the actual island of Great Britain and no specimens are allowed off, what they can really do is limited."

"Watari," Light said as soon as the voice on the screen stopped, "Could you tell my dad and my family that I'm alright?"

L looked over at Light in surprise, "But Raito-kun, your parents don't know you're here to begin with."

Light's eyebrow twitched and he looked over at L with a mean glare, "What?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"You both can work that out later," Watari told them, "and L, the children are all fine." He added, as though it was an afterthought.

Both eyes snapped to the screen, "I'm glad." L responded, and he sounded a little relieved though Light didn't understand what that comment meant. Knowing that Watari had probably used a code for something L didn't want Light to know about, Light said nothing as L and Watari exchanged their goodbyes and L told his mentor that if they couldn't get communications back up again to still try and come as soon as the quarantine was up.

As Watari was finishing his answer, the lines cut out and the computer screen flashed back to its desktop, several error screens popping up on the screen simultaneously. L sighed, and exited out of them one by one, waiting for the slew of questions to be aimed at him by an obviously upset Light. He waited in vain though, because Light said nothing. Instead, he got up and went back over to his sleeping area and picked up a book, ignoring L completely. This made L glare at him after a moment. L hated to be ignored.

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"…" L sighed louder, turning his head away from the youth. He could understand how such amounts of secrecy could make a person falter, after all L claimed that Light was his friend but he trusted Light with no personal information about himself. L stared at the ground long and hard, his mind moving from one matter to another. After several minutes of awkward silence where Light pretend to read his book and L just crouched on the floor, L cleared his throat.

"By 'children', Watari meant my successors, Raito-kun." L finally stated, not really sure why he was telling Light such a personal fact. After all, this boy was most likely Kira, and such information could lead Light to know L's real name, but L dismissed that and decided to tell him anyway. Light's eyes snapped to his and he looked utterly shocked that L was sharing something about himself. That stung a bit for L to know that such a small bit of information could startle the youth so completely.

"Successors?" Light finally echoed, his voice a little fainter than before. His hands drifted away from the book and the leaves fell to the floor, forgotten.

"Hai, they are in line to be the next L, Raito-kun."

"Were they here in Great Britain then?"

"Yes."

Light looked at him, then gave a soft smile, "Thanks for telling me that. Why didn't you tell my father where I was?"

"Because I believed that Yagami-san might attempt to maim me if I told him what sort of danger his son was in. They currently think that we are in South America and I'm sure that Watari is keeping up with that story. It's for the safety of mind for your family as well."

Light sighed lightly, and nodded standing up and walking over to where L sat. He then gracefully plopped onto the ground next to L, only a few inches from the older detective. He no longer looked angry at all, his eyes were actually quite soft and uncalculating, so L momentarily marveled at how small a piece of personal information could appease the boy.

"I know nothing about you Ryuzaki," Light finally stated, "Except the external things."

"That is more than most know about me, Raito-kun."

Light nodded absently, but L could tell from the faraway look he was giving that he wasn't processing the words, "Were just like strangers." He finally told him, his hands going behind his back to support his weight.

L sighed, "Affirmative, we are more or less."

"But you know everything about me, so that isn't really fair."

"It's impossible to everything about a human, Raito-kun. I just know more than most from files and reports, again, all the external evidence."

Light contemplated this fact for a moment and replied with a question, "What's your favorite color?"

L blinked, startled, "What?"

"Mine is cerulean, because it's the color of the ocean in the morning."

L looked over at the wall where Light was staring at and thought about it for several moments. It should be automatic, that sort of preference, but L had never thought about that sort of thing since his mind was usually wrapped up in the latest cases. Maybe it was because he was stuck there with no cases to work on that he actually answered truthfully.

"I guess, mine would be cobalt. Because it's the color of the sky before sunrise."

Light smiled at that, "How about your favorite place to go?"

L gave a soft smile inwardly, he knew the answer to that immediately and was about to reply when he realized that might jeopardize Whammy's. Biting his tongue against his real answer he instead replied, "A clock tower from my childhood."

Light nodded, "Mine is the Mikage Shrine."

L looked over at him, allowing only his eyes to show that he was dreadfully curious as to where Light would go with that. Light again looked far away with his eyes as he said softly, "It was the location of a festival that I used to attend when I was a child. There were fireworks and the sky always smelled sweet, despite it being in the city. It's one of my treasured memories." That was something Light had never shared with another human being, it was something that only L knew about him. Light felt it was only fair after he had learned something of equal value, though it did make him feel a bit weird talking about his childhood. He wasn't normally the type of person to get wrapped up in reminiscing.

L closed his eyes, trying to imagine what such an even must be like. He had never been to a festival before, because most of the time when he was in Japan he was in numerous hotel rooms. He often thought that nothing good came from Japan, it was crowded and smelly, but after hearing Light talk about it so fondly L wanted to have a memory like that.

"Please, describe it." L asked, his eyes still closed. So Light did. Light told him everything from his memory, the color of the sky close to dusk, the clumsiness because of the geta sandals, having his sister tug on his hand when all he really wanted to do was catch goldfish, eating so many sweets that his mother had to carry him home. Light had only been about five years old when he had gone to the festival, but everything was still in his memory, picture perfect clear. After a while he grew quiet as they both though about different things.

"You know, Ryuzaki," Light told him, staring at the man who seemed so relaxed next to him, sitting in his usual crouch with his eyes closed and a blank expression, but he could tell that L was happy, "Someday I'll take you to the Mikage shrine. There' so many sweets there you'll never be able to consume them all."

A smile tugged on L's lips, and it startled Light when the older man looked over at him calmly with his midnight eyes relaxed and calm, "I'd like that a lot, Raito-kun."

Light couldn't help but smile back, albeit softly. He had once wondered if L would ever truly smile at him, but there it was, a true smile. It made his stomach clench to know that he had caused some sort of happiness for the normally stoic detective, and that L had actually shared something with him. Light knew that L wasn't close with more than a dozen people, if that. He probably only actually talked with him and Watari about things that didn't have to do with cases. He felt oddly blessed that L had allowed Light to come a step closer to him, to get to know something more.

Light looked away from the man after they had been staring at one another for a good minute, "It's a promise then," he told the other, reaching out with his hand to make a childish pinkie promise. For some reason it seemed to fit, the action with the detective, and L brought his hand over, linking their pinkies together.

"Yah, a promise."


	14. Well, That was Awkward

Infection

By Dxm Junkie

Summary: _During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

Chapter Fourteen: Well, That was Awkward

"So your saying were stuck here even longer?!" Kent shouted in disbelief, his eyebrows creased together and a small glisten of sweat on his forehead.

"Affirmative." L said in his monotone voice, and Light could tell that the detective was mocking the black man in his head for his lack of intelligence. L hated it when people repeated things he'd already said, he found it pointless to reiterate unnecessarily. They sat in the lounge together, L and Light on the couch next to one another, Corey in Light's arms, and Kent sat on his armchair. Rachel was lounging on the floor to their left, looking altogether unconcerned about the situation. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and looked dreamy and far away.

Silence sliced through the room, and Light managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that L wasn't a very good people person, but this showed even more when he was around different civilians (which had never happened before so this was pretty new for him). Both parties often disliked one another, and Light could tell that even Rachel didn't like L very much, though she seemed an amiable sort of person even if it was only on surface level. Corey was the only one who still accepted the detective unconditionally, and this was shown by her actions.

Every time she saw L she held out her arms and wanted a hug, without fail. L wasn't a touchy feely type of human, but for some reason when Corey did this his midnight eyes would soften slightly and he'd scoop the girl up without hesitation, bringing her close against his chest protectively. He acted like a father, though Light knew that L could never be a father because he didn't have the sexual drive required to even have the children.

Light knew that if Rachel demanded a hug L would just give her a horrible glare and walk away without another word, and then proceed to ignore her for the duration of their confinement. Corey bounced up and down on his lap slightly, it seemed that Rachel had taken it upon herself to care for the child in the morning and make sure she brushed her teeth and got dressed. She was wearing an adorable plaid dress outfit with a small purse at her side, her hair up in pigtails with pink bows. The colors offset her dark skin wonderfully, making her look altogether like a child you would see in the good parenting magazines.

He knew that Kent looked after her once in a while, but today with their turn to watch the child. Light already knew he would just go into her little play land and within ten minutes his presence would be lost altogether and she would be lost in her own little world.

"Were going to die here, aren't we…" Rachel muttered softly, and Kent's glare, which had previously been on L, turned to her and became harsher. He looked like he wanted to strangle the adolescence and Light was pretty sure he might try.

"Negative, we will live through this. Unless you do want to die, and that could be arranged easily enough." L responded before Kent could, and Kent looked slightly pleased with L's jab against her. Rachel looked unaffected still, she was daydreaming. Her eyes flickered over to Light momentarily, and she brought her arms over her head, stretching out and falling to her back on the floor. The gothic clothing jingled as it hit the lithium, the various chains on her outfit tangling together.

Light stared at her for a while, examining her. She was like a red-headed Misa, he mused silently. Though Misa was far more hyper and Rachel was more intelligent. Both had that macabre sense, and though both often had cheerful dispositions, he knew that both had a dark cynical personality. They were probably sadists, he realized. Death didn't hold the same meaning for Rachel that it did for L and Light. Death for them was Kira, heart attacks that occurred with just a name and a face. Death for her was more violent, what she had probably witnessed the morning of the outbreak of the infection. He knew that the girl didn't really want to die, that she had just been idly chattering, but still…

"Rachel, we are going to live." He stated as if there was no room for protest, looking directly at her. L looked over at Light, for some reason perturbed. Rachel blinked, here vision clearing slightly and she looked over at the object of her affections. A soft smile appeared on her face and she sat up, her arms between her legs and her hair covering her face.

"Of course, Light. I was just being stupid." She said, softly, almost timidly. Kent rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the counter on the opposite side of the room.

"Nothing new," He commented. Rachel giggled.

"Oh Kent, your just so bloody lovable." She stated her accent more prominent as her voice became louder.

"Hnn." The man said, making himself something to eat. Their food pile had barely diminished even after ten days of staying there, and Kent knew that they would be fine even with the additional time. He had learned many survival techniques in the army, he knew how to fight, and so long as the infected didn't get into the mall they would be more than comfortable. Even if he had to be surrounded by eccentric idiots.

Light stood up, his arms safely around Corey, and the child hugged him, cooing as her tiny hands came up to tangle in Light's hair just above her head.

"Soft." She stated, messing the strands together. Light's caramel eyes became a deep brown as he leaned down, letting her have better access. Rachel was a bit jealous of Corey, she wanted to do the same thing, and L was staring at him to, his brain racing with thoughts.

He was thinking about the Light that he had first met when the Kira Investigation had started. That Light had been much darker, his face had been harder and his words have always been precisely calculated. That Light would have never allowed a child to mess up his perfect hair; he wouldn't have even let her get close. This Light would smile so beautifully, so innocently, like he was pleased with the affections of a five year old. The Light he stared at now was different, he knew that. Could he then conclude that Kira had been controlling Light? No, that was illogical. Light had been Kira, Light had the same twisted ideals as the psychopath. He had the same sense of judgment, killing criminals for a new utopia that he rules. Justice was a word integrated into the youth's mind.

L's thumb went to his mouth and this action got Light's attention immediately. Looking over at the detective, he found him staring at him intensely, a typical L pose. His eyes seemed to look right through him, and Light felt foolish for an unknown reason. Corey's hand came to Light's cheek and trailed down over the bruise that L had inflicted making Light flinch, so Light brought his free hand up, his eyes shifting to the child in his arms, and he smiled.

"Shall we go, Princess Corey?"

Corey giggled in delight, "Of course Sir Light." She told him, allowing Light to set her on the ground and take her hand. She looked up at L and didn't seem at all to notice his strange pose and intense stare. Rachel had, and she had thought again about how weird the man was. She noted the bruises that were on both of them, Ryuzaki had a black eye and Light had a large bruise on his face. She wondered where they were from, but she figured that they had probably just gotten into a fight, typical males.

"Come on Sir Ryu!" Corey told him, giving him a large smile, her eyes large and innocent. This startled L, and he blinked slowly, a smile spreading out on his face. This surprised Kent, who had been watching this scene while eating with only slight amusement. He realized that that was the first time he had ever seen the scrawny man smile, he hadn't thought it was possible. Light also smiled down at the child, and started laughing softly. Rachel loved the sound, and secretly L did too.

Light officially fell in love with Corey there, his hand becoming tighter around hers. He knew he would protect her. Because this child had just called the top three detectives in the entire world, the man who had intimidated the hell out of him for so long, 'Sir Ryu'. It was utterly ridiculous! He laughed a little harder and walked forward, leaving the lounge with the hunched L. They walked up the stairs and into the main hallway, the light from the mid-afternoon iridescent.

"I'm surprised that haven't said anything about our bruises." Light commented. L looked over at him, his thumb still in his mouth. He didn't respond. Corey skipped next to him happily, already ready to lose herself in the play land. I reminded L of Near. They reached the store and Corey told them she would be fine, giving them a large grin, and they watched her disappear into the store. Light turned around and began walking in the direction of their store, but stopped when L didn't move.

"Ryuzaki?"

L's eyes flickered over to him and he walked forward, directly in front of Light. They stared at one another, L emotionless, Light confused, until L brought his thumb out of his mouth and up to Light's hair. He fiddled with it like Corey had, his fingers going through the locks and putting them in perfect order once again. His hair was wonderful to touch, L liked it a lot.

Light let him, he wasn't sure why, but he knew that this action had some sort of significance to the detective. After about a minute of just petting Light softly, L brought his hand away and sighed softly. Light again wondered what the detective was thinking about, he could never tell. Light was normally really good at reading people, but he could never tell with L. L let nothing through, his face told him nothing, his eyes were unresponsive beneath a large shield that L had probably created to protect himself.

Light brought his hand up as well without thinking; he ran his hand through Ryuzaki's spiky black tresses once, then twice. L's eyes widened and he looked over at Light. L's hair was much softer than Light imagined, it was easy to run his fingers around. It wasn't greasy, but it was slightly longer in the back than the front. L let out another sigh, this one slightly louder, and his head fell against Light's shoulder.

The slender fingers massaged his scalp, running down to the back of his neck and resting before starting again. His index finger circled around his ear, and he pushed L's hair back to see his pale smooth forehead. So the detective did have eyebrows, Light mused. L stared into Lights eyes deeply then, and Light's hand trailed again to the back of L's skull. Light knew that L would never allow just anyone to touch him. He knew that just the fact alone that L was allowing this was pretty bizarre.

Light smiled and pushed L's head forward, and he hugged the detective. L's hands stayed limp at his side.

"Oh hey Li-" A voice called out suddenly to their right and both L and Light looked up. Rachel was coming through the door, and when she looked over at them her eyes immediately widened. Her face flushed and she cut off her sentence. L and Light were hugging! She gaped, taking in the whole scene. Light stared at her, looked down at L, then it clicked that they were in a rather intimate position. Letting L go abruptly, L stepped back away from Light and both shifted away from each other.

"Is there something you need, Miss Rachel?" L asked in his normal monotone voice. Light tried to suppress a blush. 'She probably thinks were gay now!' His mind screamed, and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. The detective was equally embarrassed, he just hid it better.

"Um, no, nothing!" She called out, turning around and disappearing through the door quickly. Running down the steps quickly, Rachel put her hand over her mouth and her face grew hotter. That had been hugging like lovers! That look that Light had on his face had been one she had never seen before; it had been so soft, so tender. And Ryuzaki had been the same! He had been vacantly smiling! Reaching the basement, she let her legs run down the hall until she found a small indent in the wall and hid in it, falling into the crouch she often saw Ryuzaki sit in.

Staring at the floor, but not seeing it, her mouth gaped. Light was gay! With Ryuzaki of all people! Her eyebrows creased, she couldn't imagine what an attractive man like Light could ever feel for someone as weird as Ryuzaki. Did that mean that she didn't even have a chance? Confused as hell and a bit overwhelmed, Rachel stood up and went to her left, going through the door at the opposite side. She needed to lose her mind, she realized, and the perfect remedy for that was a good session of Guitar Hero.

XxXxXx

Light didn't believe he was the blushing sort of person. He was rarely embarrassed of any of his actions, mostly because he thought everything through so carefully and everything he said was calculated and he knew how the people around him would act. But he was blushing now, a deep flush that he could feel on his face, it made him feel sticky and uncomfortable. L stood next to him, silent, his face as pale as always.

"Raito-kun?" L's voice finally called out, quieter than usual but still self assured.

"Yes?"

"I think Miss Rachel got the wrong impression."

Light let out a breath, letting the blood exit his cheeks somewhat and flow more normally. 'Sometimes L is such a dumbass.' He thought to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away from the detective. Light wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment, to not be stuck in that mall in the middle on an infection, to be back at home, back in school when life had just been boring. Boring hadn't been so confusing, nor so humiliating.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Light told him in a deadpan tone, one of irritation that L was very familiar with but hadn't heard in a while. Light felt overwhelmed though, as he thought about his situation. Six weeks and four days left, before Watari came and got them. What would they do in that time period?

Light knew that L wouldn't be a very pleasant person to be around as soon as the boredom made him cave in. He decided to address this issue.

"Ryuzaki, what do you plan on doing during the next six weeks?"

L was silent for a moment, "I think I'm going to catch up on my reading."

Light blinked and looked over, "Reading?"

"Yes, I will go to the bookstore and find nonfiction literature that interests me or could possibly help me with future cases."

How…. Logical. Light glared, L always had an answer. "I think I'm going to work on something." Light then stated, catching L's attention.

"Something?"

"An impression."

L was still confused but didn't want to peruse it. He knew that since Light had used vague language that he obviously didn't want L to know what an impression meant. L hoped it was nothing that would eventually result in either of their deaths, because such a dramatic statement sounded ominous. L looked at the ground, and then looked back over at Light. The boy looked frazzled, but still attractive, his caramel eyes were shining and his face still had tinges of red.

"Raito-kun?"

"What?"

"I like it when you touch my hair." L stated. Light's eyebrows shot up and he looked at the detective in awe. L's face was impassive, but he knew that it wasn't the same on the inside. He knew that L must be feeling something, _anything_, for that sort of loaded statement. He sighed, looking around, knowing that Rachel wouldn't be popping up again. He could almost imagine some of the lascivious images that the teenager was probably thinking about. Stepping forward to L, he touched the detectives head once again.

"Freak," he muttered, ruffling the tresses. L gave a small smile, nothing more than a twinge of the left side of his mouth, but Light didn't miss it.

"Eccentric," L corrected.


	15. Distrust

Infection

By DXMJunkie

Summary: _During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

Chapter Fifteen: Distrust

The smell of spray paint permeated off the walls; making the air thick with chemicals and Light slightly dizzy though he endured the smell. He stood in the north east stairwell of the mall, the one that none of them ever used because it was close to the parking ramps, surrounded by a plethora of bottles of paint and cans splayed over the floor atop a plastic sheet that had been cut in awkward places to cover the entire floor and some of both sides of the stairwell. Light was wearing a tight white t-shirt with black pants with no shoes, the t-shirt already covered in little splotches of paint. His face also had some paint on it, the blue smeared across the bruise on his cheek.

Light had never been an artist, ever. He had thought he couldn't draw worth anything, not even a stick figure; it just wasn't something that he did. He was a mathematical person; logical fallacies and psychological tendencies were something he understood perfectly, so why was it that as he stood before this now cobalt wall, he could only think about how it was L's favorite color and how he wanted to make L happy by creating him something beautiful? Scowling at how lame his thoughts had been becoming recently, Light pushed them out of his head.

Bending down over the books he had taken from the book store, he flipped the next page over and stared at the image. It was a picture of Michelangelo's _The Creation of Adam_, with another image of the detail of Adam's hand as god gave Adam life. He was familiar with the stories of the Christian religion, not that he believed in them, but he felt that if he stared at these images he could find how they did it, and create talent from nothing. He wanted to draw realism; he wanted to create an impression on something.

Frowning, he wondered how he could do that. He had decided that if L was going to work on something that he wasn't familiar with, so would Light. Light sure as hell wasn't familiar with any aspects of art, so he should at least give it a try since there was nothing else to do during the quarantine period. Light was determined to make a mural on the stairwell of this mall, simply because it would always be there and no one would probably ever see it. Light knew that after they got out of that mall that reconstruction of Great Britain would take a long time, it wouldn't be an easy task to get rid of the millions of corpses and he was sure that as soon as April hit, the stench of the corpses would begin to flow into their mall.

Sighing Light looked at the wall, staring at the light shades of blue mixed with yellow and orange in the corner. The colors splotched down to create a lavender color that was slowly trickling down the wall. He wondered what he wanted to make in this mural, perhaps an image of the culture that he was now missing intensely? Perhaps memories of his past or present images of the case that had been consuming his life? He wasn't really sure, but for now he knew he needed to focus on the basic skills before he could actually paint anything. Grabbing a smaller 14X25 sketch pad, he sighed and leaned over the book, the BH pencil in his grip as he planned out a copy image of The Creation.

Biting his lip, he found that this task was more difficult than he originally anticipated.

XxX

L sat in his usual crouch, a book splayed between his fingers so that it was at eye level. The store he sat in was quite, L reveled in it. The book he was currently reading was his third that day, and he already tired to the monotonous task. Though all the information was stored away into his memory effectively, just so that he could find it in case it ever pertained, but he felt like something was oddly missing from his environment, and knew internally that it was Light, and this angered him.

L had spent many years alone; he was not a social person. He had much more preferred so sit before a computer, occasionally talking over the intercom in his synthetic voice, but thinking so intensely that sometimes he wouldn't even notice Watari coming in a bringing him sweets. But now, after only several months of being in Light's constant presence, he found that he couldn't stand the silence, the absence of tired sighs and the constant tapping of computer keys.

L knew that he shouldn't let Light be off on his own, he was still the lead suspect for the Kira investigation, but after they had reached this mall all those facts seemed to negate and he found that Light had been out of his presence almost seven times, each becoming longer. He knew that the youth was probably enjoying his alone time, it had taken some adjustment to get used to showering with another male constantly, and bathroom functions had been awkward for the first couple weeks, but that was to be expected. But now that Light was gone L felt his companion's absence and he wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that he was irritated that irritated L more.

Sighing, he set the book down after pressing a crease into the corner of the page. He wondered what Light was doing, what he had meant by his 'impression'. He had disappeared soon after L had begun reading his first book, sometime around eight in the morning, and L hadn't seen him in about nine hours. He was sure that it was dusk out now, but because he sat in the middle of the bookstore he couldn't see any windows and it was his internal clock that told him this. L's stomach growled softly and the detective stood, tossing the now disinteresting book onto the chair that he had been previously perched. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he started walking over to the door, grabbing the lantern he had been using as his light source and placing it on the front table of the store for easy access later.

He hated eating in this mall. All of the food wasn't of the confectionary nature, and he direly missed his sugar saturated sweets. He had been eating sandwiches lately, things full of calcium and carbohydrates so he wouldn't have to eat as often and could still maintain his body weight, but he still found that he loathed eating.

He also loathed that he had to go before Kent to reach such horrid foods. Though he knew that the black man was a recluse that obviously wasn't very intelligent, L knew that Kent didn't like him. This was nothing new of course, the few people who had been privileged to actually meet L (though more often than not they knew nothing of his identity), hadn't really liked his arrogant nature. Many of the people he had worked with, such as Naomi Misora, had also originally disliked him because of his eccentricities. Momentarily thinking back about the Los Angeles BB Murder Case, and his original first heirs A and B; L felt momentarily disheartened. He knew that Mello and Near were far better candidates for being his heir, but knowing that one of his heirs became a murderer was still a shame.

L reached the door to the lobby where their food stores were kept, and wanted to turn around as soon as he put his hand on the door knob. He could hear the faint sound of the movie that was playing on the inside of the room, (he got the feeling that was all Kent ever did) and slowly walked in. Kent was in his chair, and neither adults paid any attention to one another as L looked at their stores and decided what was most nutritionally stable so he wouldn't have to eat again for the rest of the day.

He was in the middle of reaching for what appeared to be a can of fruit, when Kent's voice rang out.

"Hey Ryuzaki,"

"Yes?" L asked, looking over at him with his deadpan face.

"How old are you anyways?" A simple enough question, but L bit his tongue with distaste. He knew that it would be illogical to not answer, most people didn't care, but he had been so used to never disclosing any information with anyone. He felt that this man who didn't know him had no right to know his age, had no right to be privileged with information that Light didn't even have about him. So he decided to lie.

"I'm twenty two. Why?"

Kent glared, "That was a lie."

L raised his eyebrows, "No, it was not."

Kent rolled his eyes, "I get the feeling that you're hiding something, Mr. Government Agent."

Ah, so that was why Kent felt he was lying. Because L was in the 'British Government' as a detective, of course he wouldn't tell the truth. The British often did not trust the government or the monarchy, they either thought everything was a scam or over-fantasized about it, such as the James Bond effect. L gave the man a mocking look.

"If you knew I'd lie, why did you ask?"

Kent rolled his eyes, "I'm just proving to myself that I can't trust you or that little Asian brat."

L's eyes narrowed considerably at the jab against Light. "I don't believe basing Raito-kun's personality off of his race is anything a black man should do. Seems kind of hypocritical." L told him with obvious distaste. Kent gave him a scathing look, as if he was above L in some way, as if his opinion was law.

"If those girls weren't here I throw your asses out to the infected."

"I doubt that your fighting skills are up to par with mine." L informed him, as if he was bored. Kent's glare narrowed and he stood, flexing his muscles as if that would intimidate L. It didn't. L knew that the man was in the army, and because of this he had a skewed perspective that well he could fight, someone with the tiny stance such as L didn't know also those same skills.

He knew that Kent had probably killed people in the army, shot them with guns and most likely gotten a sick pleasure about it. But Kent didn't know L. L had sent seven hundred and three people to the death sentence because of their crimes. All worthy deaths convicts with horrible crimes to their names and blood staining their hands.

Kent stalked forward and L just stood his ground, fully intending to show the black man just how strong the 'government' could be, but the door opened behind him. Kent stopped in his tracks as Corey hopped in the room. The moment she noticed L she ran up to him excitedly, throwing her arms out in indication that she wanted a hug. Still tense from the situation, L slowly bent over and scooped the girl up into his arms.

"Yes, Corey-hime?" L asked, using the new pet name that Light had founded for her. Corey's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Light told me that meant 'Princess!'" She cried out. L let himself smile to the girl, though it was rather empty because he didn't mean it.

"You're an intelligent child."

"I'm hungry." She informed him.

"Then eat, Corey-hime."

"Make me a bowl of cereal!" She cried out, clapping her hands together.

"We have no milk," L responded.

"There's that dry stuff," Kent mumbled, he was facing the other direction, "The soy milk powder. All you need to is to add water."

L raised an eyebrow. So even Kent had a weakness for the child, he could understand why though. Corey was adorable in every aspect, her wide eyes that trusted without reservation, her innocence and purity, even though she had been chased by infected she didn't seem afraid of the situation. L walked over to the table and set the child onto it. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him.

L sighed and went about making the child a bowl of cereal, all the while internally telling himself that this didn't lesson the fact that he was the world's top three detectives.

XxX

Light growled in frustration.

He just couldn't get the muscle structure right! He knew human anatomy, very well in fact because he had taken the most advanced levels of biology at his high school and had started a biology class in University (until the Kira investigation had forced him to put his schooling on hold), but this was impossible. Staring at the many discarded drawings that seemed completely incorrect and inadequate, the boy was ready to give up and damn his so-called impression. Standing up, Light grabbed the rest of his art pencils and left his wall to dry some more, intending to find L and talk about what the man had been reading.

After first checking their store (odd, how he could call it 'theirs'), and finding it empty, Light journeyed to the bookstore that L had disappeared into that morning. The store was dark on the inside, after all it was nighttime on the outside world, and Light almost tripped into a bookcase until he found a discarded lantern on the floor. Pressing the on button, the store was basked in a queer light, shadows prominent. Walking forward he looked around at the different books until he reached the middle of the store, where a stack of books about his height had been preciously stacked onto a table. Three books were strewn on the floor to the left and as he walked further he saw a book lying on the chair.

Grabbing said book, he looked at the cover; it was titled "Black Dreams," by some K. Green author. Opening the book, he saw that a page was creased somewhere halfway through and went to that page, starting to read where L had apparently left off. Falling down carelessly into the chair and throwing his sketch book down onto the floor next to him, Light began to read about psychological maintenance/persistence in the relation to drive reduction and homeostasis.

It was interesting, Light supposed, in a textbook sort of way, but slowly he felt his eyes drooping and within another ten minutes, the youth was completely asleep, sprawled out onto the chair with the book open upon his chest.

L found Light about ten minutes later, after leaving Corey in the care of Rachel, who took one look at him, blushed profusely, and grabbed the girl only to run off promptly after through the door. L was secretly pleased, he hoped that this meant that the adolescence would ignore him from then on and stop with her whole fake polite smiles and false pleasantries; because he knew that her interest was solely on Light.

L had left Kent without another word, and he quickly found himself back in the book store and as he reached the place where he had left the lantern, he found it missing. Finding that odd, he let his eyes adjust slightly to the dark before he walked forward to his reading spot.

As he got there, he soon saw the dim light of his lantern on and it was on the table next to his couch. He could see two legs dangling off the edge that was facing him and as he walked forward he found Light sprawled across the chair, the book L had been reading face open on his chest. L stared at Light for a good minute; reveling in how childlike he looked as he slept.

Like an innocent teenager, not a psychotic murderer. He really was an attractive male, L thought to himself, reaching over and letting his hand travel through Light's hair once. Then he noticed something on the floor. It appeared to be a sketchbook. Frowning, L knew that Light wasn't the artist type and he walked over and crouched down to the book, picking it up and flipping through it.

The first couple drawings were horrible, and looked like a third grader had done them. Slowly though, they progressed. They all appeared to be mocks of famous Michelangelo paintings, pictures of muscles indents and hands in various positions. For having absolutely no previous experience, Light wasn't that horrible of an artist, L realized once he got to the last few drawings, that though they looked messy, were more correct.

He also realized just what an impression meant to the youth, and was smiling on the inside. It was so like Light Yagami to want to accomplish something of this nature just because he hadn't done so before. Glancing back over at Light, who hadn't moved one inch, L gently raised the book from his chest and closed it.

Light startled awake though, and blearily opened his eyes to see L staring at him, unperturbed as always.

"Hai, L?" Light asked softly, his Japanese sounded beautiful and soft. L's eyes unintentionally softened.

"You fell asleep upon my chair, Raito-kun."

Light blinked, and sat up slowly, looking around at the darkness in a momentary daze, "Oh, sorry."

"So by 'Impression' you meant art, Raito-kun?"

Light flinched and looked down at his sketchbook; it was opened to a different page than before when he had tossed it to the floor. He immediately blushed, (an event that was becoming more and more frequently lately) and looked up at L, nervous. He didn't want anyone to look at his crappy drawings, least of all L.

"You looked at my sketches?" His voice was uncertain.

"They were horrible." L's was straightforward.

Light glared, "Well excuse me, I'm not really an artist."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Raito-kun. Your anatomy isn't correct in most of your sketches is all I am stating."

"… I know that. It's hard to get muscles right when you're just looking at a picture." Light confessed. L blinked at him for a moment and looked at him queerly.

"I could be your model, Raito-kun. Reading is getting dull anyway."

Light's eyes widened and his eyebrows creased, he stared at L incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have stated so if I wasn't, Raito-kun."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous? To have a picture of you, even a crappy one, drawn?"

"It won't be a problem because I highly doubt you can catch my true likeness with your current abilities."

Light seemed to consider this for a moment and he glanced over at L, trying to hold a blush back. He momentarily imagined himself staring at L's half naked body, catching the different contours of his formed muscles and his pale torso. He realized that L did have a point though; to do art correctly it helped if you could look at the human form right in front of you at different angles. But still, he knew that L wouldn't just offer something like this without a catch. He looked over at L suspiciously but L looked monotonous as always.

"The catch?" Light asked.

"No catch, Raito-kun. You are my friend after all."

Light doubted him even more after L tossed out the 'friend' word. He sighed, "No thanks Ryuzaki. I'll just work on this by myself. How do you know about art anyway?"

"I know a couple fairly talented artists." L replied. He actually meant three children at Whammy's that were almost as talented at the High Italian Renaissance artists.

"Well, Raito-kun, the offer still stands if you change your mind." L told him softly, back against the chair Light was still sitting in. L let his hand trail over and his palm fell on L's hair, ruffling it again. Since he knew that this was an allowed action, he knew he could do this whenever he pleased because L wouldn't care. L closed his eyes and Light smiled.

"But thanks for the offer, Ryuzaki."


	16. Fallen

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary:_ During the investigation, and outbreak appears in Great Britain. It's known only as the rage virus, an infection that kills anyone who's exposed. Forced to divert his attentions away from the Kira case and towards the new developing worldly crisis, L brings the soft and uncalculating Light Yagami with him to the UK. There, things change. AU Yaoi_

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the slow update this time; I've been on spring break and needed a week to relax and get ready for the rest of the semester at my college. To make it up; twice the word count and double the angst! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (And please review, I thrive off them!) 

Chapter Sixteen: Fallen

The next few days went rather slow for both of the detectives, probably because they weren't doing their usual detective work. L more often than not crouched in his magenta chair and devoured book after book, most of which Light would never read except if he were forced to in school and it was a mandatory activity. 

L read at an extremely high pace, Light soon learned, and he had been slightly jealous at first. The man could finish about eight moderately difficult nonfiction books within a day, (which for L was only a reading period of 6-7 hours at most, until he got thoroughly sick of it all and went to Light's little stairwell to bug him or went to watch Corey play for a short time before braving the Lounge to eat.) L had discovered Light's little mural stairwell only two days after Light started painting on it, and L had actually looked shocked at the small untalented splatters of paint that Light had already applied. Light had been baffled as to how L had even found him, but it had been really easy. 

It was mostly because of the smell. The rank of paint seeped into not only the central area of the mall, making the stink of a newly painted room permeate everything, but L had told Light the smell came to their little store too and prevented him from sleeping properly. Light retorted that the older man never slept, and L admonished the boy softly saying that of course he slept, it was a natural human urge. L just slept a lot less than other people, and when he did sleep, to compensate for the shortness he slept heavily; not even a bomb detonating could rouse him. 

That afternoon, through some strange occurrence, all the people in their little mall were sitting in the lounge, taking different things to munch on for their lunch before returning to whatever they had been doing prior. This was a rare happening, mostly Kent and Rachel were off doing something else, and Corey (who now had a faithful dog named Cujo to play with on a regular basis whether the dog liked it or now) rarely if ever left her play land except to eat or if one of the adults asked her to. 

She would often ask Light or L to play with her, and once or twice they had complied, but the game _house_ only held so much enthrallment for both detectives and they soon were mocking the child in their head though that wasn't what they really wanted because both adored her. Children's games had no place in the lives of two geniuses who have brain patterns of individuals twice their age. 

Light was currently making some canned vegetables over a small carry size burner that they had found in the camping section of a store, L was nibbling on something that had sugar in it, Rachel was eating a few of the healthy 'loose weight' nut bars, while Kent was watching her with disgust. Apparently he hated those types of healthy bars, probably the only thing that he had in common with L, and he decided to make some food for Corey and himself. Rachel was staring blankly at the wall, deep with whatever thoughts consumed her time. 

"Do you think this contamination is a curse from god?" Rachel asked suddenly, the noisy crinkling of her health bar wrappers being the only other noise in the room when she voiced her question. Light looked over at her curiously, but L just rolled his eyes as he was apt to do with anything the adolescent girl said. Corey seemed oblivious but Kent also looked at her with interest. 

"I highly doubt that, Miss Rachel. Seeing as how there are way too many gods in worship today, saying one god or another did this to use would be rather illogical." L quickly stated, taking the rest of his sugary treat and setting it down onto the floor, the wrapper covering the edible part from view. Light flipped the burner off and sat cross legged on the ground, looking curiously at the different people assembled in the room. 

Kent glared at L with his black forehead crinkled in anger, "So you're a bloody atheist then?"

L looked back at him unchanging, "My particular religious aspirations have nothing to do with this conversation." L sneered, the word, 'dumbass' on his tongue, but he didn't like to swear much so he held it back. L felt that too much swearing reduced intellectuality and should be avoided. The only people who had ever heard him swear were Watari and a man named Yuri Killian; during a particularly difficult case in the Conka Onclave in Russia. 

He had said 'dammit', very out of character, and he had made an oath to himself to never do it again. Light had never heard L swear, and L never intended too. L knew that Light only swore when he was in particularly stressful situations; like when his father had held the gun to his head and during the first week they had been handcuffed together. That had been the worst times, when they were still unsure of one another, still didn't know what to expect. 

"Well," Rachel continued, "What if you think of it this way; it is said that no more than four million species of animals currently are alive. But, it's estimated that somewhere between five to fifty billion have lived here at some point since the planet came into being, right? In other words, 99.9 percent of species haven't survived and are extinct today. There have been six major extinctions on our planet since then; like the death of all the dinosaurs. 

But the cause of all of those extinctions remains unclear or completely unknown. Perhaps this is one of those extinctions. Maybe our planet feels all the crap that the humans are doing to her, the pollution and the cutting of our forests and natural resources. 

I mean, humans have only been around about ten thousand years, and look at all the damage we've caused in that short amount of time. If all humans were to suddenly die; the earth would only take two thousand years to become pure again though things like broken scrap metal of cell phones and stainless steel would remain. It would be an easy purge. 

When you think of it that way, it does sound just a bit logical." She concluded softly, her fingers twisting around her knees. Kent stared at her with unseeing eyes. Corey played with her shoelaces like it didn't matter to her either way. 

Light blinked a few times rapidly, taking in what the youth had just said. She was right, he realized. If this infection got out human beings and probably other races of animals would soon all be on the endangered species list. With humans unable to reproduce with people outside those of their families (because of the great gap between them and the lack of transportations) soon humans would become inbreed in they would also die. The world would be purged of its greatest destroyer, and would be able to heal itself. Rachel hadn't really meant 'god' in the sense, she had meant the planet. The spirit of the planet Earth itself. 

"I believe that is a very relevant theory," Light told her, glancing into her eyes and smiling. Rachel didn't blush though, or look bashful. She instead smiled softly back, nodding her head. L sighed; he had nothing to say to counter that. A theory was a theory, and if it had some basis in truth then it could be tested and experimented on to see its truth. But, because it was impossible to test such a thing, they would never know for sure. Bringing his thumb up to his lips, he began to think about the statement the girl had said; for a moment knowing it was probably the smartest thing he had ever heard her say.

He analyzed every word within a matter of moments, and turned to other factors that might support that. Her facts had been true; people knew nothing besides vague theories of climate change and other phenomenon that killed out species completely. But, a virus doing that? He recalled the black plague virus for a moment; transmitted by fleas; killing 74 percent of the European continent. It had been allowed to spread to Asia minor it would have surely had the same mortality rate. Most of that plague had to do with human's dirty bodies though, he couldn't ignore that factor. 

Because of the Christian religion people in the middle ages thought bathing was sinful because it showed bodies unnecessarily. This insanitation, plus the fact that fecal matter was being tossed out their windows and the dead were left to rot on the street, were the main causes. It had been circumstances, but the plague probably wouldn't have died out had it not been for that fire in London that burned everything down, including the disease. It was still possible to get the black plague, though because it was most people's ancestor's humans today have a higher immunity (only people with European backgrounds such as L himself; Light would not be immune.)

Blinking rapidly, he watched as Light put the burner away into a cabinet below their food stores and munch on his vegetable quietly and quickly. Apparently the boy still attempted to eat healthy because he couldn't get much exercise now that they were trapped into an enclosed space. This had been one of his main complaints at the beginning of being handcuffed (along with his adamant demands to shower without being handcuffed to another male). 

Light had stated that he was losing muscle mass because of lack of activity, and he didn't want to become unhealthy because of the investigation. L had always intended for them to relax one day and play another game of tennis (mostly so that L could beat Light this time around), but the Kira investigation had bogged them down continuously. 

Sighing, L stood up into his usual crouch and threw away the wrapper for the sugar-saturated treat he had just consumed. He wanted to get back to his spot in the library, he could rarely stand to be around any other people in that room, (mostly he just couldn't stand Kent or Rachel.) Kent had been trying to pick a fight with him since the day he had originally asked him his age, and L had been ready for it at any moment, but people always managed to get in their way before L could kick Kent's ass. Somehow Rachel or Corey always broke up their near-fight, and Kent was beginning to think that it was a conspiracy. Light had noticed the tension later that day between the two men and had questioned L about it, but L had just answered with a very noncommittal nod and several one-syllable answers. 

Light stood up and followed L out of the room, after making sure that Rachel would take Corey back to her store. He didn't want her wandering around too much because he was afraid that she might accidentally get locked out of the mall. If she did, they would have no way to know that she was even outside and it would take hours for them to even notice she was missing at all. L and Light walked together towards the book store, silently, L with his hands jammed into his pockets and Light with his arms around himself for the drafty center of the mall. 

Light had yesterday just sat with L while the other read books, attempting to copy art out of reference books that he had found in the art section of the store. His line and tone were getting significantly better, but Light's human figures still looked pretty skewed; the torso's he drew were too big and thick, his thighs were too small and shapely, and his hips jutted out to much on both the male and female figures. He had been so frustrated that he had almost asked L to be his model for him; but Light also knew that he didn't want to stare at L's half naked body even if it was for the sake of art. 

Not because it was a naked male body or anything like that, but because he would probably just gawk and blush and act altogether retarded, accomplishing nothing except maybe some good fuel for the wet dreams he had been having the prior week. Then L would be sure to use it against him; they'd end up in another brawl, chaos, angst, blah. Light really didn't need that right now, so he just bit his lip and continued to draw crappy and hope if he drew enough crappy, good art would begin to come from it. 

He had already decided that he was going to work on perspective that afternoon. He had set up a still life with several different shaped forms above eye level with another lantern hanging from a wire that he had taped to the top of a bookcase. He figured if he could at least figure out realism than he could start to experiment with ideas on what he really wanted to paint on his mural. He had a vague idea and was using a lot of different books for some ideas, but he still was unsure. He had asked L for some ideas too but L's thoughts on the matter were even worse, "Lollipops and corpses" plus, "Cheesecake and atomic bombs." That had made Light reconsider the train of thought L thought in on a daily basis. 

"You're one morbid person," He had told L with a deadpan expression.

"Only because of my profession." L had responded with his usual blank wide eyed stare.

They reached what was their new 'living space' and both sat down in their respective areas, L surrounded by books and Light surrounded by art supplies. Because they both found the bookstore to be far more relaxing than the stiff strange smelling clothing store, both men had moved the mattresses and the few other possessions they had gathered to their bookstore and created a far more comfortable atmosphere. It felt slightly more accurate for them to live in a bookstore than a clothing store since neither of them cared about clothing at all, but both held intelligence on a high pedestal. 

Light turned on the small lantern above his still life and flipped his large 18x24 sketchbook to a clean page, taking the medium charcoal pencil from the package on the floor and proceeding to sharpen it. Glancing over at L while he worked, he noticed that L's book pile had more than tripled. The elder detective had probably read more than sixty books since they had been trapped in the mall and didn't seem ready to stop yet. Light could only imagine what crap those books contained, and he felt that many of them would be filled with useless knowledge that the detective would never use anyway.

Light had put several cheesy female romance novels into L's giant pile of 'to-read' books a couple days ago, and obviously the detective hadn't gotten to them yet because he hadn't said anything, but Light couldn't help but smile and wonder if he would actually read them. Maybe if he read stuff like that it would help him with his social skills. Probably not though. 

"What are you reading today?" Light asked, still sharpening his charcoal pencil. L placed his finger on the page and looked over at Light. He looked pretty bored, and Light again wondered why he forced himself to read anyway.

"A rather dull book about astrophysics and its practical use in DOS type computer systems, Raito-kun."

Light blinked, "Sounds riveting."

L almost smiled, "Oh yes, this is just the sort of nonfiction work that can change my life." He commented sarcastically, the book falling deeper into his lap as he brought his arms around to clasp tightly onto his ankles.

"Makes you want to get a big tattoo on your arm that says 'I love astrophysics,' right?" Light told him, now a smile on his face and his charcoal pencils forgotten, sitting next to him. 

"Quite. Then I shall change my detective name from 'L' to 'Physics' and shall start wearing black spandex, only to proclaim myself the science superhero of the next century."

Light laughed out loud at this, seeing L with such a serious expression while saying something so ridiculous, "Can I be your sidekick then?" He questioned, placing his palm on his cheek. L finally broke his façade and smiled back, though it was nothing more than a twitch of his lips on one side. It was lopsided and made the detective look like a teenager, innocent and curious. His eyes weren't as blank for a moment, and Light allowed himself to stare into this rare treat. 

"You'll be called, 'Logical Lad', Raito-kun." He stated, nodding. 

"What will our superpowers be?"

L put his thumb to his lips, "We can make chemical reactions with our minds. We will have justice prevail!" He then declared, placing his finger in the air as if making a specific point. Light sighed, still smiling, and let his head fall against the bookcase with a small thud. 

Back during the Kira investigation he would have never imagined having such a stupid conversation with the brilliant detective, but both men found that talking about intellectual matters constantly got boring after a while. They both knew they were as smart as each other, they both felt that they were equals, so they also both knew that if they talked immature to one another it was no big deal.

It would be a far different thing if Light would be having such a conversation with Rachel. He would feel stupid himself, but no; this sort of jabber didn't make him feel unintellegent, it just made him feel that he had some sort of sense of humor. A humor that only L understood, because it was just as skewed. The smile soon faded off Light's face as his thoughts turned back to the Kira Investigation. It was something he thought about constantly, a never ending shadow over everything he thought about normally. L noticed the dramatic darkening in Light's eyes, how his expression grew pained but blank, and knew what the boy was thinking about. He knew the boys expressions better than Light did. The investigation loomed over the both of them like the Infection itself; just thinking about it could change their moods in moments. 

L let his thumb trail out of his mouth and he stared down at his novel blankly, not reading the words, or even seeing the letters they comprised. 

"What will happen when were back in Japan?" Light asked aloud, softly enough that no one ten feet away would hear them, the situation again serious and harsh. It was that sort of situation that they were both more accustomed too, but it didn't change the fact that it was a harder situation to deal with. L closed his eyes for a moment, the question oddly painful for him to answer, though in all respects it shouldn't be. He knew that it should be easily stated, 'go back to working on the Investigation,' but now his tongue was caught in his mouth and his lips refused to move. 

His body wouldn't follow his usually logical mind. Light was making him betray his automatic instincts, Light was making his usual apathetic and unbiased mind sway, it perturbed L. L opened his eyes and stared at Light, marveling again at how attractive the youth was. How could someone like that kill thousands? L thought for the millionth time. The Light who sat before him was almost adorably innocent. He would do what he felt was the right thing and would always search for justice. His deep caramel eyes and his honest actions stunned L. Light and L had so much in common, it was unbelievable. But L was Justice, Kira was evil. L had to stop Kira. L had to stop Light. Obviously it was just that simple, right?

They stared at each other for a good long minute, before L opened his mouth and answered honestly, "I don't know, Raito-kun." 

L glanced away after he answered the hands that were resting on his ankles tightened almost painfully. L knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. L was now emotionally attached to Light, Light was L's friend. Though them being 'friends' was all just an original ploy to get Light to work on the investigation team in the first place, something had shifted since their time in mall. It wasn't just a superficial saying any more; it wasn't just an empty phrase. Both L and Light respected each other beyond words, and both truly felt the other was a friend.

Maybe it was when L had made Light pass out for the first time, maybe it was when L had first discovered Light's mural and felt awe-inspired that he would attempt a feat that he had never done before (and how admirable that was), and maybe it wasn't any of that all. L thought trailed and he wondered how their relationship would have progressed if they had lived in a different time, in a place where their relationship wasn't defined by the words, 'detective' and 'suspect.' He wondered if they would have been closer friends, vaguely wondered if they would have become lovers. L knew that if he did have sexuality, it wouldn't be straight or gay. It would be 'Light.' Light would always be the exception.

Like when L had kissed Light to prove his point just a few day prior, how his lips had jolted and his stomach had tightened and how his blood had thrummed in his ears, loud and irregular. Light was the only person that L had ever been not only physically attracted to, but mentally as well. Light was intelligent, the most intelligent person that L knew besides himself, and that was sexy to L. L didn't get bored of Light the way he got bored of most everything else. And this was the sole reason that he had become biased, the sole reason he couldn't carry out justice like he had in the past. 

Light was also staring off into space, wondering a similar question. He was wondering what would happen in the evidence did come forth that he was Kira. He knew he wasn't, but L apparently knew he was, and what if someone came forth and told the team that he was? Light wondered if L would still give him the death penalty, if he would again be handcuffed in a small cell for weeks on end. Light wasn't sure if he could handle it psychologically. 

Even after they had both run for their lives together, both fought against Infected together? Biting his lip, he felt slightly sick as he knew the answer. Of course L would give him the death sentence, without blinking or flinching, without fail. L was justice, and such a man couldn't afford himself to attach himself to others, he had to be apathetic for the justice to be real. But still, Light wanted to know more than anything, he wanted L to tell him that he was wrong. 

"L…" His voice came out sounding slightly strangled but it managed to capture L's immediate undivided attention immediately, "If I am proven Kira without a doubt, will you still execute me?"

L felt sick too, not just from the question, but from the hopelessness in Light's voice and the darkness in Light's eyes. L knew that Light was already expecting an answer, and L had no choice but to give him it anyway, "I wouldn't want that, Raito-kun, but yes, I would have to."

Light nodded, his head suddenly pounding and his eyes stinging strangely. He stood up quickly and nearly swayed but managed to start started walking towards the door. When he passed L, the detectives voice range out. 

"Raito-kun?"

Light gave a very fake smile toward L, but he tried his best to make it look genuine, "Bathroom," was his swift explanation. Light left their bookstore in a hurry, and was soon out in the hallway. He swayed slightly in his step and when he reached the bathroom he walked passed it without even thinking. Running toward his staircase, he flung the door opened and was already halfway up the stairs when he heard it pound against the opposing wall. Running up three steps at a time, Light reached the ceiling and flung himself out of that door too, in desperate need for air. He just had to get out of that mall, or he felt he would drown. 

It was a cloudy day; the sun was barely visible behind the thick clouds. The air was sweeter than the past couple weeks, the rank of the infection was dissipating now that corpses were more numerous. Light knew in the next few weeks that when summer came on strongly the stink of corpses would be worse. It would be a rotting sick smell, but for now the air actually smelled like air. Walking towards the edge of the mall building Light looked upon the north parking lot. It was a hard sight to take in and made him forget about L while he looked at it.

The parking lot was a huge one and there were about thirty or so cars scattered around, but on the cars and lying around them were hundreds of corpses. A steady mound of them were pressed against the wall, it was obvious that people had been trying to climb up the corpses against wall to get inside, but the slightly more than two story height had been too much for any of them, and they had just collapsed onto the pile making it larger. 

Light could make out people of all shapes and sizes, female and male, adult and child, all in various states of decay and dismemberment. They were all covered with blood. He hadn't seen an actual infected for a while, and as he scanned around he still couldn't see any. He hoped it remained that way for some time to come. 

The town beyond the lot was silent and cold looking, not even the screams or the pounding was heard anymore, it had been too long, the infection had died out somewhat with the corpses. He was sure there was still infected out there, but they probably weren't as numerous. He could see a banner in the distance that said, "We are here" hanging from what appeared to be an apartment building, and he knew that it was people who knew nothing about the quarantine and were waiting in vain for a rescue team to whisk them away from this contamination. He wondered how many people were out there like they were. How many people were hiding, how many people were running?

Great Britain looked nothing like his home. There were high buildings close to one another, but that was where the similarities ended. The streets were wide, they had far less billboards, and the buildings that were smaller looked far older. There were no towering sloping ceilings, no fuko from Shinto shrines. There were too many cars and too few bikes. Light got lost for a moment staring, thinking about his home. He had never really been truly homesick before, not even when he had been in that cell, but now he felt so far away from everything he had known. He felt so far away from the everyday worry about exams and J-pop idols. 

Now something much scarier loomed ahead, death and corpses with the silent promise that they couldn't hide away from this forever. This mall didn't offer them unconditional protection. Light hoped at least that this quarantine that L had commanded worked, for the sake of the rest of humanity. That the rest of the world never knew of this hell, that no one was orphaned like his little Corey was. He tried to imagine his home, Japan, like this. It made him want to vomit. He could see the small streets and the numerous high schools with little Asian corpses about, the sight of his parents or Misa as red-eyed unseeing infected running and killing people, biting their necks harshly and killing them. Feeding on them.

The cold words L had said to him mixed with that horrible vision came bubbling up in his memory without intention simultaneously, and suddenly Light swayed precariously, his vision going blurry and dark, little dots covering up any sight. His body trembled and he broke out into a cold sweat. He reached forward to grab for the side of the wall. 

Then, Light's hand slipped, and he fell forward, flipping over the ledge than again in midair. The sound that was made when he land was a sickening one and the landing had hurt. The smell was the first thing that assaulted him; the next was where he was. 

He lay on a pile of corpses, out of the protection of the mall, no one aware he was even out there. 

Light's chest convulsed and he nearly screamed aloud. 


	17. Dead Fear

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _Stuck in a mall with a deadly infection threatening everything they know, L and Light are forced to fight for a way to get home. They soon learn the many similarities that they share; and the many differences. YAOI LxLight_

Chapter Seventeen: Dead Fear

Vomit forced its way up into Light's throat as his arms flung back, desperately trying to grip anything that would leverage him out of the pile of human carnage that ranked so much his eyes started to water. It was slippery though and the only thing he could grab was dismembered limbs sticking out at angles. His hands were soon too bloody to grab anything firmly, a bone sticking out of the pile next to his head the only thing he could grasp. Throwing himself forward he tumbled down the pile as the vomit came out with a harsh gag, his head banding on the blacktop below painfully, forcing his vision to go black again. He lay on all fours for several moments, trying to orient himself. His head began pounding, but that was the least of his concerns.

His clothes were covered in the smell of rotting blood and Light spit onto the ground, his throat gagging him and he threw up again. He looked up quickly; scanning the parking lot for any infected that could be running to get him at that moment. He saw none and he breathed harshly, crouching low against the ground. Looking down at his hands with putrid disgust, Light wiped them on the only clean part of his shirt then pulled the shirt off and over his head, throwing it away from him with a strangled snarl.

Spinning around, he scanned the pile he just came from and he already knew that he wouldn't be able to climb up to get back into the safety of the mall. If the dead in that pile had been unable to do such there was no way he could accomplish what they failed at. Plus, he was also positive he couldn't climb into that pile again. His stomach would allow it.

Shivering violently, his body shook and his flat stomach heaved. His mind spun in circles, debating what he should do now. He knew he could always break the glass of the mall doors to get back in, but then that would risk the others safety, and he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk Corey's safety. He had told L that he was going to the bathroom, so he wouldn't go looking for him for at least another hour, and the mall was a big place. It would be a longer time for them to even know he was outside in the first place. Infected surely would find him before that. Walking to his left, he reached a corner of the mall and slowly looked around it, his breath still far too rapid and loud. His heart pounded in his ears.

It was clear. Walking towards the front door that L had originally picked, he discovered there was another pile of corpses. Light's throat clenched and he was sure that he was going to die. He would die like these people had died, another statistic forgotten about with the shock of the contamination itself. L wouldn't need to execute him; he would be eaten by mindless Infected. Light was so scared he almost started to cry, but he forced the tears back, knowing he needed to keep his vision and mind clear. He took a deep breath and told himself not to panic, he was a genius after all, and he could figure this out. There had to be some way to contact someone inside the mall, there had to be some way for him to be safe.

Looking at the sky, Light knew it was about five PM, and that because it was still spring equinox it would be light outside for another two to three hours. Scanning the lot again, he figured he could get in a car and lock it, and wait for someone to notice he was gone in the first place. If it was dark though, they wouldn't be able to see him. He would be outside and vulnerable all night. That plan wouldn't be particularly safe because car windows were easily shattered; he just had to hope that no infected came wandering around.

They were more numerous during the nighttime after all, because a side effect of the infection was the rapid dilatation of the iris. Most infected couldn't go into bright sunlight because they would be blinded. Walking toward a car, stepping over three dead girls in the process, he tried the door and found it locked. He cursed aloud.

He heard a bang then, and immediately fell to the ground, crouching low and looking around cautiously. He couldn't see where the noise came from. His throat still clenched he started shaking again, and then he looked up at the mall once more and almost started crying again. There Rachel stood, her long red hair blowing in the wind, gazing from the left side of the mall across the lot with a look of pure sadness. He had never thought she looked as beautiful as in that moment. Running toward the mall his vision just focused on her, he called her name out as softly as he could for her to hear him. She looked over immediately and her mouth dropped eyes wide and fearful.

"Light!!" She yelled, stretching over the ledge, her hair again billowing out around her.

"Get Ryuzaki!" He ordered, coming as close to the wall as he could, trying not to let his voice heighten because of his fear. She looked desperate, but nodded, flinging around and disappearing from his sight. Light turned around and skimmed the lot again; nothing moved that he could see. He was so thankful. He was still shaking; his lower back was starting to hurt with the exertion. His head pounded harder and he winced, bringing his hand up to his hair. It was still crusted in blood and the sight itself was disheartening. But Light felt his heart beat slightly with hope.

He was going to be saved; he wasn't going to die among these corpses. He had just fallen in love with Rachel too, if only superficially. He would no longer think of her as a stupid adolescent girl, but as someone who had saved his life… if he did get saved, that is.

Rachel flung herself down the stairs and into the main section of the mall faster than she had ever remembered going, despite the fact that she had grown up around the mall and had spent many of her early adolescent years hanging out in the food court with a plethora of friends. She knew already how many there were from the ceiling.

She screamed loudly, calling out Ryuzaki's name though her voice sounded high pitched and strangled. She knew it was unattractive but she didn't care. When she had seen Light like that, covered in blood and shirtless, her stomach had dropped and she had almost started to cry on that spot. He had looked so scared. She didn't know how he had gotten outside of the mall, but she knew if they didn't hurry Light would be dead. Light would be… just another one of the corpses outside.

She screamed his name again, louder this time, running toward the bookstore that Ryuzaki spent most of his time and as soon as she saw him, his black hair and his thumb in his mouth and she ran over to him at full speed, her chest heaving, nearly running into him. Tears began to flood her vision and she wanted to grab a hold of him, but held herself back.

"Light's outside!!" She yelled still in a rush, though he was closer than before and could hear her perfectly. The look L gave her was a wide shock and slight misunderstanding, the first true emotion besides annoyance that she had ever seen on his face reflected clearly. His face went paler than its normal milky shades, and his hand dropped to his side in what appeared to be fright.

"What side is he on now?" L's words were rushed and his voice actually shook, if just ever so slightly.

"The front."

"Go tell him to go to the electronics store door!" L ordered, spinning around and running toward the store, disappearing from sight a moment later. Rachel almost screamed when she turned around and Kent was there, standing just three feet away from her. He was glaring at her. He was intimidating. Rachel didn't care though, she had to get Light back inside. She had to make sure he was safe.

"What happened?" He snarled at her, spit coming from his lips.

"Light's outside!" She yelled to him, running past him and flinging herself back up the stairs. She tripped on the top step and fell to her knee's painfully, but she got up quickly and went outside over to the ledge, her black skirt in her hands and her knees bloody and scrapped. Light had his arms around himself and he was looking across the lot with such despair she could see it even where she was standing. He was shivering violently.

"Light! Go to the best buy door!" She told him, pointing over in that direction and he nodded in surprise looking up at her for a moment before taking off, running off blindly. She followed him on the edge of the mall. A shriek came out then to her left that echoed in the distance, and she saw something that made her want to cry. It was nine or ten infected, running toward Light at top speed from the other side of the lot, coming from the direction that her high school had been in. They flew over the corpses like it was nothing; their sight was on their only goal. Fresh meat. From what she could see they were all matted with blood, and slightly emaciated, one was missing an arm.

"RUN!" She shrieked, hoping to god that Ryuzaki made it in time, that Light was a swift runner. Light didn't even look around when he heard her scream and she soon lost him from her sight because he went around a corner of the mall, his feet barely touching the ground because he was running so fast. The infected continued to run towards them with wild abandon, and suddenly Rachel was pulled down to the ground. Her skirt ripped loudly. She winced, her bloody knees painfully forced against the sharp gravel of the rooftop. It was Kent, and he looked even more pissed off than normal.

"Retard!" He told her, "Do you want them freaks to know were in here?!" He hissed, a vein on his head popping out. He had a large gun slung over his shoulder. Rachel was shaking then, the tears finally overcoming her vision. Behind her the shrieks of Infected bubbled up, the most horrible sound she had ever heard.

Light had never run faster in his entire life. When he had heard those inhuman shrieks, he knew just what was behind him without even turning around, before he had even heard Rachel's screams. His heart pounded, his sides were hurting something fierce, but all he was focused on was reaching that door, that salvation. He knew that L would be waiting for him there. L would save him. He could hear their numerous footsteps behind him, they sounded so close but he was afraid if he turned around he would trip, and that would be the end of it all, there would be no hope for him.

A door flung open some twenty feet ahead of him, slamming loudly against concrete, and he saw L come out, his small form looking tiny compared to the metal door. L looked paler than normal, and not calm. He couldn't focus on L though for more than a moment, he could only focus on his running, one foot in front of another.

He heaved faster, the bricks of the wall blurring because he was running so fast. A scream came from right behind him, it sounded like it was a foot away. L was only three feet away, his hand was outstretched, and it was pale and shaking. Light grabbed it blindly and L pulled hard, pushing him into the darker mall with such force that he was thrown to the floor, his body hitting the concrete and rolling him over, the door slamming behind him.

L nearly fell over himself when a sudden pounding came at the door the moment it was closed, shrieks of anger and fists breaking as they connected with the metal. The sound of gnawing bones could also be heard, than the shrieks grew louder. Light's heart was pounding in his head and he nearly passed out right there, their joint breathing the only thing that he could here, his far more ragged than L's.

L came over to him, and Light started trembling, his arms wrapping around himself. His body convulsed as he felt the detective come closer to him, his hands went numb. L's hand touched the side of his face that wasn't covered in blood, his palm soft and smooth. Light reached up and grabbed L's hand into his own, he deliberately ignored the crusting blood that he felt coated his hands. Light could smell the carnage on himself though, it was more noticeable in the small room, and he wanted to wash himself. Letting L's hand go, Light flew up and covered his mouth with his hand, his stomach threatening to throw up again. L's hand came onto his back as he fell against a wall; they felt cold against his bare skin.

"I need to wash this blood off," Light rasped out as soon as he found his voice. L nodded but didn't say anything, instead grabbing him around his shoulders and guiding him through the darkness and taking him to the employee bathroom that lay in the small hallway just beyond the electronics store, below the employee lounge that Light had slept in just a week or so prior.

Nearly collapsing over the sink, he turned the water on as hot and as high as it could go, starting with washing his hand, and nearly dunking his entire head underneath the faucet. His hair clung to his face and over his eyes, and he began scrubbing against his arms harshly, the skin turning red and stinging from the hot water. His neck prickled in pain. L was grabbing paper towels out of the dispenser and helping him wipe off his shoulder, and his neck.

The water going down the sink was tinted brown from the contagious blood. When Light looked up finally, his eyes focusing on his reflection, he had never felt worse about his reflection, ever. It took a good minute to wash the majority of the blood off, and Light made sure to wash his hands almost raw. Breathing deeply he put his face in his hands after turning off the water, listening to the water drip into the white basin.

"What happened, Raito-kun?" L finally asked, still wiping off the remnants of blood and water on his friends pale skin. His voice was as monotonous as usual, though when Light looked up at L he could tell that the man was anything but calm. L looked spooked, for a lack of a better word. Light felt his throat clench, and he tried to not think about how scared he still was, despite already being inside and being safe. Light stood up straight, and shook his hair away from his forehead with his hand. The water splattered across the floor and mirror, but Light ignored it.

"I think I fainted and fell over the ledge. If Rachel hadn't come out to the roof I would be…dead right now. You probably wouldn't even know it yet." Light told him, his voice still raspy and not normal. It sounded far way, it sounded scared. Something shifted in L's gaze and he stepped forward, grabbing Light's arms and pulling the youth against him. Light collapsed against L quite suddenly with almost his full weight, his arms wrapping up under the older mans and holding him tightly, his fists clenched into L's shirt. Light was shaking again, and L brought his hands up into Light's soaking wet hair, letting his fingers go through and separate the clumping strands. L still wasn't sure what to think as he held into his arms, except, '_I could have lost him..._'

If Light had just fallen outside, than no doubt the thing that had broken his fall was the pile of corpses that lined most of the walls, and L could imagine what that would do to any person. L himself would have probably thrown up and nearly passed out from the smell alone, let alone that he would be laying on almost a hundred rotting corpses. That would also explain why Light was shirtless, he had probably been covered with blood the moment he had fallen in and couldn't stand it. L knew that was the smell that still seemed to cover Light, the stench of the Infection. He was sure that Light would have then gone to a car close to the mall, to try to break in and hide and wait because it would have been illogical to run to another building. The lot was too large, and then they would have never been able to find him. Light wouldn't have had protection; wouldn't have any food; he would have probably died anyways. He wouldn't have had many options. L couldn't imagine truly what such desperation would feel like, but it made him uncomfortable to think about.

L figured because Rachel had been the one to come to him in the first place, that she must have gone to the roof to think and that was how she found him. She spent a lot of time gazing out into the city; mostly because this was her childhood home and it brought back fond memories, not to mention several bitter memories (she had once told Light this and Light had told L). L had been sitting in the bookstore while Light was outside, thinking to himself about the situation as a whole, including the Kira investigation and the answer he had given the youth that had made him run off. He wouldn't have gone to look for Light for at least another hour; he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts. Plus, the mall was large, so it would have taken him even longer. How long would it have been before L would have found Light?

Light would have died while L sat in the safety of the mall, thinking about him. That made L sick inside, and he grasped at the boy harder, breathing deeply and not caring that he smelled. Light's face was pressed up against his neck, his breath hot. His body wasn't shaking anymore, but L knew that Light was probably cold. That moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity, both men breathing against each other heavily, both supporting each other's weight and thoughts. Both were scared too, though L wasn't sure who was more scared, Light's fear of dying, or L's fear of Light dying. L didn't know what he would have done if Light had died, he didn't even want to imagine it. Standing on the roof, looking down at Light's corpse amongst the uncountable others, his caramel eyes never gazing at him, his smooth voice never comforting him, his hands never stroking L's hair… It physically hurt L to think about. They still had four weeks, an entire month left, and L would have been alone with just the three normal people that pissed him off anyway (well, Corey didn't, but that was besides the point). L was pretty sure he would have been unbearable to live with after that, he was sure that he would have never been the same after returning to being a detective. The Kira investigation would be over too, and he had never left any investigation unsolved since becoming L.

L pulled back from their embrace, and let his hands trail up, cupping Light's face softly, their foreheads pressing against one another. "Don't ever scare me like that again." L told him furiously, his grip tightening for a moment. His voice was harder than Light had ever heard it, not angry per say, but there was something underneath it that Light had never heard before. Light kept his eyes closed as he let himself calm down, letting his breath mimic the detectives. He nodded, not replying.

Suddenly, both were startled away from each other when they heard a huge explosion that echoed through the room they were standing in. The walls shook for a moment, the mirror clacked against the wall. Both looked at each other for a split second, and then bolted for the door, running through the now familiar layout of the dark electronics store with ease and reaching the center of the mall, both in running in sync with one another. They ran up the staircase with Light's uncompleted mural and came to the roof. Corey stood outside the door to the roof, and she was crying. L went over to her and swished her into his arms, cradling her against his chest and shushing her quietly. Light went out the door after a quick glance at L.

Kent was on the north side of the roof, with what appeared to be a large gun. He was crouched beneath the wall so nothing could see him if they were on the ground. Rachel was on the opposite side of the ceiling, curled into a little ball. Light went over to her, also kneeling low when he got to the edge. Placing his hand on her back, she flinched and looked up. Her black makeup was running down her face and her eyes were read. Both her hands and knees looked bloody. Her eyes widened at him, and her arms shot around his waist, she hugged him close and sniffled loudly.

Light held her against him tightly, feeling such gratitude for the girl that he was speechless for a moment. Finally when she quieted, he pulled her away and took his thumb, wiping the running makeup beneath her eyes away.

"You saved my life, Rachel. Thank you so much." He told her, completely sincere. She smiled at him softly, her cross necklace glinting in the receding sunlight and nodded to him, grabbing his hand into hers. Light's hand was icy cold, so Rachel covered her other one over it to warm the appendage.

"I'm so glad you made it, Light." She told him fervently.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Asian?!" An outraged voice came next to them. It startled both teens, and Light actually jumped slightly. Kent was standing over them, apparently seething and looking pretty intimidating. He still had the huge gun in his hand, and it made Light's blood run cold. Light absolutely hated guns, more than anything in the whole world. (Again, that was all L's fault in the first place.)

"I fainted and fell." Light told him shortly, glaring at the man and looking down at Rachel after a moment, noticing her hands "Why do you have bloody knees?" He asked her, his voice dangerously quiet. He obviously thought Kent probably had something to do with it.

Rachel blushed, "I tripped on my way back up the stairs, and it wasn't him. Kent saved us too though," She told Light, also staring up at the huge looming black man though her gaze was innocent and she didn't appear to be afraid of him. Light's eyebrow quirked and he watched L walk over to them with Corey in his arms. He looked displeased about something, and Light looked down and realized that Rachel was still holding his hands. He didn't remove them though, because he now owed her a lot.

"What do you mean?" L questioned, shifting Corey in his grip. She was clutching his shirt tightly.

Rachel let one on her hands trail up and pointed her index finger towards the sky, "Those infected were attacking that metal door right? They would have continued to do so if they still thought we were in the mall. Kent used that huge gun-thing and shot it off in the distance, making the infected chase after that instead. Were safe now." Rachel let her gaze travel over to Kent, "Though I think you hit a church when you shot off the gun."

Kent rolled his eyes and tossed the heavy gun on the gravel, crossing his arms once he was relieved of it. "Whatever," the gruff man said. Light felt the adrenaline dying down in his bloodstream, and because of it his body was suddenly extremely tired. He slouched down; finally releasing Rachel's other hand.

"Light?!" Rachel asked, she placed her hand on his arm. L also stepped forward, and Kent looked over at him, analyzing him. The strange black haired man who was holding Corey had an emotion on his face besides anger, and it surprised Kent. Kent had already realized back when they first met that these two men were probably gay with each other, lovers or whatever, but Kent could care less about that sort of thing. He had known plenty of sodomites in the army, and of course since they worked for the government they were probably promiscuous and weird. He just didn't want the Asian boy putting him or the two girls into any sort of trouble. Ryuzaki looked so worried though, so Kent sighed and reached his arms out for the child.

"I'll take her back to the basement; you get him inside and to bed." Kent told him. L looked over at him in surprise, his eyes against unreadable, but he obliged and handed Corey to him. She whimpered and for a moment refused to let go, but L looked into her eyes and she seemed to get the message she was safe.

"Thank you, Kent." Ryuzaki told him quietly. Kent nodded and held Corey like she was a delicate treasure, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Rachel also stood up walking over and standing next to them, letting L crouch down in front of Light, his back to him.

"Get on, Raito-kun."

Light let his arms wrap around the front of L's neck, and L reached behind him to hook his arms around the back of Light's knees. Light was almost weightless, L realized once he fully had the youth on him, but still it hurt L's bad back to carry anyone this way. L said nothing though, and they all walked out off the ceiling together and down the stairs to the main section of the mall.

"C'mon, Rachel," Kent told her, "We need to get you bandaged up." Rachel nodded and smiled, having to run to keep up with Kent's long strides. She saw Light and L going off in the opposite direction and called out to them, "I'll bring him something to eat in a while."

L didn't say anything, but Rachel didn't expect him to anyway. Instead, L focused on the walk to their bookstore, and the weight he had on his back. He could hear Light breathing by his ear; he could feel the warm breath on his neck. '_I almost lost him_,' L thought for the second time, his grip tightening ever so slightly. When they reached the center of their store, L deposited the boy on his makeshift bed that was surrounded by art supplies, many Light had discarded only two hours ago. He then stood back up.

"I'm going to go get you a shirt, Raito-kun, I'll be right back."

Light nodded just ever so slightly, not saying anything, his worn out body collapsing on the soft blankets with a soft whoosh. He shivered again as L disappeared from sight and reached over, pulling the blanket across his half naked body and cocooning himself inside. He then closed his eyes and promptly fell into a deep, exhausted sleep, not even motivated enough to try and stay awake, though he knew that L would have questions for him. Light was emotionally worn though, more so than he had ever been in his entire life.

That had been the most stressful situation he had ever been in, without a doubt. Not his father holding a gun to his head, not being handcuffed to L at first, not when they had ran to the mall on the day of the quarantine… it had been Light being so positive he was going to die, and Light not knowing if L would even care or not in the first place.

After all, L had just told him that if Light was Kira, justice would of course exact the death sentence on him. That L would be the one to do this. So that obviously meant that L didn't care if Light lived or died, but yet Light had thought they were becoming friends. Light would surely care very much if L died; he would be devastated, but Light was also sure that L wouldn't whatsoever. L had always been a cold person, emotionless and precise, and hell, that was what made him the greatest three detectives in the world. L was objective, not swayed by relationships. But for some reason, Light had wanted L to be swayed. Light wanted L to be biased towards him, and feel that he was his equal and his friend.

That was why Light had been so happy that L had told him he felt he was his equal. Despite the circumstances surrounding that stamen, Light had been very elated. But still, the last thought in Light's head before he passed into blissful unconsciousness had been about L. L didn't know this of course.

L walked back over to Light and knew he would be sleeping. Setting the shirt, sweatshirt, jeans, and new pair of socks down, L knew he should let Light sleep, but L also didn't want Light to sleep in the filthy jeans he was wearing. Reaching over, L pushed the blanket open and Light didn't budge. He unbuttoned Light's bloody and ripped pants quickly, and pulled them down the boys trim waist with ease. L threw them away from Light's body, and blushed as he admired Light's body despite the situation. Grabbing the blanket, he placed it back over the boy and grabbed another one next to him, also spreading that out.

Then L sat next to him, his thumb in his mouth with one hand, his other stroking Light's still wet hair, and stared at Light with such an intensity that L knew it would scare Light if he were awake. L knew that he was too stressed to think carefully and objectively about this, he knew that he needed to mediate very soon. He would wait though, wait until Rachel came.

He didn't want the adolescent girl to him in a vulnerable state like that. She came only five minutes later, wearing a different gothic outfit with her hands and knees bandaged well. L assumed this was because Kent had done the bandages, and most soldiers knew first aid pretty well. She had a hot bowl of soup and a bottle of aspirin. She set both in front of L and sat down next to him.

"I knew he would already be sleeping, this is for you." She told him, smiling softly.

L was startled to say the least. He was sure that Rachel disliked him, because of how mean he had been to her since they had gotten there. L didn't removed his hands from Light's hair though, just his thumb from his mouth. He gazed at the girl, and sighed.

"Thank you very much, Miss Rachel." He told her, and he was also very sincere.

"Light means so much to you doesn't he?" Rachel asked, staring down at the sleeping boy. L didn't respond. Rachel didn't care though; she knew that L was a man of few words, "I've never seen you that scared, ever. Not even the first day we met. You would have been horrible to live with without him around." She stated. L continued to look at her. He knew she was right, he just didn't know how she knew.

"Correct." He replied finally, reaching down and taking the spoon into his hands, dipping it into the soup. L didn't like soup much; it was more often than not too hot and too thick. It didn't have sugar in it. But, L ate a bit anyway, then another. He felt he owed her that much. They sat in silence for a good minute, before L asked, "Miss Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Are you an orphan now?"

Rachel's gaze glazed over, her eyes turning sad, "Yes."

"Because I am a part of the government, I am acquainted with several individuals who own very sophisticated orphanages for above-average children. I had already decided quite some time ago that I would have Corey taken to one of those, would you like to accompany her?"

Rachel looked over at him, than up into the ceiling, her gaze blank but thoughtful, "Probably. I have nowhere else to go. But I'd have to think it over."

"Of course. You have time."

She smiled, "Yes, a month."

"And Miss Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"… does my relationship with Raito-kun bother you?" L wasn't quite sure why he asked that. It seemed to be a loaded question on his end after all. L had no true romantic relationship with the youth, though Rachel seemed to be under that impression. Rachel was quiet for a moment though.

"I get the feeling you two aren't really dating." She finally told him, "That you are both trying to cling to one another for comfort but something is holding you back. You seem too distant yourself from people, Ryuzaki, and maybe that's the reason but I honestly don't know you well one way or another. But, if you were in romantic involvement with Light…" She paused and smiled at him, blushing, "I'd think you were an adorable couple."

L blinked to himself. Whatever answer he had been anticipating, that hadn't been it. "You are correct again, Miss Rachel. Raito-kun and I are not in that sort of relationship. When you saw us hugging we were merely deriving comfort from one another, nothing else."

"But you want that sort of thing with him?"

L wasn't really used to talking about his personal feelings about anything, it made him uncomfortable. He was especially unused to talking about it with a teenage British girl. But he sighed and answered truthfully, "That is impossible. It will never happen.'

"Hmm? Why?"

"That's classified."

"Something to do with your work?"

"Yes, and no."

Rachel nodded she wasn't going to pry because she knew she wouldn't get any answers anyways, and L took another bite of his soup. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"When Light wakes up, I think he'd be the happiest if it was next to you. You should sleep by him tonight."

Rachel gave him one last smile, and stood up, brushing away the imaginary dust from her skirt, "Finish that soup, okay? You're way too skinny. Good night, Ryuzaki."

"Affirmative, have pleasant dreams Miss Rachel."

As she disappeared from view, L let his eyes trail back to Light's sleeping form. He looked so angelic as he slept. Putting his thumb into his mouth, he thought back to when he had first met Rachel. He hadn't liked the girl one bit; she had seemed immature and clingy. But, needless to say, she was probably better at analyzing personal emotions than L was, and L found that admirable. L couldn't find it in him to hate her anymore, or even dislike her. '_After all,_' L thought, his hand again on Lights hair,

'_I could have lost him_.'


	18. Everything Changes

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _Stuck in a mall with a deadly infection threatening everything they know, L and Light are forced to fight for a way to get home. They soon learn the many similarities that they share; and the many differences. YAOI LxLight_

**Authors Note**: Hello, all my wonderful readers. I've recently found a new fan kingdom which I have been devoting a lot of time to, and that is Kingdom Hearts. I've honestly never played the video game since I'm not much for games at all, but I ended up reading a story that a friend of mine on this site highly recommended called Honestly Blue.

You don't even have to know the game or the characters to love that story, and it was one of the best stories I've ever read on this site. I have been on this site for seven years. It's a Roxas/Axel story, and they are just as interesting a couple as Light an L. Don't fret though, I still plan to update at least once a week, just depends on my college workload, but I also do plan to write some KH fanfiction in my near future. I'm going to an anime convention next weekend, so if anyone's interested about my life you can go to my DeviantArt account which I update almost every day. My screen name is corporateXlullabies.

**Special**thanks to these readers for always reviewing faithfully: Nightwing Gurl, Mornin-brightflame, Kitsune55, SonakoTao, and Master of the Boot. Thank you so much!! (I appreciate every single comment!)

Chapter Eighteen: Everything Changes.

Light was very ill when he woke up, his stomach feeling sickly empty and his body achy and nauseous. His eyes were dry, blurry, and unfocused. He was in his boxers that still ranked slightly of infection, huddled in a mass of mismatched blankets. He blinked rapidly, eyes already adjusted to the darkness, and saw the many stacks of books by L's reading perch. His art supplies lay next to them, his sketch book open to a fresh page just as he had left it yesterday, and Light froze at the sight.

The memories of the day before came flooding into his mind, albeit unwanted. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to grasp the huge slab of painful thoughts that pounded into his brain. But when he looked down to see if he had any injuries (he had been to disturbed to check the day before), he saw a pale hand resting on his stomach, just above his hip bone, the fingers curling around his flat stomach.

Blinking again, he rolled over and met the sight of L sleeping, curled into the fetal position like he was apt to do during the rare times he actually did sleep. His eyes were closed and there were slight bags under them but his face was that of an innocent teenager when he slept, and he looked so attractive. Light breathed, simply staring at him because doing so seemed to make his mind turn blissfully blank, seemed to mask all the other horrid thoughts that were nagging and he knew he had to sort out. He wondered why L had slept by him when he was obviously not very pleasant smelling, why L was curled so closely to his body and was holding him, if only just a little. Sighing, he reached down and took the hand that was on his stomach into his own, holding it in his own for a good moment before he pulled away from L.

Being too close to L never had good ending consequences, and right now Light needed to analyze how he felt about everything that was going on, he had to analyze how L was affecting him so easily constantly. Light stood up, shivering as the cold mall air hit his back, and glancing back down at L he saw the blankets had fallen halfway off him. Bending down, he pulled the blankets over the balled up form and stretched, his neck feeling stiff. Noticing the small pile of fresh clothing on the floor, Light picked them up and exited the store with them bundled in his arms. .

Light's first stop was the bathroom that they normally used to wash. Because there was no shower in the mall they were forced to wash from the sink. This was hard enough, but Light was grateful that the water still ran at all and tasted clean because he was very obsessive about cleanliness. They wouldn't survive very long without the water, even though they did have a reserve in the lounge in case of emergencies, but that wouldn't be used unnecessarily if it came to that. He could barely stand the smell of infection that clung to him, it made his empty stomach toss unpleasantly.

He washed himself slowly, locking the door before removing his boxers and taking the washcloth only to scrub it against his skin harshly as he had done the day before. His skin turned red from irritation, but that didn't stop Light from coating himself with scented soap and scraping at the smell. After he was finished and could no longer smell the virus on him, Light stood naked in front of the mirror and looked at his body. He had lost weight again, he noticed. His hip bones were very prominent and his ribs poked out like L's. His stomach had lost muscles; he no longer had the six pack he had once sported in his youth. He had been so proud of that back then, but now he found he didn't care. His arm muscles were still prominent, but he was pale now.

Not as pale as L, but still noticeably paler than he was just a year ago. Shivering from the cold, Light waited until his skin wasn't as bright red before dressing in the clothes L had laid out for him. It was a pair of tighter jeans with a yellow long sleeved shirt and black boxers. Light put the clothes on quickly, exiting the store in search of a sweatshirt. He was still really cold. Kent had long since unlocked all the stores in the mall so they could access any of them, and Light went to the clothing store that L and himself had resided in for the first part of their confinement in the mall. Sweatshirts were in the front half and he took one, not even caring what it looked like, pulling it on and over his head. Brushing his fingers through his hair, Light went down to the basement with his bare feet pattering at the concrete softly.

Kent was asleep in his lounge chair, and neither Rachel nor Corey were in the room. He was partially glad, though he knew he owed Rachel another attempt at his gratitude. Walking over to the large stack of food, Light took a few health bars and stuffed them in his sweatshirt pocket, also grabbing a small container of water. He downed the water as he walked back up the stairs, heading for his bookstore again. When he reached the store, he stood at the front door in between the security alarms, staring blankly into the darkness.

He looked down at his bare feet, and just stood there. 'I could have been dead right now,' Light thought to himself, 'What would L have thought?'

Walking towards the center of their store, he saw that L was still asleep in the cocoon of blankets. Sitting cross-legged by L's head with a sigh of resignation, Light reached over and ran his fingers through the soft inky tresses, his eyes unfocussed and deep in contemplation. L had just told him that he would kill Light pretty much as soon as he had the evidence that Light was Kira, but L had seemed so scared yesterday, so unsure of himself when they had been hugging in the electronics store bathroom. Had L been lying? It surely wouldn't have been the first time. Did L really wish for his death? He knew that was a no, they were too close now. Light prided himself (he would never actually admit this to L) that he knew more about L than anyone else. Probably more than Watari. He was L's closest friend, if only true friend.

And words couldn't describe how hurt he had been when L had calmly told him that he would give him the death sentence if the time came.

No words in Light's extensive dictionary could also adequately describe the feeling of terror that had rolled through him as he had stood in that corpse-ridden parking lot. The feeling of one's imminent death had been so overwhelming that Light had almost started sobbing like a child. Had that been the feeling that people in jail had lived with while Kira had been killing? Had they waken up every morning thinking of their immanent heart attack? Their death for the crimes that perhaps they had not committed? Light put his thumb up to his mouth, a very L type gesture. He did this without noticing, and he also didn't notice when L's eyes slowly opened and gazed up at Light. Light's hand was still tangled in L's hair, two of his fingers splayed across the elder man's forehead. L blinked slowly, Light's eyes weren't on him. They were so troubled though, their caramel color almost invisible because of his dilated pupils. His eyebrows were creased, he was biting his thumb, and he looked so scared. Bringing his hand up slowly, L let it clasp around Light's, startling the youth out of his previous train of though.

"Raito-kun, you should eat something." L told him, sitting up slowly. Light could smell the virus on the sheets and his eyes narrowed, glaring at the sheets just beyond L's now crouched form. L had not let go of Light's hand yet, he was cradling it in his own gently.

"You shouldn't have slept by me, Ryuzaki. That smell is horrid. I don't know how you even fell asleep." Light told him, biting his lip again and bringing his thumb away from his face.

"Correct, it was difficult, Raito-kun."

"Than why did you?" Light asked, looking into L's monotonous blank eyes. It was so much easier to be around him when he was sleeping, as rare as that was to happen.

"Because Miss Rachel asked me to, Raito-kun."

"Since when did you ever listen to her?"

"Since she saved your life."

"…" Light looked up at him, stared openly, for about a minute. L stared back, unflinching. And in that small amount of time, a wash of uncertainty fell over Light and threatened to drown him. It chocked him. L noticed, startled, but didn't say anything at the look of pain that flashed across his vision, the noticeable anguish. He assumed it was because of Light's near death experience.

"What would that matter to you anyway?" Light finally told him. L raised an eyebrow looking offended.

"Don't be an imbecile, Raito-kun."

"If I'm found to be Kira, I'll be dead anyway, **L**." Light retorted, emphasizing the other's alias with obvious distaste. His arms crossed across his chest.

"But that doesn't mean that it would be acceptable for you to die now, Raito-kun."

"So basically you're saying that only you're allowed to kill me." Light's voice was deadly quiet.

"Affirmative."

Light sat there quietly, wanting so badly to punch L, his fist aching to carry out his brain's order. He started shaking, biting his lip hard enough that it bled, he was so angry his vision was blinded. L was so selfish! He did everything for himself, and didn't care either way about anyone's feelings. Calm, collected, unattached. Light had always known this about L, at one point that had been something he admired, but now faced with that same aloof attitude Light felt so alone, so isolated. L didn't give a shit about him, he was just the main suspect in the Kira investigation, and he wasn't a friend. Nothing had changed since they had gotten to the mall.

They were friends for show, just as it had always been. Light would one day be executed and L would move on with his cases, hiding behind computer screens and ordering higher up around like they were nothing but pawns. L would pretend to be a God, just as Kira was doing. He would remain with his arrogant apathetic attitude. It sickened Light, sickened him so thoroughly that he pulled his hand away from Light and gave L the most venomous glare L had ever received. He was so hurt, so fucking hurt, but the anger was a convenient cover for that.

"I wish I would have died out there so I wouldn't have to look at you." Light spat, standing up quickly. L looked back at him, just as emotionless as ever, but inside L was turning cold. L was shutting himself off from Light, an automatic reflex that he had learned from early youth. It was something he did to protect himself. L fathomed what was running through Light's mind, and he knew that some of it was because Light had almost just died, but still, Light was acting so irrational. So childlike. He was like a five-year-old. Corey was more mature.

"You act like a child, Yagami-kun." L told him, eyes narrowing enough to give a noticeable (to Light anyways) glare. L's hands tightened around his ankles, hard enough to bruise himself.

"And you act like another Kira."

L's eyes widened, whatever he had been expecting had obviously not been that. L snorted loudly, "I'm not a mass murderer, Yagami-kun."

"Yes, you are. You send people to their deaths just as Kira does."

"Ah, but there is a noticeable difference. All the people I send to death are without a doubt guilty of numerous atrocious crimes."

"But you pass righteous judgment upon them. You sit in your little freakish crouch behind you computers, never actually meeting the murderers, and you condemn them to death. You press a button, and a life is ended. How different is that from Kira and his heart attacks?"

L continued to stare, "If I didn't solve the cases the killers would be on the streets. Kira only kills people already in jail and those whose deaths would directly benefit him, Yagami-kun."

"Don't your murders also benefit you? You make money off them don't you? You gain megalomaniac inducing power and you can do whatever you please like a God." Light spat, his fingers digging into his palms so hard that blood began to run down them, falling to the floor in small crimson drops.

L's glare was full blown, "I'm not Kira, Yagami-kun, nor is my personality anything like him."

Light laughed harshly, it was a bitter sound, "Personality? What personality, L. You're apathetic and detached. You're greedy and arrogant. You care nothing about anyone except your own position."

"And yet I solve thousands of murder cases that help others."

"You only do that to relieve your own boredom."

L's eyes flashed wide again, and something cracked inside of him. That had hurt because as L thought about it, it was true. Light saw the crack, and wedged himself into it, "You sit there and preach about how you're justice, how your correct from evidence. But you only solve cases because you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you weren't. You couldn't handle anything else, you're socially retarded. Intellectually brilliant but common sense benign. You solve these cases because heaven forbid your 'genius' mind wasting away, you arrogant fuck. Heaven forbid for you to have to live like the rest of use with pain and fear."

"Are you suggesting that I have no emotions, Yagami-kun?"

"No, I'm stating that you simply ignore it. You sit there and state I'm your friend, right, and _equal_ right? But would you have even cared if I was a corpse out there?"

"…" L didn't respond.

"I thought not. You would just feel upset that you had to endure the other's stupidity for the remaining month then you would return to your throne and keep on with the next case, probably writing my death off as 'the death of Kira.' Something unimportant among the numerous others."

Light sneered, "It was justice, you would think. But yet, I saw you yesterday, and you were just as scared as I was. 'Don't ever scare me like that again.' Wasn't that your words? You act all apathetic yet you're frightened like a child."

"…"

"That is why you're like Kira, L. And it fucking sickens me more than the stench of that pile of corpses I was thrown into yesterday."

"You don't know anything about me, Kira-kun."

Light's pupils narrowed and he felt some sort of success though it was bittersweet and hard to disconcert from the anger that was seething through his veins like the Virus itself. L was officially pissed at him now, he knew just because he had called him 'Kira-kun' a term of 'endearment' saved only for when L was about to push over the edge. It was only meant for when Light was drawing a line, taunting and perhaps begging L to overstep it.

"I know more about you than anyone else, L."

"You're just being arrogant, Kira-kun. Presumptuous."

"Yet you've done nothing to prove me wrong."

L's fist clenched tightly next to him and he was about to open his mouth to deliver a malicious retort when they heard a soft voice call out, "Kira? L?"

Both twirled around in surprise and saw Rachel standing at the edge of their opening, a tray with food on it in her arms. She was wearing her usual gothic outfit, a black flowing skirt and a corset with her red hair bounded tightly to her head. Her black outlined eyes were wide, perhaps more than L's for once. For a moment they stood in an awkward silence, before Light ran his hand through his hair.

"We were just fighting. When we fight we often call each other stupid names." He explained, hoping that his obvious (well to both detectives anyway) lie wouldn't be discovered. Rachel didn't seem to buy it though, she just stood there, pale and shocked.

"Kira…" she breathed, "Is Japanese. L went to fight Kira in Japan."

L's eyes narrowed, "Which is why I call him that, because of his nationality."

Rachel bit her lip, "I don't believe you. You're lying. You said you were a part of the government. You said you were both detectives."

"We are, Rachel." Light told her softly, not liking how her voice was becoming higher, more panicky.

"L… was the one who wanted the quarantine. He was the one in charge of the initial outbreak of infection." She finally stated, her hands quivering and the silverware on the plate clacking loudly.

"I'm not Kira!" Light finally cried out, acting as if he was exasperated and annoyed. Walked over to Rachel, he smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulders, pinching them softly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. She blinked and stared up at him. Light faked a smile as best he could.

"Do you really think I'm Kira, Rachel?"

Rachel looked even more startled, and she opened her mouth in surprise, "No! You couldn't be…"

She thought about it. Light was charming, intelligent, beautiful, sweet, and understanding. He was kind to her, even when Ryuzaki wasn't. And she couldn't imagine Kira being scared like she had seen Light scared, Kira was a murderer worse than Hitler. Though she did understand why Kira was killing criminals, her mother had often told her that Kira was evil. She wanted to follow her dead mother's beliefs.

Rachel smiled up at Light, "You couldn't be Kira, because" She told him, conviction in her tone. She smiled even broader as she looked over at Ryuzaki, "Kira and L would never be such adorable boyfriends."

Light's cheeks stained pink, and L adverted his gaze. L knew that Rachel knew they weren't dating, but he wondered where she was going with that comment. Rachel sighed loudly, and shook Light's hands off her shoulders, placing the tray on the floor.

"I thought you'd be hungry, Light."

Light blinked, "Thank you."

Rachel then frowned, "Now what are you two fighting about that you have to call each other such malicious names?"

L frowned too, "That's none of your business, Miss Rachel."

She smirked up at him looking cocky, "Don't care. I'm nosey. Spill it."

Light rolled his eyes, aware that Rachel couldn't see him do it because she was staring at L, "Don't' worry about it Rachel."

Rachel cried out, indigent, "If you two don't kiss and make up I'll tell Kent about you, and you know what an ass he is!!"

"Blackmail?" L asked, startled, thought not really angry at the girl. She was obviously just trying to help both of them out, though L didn't particularly feel too fond of Light at the moment. But the fear of Rachel finding out his identity wasn't fading fast, and he knew that if they discovered who he was Kent would very well throw them out of the mall and to their deaths. Kent probably wouldn't approve of a 'homosexual' relationship anyway, even if that wasn't really the matter at hand.

"Precisely." She stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Light rolled his eyes again, but this time Rachel saw it, "Fine." Light relented, " I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

"No!" She cried out, "I said 'kiss' and make up!"

L deadpanned a glare at her, "No."

"Do it!" She told them, looking expectant. Light blushed, "No!"

Rachel glared up at Light, "Why not?"

"Miss Rachel, Raito-kun and I aren't dating." L finally told her, knowing fully that he had stated that last night.

"Then why do you guys spent all your time together, why do you hug each other and sleep by each other?" She accused, again cocky. Light finally glared at her openly, all fondness he held for her for saving him dissipating fast. He wanted to punch her, a familiar feeling rolling over him.

"Shut up, Rachel!" He cried out, only to be grabbed harshly on the arm and spun around; facing L. L's grip on his arm was hard enough to bruise. L was close to him, too close, and suddenly a warm set of lips pressed against his firmly, if not a bit sloppily. Light vaguely heard Rachel gasp happily, but he was too focused on L, focused on the fact that this was the third time he had kissed the famous detective.

L pulled back before Light could register anything else, and quickly stepped several feet away, then looked up and glared at Rachel, "There Miss Rachel. Please leave now."

Rachel looked at L, then looked at Light, then her eyebrows creased and she looked slightly sullen, "I'm sorry the both of you. I'm pushing you to do things you don't want to."

She bowed, a very Japanese gesture, "Gomen," She told them in poor Japanese, obviously something she had read out of a book because it was mispronounced. Light felt his glare dissipate, and he stepped forward, a few feet away from her.

"Trying to learn Japanese?" He asked. She smiled, only it was empty and noticeably sad, "I wanted to know what you two talked about amongst yourselves." She whispered, though the situation didn't call for it.

Light chucked, "Nosey girl. I'll help you learn if you ever want."

Rachel smiled, then backed up from him, "Please eat it all, Light. You're just as skinny as Ryuzaki. I'll leave." She turned around and was gone from their sight within a moment. Light waited till she was out of earshot before bending over and examining the food she had made him. It looked to be a chili of some sort, with macaroni noodles and chunks of tomatoes. He grabbed the spoon and took a bite, it wasn't too spicy and Light found it agreeable.

Light sighed and looked up at L, "I didn't even notice we were fighting in English." He told L.

"It's because we've been speaking so much of it, Raito-kun."

Light's eyes darted away, "I am sorry Ryuzaki. That was uncalled for. I'm just stressed and I took it out on you."

"No, it wasn't just because of that. You were speaking the truth, I admit. I am not a good person by any stretch of the imagination."

Light felt a lump in his throat, though he had meant to hurt L now that he had he felt so horrible. He felt like an asshole, hurting his friend. Even if L didn't consider Light a friend, Light considered him one. Light's lips tingled from the kiss that L had given him; he reached out a hand and stretched it towards L, motioning for him to come forward. L hesitated for a good moment before stepping forward and grasping Light's hand. L was unsure of Light's intentions. He was damn unsure of a lot of things at that moment and he didn't like it one bit.

L was damn surprised when Light pushed him forward, Light's lips crashing against L's messily. L's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Light tilted his head, pressing himself against L slightly more firm, his lips adjusting and melding against his elders. His brain was fuzzy, he was only slightly worried that L would push him away, and more worried that he himself didn't want L to. He could feel L's breath fan his face, could feel the detective's boney wrist in his hand, his grip wasn't tight; L could have pulled away with no effort. Light pulled his other hand in the air and pressed it against the back of L's neck, his fingers wrapping around lightly, softly. L needed no more assistance; he began to return the kiss, pressing up against Light with just as much unbridled passion. Light let out a tiny groan and pulled L into him harsher, their hip bones colliding and their chests melding together tightly.

L's mind was blank, blissfully so, the only feeling was that he had an attractive male pressed up against him, kissing him hard, kissing him without reservation. L pulled his wrist out of Light's hand and let his hands trail up Light's hard abdomen. Light's tongue was playing with L's bottom lip by this point, coaxing him to open it. L was unsure though; he had never partaken in this sort of kissing before, so he pulled back, only centimeters from Light's lips. Their equally harsh breaths fanned each other, and Light let his eyes drift open. L was peering at him, his cheeks pink.

Light swallowed audibly, his hand reaching up and cupping L's cheek. L nuzzled into the touch, basking in the euphoria of being hugged. Light let his forehead press against L's, as their breath evened out together. L curled his fingers around Light's free hand and their palms brushed against one another. It was an intimate gesture. Light wasn't quite sure what had just happened between them, he wasn't sure what all that had just meant, but he knew one thing.

Things were defiantly going to change between them.


	19. Let's Make Out!

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _Stuck in a mall with a deadly infection threatening everything they know, L and Light are forced to fight for a way to get home. They soon learn the many similarities that they share; and the many differences. YAOI LxLight_

**Author's Note:** From here on out, it's rated M kiddies.

Chapter Nineteen: Let's Make Out!

Something happened inside Light after a moment, it was a burning in the pit of his stomach, a clenching of his throat. L's breath fanned his face, warm and pleasant; he was so close, only inches away. Wetting his lips with his tongue, Light pulled back just enough that he could look into L's deep amber eyes, the soulless depth drowning him and making him feel small. L's lips were swollen, giving him a natural pout; his cheeks were a light pink that contrasted deeply with his milky complexion. L stared back at him, his eyes half lidded and lazy. His mind wasn't as active as when he crouched, it was oddly blank.

Light could feel L's fingers twitch in joint hands, their palms brushing. His own hands were sweaty and slick. Light was unsure, so unsure that it scared him, but ignoring that he pushed forward and kissed L hard again, making sure the elder man could feel it, could feel him, that he was alive and right in front of him. Light knew that he hadn't been fair when he had claimed L acted like Kira. Though both figures held many things in common, L was justice no matter how one looked at it. L helped people even if it was out of boredom.

L, for all his autisms, was a pure person. Light wanted to taste that purity, he wanted to grasp it and make it his own because when he analyzed L he found that he could only think about all the things he lacked in his own personality, and maybe the eccentricities were just another innocent beauty that only L possessed.

Light's lips moved against L again as he pushed forward, he nibbled the bottom one again softly, gently, releasing his grip on L's hand in favor or drifting them both up to cup his cheeks. His thumbs caressed L's face, and L pushed his own hands onto Light's body, his thumbs on his hip bones, a finger splaying beneath his shirt on bare skin. Light's heart pounded in his ears, every beat more erratic. He licked at L's lips again and this time the man opened timidly. L was obviously not very experienced when it came to touching in any way, and it suited him. Light preferred it that way, feeling it was oddly flattering that he may or may not be L's first kiss. His tongue tapped against L's with a soft wet noise, and he was gentle and patient. He didn't want to startle L with any of his actions.

He wanted L to know that he could pull back, but L didn't. L's tongue became active and he pushed against Light's, his grip on Light's hips tightening but not bruising. Light almost let out a groan and he pushed forward so that his hips were once again lined up with L's. L's head tilted to one side as Light let his fingers trail through inky hair, his fingers gingerly touching the base of L's skull.

L began to kiss him harder, his tongue invading Light's warm cavern, tasting and exploring it, most likely committing it into his vast memory. Light's brain was fuzzy again, he felt overwhelmed by the emotions that were flowing through him like pounding waves the never receded, where L was touching his stomach he felt that his skin was burning. Their tongues melted together like it had always been that way, Light licked softly at L's lips before pushing at his tongue, earning an eager response from the genius detective.

Finally out of air, Light pulled back from L reluctantly and panted. L was breathing heavily as well, his eyes still half lidded and glazed. L's hands were still on Light's hips, Light's hands trailed down his arms and clasped his wrists like the handcuffs he had had on his own wrists for a long time prior. L, as if finally regaining his thought process, opened his lips as if he was going to say something but closed his mouth soon after. They stared into each other's eyes, each man's thoughts unable to fathom why they had done that in the first place and more so why they both didn't want to stop and why it had been so perfect. Of course there was tension in their relationship, it was obvious to both of them, but L knew that they shouldn't inherently be attracted to one another, that _he_ should be attracted to Light, who was Kira. But L couldn't help it; his heart was pounding and Light looked so fucking **beautiful.**

"Raito-kun?" L's voice was breathless, his tenor tone low and soothing. Light wasn't sure what he should say at a moment like this, so he clasped L's wrists tighter. He felt awkward, something that was rare because he was a very certain type of person emotionally. It was silent for many moments afterward. The silence was at first very uncomfortable but soon neither noticed it. It was a companionable silence, a silence that spoke so loudly it hurt. Letting L's wrists go, Light let his arms fall limp at his sides.

"I'm sorry for saying that you're like Kira." Light finally told him in Japanese, not intending for Rachel to overhear any more of their private conversations. In the back of his mind he noted that he would have to talk to her later, but that wasn't the matter at hand. L looked startled, his eyes wide and his gaze penetrating.

"Raito-kun wasn't wrong. The truth can be painful more often than not."

"Truth?" Light's voice echoed the word, "The truth is that I admire you more than anyone else."

L blinked, feeling very flattered but worried. How could Light admire him? It was supposed to be the other way around. Light was handsome, personable, and probably more intelligent than him. L had been trained all his life to be a detective, he had been handed a lot of things to him, and though L was a genius he had many mentors. Light on the other hand had taught himself all the things he knew. L knew that Light could speak Latin, no mean feat, and that he had taught the language to himself when he was twelve. L had learned Latin when he was nine, but Watari had been his mentor and it had been the seventh complete language taught.

After learning three or more languages it became easy to learn new ones. Sometimes murderers who wanted to feel clever left clues in the Latin language, thinking that because it was dead that no one would figure it out. L looked up at Light and raised his hands up, cupping Light's face softly. Traces of a bruise were on his cheek, from when he had fallen out of the mall and almost died. Light didn't look startled, he let L hold him, he would let L do whatever he pleased.

L knew he wouldn't allow anyone else to do such a thing. He knew that if L were Misa he probably would have pushed her away with distaste. It was odd that Light accepted him, empathized with him. Light was the only person who L had ever initiated contact with simply because he liked it, and at this moment in time he damn well liked it a lot. And Light seemed to enjoy it too, he never pushed away and he would hold L whenever he pleased (or at least when they weren't sparring with one another.) He felt special, privileged.

"It's the other way around, Raito-kun." The words came out without thinking. Startled at his own words, he let Light's cheeks go and flushed, not liking the feeling whatsoever. Light let out a laugh, a sweet sound that echoed in the dark book store. He looked so much younger when he was laughing for real, L could only count on one hand the few times he had ever seen it. Light laughed moderately, but more often than not it was a condescending laugh or just an act. Light was an excellent actor.

"You don't speak without careful consideration of your words much, do you?" Light asked the question rhetorical because both already knew the answer. He had a smile on his face, his caramel eyes were sparkling.

L glared, smacking Light's arm, "Don't laugh at me, Raito-kun. I don't appreciate it."

Light's smile was playful now; he knew that L wasn't really angry, "Oh? Poor thing."

"Shut up or I shall make you."

"How?"

L stuck his tongue out at Light as a childish gesture but he was shocked when Light darted forward, grabbing the appendage between his own teeth, a shiver crept down L's spine. Their lips met again, easier this time. Soon they were kissing again; heavy heady moist passionate kissing that sent both of their minds flinging out the preverbal window. Light couldn't recall being happier in ages. L couldn't recall ever being more aroused. Both men knew they now had an unspoken relationship, they knew that things wouldn't simply go back to the 'detective' 'suspect' relationship. Things weren't going to ever be that easy; things were going to start accelerating.

But they were too busy making out to care.

,………………….o.O.o………………….,

Rachel walked down the hallway slowly, her black shoes tapping on the lithium with audible noise. Her arms were behind her back, clasped, and her gaze was dark, green eyes staring at nothing. Through the time she had spent in the mall, Rachel could feel a part of herself dying like the infected were dead. Her heart was dying, things that had once made her happy no longer did. At one time, not too terribly long ago, she would have been completely stoked that she had seen two attractive males kiss, no matter the circumstances. But now she felt empty.

Light and Ryuzaki… were detectives of the famous Kira investigation. They were searching for a murderer that prior infection had killed thousands of criminals. Ryuzaki was L, the top detective in the entire world, famous because his face was never shown and because he ran INTERPOL with an iron fist. Rachel only knew things about them that she had heard on TV, or the gossip in school. Several months after Kira had killed all the major living murderers that were serving life sentences in jail, her debate class had discussed Kira.

A girl had stood up and told everyone she thought what Kira was doing was wrong, but another had disagreed and told her that she supported the deaths, because they were bad people. Rachel had been torn, and had gone to her mother. Over dinner at their favorite restaurant, her mother had told her that Kira was evil.

And Rachel had agreed. Murder was still murder; some of those criminals could be innocent of accused crimes. But then, months later, the crime rates had decreased so dramatically that it was stated in the papers. Criminals were too scared to do any crimes; Jail was like a death sentence. But, even if L was a detective, he was a murderer too.

L was the reason that so many people had died, because the borders had been closed and they had been trapped. Things began clicking in her mind, how they shouldn't have gotten into the locked mall but L had picked the lock, how intelligent both of them had spoken, how weird L was but how Light seemed to respect him. No one would believe the small man to be someone so famous, but Rachel knew that he was, she knew someone wouldn't just call someone else L for no reason. She didn't believe that Light could be Kira though, that was impossible. Kira was a nasty name to call someone.

Rachel reached the stairwell that Light had been spending a lot of time in. He had painted the walls and began a mural, though his art skills weren't very impressive. Kneeling down over several opened sketchbooks and discarded art books; she grabbed a pencil and began drawing. Rachel had been an artist in school, she had taken all the art classes she could because they were fun and she liked her art teacher. Her art teacher was dead now. She had taken many classes, jewelry, ceramics, watercolor, CG.

She began to draw Light. Starting with his intense and earnest gaze, she outlined his hair, his unblemished cheeks, his lips. L was next, she drew the profile of him, his neck slumped over, his black hair covering his eyebrows and his small neck. Scribbling the vague outline of their bodies, she began to draw their clothing. Light dressed sensibly, he wore button up shirts a lot and brown or grey pants. L dressed sloppily, oversized jeans and plain long sleeved shirts. He never wore socks and had eaten all their candy within the first two weeks. He stood funny, his hands jammed into his pockets; his gaze was always hard to look into and his vocabulary was confusing. He strung his sentences together oddly and always spoke to a person by addressing their name.

She drew them holding hands behind their backs, secretly, then paused staring down at the image. Ryuzaki was L. The L. It was hard to imagine. Sighing, she stood up and let the sketchbook fall to the floor, the pencil rolling away. She walked back into the main area of the mall, deciding she needed to talk to them again. If Kent found of Ryuzaki was L, things would be very bad. Rachel knew that Kent wasn't a bad person. He was harsh, sometimes scary, but when he held Corey in his arms so softly she knew that he was probably just misunderstood. He adored that kid, hell, they all did. Rachel would tell them that she wasn't going to say anything, because even if Kent was a decent man, he would still probably freak out if he found out the truth.

Walking back into the dark bookstore, she navigated her way through the shelves easily, pausing when she heard soft voices in Japanese. Peering into the enclosed space that was covered in piles of books, she flushed. L and Light were holding each other closely, their faces inches away and tinted pink. L had his hands on Light's hips, his fingers splayed beneath his shirt and his smooth stomach peeking through; Light's arms were slung around L's shoulders casually. She watched as they spoke, then kissed, then spoke some more. She was completely fascinated. She had never seen two boys actually making out. It was so sexy. Briefly wondering why homosexuality was such a sin in some religions she shamelessly peeped at them, carefully watching how their mouths moved together. It was harsh looking, but passionate and there was so much emotion there. Their personalities contradicted one another so thoroughly, but they still fit together so well.

She looked away and down at the floor for a moment, deciding to end her free show because they both deserved their privacy. An evil idea forming, she turned around and walked right into their little area with a wicked smile on her face. It made her look like a gothic demon.

"Well, well." She said loudly, and both men jumped, looking at her. L blushed several shades deeper than Light, but both pushed away from each other, soon gaining several feet between them. "Sorry to interrupt," Rachel said, her voice adopting a happy sing-song tone, "But I have something I wanted to ask."

Light's face returned to his impassive expression but he still looked pretty embarrassed, "Yes, Miss Rachel?"

"How did L get stuck in the quarantine?"

The unanswered question suddenly made the mood very serious. L was looking at the ground, his hair covering his eyes as he sat in his usual crouch. His face return to its normal pale shade. Light stared at her openly, caramel eyes wide, then opening his mouth, "He's not-"

"Don't lie." She stated, cutting him off, "Now that I know, everything just clicks. Detectives? Ability to pick locks? Knowing how to work a computer and contact the outside when that should be impossible?"

L sighed, not at all liking this much at all. He absolutely hated it when things didn't go his way. Thirty three people in the entire world knew L's true identity, and only one person knew his real name. This shouldn't have happened, he had been careless, "That's classified, Miss Rachel."

Rachel's slim eyebrow rose and she gave a haughty expression, "If you tell me I won't tell Kent. You know he doesn't like the both of you, and you're the one who's got us stuck her in the first place." Her British accent slurred the last couple of her words because her voice was getting higher. Rachel really knew that she would never tell Kent, she cared a lot about both men for different reasons. She would do anything to save them.

L brought his thumb to his lips, biting hard, "Alright then, Miss Rachel. We are here because our transportation was interrupted by rampaging infected and our guards were eaten alive. We ran here because it was close, picking up Corey-hime on the way."

"Why were you in the country in the first place?"

"Because," Light told her, "We had to oversee that different countries didn't send their military here. That would just create unnecessary deaths. The whole reason the quarantine was put into place was because, imagine for a moment if this virus got to mainland Europe. The devastation alone…"

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she thought about. She thought about when she stood on the roof, staring out into the destruction. The corpses lining up the walls, thinking about how all the people she had ever known were dead. She imagined it getting to Spain, Madrid alone had millions of people… Europe was connected to the Middle East; the infection would trickle down to Africa, over to Russia. It would probably not get as far to China if people were careful because Russia was such a vast country and had many mountains but still… The carnage. The rest of Europe would look like her hometown. Her stomach tightened. It made her sick. Realization struck her like an arrow and she looked up at L, her eyes getting watery within moments.

"That must have been a horrible decision to make…" She murmured her vision blurring as tears began pouring down her face. L had been the person who would take sole responsibility for the deaths in Great Britain. Many people would forever hate him now, even if they never met him, even through all the people he saved by getting rid of countless murderers and drug dealers. He wouldn't be the respected detective now, but rather a murderer that killed more people than Kira. He had condemned all of Britain to death. How hard would it be to have to make such a choice? To condemn so many people for the greater good, just the families alone that would be suffering. L was staring at her in disbelief as she sobbed. Rachel was crying for him he realized, also knowing that no one had ever done that before in his entire life.

She fell to her knee's and hiccupped loudly, both men simply staring at her for long moments as she desperately tried to regain her composure. Finally, L nodded, "It was one of the hardest choices I have ever made, Miss Rachel. I assure you."

This got her sobbing louder, she looked pretty pathetic. Her makeup was running down her cheeks. Light walked over and kneeled, patting her back and looking up at L. L's eyes were dark; he was obviously deep in thought. His thumb was jammed in his mouth and he stared at Rachel without really seeing her. Several moments passed before Rachel finally wiped her eyes hard with her arm, sniffling loudly. Light took his own sleeve and wiped off her running makeup.

"Sorry," She whispered, feeling slightly ashamed that her emotions had gotten the better of her. Light nodded and gave her a comforting smile. She had saved him so the least he could possibly do was comfort her someone. Light was fond of Rachel just like he was fond of Corey, though it was a slightly different way. She was a hormonal teenager, but she was smart. Not book smart, but people smart. She considered people's emotions very carefully and read between the lines. She had saved his life. When he had first met her, another Misa seemed inevitable. But she gave them their space, their privacy. She would come visit with him from time to time, but he felt that it was more because she was lonely than any other reason.

Corey was a child and Rachel couldn't talk to her about things like the infection. She would understand, but she would cry. And Kent wasn't really one for many words; the words he did say were often swearing and mean spirited. Rachel was only three years younger than Light, so they were of the closest age. Well, Light assumed that anyway because he had no idea how old L actually was. Light figured somewhere around 25, since he had been solving cases since Light was in elementary school. Light stared at L, trying to understand what he was thinking about. With some satisfaction he noted that his lips were still swollen from his previous attention.

After a minute, L brought his thumb away from his lips and clasped his hands around his ankles.

"Thank you very much, Miss Rachel." L finally told her.

Rachel blinked, her eyes red and swollen, "For what?"

"Crying for me." Was his simple response. Rachel let out a forced smile, a small laugh emitting from her. Ryuzaki really as such a weird man.

"Can you answer a few questions, Ryuzaki?" She asked timidly. Most of the time when she did ask him anything the man would answer that it was classified, or he would lie. L seemed to consider this for a moment, than nodded. Light looked at both of them with a curious expression.

"Do you know anything more about the quarantine that you haven't told us?"

"No, because all infected are on this island my informant told me they are unable to provide adequate testing until further times, Miss Rachel."

"What part of Britain are you from?"

"…" L paused. Light hadn't even been told this sort of personal information. Releasing such facts about himself could maybe cause Light to find out his true name. That would be bad; even if he was somewhat sure Light would never use it against him.

Noticing his silence, Rachel continued, "If you can't answer that, can you tell me how old you are? Really?"

"…I'm 27, Miss Rachel."

Light choked to his left, but L promptly ignored it. Rachel looked at him in disbelief. "What?!" She shouted, her eyes popping. Light was also staring at him, not only shocked at how old L really was but at the fact that he had actually revealed such important information to a complete stranger. Well, Rachel wasn't a complete stranger, but still, she was probably one of the only people alive who knew that information.

"You look like your twenty!" She finally spat out. L nodded sardonically.

"I am aware of this fact, Miss Rachel."

"So when you were nine years old I was just being born." Light finally stated, sounding shocked himself. Rachel looked over at him, surprise written on her features.

"You didn't know that, Light? I thought you two were close."

"L doesn't disclose information about himself much for safety purposes." Light told her, eyeing up L with a quirked eyebrow. Rachel smiled over at L, suddenly pleased that he told her something so simple. If Light didn't know, it must have been really difficult information to release so easily.

"I'll never tell anyone, you know. About him being L or about the two of you being together. I promise." She told them, completely honest. L was about to nod, but his stomach gave a loud noise of protest. Light looked over at him with mirth in his gaze. "In need of sustenance?"

"…" L looked down like a child being berated. Rachel giggled and stood up, wiping her eyes again.

"I've been working on my cooking skills since I got here and have had nothing else to do. Would you guys like me to make you something?" She volunteered. Light smiled up at her gratefully. When he had been chained to L, all he had eaten was takeout food and sweets because that's all L ate. He missed his mother's Japanese style cooking, but even more he missed having real meals.'

"That would be awesome." Light told her. She smiled at him and nodded turning around and walking out of their area. Light continued to smile, "Real food…" He said aloud, his mouth watering at the prospect alone. L was looking over at the pile of books that he had yet to read for a moment, than back at Light.

"Yah?" Light asked in response to L's unflinching gaze. He went over and sat next to L, his legs splayed across the floor and his hands behind his back to hold up his weight.

"Would you like to 'make out', Raito-kun?"

Light blinked over at him in surprise, "Finally figure out what that means?"

L nodded, "I noticed you put some interesting reading choices in my pile of literature, Raito-kun."

"The cheesy romance novels not suiting for you?"

"No, I prefer the real thing, Raito-kun." L told him, before swooping down to capture his suspect's lips.

,……………………..o.O.o…………………………,

Authors Note: Hullo, everyone. Sorry about the lame ending to this chapter, I wanted to get it posted quickly so I could get working on my actual homework. College sucks. I've been really enjoying the reviews you've all left me; I love the ones where you speculate what's going to happen. I've used a couple of them in my story because they are interesting ideas.

I've been wondering though; who among you are girls and boys? I think that my readers are prominently girls since this is a Yaoi fan fiction, but I'm still curious. Oh, and thank you to all who joined my C2; 6 Minutes and 40 seconds. On an ending note, I went to Anime Detour in Bloomington last weekend and met many wonderful people (there were SO many L cosplayers). I bought a Deathnote for myself (complete with all the rules and Light's handwriting in it), plus a few L key chains and a lot of other anime jewelry. They had shirts there that said, "Team L" and "Team Kira." I was like, "What? No, 'Team I like the both of them, preferably together and naked?'"

I'm a fan girl, so sue me. Anyway, I look forward to reading more comments and I wish you all the best in your endeavors!

Lauryn


	20. Septicaemia

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary:_ Stuck in a mall with a deadly infection threatening everything they know, L and Light are forced to fight for a way to get home. They soon learn the many similarities that they share; and the many differences. YAOI LxLight_

Chapter Twenty: Septicaemia

Light smeared paint across the wall with his forefinger, the yellow and purple mixing to form three different contrasting colors. He was filling in bubble like forms that were scattered across his fresco. It was an abstract expressionalistic painting that so far was pretty non denominational. Rachel was sitting cross legged, leaning against the clean wall with her black lace skirt billowing around her, a sketchbook in her lap and a stick of charcoal blackening her fingers. Since she had told Light that she had done a bit of art in high school he allowed her to sit with him while he painted, every so often asking him questions about the artwork and if things were in proper perspective.

Light also enjoyed her company because she was always silent when she sat by him. No useless chatter to fill up his head with, only valid points about his artwork. He was just allowed to zone out; thinking about nothing but at the same time everything at the same time. It was like meditation. He analyzed the Kira case countless times; seeing if he could find any new leads. He thought about L a lot too. At that moment he was thinking about how crappy he felt.

Light was coming down with some sort of flu he felt, he felt sweaty and his heartbeat was irregular for no apparent reason. He was trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the aching in his shoulders but he found it increasingly difficult. When he did artwork he had to raise his arms above his head to reach certain places, and they became weary and tired over easily. He did his best to ignore it though. It had been about five days since he had fallen from the mall and things were pretty much normal except for two major differences in their lives. Since they had discovered that Rachel was a more than adequate cook, the girl had taken it upon herself to make dinner for everyone each day.

These meals were often western and not sugary enough for L's tastes, but they were delicious nonetheless and none could find it in them to complain. This also meant that they all sat down together and conversed, (with the exception of L), and were on better terms than before. Light still was a little wary around Kent, but after seeing how much he adored Corey and doted upon her he found it was hard to hate the man.

The other main difference for Light at least was the new strange relationship he found himself in with L during the last week. They hadn't really talked about it but he knew that it must be changed from their previous 'detective' 'suspect' agenda. Since the day they had pretty much dry humped each other, either Light or L had taken it a point to kiss or touch the other in some way during each day, and that would often lead to more kissing and touching. Light's favorite activity at that moment was to make out with L, and it seemed vice versa. L was no longer timid in his actions. It was strange that he would get such enjoyment from kissing another man, especially a man who had taken all his freedoms away and handcuffed him and thought he was a murderer, but it didn't matter. When they were kissing it was simply two aroused men deriving satisfaction from each other.

They didn't talk about it for that exact reason. To talk about it was to demean why they were doing it. Both men also felt privileged that they could pretty much do whatever they pleased with another, though they were going slowly with this new physical exploration of each other. L felt that way because Light was pretty much the sexiest boy he had ever meant, and Light felt that way because this was **L**. It was obvious to Light that he was L's first kiss, first real intimate touch, and that flattered Light beyond words, though Light had always been arrogant about his appearance.

But that day when Light had awoken he hadn't been in the mood at all to do anything. L had already been immersed in a new book when he had woken and they hadn't spoken much all morning. It wasn't that they were fighting; it was that both men hated useless words. L had nothing to say so he didn't cover it up with pleasantries. Light had rolled over and sighed that morning. He had wanted to stay in the makeshift bed all day, but the urge to finish his fresco mural before they left in two weeks was too demanding. Breathing heavily, Light rubbed his arm across his sweaty face. A blot of paint became smeared across his cheek. This seemed to catch Rachel's attention.

"Are you feeling alright, Light?" She asked from behind her sketch pad, "You look a bit pale."

Light's eyes flashed over to her and he nodded negative after a moment, "I'm just feeling a bit sick, is all."

Rachel's eyes crinkled in concern, "Are you sure? Want me to get you some medicine?"

Light smiled at her concern, "No, I'll be fine."

Rachel's mouth opened as she was about to respond when the door above the stairwell opened and L's inky hair came into view. He had a book under his arm and he had obviously come down to keep Light some company. He had probably gotten bored. He seemed slightly surprised to see Rachel there but no displeasure shown in his gaze. He had been a lot more amiable around the girl of recent days. Civil and polite, he no longer made jabs against her every time she was out of earshot. Light smiled up at L, and L adverted his eyes obviously pleased. L had thought he looked adorable with paint streaking his face and clothes. Silently, he crouched next to Rachel and glanced down at her sketchbook that was deposited in her lap. She was working from a picture in a book that was lying out in front of her; it was a Nouveau style of a tight long haired woman with intricate lines. It was impressive to look at. L wasn't much a connoisseur of art, but he could tell she had talent.

"You're much better at art than Raito-kun, Miss Rachel."

Rachel laughed out loud and Light glared down at L, his hands on his hips and the paint smearing onto his shirt carelessly, "Thanks a lot!" He scoffed, though he wasn't really angry. It was the truth after all, he did suck at art.

Rachel looked over at Light, "You're problem is that your bodies aren't correct, Light."

L's eyes told him that he was amused, "I've stated this before, Raito-kun."

Rachel blinked over at L than back at Light, and a mischievous smirk came on her features, "Have you? Why doesn't he listen then?"

"Because he is stubborn, Miss Rachel."

"Oh dear, how troublesome."

Light was glaring now, "What is this? 'Demean Light day?'"

Rachel smiled innocently, "Shall we inform Kent and Corey to partake in the festivities?"

"Spare me." Light told her, turning back to his wall and promptly ignoring her. Rachel smiled over at L and he nodded but didn't smile back. Rachel wasn't offended. L didn't show much emotion on his face very often, and what little emotion did seep through was solely for Light. The image of both men kissing passionately in their little bookstore was burned into Rachel's brain as the most pleasant memory since the virus began to date. She would never forget it.

Another sigh was emitted from Light, and this caught her attention again, "If your worn out, take a break Light. Don't push too hard." She told him softly.

L blinked in surprise now noticing Light's fatigued appearance, "You're not feeling adequate, Raito-kun?"

Light glanced over at them, annoyed. They both acted like his fretful mother. "I'm fine, really."

L stood up and silently walked over to Light, startling him when he placed his spindly fingers on the youth's sweaty forehead. Pressing his other hand to his own forehead, L closed his eyes and compared the temperatures. Rachel was watching curiously and Light was blushing, his eyes trained on the paint splattered floor.

"You are very warm, Raito-kun. I demand you go to bed."

Light glared though the idea didn't sound all that bad to his weary body, "And who are you to make such demands?"

L blankly looked at him, his eyes conveying that he felt that was a stupid question. Rachel answered for him, "He's just concerned Light. Play along."

Light rolled his eyes. There was nothing wrong with him. Sure he felt kind of gross, but he gone and taken tests with worse colds than this. Looking into L's eyes, he could tell that they were concerned. To anyone else they would have just been eerie deep depths of black, but Light was so trained to L's emotions that he could see the flash of brown, the hint of concern. Reaching up and grabbing L's hand from his forehead, he clasped his fingers around L's own.

"Fine," he stated with resignation, "But only if you come keep me company. I haven't seen you much all day." Rachel smiled, thinking it was cute of them to spend so much time with one another. But neither L nor Light noticed this at all. Both were just so used to being in the other's constant contact that even a day apart felt lonely. Though they weren't working on an investigation, they sometimes would talk about things like what L was reading, what they thought about particular famous investigations. L had let Light privy into some of his secrets; some things he had never intended to tell another living person. He had informed Light of his first professional investigation. It had been set up by Watari when he was nine and he had solved it while sitting on his childhood bed.

Light in return told him stories of things L had never experienced because he was a recluse. He told him of high school hierarchy, of the student council he had been in, of the tennis team and various people he had known. It was all trivial information, but L had always seemed very absorbed. Because he didn't know what it was like, he would ask constant questions about seemingly unimportant things like how much bread cost from the line and where Light would eat lunch. It was during these times that Light could feel that they were close, closer than either were with any other person. These times truly showed that they were friends.

L tugged on Light's hand and pulled him up the stairs, nodding his head towards Rachel as he passed her. She had murmured that she hoped he felt better and that she would make him some soup later. Light wasn't paying attention though, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts and how crappy he felt. His face was tinted red, not from a blush but more from the fact that he was sick. L pulled Light down the hallway and into their store, pushing him into the makeshift bed. By this point Light was feeling slightly dizzy and he flopped on the blankets with no qualms. Breathing heavily, his body felt hot and worn and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He groaned loudly. L was looking down at him with open concern but Light couldn't see it.

"Are you all right, Raito-kun? What are your symptoms?" L asked softly, trying to keep any tone of concern out of his voice. He seemed busy analyzing Light's physical condition.

"Fine…" Light told him in a breathy voice though his body was contradicting his statement, he found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Reaching down, he grabbed at a blanket that was pooled by Light's feet and pulled it over him, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. L took his sleeve and wiped the paint smear from Light's face, then stood, "I'm going to get you some medicine, Raito-kun. And some clean clothes."

Light nodded vaguely, curling into a ball under the blankets and shivering. Sleep seemed like a very good idea at that moment, and he promptly passed out.

Two days past and Light didn't get any better. He rarely ate anything and he vomited a lot, he was rapidly losing any weight he had gained from Rachel's cooking. He hadn't left the store for anything other than bathroom breaks because L tended to almost all his needs. This would have bothered L a short time back but it was hard to be apathetic when you were worried about another's well being. There had been medicine in the mall, but there wasn't much and it was slowly dwindling away. Light's temperature didn't seem to fall at all and by a certain point even Kent was getting worried about the youth. Light was pale and his usually beautiful hair looked limp. He was wearing loose shirts and boxers and his skin always held sheen of sweat. He looked very unhealthy.

The remaining survivors were seated in the lobby, all wrapped up in their own personal things. Rachel was standing by the small heater boiling a beef broth and adding small clumps of vegetables for Light. She was hoping that he would be able to keep it down this time, though anything he ate was promptly regurgitated. L was crouched next to her, watching her blankly, his thoughts obviously a million miles away (or more precisely, they were on his precious youth.) He was analyzing Light's symptoms, what courses they could take, how it would affect them. Corey was dozing softly in Kent's arms, and he was leafing through a medical book.

"It says here that if a person's temperature gets to a certain point we should take him to a hospital, but seeing as how that's impossible it says we should dunk him in ice water." Kent told them bluntly, eyes squinting as he read the small print.

Rachel smiled for a moment, "Light would just love that."

Kent glared over at her, "We don't have much medicine. People die of high fevers, dumbass."

Rachel's gaze dropped and darkened thoughts of Light dead such a reality it hurt. He had been so close after all; he could already just be another corpse rotting in a parking lot full of them. And L… If Light died, Rachel wasn't sure what would happen to L. It was pretty obvious that the reclusive man wasn't very close to many people at all. Light was probably the one exception. When they got out of the Quarantine Zone, L would be faced with being one of the most hated men in the world, maybe above Kira. He would have to face his actions, and Rachel knew he would have some support. But none of that support would matter to L, only Light's opinion would. If Light felt that what L did was correct, then it would be. But if Light died in something like this, Rachel wasn't sure L could find it in him to feel he had done the right thing.

Kent was staring at her but she didn't notice. He felt slightly bad for obviously causing her pain, and he was genuinely worried too. Kent wasn't fond of Light per say, but that didn't mean he wanted the teenager to die. Even if Light was a detective for the British Government, it didn't make him a bad person. If anything, Kent would prefer that Ryuzaki was the one sick and on the verge of death. He didn't like Ryuzaki much at all. Glaring at the small abnormal crouched man, he knew that it wasn't very appropriate of himself to think those things but it didn't stop him.

"I think…" L said after a moment, catching everyone's attention without fail, "I will have to leave the mall for a pharmacy."

Rachel blinked, reeling out from her previous thought, shocked beyond words. Her mouth parted but no words came out. The spoon in her hand stilled. The enormity of what L had just suggested crashed over her like a wave drowning an island. If L was to leave the mall, just as Light had, the infected would most defiantly come running. They had very little ammo left; they couldn't protect themselves if they got in. But… there wasn't enough medicine left. They only had two weeks left of the Quarantine before L's coworkers came to save them. Two weeks was a long time for an illness to consume someone, and if Light didn't get any better he may die within that time. Rachel knew that L would do anything to save Light, but such an extreme was frightening. Kent was staring at the man in shock.

"Are you stupid?" Kent asked, so loudly that Corey was startled awake. She looked around wearily but remained quite. Most children have the uncanny ability to know when situations are tense, and this was obviously one of those.

"He's not stupid, Kent. He's smarter than any of us…" Rachel told him, softly. There was such sadness in her tone that L looked over at her in surprise. Large tears were pouring softly down her cheek and she was trying hard not to hiccup. L's gaze deepened.

"Raito-kun is currently suffering from a subtype of septicaemia or blood poisoning. I have determined this because of his unique set of symptoms. He suffers from a high fever, violent shivering, clammy cold hands, and rapid shallow breathing. He also has small bruises across his torso that don't deepen or fade. I've deduced this blood poisoning is probably from when he fainted and was outside of the mall for that short period of time. He came in direct contact with infected corpses. Because the infected were dead they did not infect him such as they didn't give him the infection. The virus must not be able to transmit from cold blood. But, it also didn't affect him immediately. Light was perfectly fine physically for almost six days after the initial contact with the virus. This makes me conclude that it's septicaemia. That illness manifests slower because it has to travel the entirety of the blood stream."

When he spoke that time, Rachel noticed there was something different in his tone. Something more clinical, precise. It took her a moment before it dawned on her that this was L, after all. L was of course knowledgeable in many different fields, he was the best detective in the world after all. She had never heard him talk about something like that. Of course his speech was obviously full of vocabulary that she didn't understand half the time, but what he had just said had pretty much gone over her head. The only thing she concluded by his statement was that whatever Light had, the blood poisoning, it was bad.

"What do we need to do?" Kent asked, also obviously stumped by the text book answer L had given him. L's eyes remained unfocused on the floor.

"Raito-kun's body is obviously very fatigued. It may go into toxic shock. This usually requires medical attention with intravenous treatment but since that is impossible we need to get him a broad-spectrum antibiotic."

"So it's not just that were out of medicine but that we need a special kind of medicine." Rachel stated.

"Correct, and we will need it soon. Blood poisoning is often fatal if it isn't treated."

"Even if we do get to a pharmacy," Kent stated, "How will we know what kind of meds to get? I'm not a doctor and neither are you."

"I am familiar with many different fields of medicine in my profession. I know the process of combining different drugs to form antibiotics, it's fairly simple. Miss Rachel, are there any pharmacies close here?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment putting her thumb to her mouth, "Harikawa's is on 17th and Bowman Street. That's seven blocks from here. The bigger Walgreen's is about nine though."

"We don't even know if these places have been mugged. This is a suicide mission." Kent told them, sounding angrier.

"What other choice do we have?!" Rachel finally screamed, Corey was whimpering in Kent's arms, "Do you want Light to die?!"

"Light's going to die?" Corey's tiny voice finally asked, catching everyone off guard. They often forgot about the child's presence since she spoke so infrequently. Kent felt guilty; he hugged her close and muttered soothing nothings into her ears in an attempt to comfort her.

"Raito-kun won't die, Corey-hime. I assure you." L finally told her, very seriously but still kindly.

"If you're going to save him I want to come!" Rachel told him with high pitched conviction, finally turning off the burner and adding a last pinch of spice into her soup. L looked over at her with a deadpan.

"Negative, Miss Rachel. That is too dangerous."

"If anyone's going on this suicide mission, it's obviously me." Kent scoffed, earning surprised looks, "I don't want the Asian brat to die any more than you do. And besides, if were gone who's gonna take care of Corey?"

Rachel blinked, but she opened her mouth to fight the statement, L cut her off, "Please, Miss Rachel. Stay here. Watch over Light and Corey. If anything were to happen to us we would need someone here to get her aboard the helicopter when it comes in two weeks."

Rachel closed her mouth but looked really troubled, "What will you do, Ryuzaki? How will you get that far? The path is littered with dead and cars would make so much noise…"

"We have one defense against the infected." L stated, pointing one finger in the air, "Infected have highly dilated pupils that prevents them from seeing properly in the direct sunlight. They are disoriented during the daytime so they are obviously fewer. If we bring adequate lighting and leave just at noon, we should be able to get there and back safely within a time from of two hours. We will first go to this Harikawa you spoke of, and if they are mugged we will continue onwards. Kent, are you an adequate runner?"

"I was in high school track before the army." Kent replied seriously, idly toying with Rachel's hair.

L seemed pleased with the answer, "All right. Then it is decided. We will leave tomorrow at noon."

"Will Light hold out till then?" Rachel asked, but bit her tongue at the blank (but probably hurt) look L flashed her. L sighed and for the first time Rachel fully appreciated how strong this man was. He undertook so much, and he was actually willing to risk his life for Light. Hell, he was more than ready too, plans of their departure probably swimming through his head. Wanting to comfort him in some way, Rachel leaned forward. L looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"May I hug you?" She asked, trying to sound a bit like Corey. L seemed to consider this for a long moment. He hated human contact, excluding Light. But, this was Miss Rachel after all and she held a small sliver of a place in his heart so he consented. Rachel wrapped her arms around L's shoulders and held him close to her, his head resting on her right shoulder. Hugging her was much different than hugging Light, L mused as he let his own arms deftly wrap around her tiny body. She was all soft and curves, none of the toned hard flesh L was so used to. He didn't like it as much, but she smelled like strawberries so he still found it rather pleasant. Letting him go after a small moment, Rachel gave him an encouraging smile and leaned up to peck a kiss on his forehead.

"Take the soup to Light and watch over him. We aren't going to tell him about this plan, okay?" She told him, pushing the tray over to L. L nodded and stood, first going to Corey and giving her his obligatory hug then turning and disappearing out of the room. Corey trotted over to where the remaining soup was and Rachel gave it to her. As the child ate slowly, not making much noise, Rachel looked up at Kent.

"You're very brave for doing this for Light." She told him, very sincerely. Kent scoffed, embarrassed, and he covered his mouth with his black hand.

"I just don't want…" he started, and then seemed to consider his statement, "I don't want to see anyone else die. There's been too much of that recently."

Rachel smiled vacantly, her small white hand reaching over and stroking Corey's black tresses. They were smooth and her fingers ran through them like silk. Corey looked up at her, eyes wide and pure, "Light's okay right, Rachel?" She asked, "He'll be just fine, right?"

Reaching down, Rachel cradled the child in her arms, "Ryuzaki's going to protect him. Don't worry, Princess." Corey seemed satisfied with the answer because she pushed her way out of Rachel's hold so she could finish her soup.

Meanwhile, L was walking silently to Light with the tray in his hands. He found Light just where he had left him, though by this point the smell of sickness was permeating the air. He could only see several strands of Light's brown red hair peeking from beneath the blankets.

"Raito-kun, please wake up." L told him in soft Japanese, bending down and setting the tray down before poking Light in the shoulder awkwardly. Light let out a grunt and L peeled the blankets away. Light looked terrible, his face pale and sweaty, his hair clinging to his forehead. He was breathing long shallow gasps through his mouth and when his eyes opening they were tainted with pain.

"L…" He breathed.

"We should get you changed, Raito-kun, you're all sweaty again." L told him, purposely blanking his features out so nothing showed of the intense worry he felt for Light. He was scared, almost as scared as when Light had been running toward him that day, infected screaming just feet behind him. But this was a different type of fear; this wasn't the helpless fear he had at that time. This was more of a fear that this plan of theirs would work, that he wouldn't be able to save Light. Helping Light up into a sitting position, L pulled at his shirt and helped lift it over the youths head.

He was too skinny, his body almost paralleling L's own now. He had blotch like bruises littered across his torso, some peeking just above his boxers. Reaching over to the bowl of water they had placed their earlier, L let the washcloth fall in it before he picked it out, strained the excess back into the bowl, and let the cool cloth fall against the back of Light's neck. Light shivered involuntarily, but the it felt pleasant against his overheated skin. Leaning heavily onto L's shoulders, he let L wash the sweat away.

Had Light been in his right mind he would have felt very embarrassed at allowing anyone to help him in this way. He was a very prideful person and he didn't like anyone's assistance with anything. But, as it where, he was mindless with sickness and he couldn't do much but breathe and comply. L slowly washed his forehead before grabbing a clean shirt off a huge pile he had deposited earlier for convenience purposes, and helped Light get back into it. It was baggy and white and practically devoured the boy's tiny form. He debated requesting the boy change his boxers too, but he knew that Light deserved some privacy. Though it would be a great last image to leave himself with when he left the mall tomorrow, L mused. A naked Light was a good Light, in his opinion.

After helping Light eat about four bites of the soup, L knew that he had to go slow if he wanted Light to swallow any of it. He wanted Light to eat the whole bowl; he wanted him to gain back some of his weight, but for now that would have to be alright. At least it was some nutrition, albeit a minuscule amount.

Slowly lowering the boy back onto the soft cushions, he pulled the blankets back around Light and let the boy cocoon into the layers of blankets. His body was back to shivering violently.

"How long…?" Light asked his voice cracking and dry.

"Till we leave, Raito-kun?"

Light nodded. L's gaze softened as he patted the boy's head, his hair damp from the washcloth. "Only two more weeks, Raito-kun." Light nodded again at the statement and held his hand out of the blanket, indicating he wanted L to hold it. L did so, grabbing the cold clammy appendage in his own.

"With you all sick like this we can't make out Raito-kun. Get better now, I command you." L told him in mock seriousness, trying to lift the mood. It worked. Light cracked a smile and though his eyes were weary he could tell Light was pleased.

"Hentai…" Light whispered.

"Eccentric," L corrected.

Light was asleep only moments after that. L sat next to him for a very long time, staring at Light as his chest rose and fell. The great importance of life itself seemed to be his main topic of contemplation. L had seen many corpses in his life, mutilated in different ways or not at all, and they had all been devoid of life. Of opening their eyes and responding. All one had to do to end life was cut off their air or food supply. Humans were very delicate creatures if you thought of it that way. But life was still so important, it allowed a person to think and feel and experience the world around them. Though L was an atheist, he couldn't deny there was something simply profound about life itself. Gnawing at his thumb while he thought about it, his eyes flickered down to Light.

He hoped to any god that would listen that he wouldn't have to ever see Light as a corpse.

Even if Light was Kira.

Even though L was L.

He prayed.


	21. Judgment

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary:_ A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Authors Note**: What a wonderful day! Note to all college students who have an anime club at your university; join! Anime club is twenty six adults watching the horrible English version of the Charmander Pokémon episode and feeling damn good about it! ("If his flame goes out, he's gonna **DIE**!") It's going to conventions with groups and getting lost among the Deathnote merchandise! It's making new friends who are just as otaku as you (and having serious debates like "Who would win in a fight, Alucard or D?" It's a Yaoi fangirls par-a-dise!

Before I get down to actually writing this chapter, I want to thank every single person who reviews this story or even just reads it. You have no idea how happy I get when my inbox is flooded with new reviews! (It makes me giggle like a creepy fangirl.) Currently this fanfic has 165 favorites, 208 watches, is in 9 C2's, and has a whopping 33957 hits!! Thank you guys so much for supporting this venture! Anyway, on with the angst!

Chapter Twenty One: Judgment

L's body felt lagged and worn, but as he stood outside the metal door next to Kent he knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for all his life. All his life he had been constantly bored, un-amused with articulate words or actions that seemed enough for everyone else. L wasn't like everyone else. Light had been correct when he had stated that L only did investigations because he suffered from extreme boredom; this was the reason he only took cases that interested him. But right now, L's heart was pounding with adrenaline. He felt a rush of blood come to his face; he felt more than ready to do this. He wouldn't die. If L were to die than Light would die and that would be unacceptable.

Rachel was standing next to them, breathing heavily. Her long red hair was laying limp at her sides; she was wearing a tight black shirt with her cross glinting in the dim lights of the storage room. Kent was loading his gun and cleaning the barrel with ease and precise accuracy. Corey was sitting on the floor in her floral dress holding Cujo, petting him but she had worry etched on her face. She knew what going outside meant, even if she did try to not think about it. She knew that going outside was a bad, bad thing.

"It's noon exactly." Rachel told them, her eyes on her watch. She was trying not to cry, and she knew she wouldn't. That wouldn't be very encouraging, and all she wanted was for them to not leave. That was impossible though, this was all for Light and she cared about Light. She held in her tears and tried to look brave. L looked over at her and nodded at her statement. It was time then. L was wearing a tight white shirt, similar to the one he had first worn when they had arrived in the mall. The tightness didn't affect him anymore; he didn't even notice it when he had put it on. His pants were also tighter than usual, L didn't want to trip over any extra bagginess. He was wearing running shoes, though he still didn't have socks on. They were the same running shoes he had always worn, though they were completely on his feet this time. These were the running shoes he had often worn when playing tennis. He was thankful that Watari had forced him into that sport at this moment, running would be far easier. He had been so enclosed in his work that Watari felt getting some exercise and sunshine would be a good thing. That had kept him in good physical shape. His feet felt sweaty but he ignored it. His gun was in a sling that Kent had given him, strapped around his shoulder.

"We should get going then." Kent told her as soon as he cocked his gun. Flicking off the safety, he adjusted his gear one last time. He was wearing full military gear minus the bulletproof vest. Bullets weren't what they were worried about and it was heavy so he had decided against it. He wanted to be able to run easily. His boots were laced tightly up his calves. Walking over, he crouched in front of Corey.

"Little princess, remember my promise?" He asked her, petting her dark hair with tender ease. Cujo barked softly, and she smiled up at him. She had just lost another tooth so the gaping hole in her mouth was entirely visible. Kent felt such a sense of life at that moment, such a sense that he needed to protect her, and with strong conviction he knew he would.

"You're gonna be my Daddy from now on, right?" She told him. L blinked in surprise but Rachel didn't seem affected. She was staring blankly off at the floor. Kent leaned down and scooped the girl up, hugging her tightly and kissing her head. After letting her go he stood up and grabbed his gun off the floor than went to Rachel. He ruffled her long hair affectionately. She gave him an encouraging smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Kent-papa?" Corey asked. He looked down at her. She was holding up a pink bow hair clip. It had been one of the things she had on her when they had first rescued her. Her tiny palm was extended towards him. She was smiling happily, "For luck!"

Kent gave another warm smile and took it, clasping the pink clip on his shirt. It looked ridiculous, tough rugged black man in a military outfit with a little pink bow clip. But it was still beautiful. He thanked her and moved towards the door, preparing to open it by slowly taking the locks off. Because it was the doors that semi's had brought loads of goods in it had many different locks. It made a lot of noise so he had to work meticulously. L also leaned down and hugged Corey, though he felt she was more Kent's child than his own. L had been planning on allowing Corey to stay at Whammy after they got out, but if Kent wanted to adopt her he had no qualms with that. Kent had been hard to deal with, resentful, mean when they had first gotten met. He had been suspicious of L's ties to the government; he had acted racist against Light. L and him hadn't gotten along and L had openly resented the man. But something had shifted, and that something was Corey.

He wouldn't call them friends, that title was reserved for Light alone, but L accepted Kent for his strengths and weaknesses. He wasn't very intelligent, but he was loyal and he loved Corey. L stood next to Rachel then, watching Kent undo the locks. From his left Rachel was unclasping her cross necklace. She hadn't taken it off since she had gotten there. He glanced over at her curiously as she held it out towards him.

"Please… bring this back to me, alright?" She asked him, holding the shimmering necklace out. L was reminded strongly of Whammy as he looked at it, the other important part of his life. Flashbacks of the clock tower he had studied in, of Quillish, of his successors flitted through his mind. He remembered the sunrises over by Walden Pond, of the many lonely classrooms and off the gigantic kitchen that had always held many sweets for him to choose from. Fuck did L miss cake. L took the necklace in his usual manner, between his thumb and forefinger, and stared at it for a long time. He was daydreaming about cake for a moment, strawberry cheese cake actually, but when he looked up at her there was so much emotions in her large green eyes that he decided to consent. He normally hated jewelry because they were decadent and frivolous decorations, but this was important to her. Nodding, he handed it back to her.

"Please put it on me, Miss Rachel, to assure I do not lose it."

Rachel gave such a large smile of relief and nodded, moving behind him and clasping the necklace with her deft hands, "My mum gave me this bloody trinket when I got confirmed at our church. She was so damn happy when I took a liking to it. You better bring this back, you weird man. I won't forgive you if you don't!" She told him seriously, though L knew really what she meant. He nodded.

"I shall, Miss Rachel. Please keep an eye out on the roof for us so you can let us in when we return."

Rachel nodded, "I won't leave my post! I'll check up on Light first, but then I'll be lookout."

L thought about Light, skinny and sick curled under layers of blankets surrounded by art supplies and books. This was all for Light. L wouldn't fail. The door clicked open and harsh sunlight beamed into the storage area; L's pupil's dilated rapidly. He could hear the chirp of bugs, the heat from early summer. Breathing, both Kent and himself readied themselves at the door. Kent gave one last glance back, and grinned.

"Make us some good food later, Rachel. I want something with chicken!" Kent told her in a cocky over confident tone. She gave a real smile and a thumbs up.

"You got it!"

With that, both man walked out of the opening, jumping down to the concrete. Rachel closed the heavy metal door and they heard it click when the lock was replaced. It had been so long since L had been outside (not on the roof) that he took a moment to orient himself. Taking the map that Rachel had made them, he memorized it momentarily before stuffing it in his pocket. Looking at Kent, he gave a nod. Then they began to run.

Scenery blurred by them as they ran at a decent pace, not too fast so they would wear out, but fast enough that it would only take about seven to ten minutes to clear the distance. When they turned the corner that led to the west side of the parking lot, the stench of corpses rotting in heat assaulted them. They both ignored it and continued running. Occasionally they had to jump over corpses, and when they cleared the parking lot they got their first sense of life outside the mall. The chaos that was the rest of Great Britain.

The streets were packed with cars and debris. Random things littered the ground and occasionally the blood of dead could be seen splattered against windows. Most of it had been washed away already from rain but it was sickening and the stench was hard to withstand. They had to dodge broken cars, damaged bikes, human corpses, random luggage. The buildings looked the same as L had always remembered them though. They were tall and old and European. A British flag was waving in the wind up ahead; there was a giant sign on a door that said, "Three survivors here!" But they didn't stop.

Turning a corner that lead to a fountain, L noticed the amounts of wet and torn money that littered the ground. The fountain had stopped running ages ago and there was a child's body decapitated across the cement. Turning around a corner L noted the street sign that dictated they were on Bowman Street, and he soon located the Harikawa pharmacy. They were both breathing fairly heavily when they finally stopped in front of the store. The door was ajar and the glass was broken in but L was disheartened. The place had obviously been robbed. Taking the gun out of the holster and clicking off the safety, Kent and L went on either side of the door and paused, waiting for their breath to resume. If there was infected out there, they would be hiding among the buildings in the darkness of shadow. Stepping in slowly, glass crunched beneath L's feet. The inside of the store was ransacked, a couch had been flipped over, there was a body lying over the counter with a computer keyboard dangling over the edge. After looking around, L motioned for them to step outside.

Kent did so without qualms. They walked back out into the sun but kept their guns out, "I think we should try the other one. This place has obviously been destroyed and because it was open there is a good chance infected lie in wait." L told him. Kent nodded.

"I agree. Which way, then? I lived on the other side of town so I didn't come over here very often."

L pulled the paper out of his pocket again and read Rachel's precise and elegant handwriting. "It'll be another ten minute jog. We have to cross a small bridge."

Kent nodded again, "Let's go then."

They began to run again. As they jogged silently down the street and past countless dead bodies, L forced himself to shut him mind away from the scenery. It was too disgusting to even look at. Instead, L recited the names and symbols of the periodic table. After he was done with that he began to recite lyrics of poetry he had learned from the great books he had been forced to read as a child. This soon grew old, and as they passed the bridge (that was luckily only semi-clogged by cars) L instead thought about the sensations he got when kissing Light. It was the most pleasant thing he could think about.

He thought about how the youth was so good at touching him in sensitive areas and he was so soft and gentle. He always prepared L with his intentions without saying a word, and L knew that Light would never push him to do anything he didn't want to do. L thought about Light's hands, how when they twined with his own he felt such a surge of a foreign emotions inside him that it made him speechless. L, for all his extremely large vocabulary, was rarely speechless.

He thought about Light's hands in his hair, stroking the base of his skull softly. He thought about the trim young body that Light took so much care of. He thought about how this was his Light, and he was currently on the verge of death. For the second freaking time in a week, too. If Light was going to be making this a habit L would be sure to reprimand him. Things were hard enough to deal with without L nagging about Light all the time.

L was startled from his thoughts when he saw the Walgreen's sign in his peripheral vision. Glancing up, he realized they had already reached the end of the bridge and he hadn't even noticed. That was probably not a good thing, he should be watching for Infected. He looked around, scanning for movement in any building. He found none. The Walgreen's was in the middle of a small parking lot. There were only three corpses in vision and no cars. The doors looked locked but there were bloody handprints on the glass. They slowed down and halted at the door. Kent, who had gloves on, pulled at the door. It didn't budge. He smiled up ruggedly at L.

"It's locked." He informed him happily. L was also pleased but he didn't smile.

L nodded and kneeled down, pulling two long metal tools from his back pocket. He began to pick the door as Kent turned around, scanning the area. It took a long minute to finally hear the click of the lock being turned. And L pulled the door apart. It made a sharp screeching noise but L only opened it enough for them to fit in. L went in first, his gun cocked, and he scanned the shelves. They were untouched and organized. He was so thankful. Walking farther in, he heard Kent close the door behind them. He locked it and turned towards L.

"So Mr. Government Agent slash Doctor, what sort of crap do you need to get the Asian brat?"

L scowled, he really hated it when Kent called Light, "The Asian Brat." He could just as easily call Corey "The Indian Kid." But L focused on the medication counter that was locked. A panel of glass was above a white counter. He walked over to the tall white door next to the counter and tested it. It was also locked. Kneeling down again he began to pick the lock. It was eerily quiet.

"I have to find two different drugs and measure them out into enough capsules that Light can take. It's going to take a moderate amount of time."

"Okay, I'm gonna go look around while you do that. You don't need my help, do yah?"

"Negative." L stated as the lock clicked open, the door swaying into the small space. Several signs were posted about various drugs laws that had taken effect, three of which L had personally dictated several months before starting the Kira Investigation. He walked into the room. It was a medium sized room, but filled with many different shelves that held personal records of patient's different medications. The drugs were held in white bottles towards the back, with scales and opened capsules in a drawer beneath an open counter. L pulled the map out of his pocket and turned it around. In his own tiny messy scrawl he had written the two different drugs he would need to make the antibiotic. His eyes quickly scanned out the correct drugs and he opened the bottles, pouring the pills onto the counter. They were in pill form still so he could have to crush them up to mix them. There was a machine next to the counter that did precisely that.

Pouring about twenty pills of each drug into the machine. He tested the power. It didn't work, there was no electricity. He wondered briefly why there wasn't power here when there was still power and running water in the mall. Taking the pills back out L looked around for something he could use to crush them. Finding a large medical drug dictionary, he pounded it down on the pills, hearing them crush beneath the weight. Pushing the book down back and forth with differences in pressure the pills became a fine white powder. He could no longer disconcert the pills from one another. Taking a small precise metal tool, he grabbed a handful of small capsules and began to pour the drug mixture into them.

L had never done this before, but he assumed this was the feeling that illegal drug users got before they took drugs. He was happy. He was thankful. This store hadn't been robbed. If it had and the drugs hadn't been there, they would have done this all for nothing. They were risking a lot. Silently working, L finished about ten capsules by the time he heard Kent's voice.

"It's only one PM, but the sky is getting a little cloudy." Kent told him.

L didn't respond, he just worked faster. After the first few mistakes it was easier to do. L had always had spindly fingers and this seemed to help with the capsules closure. Another ten minutes past, and L had finished about fifty capsules. More than enough for Light. Taking one the pill bottles he had emptied the original drugs out of he poured the red colored capsules into it and closed it tightly.

"Done." He stated. Kent nodded, and there was relief on his face.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Kent told him, turning around. Both men walked out of the store, L handing the pills to Kent. Kent had his baggy army pants on that had Velcro pouches, so Kent flipped one open and deposited the pills inside. They rattled in their bottle. Pausing at the door, L noted also that it was getting a little cloudy. He hoped that didn't affect anything. They opened the door and closed it. L had locked it again behind him just in case. Taking a big breath, they began to jog the way they came. L's stomach was knotted as they jogged down the silent streets, the only sound was their joint breathing and their feet hitting pavement.

A shiver went down his spine and without warning; a shriek was emitted to their left. Both men stopped just as an Infected came running out of a store. It looked severely emaciated and it was hard to tell the sex or race. It ran blindly in front of them, hitting the opposite wall of the narrow street with a large thud. It was blinded obviously. Kent took out his gun, cocked it once, and with one shot the Infected's brain splattered across the wall and its body fell to the floor. The gun shot had echoed loudly and they both took off, knowing the noise would attract more of them. They were crossing the bridge when they heard more screams behind them. The Infected weren't following them though, it was too bright out.

L was running at top speed by this point. Seven more minutes, maybe six if they continued at this pace. Another Infected came running out of a store ten feet in front of them. L shot is dead and they jumped over its body without any consideration. They were back at Bowman Street, they passed Harikawa again. L's throat was beginning to burn, his legs felt like they were on fire. As they ran five more infected came out at various points, but most of them were too blinded to be able to coordinate and they tripped over themselves. Neither L nor Kent shot these people; they didn't want to waste ammo. L had one clip left and Kent had three. The pills in Kent's pocket made a loud noise as they were tossed around inside his pocket.

They turned down at a corner and could see the mall. Their home. Screams were coming from behind them just as a cloud covered the sun. The world around them was noticeably darker, and chancing a glance behind them L saw about twenty Infected chasing them. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't see Rachel and he hoped it was because she was going to open the door for them. He heard a grunt to his left and skidded to a halt, seeing Kent lying on the ground. He had tripped over a corpse, his arms were scratched up. The Infected were still coming at them at top speed as Kent picked himself up. L aimed his gun and shot one, two, five infected dead. There were too many remaining; they were only ten feet away. Kent also aimed and shot seven infected with good accuracy. Another wave could be seen heading towards them, this time there was double the amount.

L was trembling violently. So had this been what Light had been feeling when he had fell out of the mall? This sense of impending death? This stab in your gut and clouding of your vision and dryness in your mouth? L was so sure this wasn't going to work; he the top detective in the world was going to die. He wouldn't solve the Kira case, he wouldn't see Watari again, he wouldn't taste the wonderful strawberry cheesecake, and he wouldn't kiss Light or even get to tell him that he fucking _loved_ him, that Light was the only person L couldn't live without or even function without anymore. But none of that mattered at all as the infected gain distance on them. L emptied his bullet into three more, the gun clicking blankly when he went for the fourth indicating the clip was empty. Kent shot the remaining three and both men tore back around, beginning to run again as the second wave pounded towards them faster than before and with more vindication.

They cleared the parking lot, but Kent was going too slowly. He was running at half of his normal speed. He had obviously injured himself when he had fallen. L reached towards him to help him but Kent wouldn't allow it. He pushed L away and ran on his own.

"Go faster, dammit!" Kent screamed at him as they turned behind the mall ready for the last stretch. They could see Rachel, red hair bright like a flag, she was screaming at them, but neither could hear her words. L was slightly ahead of Kent when the black soldier fell again with a grunt. L stopped to help him but was prevented with a bottle was thrown violently at his face. He caught in easily and stared helplessly as Kent lay forward on the ground. His leg was twisted in a horrible angle. He wouldn't be getting up.

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE! PROTECT COREY!" Kent screamed wildly, his gun aimed at the infected. Time slowed for L as he had no choice but to turn around. He could hear Rachel's screams mixed with the shrieks of mindless Infected. The sound of gunshots pounding the air, the feeling of his feet pounding against pavement, an inhuman cry…

As L reached the door and grabbed for Rachel's hand, throwing the bottle of pills into the room first, he turned around he see Kent shooting himself with his gun. L almost threw up. His stomach violently lurched as Kent's skull shattered, his pink brains splattering the pavement just as infected reached him. His meaty corpse slammed against the ground but it was soon covered by people eating at him, gnawing away at his throat. Rachel was pulling him into the room and his vision was cut off as the heavy metal door closed in front of him.

The lock clicked, the noise resonating like a bullet.


	22. Temporary Insanity

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

Chapter Twenty Two: Temporary Insanity

L's heart was in his throat as he stared unseeing at the large metal door before him, it seemed so far away yet it was just three feet. The only sounds he could hear was his blood pumping in his own ears and Rachel shrieking loudly next to him. He had of course heard girls cry before in his life, countless times, but this particular cry was heart wrenching. It was painful to listen to. It encased such a clear emotion of pain and loss that L couldn't wrap his mind around it. She was collapsed on her knees, her hands painfully clutching her red hair, nails digging sharply into her scalp, tears falling on her knees. Rachel would scream, force a few breathes into her body while it shook intensely, and scream some more. L looked over and watched her, his eyes wide with disbelief. L wasn't sure what had happened. What **had** happened? Kent had tripped. He had fallen. He had died. No scratch that, he had killed himself before he could be eaten alive. That easily. Like blowing out a barely flickering candle a life had been snuffed out.

A life that had personally affected L. This had happened before, but not in this context. No, never like this. A life that was supposed to be watching over a child was gone. A life lost to save another life. It was ugly, it was sick. Bile rose in L's throat and he clutched his hand over his mouth, his sneakers skidded across the floor loudly and he lunged up, running into the short hall and bursting into the same bathroom Light had come to wash off the dirty infected blood only days before. He threw up over the toilet violently, tears blinding his eyes so much so that he couldn't even see in front of him, his stomach churning painfully and his mind reeling. Kent, he hadn't particularly liked the man but… Kent was one of one hundred and seventy two people who L had had personal contact with for more than an hour in his entire twenty seven years of living. That meant that him being dead left 13 of all people he had ever met alive. Those numbers were all L could focus on in the dim haze of his mind.

Tears streamed down his face but he shook his head violently, trying to forcefully clear them away. He told himself to be objective. '_Step back from the situation, don't let yourself get emotionally involved!_' His logical brain screamed. But his heart was hurting. His heart wouldn't listen to his brain. It was hurting more fiercely that L had ever anticipated, hurting he supposed just as much as if not more than it would have hurt if Light was already dead. The crystal clear image of the youth came to his mind unwillingly.

It had been his idea to go get Light medicine, his selfish desire to keep the boy who was Kira alive. Light was a murderer beyond most people's imagination, and now L had just chosen Light's meaningless life over a completely innocent mans. L had acted because of emotions, because of personal fondness for the boy, and now L had killed Kent. This was L's fault. L had caused this. He was just like Kira. Light had been right, how ironic. How frightening. His shoulders shook as tears threatened to pour out more so than before. His teeth and fists were clenched so tightly that his body began to physically hurt. He was shaking.

How would he tell Corey that he had killed Kent?

How would he tell an innocent child that her third parent was dead?!

His fist still clenched, L let out a feral and disgusting noise that came from the back of his throat unbidden. It was a mix between a scream and a shriek of pain. He punched the cement wall next to him so violently that he distinctly heard the bone on his left knuckle shatter. The pain sharply entered L's body, cutting clean a new line of sanity in his mind. He began to breathe deeper, huge gasps that slowly calmed his pumping adrenaline. His eyes lost their wet tinge, though they were still red around the rims. He was so angry. So angry at himself for having succumbed to foolish affections, so angry that he had allowed something like this to occur, so angry that he had wanted Light to live so much that he had been even willing to take this chance.

And he had failed. They had the medicine, yes. But he had failed because now he would have to go and face Corey's innocent brown eyes. Now Rachel would have one more thing to have nightmares about. Now Light would get healthy, and L would only be able to hate him for pushing him into a corner with physical affections and fake words. Now that L saw it that way, he realized how disgustingly foolish he had been acting the past week. Talking softly, kissing like lust ridden teenagers, and breaking down all the things that had made Light fear him when they had initially met. Now all Light would see was a weak person. L decided at that moment, sitting in the small bathroom with his throbbing fist and the sound of Rachel's screams lightly coming from down the hall, that L hated Light.

L would _never _love Light, he decided with such conviction it hurt. L would hate Light for the rest of his life. Because this wasn't L's fault, this was Light's, his mind decided. Standing up and promptly ignoring the pain radiating in his hand he walked out off the bathroom and into the storage room. Rachel was still crying, but it was decidedly quieter and she seemed to have worn herself out. He glanced over at the wall behind him and saw the pills on the ground. The plastic bottle had shattered upon impact of being thrown in the room and the pills L had made only a half hour before were strewn across the floor. L decided to just leave them there.

Walking over to Rachel he crouched before her, about two feet away from her balled up body. He didn't reach out to comfort or touch her. He hated touching people ('_except Light'_, his mind told him.)

"Miss Rachel, I am sorry." He told her, biting his lip so hard that he knew it would be bleeding within minutes. Because of the burning feeling in his hand he was unable to grasp his ankles as he had often done when apologizing so he had opted for this other sadistic pain. L hated to apologize for anything after all, it was as if he was retracting an opinion and L never did that. Rachel looked up at him, her bright green eyes shining from shed tears. Her lips were pouted out. She didn't have any of her makeup left on, she had cried it all off. She looked at the floor sadly, "At least you got the medicine." She told him deftly, looking for any source of hope in this situation.

L unintentionally glared, his good hand clenching tightly. Rachel had been looking at him and her eyes widened in shock at the clear example of fiery on his face. He looked like he was on fire. She had seen a few emotions on his face since she had met him, and she had seen him mad once, (the time she had found out he was L), but this wasn't just simple anger. He looked like he was going to hurt something or someone. Glancing down at the hand laying on the ground limply at his side, she saw it was covered with blood. Her eyes met his again.

"Ryuzaki, you're not blaming yourself or Light for this are you?" She asked him, sounding shocked beyond belief, "Because this isn't either of your faults."

"Oh?" L prompted, his voice purposefully going blank and his mask again in place, "And what are we to tell Corey, Miss Rachel?" The bitter tone entered his voice unintentionally, "That we sacrificed her third parent for someone else because we felt he was more deserving?"

Rachel looked at the floor sullenly, before standing up. She didn't say anything. She walked over past L to where the pill bottle was and kneeled, beginning to gather the strewn antibiotics. The bottle's cap had only broken off so the pills could still be gathered in the bottle. After gathering all the pills she stood and purposely wiped her face clean of tears before turning back to L.

"I left Corey with Light, we need to tell her." She told him, sounding a lot stronger than she felt. L looked over at her sardonically but stood anyways. He pulled off the sneakers he had been wearing and tossed them against the wall. The then pulled at the gun strap on his shoulder and pulled it off around his head, tossing that next to the sneakers. When he had pulled off the gun strap, Rachel's necklace had jingled loudly. He had yet to take it off. He had forgotten he was wearing it. Rachel turned and began walking. He followed her, again adopted his usual hunched walk with one hand stuffed deeply into his pockets. Rachel's black shoes tapped quietly on the floor as they went through the electronics store. They had the stores pattern memorized easily by this point. Rachel spent a good bulk of her time there after all, and memorizing anything wasn't hard for L.

They entered the main part of the mall and walked to the book store that was in the same hallway. L's hand gave a particularly painful throb and he winced. He stopped halfway through the store; he could see the lights illuminating where Light was sleeping. Rachel noticed that he had stopped and stopped also, turning around curiously.

"Please retrieve Corey-hime, Miss Rachel. I will be waiting outside." He told her before turning around and walking right back out the store. Rachel blinked in surprise. L was a really weird man, but he had never not wanted to see Light before. She wondered what kind of thoughts were going through his head. But biting her lip she turned back around and walked towards Corey, wondering more about what she would tell the child. The question boggled her, she wasn't sure. She didn't want to think about it though because it brought tears to her eyes and made her throat clench like someone had plunged a knife down it.

Corey was curled up on the chair that L usually read his books in. She had a pink blanket wrapped around her that Rachel had left for her right after Kent and L had left. When Rachel was in sight Corey got up quickly and looked at her with expectant brown eyes. The child was smiling as she jumped off the chair and ran forward to where Rachel stood. Corey was a quiet child, she didn't talk much, but she also knew that Light was sleeping so Corey wouldn't talk while they were in the bookstore. Rachel cast a glance down at Light as she took hold of Corey's hand with the hand that wasn't holding the antibiotics. She seemed to suddenly remember the pills in her hand as she peered down at Light. You could barely see him, just a lump among a mass of blankets. A bit of his red brow hair peeked through the sheets. Letting go of Corey's hand for a moment, Rachel quietly stepped over and set the pills down. A jug of water and a cup lay close to where she was standing so she bent over and uncapped the water, pouring it into a glass.

Sighing softly, she pulled the blankets away from Light's face. Light was so pale, he was a white as snow. His eyes opened narrowly and he looked up at her. His face was clouded in exhaustion and pain. Rachel smiled down at him, trying not to look like she was about to cry. She wasn't going to tell Light about Kent just yet, she wanted the youth to get better. She also felt it was L's right to tell him, not hers. She touched his head softly.

"Time to take some pills, Light." She told him. He nodded and using a large amount of energy he sat up. He was shirtless still, his body littered with bruises that didn't look like bruises. Rachel didn't even take the moment to admire his body because he was shivering uncontrollably as the blankets were pulled away from his body. His flat stomach was visibly twitching. Handing him two antibiotic pills from the broken container and water he downed them quickly, looking on the verge of passing out as he tilted his head back to drink the water. She took the glass from him before he dropped it on himself and he lay back down quickly, head hitting the pillow. Rachel leaned over him to pull the blankets up around him.

"Rachel?" Light asked her, looking up at her like he was confused. He looked half asleep as he snuggled deeper in the blankets. Putting her hands on her knees, Rachel blinked, "Yes?"

"Where is your cross necklace?" He asked her. Rachel blinked again and a hand went up to her chest where her necklace usually was. She already knew it wouldn't be there. Light knew she had never taken it off since he had met her, despite any outfit she was wearing. Biting her lip she shook her head, "Doesn't matter now. Sleep now," She told him.

After grabbing Corey's hand again they both walked out of the room silently, Corey trotting behind her. L was crouched on the floor in the middle of the hallway when they got to it, gnawing harshly on his thumb as if he was a drug addict chewing pills. His eyes were wide and blank, unseeing while he stared down the hall; his hair (that had grown a bit too long) was covering most of his face. Rachel walked over to him and sighed, sitting down too next to him. She pulled Corey in her lap and decided she knew just where she would start.

"Hey Corey?" Rachel asked tentatively, she was playing with her fingers in a nervous gesture.

"Where's Kent-Papa?" Corey instead asked, twisting her head this was and that to look down the hall. L seemed to be interrupted from his thoughts because he blinked and looked down at her. L had been thinking of different ways to tell her, but none seemed to be appropriate for a five year old who acted twice her age.

"Corey, do you remember when I told you about god and heaven?" Rachel continued softly, hugging the child tighter. Corey blinked rapidly and looked up at Rachel.

"That's where Mommy and Daddy are, right? With god in heaven?" she repeated.

Rachel nodded unnecessarily, "Yah. Though they didn't want to leave you, Corey, they had no choice. But heaven is a really pretty and wonderful place where everyone is happy. Do you remember what I said after that?"

"That they love me and are gonna watch me grow up strong?" Corey chorused easily, her tone and eyes still bright with purity. She still didn't understand what Rachel was trying to get at. Rachel nodded again, deciding that they had to tell her, there was no avoiding this.

"Well, Kent's in heaven too now."

"…" Corey paused, thinking about this information slowly, tossing the words around in her mind in a different order. L watched different emotions cross the child's face and after a long painful pause tears began to gather in Corey's big brown eyes. Corey put her small hand over her mouth and let out a tiny sob. Rachel looked down and tried hard to keep the tears out of her own eyes but nothing could be done as Corey began to cry hard.

"Kent-Papa… is dead?" Corey asked, the words coming out hard and true, sounding even more horrible when said by a five year old. L watched Corey cry in Rachel's arms and such a great feeling of guilt rose in his body that he again thought to himself, '_This is Light's fault. Light is causing Corey this pain_.' L couldn't help himself from thinking this. It was far easier to justify this by blaming it all on Light. It was so convenient. L reached over and patted Corey's head deftly, but his mind was thousands of miles away.

"I am so sorry, Corey." He told her, completely sincere though his eyes were still unfocused. Corey looked over at him but he was pretty sure she couldn't see him through the tears that stained her eyes. "Kent is still your 'Papa'." L informed her quietly, "He still loves you though. He wanted so much for you to be his real daughter, but there was an accident when we left the mall. This is my fault, so feel free to blame me for his death."

"That's not helping anything, Ryuzaki!" Rachel cried out, tears running down her cheeks again faster than before. It wasn't the painful harsh screams but actual tears of anguish now. She was biting the inside of her cheek to keep her from saying anything else that might hurt L, but she felt L was being so fucking stupid about this. This wasn't his fault, it was the zombies. If L had let Light die it would have been the exact same situation, except Kent would have had to tell Corey about Light's death and Corey would have been crying for Light instead. Either way, she didn't know why he was blaming himself. She was angry at him. Irrationally angry at him. It coated her depression like sugar though and let her slip easily into a different thought process.

"Just shut up, Ryuzaki! You don't know what you're talking about!" Rachel then screamed louder than she had originally intended, scooping up the sobbing child in her arms and striding quickly down the hallway and turning around the corner, leaving L alone with his thoughts. He couldn't even hear Corey crying after a couple more moments. L was a bit surprised at her outburst. What had she meant? Of course L knew what he was talking about. He was the best detective in the world, after all. Again, he easily justified that he was right and she was wrong and she was just being overly emotional because of a death. L curled tighter into himself and looked down at the floor, going over again what had happened. Kent had fallen. L had turned away. Kent had died. Corey's heart had died with him. But Light would be saved. How much more black and white could things be, he mused.

Standing up, he decided he was going to tell Light. He didn't think about how the boy would react, or if the boy would be hurt at all by this new reality, all L wanted to do was have Light know just how evil Light was. Just what a horrible person he was for doing this to Rachel and Corey and Kent himself. He wanted to hurt Light like L was hurting, he wanted the sadistic pride that the boy would know just how worthless he was to the detective. Snarling, he walked in long strides to where Light was sleeping, his mind again clouding with anger. His vision was blurring red and the throb from his fists seemed to heighten his emotions. He felt irrational but he didn't care, he felt like he was going to be administering Justice. He was utterly seething as he stepped into the circle, and he very much wanted to kick Light awake to tell him of Kent's death. L brought his foot back and was preparing to kick the boy in the head as hard as he possibly could, but as he tensed his body to administer the kick, Light, in his unconscious sleep, rolled around and faced L.

L stopped his body rigid as if someone had paralyzed him. His mind froze like winter and he breathed deeply, his lips parting and his eyes wide as they could go. His face paled and his fingers unclenched. Reality came crashing down upon him so hard that his knees buckled and he collapsed upon the floor next to Light. Light's face was upside down in his vision as L lay down in the opposite direction upon the same blankets Light was sleeping on. Their faces were at the same level though, but they were the complete opposites.

Caramel hair and a peaceful sleeping disposition on the opposite coin of black hair with tortured features and intense open eyes. L finally breathed heavily, realizing what he had just been completely prepared to do. A stab of something like guilt but much more painful crashed upon him so violently he felt he was going to sick again. He had just been ready to kick Light in the fucking head, who was suffering from a nearly fatal disease that he had not wanted nor had asked for, who had been blissfully unaware of the fact that any one of them had even left the mall. Light hadn't asked for L to go save him, Light hadn't wished any of this. He had wanted to hurt Light because he was hurting, but that was even remotely close to justice.

That was evil. L couldn't believe it. L was acting like an evil criminal.

Trembling, his breath fanned Light's face again unintentionally and it awoke the sick youth because he had only been lightly dozing since Rachel had come to give him more pills. The look on L's face made his throat catch and his brain go fuzzy. L was staring blankly at some place above Light's head so he hadn't noticed Light's eyes open. Light blinked rapidly at the sight before him, a sight he had never expected nor prepared to see in his entire life. L was laying only a couple feet away, staring blankly at the ceiling like someone had just shot him, silent tears streaming out of his black eyes that were so dramatically rimmed with red it appeared as if he was wearing makeup. His lips were parted and his body was trembling. He was wearing tighter clothes than normal and Rachel's cross was around his neck. A stab of something akin to fear pierced Light's stomach and his pulled up so quickly his vision blackened but he didn't care.

"L?!" He cried out, his slender hands reaching over to grab L's face and pull it toward him. Light twisted away from the massive amounts of blankets and toward L, his other hand stroking L's inky hair deftly as he tried to get the man to react, anything in comparison to that vision of anguish that tore at Light's heart. L's eyes glanced towards him in what appeared to be shock and another set of tears rode down his cheeks silently. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Light deftly brushed them away with the pads of his thumb, his face sliding slightly closer to L's, his eyes searching for answers.

"L?! What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?!" Light cried, panicking, his voice a little higher than normal. L blinked at him and his eyes slid away from Light's beautiful face. L felt so guilty for thinking such horrible things about Light now. This was Light Yagami, who was sick as hell but he had somehow found a burst of energy from heck knows where to get up and comfort L, who didn't deserve it in the first place. The same L who had been just moments ago preparing to kick Light in the head for being at fault for something he wasn't even at fault for. Light was stroking L's hair like L loved him doing and L's eyes flickered back to his sick youths face. What if it had been Light to have never opened his eyes? What if he was the one who was dead? How could L forget how much he had cared about Light so easily?

He had been more than willing to die for Light's safety, so how could he be mad at Light for Kent dying for it instead? This was the same brilliant Light Yagami who was the only person who understood L. This was the same Light who had kissed him and touched him and held him with such tenderness that L had practically melted like a schoolgirl.

L reached his hand up and cupped Light's hand, twinning their fingers after a moment. Light's hand felt cold and clammy but L didn't care and L moved forward burying his face into Light's neck finding the skin there to be sweaty. Light pulled his bare arm around L and hugged him close, burying his own face into L's hair. He inhaled L's unique scent, loving it silently.

"L, please tell me what's going on." Light's voice was wary and his body was trembling even as he tried to comfort and to hold L. He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous but he pushed those things aside. He was so worried out L it made him feel worse than his sickness. He didn't want anything to happen to his detective. He would do anything to help him.

"There are some things I haven't told you, Raito-kun." L told him, his voice dull.

"Some things like what? About why I'm sick?"

L blinked, so Light had known that his illness wasn't normal, "Correct. Raito-kun, are you aware of symptoms of blood poisoning?"

Light's eyes darkened a considerable shade, "If it's not treated by doctors it's fatal. Something about how your blood goes into toxic shock."

Realization dawned on Light. Blood poisoning took a few days to occur, and it had been about five days since Light had fallen out of the mall originally. Had that been the reason L had been… crying? Was Light dying of Blood Poisoning or something? The thought scared him, "Am I going to die, L?" he asked softly, trying not to sound as frightened as he felt.

"Blood Poisoning is often fatal, Raito-kun… but you are not going to die."

Light blinked again, pulling back away from L, "What?"

L jammed his thumb into his mouth as he often did when he was nervous, "We have antibiotics for you to take."

Light's eyes widened in understanding, "… Where did you get those antibiotics?"

"At a Walgreen's about three miles away, Raito-kun."

Light's blood ran cold. Three miles? "L, what are you telling me?"

L looked away, ashamed, "Kent died this afternoon behind the mall. He died as we went to go get you medicine because without it, you would have died."

Light stared unseeing at the floor where L's shirt was. He could see a bit of white skin but his eyes couldn't focus on anything. His mind was reeling. His eyes suddenly hurt as he felt tears prick them. Kent? Than… what of Corey? Wasn't Kent supposed to be Corey's father after the quarantine ended? Hadn't that been what Rachel had told him? Light's eyes flickered up to L in disbelief.

L blinked, focused on Light's reaction. The boy had of course at first turned a very pale color, paler than his already milky sick skin. L hadn't been prepared for what had happened next. Light's eyes had darkened to such a horrible dirt brown and tears had began to form the outer side of his eyes. Then Light had looked up at L and L had felt his whole body frozen. Light had looked at him with such a desperate disbelief, as if he was begging L to tell him that he was lying. But L hadn't been lying.

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun. I was very selfish. I didn't want you to die." L told him, looking away. Light's hand were brought up and he forcefully pushed L's face to face his own. L's eyes met Light's and he realized that though Light was so sad, so hurt, he was grateful. He was grateful that L cared, that L was selfish if only just for Light's sake. He was grateful because L had just made an affirmation to Light that L cared about him enough to risk his life. Light's heart was pounding in his chest.

He reached behind L's neck and pushed L towards him till their chests met, lying back down on his sheets and holding L close to him, absorbing and appreciating the body warmth. Light wrapped his arms around L after pulling the blankets back around them. One of L's legs lay between Light's and L wrapped his arms around Light's shoulder blades. Light was shaking and L had his eyes closed.

"So why are you wearing Rachel's necklace? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Light murmured into L's hair.

"Raito-kun would have been annoying with worry. Miss Rachel gave me her necklace because a childish part of her felt that it would help me. Her god would help me."

"She's religious, then?"

"I suppose so. Roman Catholic, I'd assume. When we told Corey-hime, she explained about that religions heaven and how Kent would be watching over her."

Light's eyes stung again as fresh tears threatened them just thinking about his small princess and how much she was probably hurting, "How did Corey-hime take it?"

"…It was horrible."

Light's grip on L tightened and Light could feel the smooth metal of the cross on his collar bone. L was pressed up against him now, they were pushed together at the seam, blissfully so. Light too closed his eyes though only softly.

"That was reckless, you idiot. What if it had been you dead?" Light's voice cracked in the middle of his statement.

"Then Raito-kun would have to continue the Kira Investigation without me."

Light's eyes opened dangerously and his grip again tightened, but he purposely made it hurt just a bit sot that he could get his point across, "Don't talk like an idiot. It demeans you, L." He lightened his grip after a moment. L didn't say anything, just buried himself further into Light's neck. Light could feel L's warm breath fan his body. It was comforting.

"Don't make me worry about you." Light warned.

"Hmph. Don't be presumptuous. How do you think I've felt the last week?" L prompted sarcastically, sounding slightly sullen. Light thought about this in his hazy sick mind but couldn't hold onto his thought process for very long. His body was again feeling achy and his heart hurt slightly from being overworked. He was tired, though all he had been doing is sleeping for what felt like forever. His grip grew almost nonexistent as he unintentionally fell asleep without answering L's question. L knew he was asleep when he heard Light's breathe even out. He wasn't in the least bit offended.

L opened his eyes and stared at the blurry outline of Light's skin and his hair. He wanted to think about the day, he wanted to think about the mess of emotions that he had been plagued with the last seventy four hours, he wanted to think about what they should do and how they should do it and what measures they should consider now that Corey was going to be going to Whammy's with Rachel… but he wasn't in his sitting position. He wasn't in his usual crouch that helped him think. And he was far too comfortable to get up just so he could think. He had a sleeping half naked Light beneath him, and that thought alone made him stay.

He'd been thinking too much recently anyway, it was time to give his own mind a short break. L closed his black eyes, hiding his orb beneath weary lids. He purposely shut his brain off by tuning his body to inhale and exhale at the same times Light exhaled an inhaled. A steady rhythm was born. He soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **I wish to personally thank at this moment Luna Astael. Do you readers remember in an author's note from a couple chapters back how I stated that I wished I had a shirt that said; "I like both of them, together and preferably naked"? She made my shirt. It's beyond flattering, it seriously made my day. If anyone does any fanart for Infection, please e-mail me the link. I will post it at the beginning or end of that particular chapter. If you're on Deviart I'll friend you. You can find both my Deviart profile and my e-mail under my account. Anyway, you can see the shirt at (remove the spaces)…

lunaastael. deviantart. com

Now, all I request of you is to press that 'Go' Button right below this statement.


	23. The Successors

Infection

Summary:_ A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Long Authors Note**: Wow, so much violence against L in the last batch of reviews! Everyone was so mad that he thought those things about Light and people even went so far as to private message me that he was OOC. Here is my justification in L's actions during the last chapter; L is not an emotional person by nature. He has never had someone who he cared for (Corey) crying over someone he knew (Kent) who died in front of him. He's overwhelmed, he's over analyzing, and he's over thinking things. People tend to get a little crazy after tragedies befall them after all, but as soon as he saw Light he came back to his senses and realized how stupid he was being. No harm done.

In other news, my college finals will be coming up in a little under two weeks. Though I'm going to do my best to update like I always do in under a week, it might get harder as the stress of getting good grades sets in. I am very involved in my schooling and though I go out in party pretty often I still get decent grades. I'm in honors now but it's only because I study about twenty five to thirty hours a week. That's three hours of studying for every one hour of class. It sucks.

(Sighs and shakes head, then reached over to chug an energy drink.)

And finally; my very first fanart! It's actually made by my lovely and talented personal friend; Jamie. She's a very awesome girl and flower her with many a comment! She drew the scene where Light has just returned from falling out of the mall and L is clutching him close. This picture, along with several different character sketches I drew for this can be found at my Deviart account under my profile. It's impossible to get a link working on this actual text page so all you have to do is go to my profile and at the bottom is my Deviart address. Jamie's picture is under my favorites in the "Deathnote" folder. Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/watches/support!

,…………………..o.O.o…………………….,

Chapter Twenty Three: The Successors

Light was bored. Irrevocably, undeniably freaking bored. He sat under his small mass of blankets staring off into space at the bookshelves, unable to do more than just that. L was sitting in the chair near him, endlessly reading another one of his nonfiction books and not even looking bored while doing it. He seemed at least somewhat interested in the current one held between his thumb and forefinger; it bore the title, "_Demographic Solutions for Precognitive Social Issues_." The pile of books he had already read was now larger than the pile he had intended to read when they had first gotten there. L seemed ready and able to finish all his choice literature before the two weeks were up and they left. Light didn't understand where he got that much concentration from, Light would have been bored stiff ages ago from that sort of activity.

L bit his lip in though as his eyes quietly skimmed down the pages and he turned each leaf silently. Light watched him for a little bit before turning back to stare into space. Light was at that point of being sick where the antibiotics were starting to kick in and he wasn't feeling fuzzy minded sick; but he was still achy and his head hurt and his body felt slow and lacking so there was nothing better for him to do than sit there and think. He debated striking a conversation with L, but he didn't want to annoy the elder detective with pointless and stupid chatter. He knew that L loathed pointless chatter.

Sighing loudly, Light rolled over onto his back and stared blankly up at his ceiling. He pulled his arms behind his back and rolled his tongue over his teeth. It was over three days ago that Kent had died. That morning, when he had woken up with L still in his arms, sleeping, he had felt more content than ever for about a split second despite being so ill. Walking up next to L had that sedating effect on him.

That is, until the reality had set in about what had happened the day before and the fact that Corey had probably cried herself to sleep with Rachel holding her tightly in a room that probably did nothing but remind them of his life lost. That had wrenched his gut and made him want to cry. Instead, he had held the detective closer to his body and breathed deeply and somewhat forced his body to relax even while his mind held downward spiraling semi-schizophrenic rants that had two sides; his mind felt as apathetic as the public yet he felt that any decision he came to had to have the majority rule by a two thirds vote. It frustrated him beyond comprehension. Sometimes being a genius kind of sucked.

What frustrated him even more was the fact that Light couldn't do anything about it. Also, that he couldn't take out any of this stress on L; he wanted to touch or hold or really even kiss L until he was at least feeling somewhat better. But he couldn't because he was sick. Light was amazed at how kissing L had become what seemed like a drug addiction to Light. When he kissed L he felt such a dose of endorphins that his body felt giddy high. It felt like ages since he had felt that way. Light glanced over at L's perched form again and he smiled inwardly while looking unemotional on the outside. The detective's dark circles under his eyes were less prominent since entering the mall; probably due to the fact that Light kept him on a strict sleeping schedule. He had informed L that there was no need for his overdramatic insomnia now that they had no Kira Case Investigation work piling up. He also couldn't fight Light's logic that it was something to do to pass the time.

Light's mind turned, as it always did, back to the investigation after a few moments. He knew that when they got out of the mall they would be under huge amounts of pressure to go through all the data gathered in the eight weeks they had been gone. He knew that the other detectives, including his father, were not up to par with either him or L in terms of sorting through said material. Light wondered silently how many victims Kira had claimed while they had been gone. He wondered if he maybe had stopped because of the amount of casualties in Great Britain. Surely even Kira would see that this amount of deaths wasn't justice. Maybe Light only thought that way because he was on this side of the quarantine. The side where the stench of corpses made them string air fresheners in every room they frequented now that the summer heat was becoming unbearable outside.

The inner mall remained cool though; because they didn't turn on the electricity and rarely ran the water the heat remained a minimum.

Light cracked his knuckles subconsciously. As soon as they returned, would L reinitiate the handcuffs between them? Would he again be watched for signs of suspicion on the case? Would L start calling him Kira every other sentence? Would he and L even be able to continue this tentative relationship they had started after weeks of sexual frustration? Light knew that he wasn't gay. He doubted he was even bisexual. L was the only man that Light had ever been sexually attracted to, period. But that wasn't just because of who L was. L was so intelligent, and his mind was what Light adored. L wasn't that attractive after all, though his inky hair was fun to run his fingers through and his lips were perfectly kissable. Light sighed loudly again, shaking his head to rid himself from his train of thought. Thinking dirty things did nothing to him besides frustrate him more and wish for his sickness to completely subside.

"Frustrated, Raito-kun?" L asked, finally commented on the boy's loud (and rather annoying) sighs. L had been trying to read the same line four times but some sort of noise was emitted from the boy with what seemed to be every minute. Light was admittedly getting fidgety. L couldn't blame him.

"Bored," was Light's monotonous reply. L nodded. For someone like Light to have to just lie in bed with nothing in particular to think about but the horrible situation they were in must be difficult. L knew Light was avoiding mentioning Kent in any conversation. He didn't miss the guilt in Light's eyes every time Light took a dose of his antibiotics. That medicine had Kent's life attached to it though, and he wouldn't just not take the medicine. That would be demeaning Kent's death.

L closed the book quietly and set it on the side of his couch seat, "Perhaps we should converse with idle pleasantries then." L told him.

Light blinked over at him in surprise, "You hate small talk."

"Not when such talk is with you, Raito-kun."

Light felt a surge of pride at L's simple statement, "Can I ask you some personal things, then?"

"You can ask but I may not answer, Raito-kun."

"Fair enough; can you tell me about these successors of yours?"

L looked down in his lap and considered this for a good while. Whammy was closely connected with his past, and his true name and former identity, but Light was going to meet his successors anyway as soon as they left the quarantine. L was sure that as soon as they left the quarantine Watari would take them to the safe house in South America so he could make sure his heirs were alright. Only after this would he then go to Japan to return to the Kira investigation. If L was vague about their identities but defined their unique personalities he was seventy two percent sure that Light couldn't use the information against him. Liking those odds, L nodded to himself finally and turned his attention back to Light.

"There are three of them. I shall call them N, M, and I suppose, M2. N is the most like myself, only many years younger. He has an extremely high IQ for his age, though it is not above yours, and his mannerisms are much like myself. N though is very reclusive and very much an introvert. He had many psychological issues in his life prior to our orphanage due to the fact that the owners of the previous establishment he was in felt he was mentally retarded rather than ridiculously gifted. Watari is glad he found N when he did or N may not have made it."

Light was listening to L was rabid interest now, absorbing every word with precise thoughts and noticeable conclusions. He was storing away the information while still keeping complete attention. L hated it when people ignored him or interrupted him, so when he met someone such as Light who always paid close attention to his words he felt an odd sense of companionship with the youth. Standing up, he walked the three feet to the bed Light was on and crouched on the blankets next to the youth. Because Light was still lying down this gave L a perfect opportunity to toy with the boys caramel hair. Light didn't say anything so L continued; "N needs absolute silence when he thinks; but rather than munch on sweets such as I do he plays with an array of toys."

"Toys?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like mecha robot models, puzzles, rubex cubes."

Light nodded absentmindedly, "It is perhaps his greatest downfall how introverted he is. Without someone to help his with communication to the outside N would be useless. He is currently in the top position to succeed me though. I think a few years actually working in the field will force him to start talking more; just as it forced me. The next boy is M who is slightly older than N. M had a very loud personality, and is very emotional, he is the most apt to destroy object rather than resolve conflicts. He is more often than not aggravated and he constantly needs to be eating chocolate to help him control his temper and think clearly. While N is much more adept at analyzing situations, M's strength is formulating fool-proof plans."

"So basically if they both worked together they would make an excellent team."

"Correct, but they loath each other. Every child at that orphanage's main goal is to attempt to be my successor and there is much competition. This keeps the children on their toes. Though N is very apathetic towards his relationship with others, he admires M for all his quirks. M openly verbally abuses N but N seems to not care either way."

"And M2?"

"M and M2 are close. Perhaps even closer than we are, Raito-kun." L stated after a moments consideration. It was true after all; Mello and Matt had been very close friends since Mello's arrival at Whammy's four years ago. Matt had been around a good deal longer than that; since his parents had been killed in a fire. Mello had been extremely hard to deal with at first, he was pretty extreme with his religious convictions, and only when Matt made friends with him did he calm somewhat.

Light blinked at this statement, "We aren't that close though, L. Only through this infection have we truly become friends." Light promptly informed the other.

"Then we weren't friends during the investigation?" L's fingers stopped playing with is hair for a moment.

"Stupid questions deserve no response." Light informed him, "Now M2." He reminded softly.

L nodded deftly, "M and M2 are close." He repeated, "M2 puts up with M's more violent quirks with an unfathomable amount of patience. You wouldn't understand M's outbursts unless you actually witnessed them, they can be quite intolerable. M2 excels at technology, computers DOS systems in particular, but would rather play video games than use his skills to any proper function. He is quite possibly the best hacker I know of. M2 perhaps has the least amount of personality quirks, but he had taken up one habit that I'm not fond of."

"And that is?"

"He smokes."

Light crinkled his nose in distaste, "But they smell so bad."

"Not only is their smell disgusting, but they are horrible for your health."

"Like eating candy as your general diet can be all that good for you. I wonder where M got his obsession for chocolate after all." Light told him dryly giving him a look of annoyance. Though L had not talked/ranted about it because of recent stress/trauma, one of his current favorite things to bitch about was the lack of sugar in his diet. Light was pretty sure he was more looking forward to eating cheesecake again than to actually being outside the quarantine zone.

L didn't seem to care, "Either way, M2 could be one of the best but he refuses to put the effort towards any project that doesn't interest him."

"Just like you." Light contested.

"… Yes, I suppose, Raito-kun."

Light nodded, "When will you choose your successor?"

"I should probably choose before Kira kills me."

Light flinched noticeably, but didn't say anything. Instead he cast his eyes away to the floor and looked remarkably sullen. Another instance of what L was assured Light's male PMS caused. L also stopped touching his hair, brining his thumb up to his mouth instead. He was of course at fault for Light's change in mood. He knew the youth was haunted by thoughts of the investigation but they couldn't just dismiss any and all conclusions on it. It was still an ever present part of their current lives, even if they were thousands of miles away, and it was something that demanded attention. Even though things like that just left so many unanswered questions, it was hard to believe that in a little over two weeks they would be back in Japan in their investigation tower with a mountain of paperwork and graphs to examine. L too wondered how many victims had been claimed since the quarantine, but because his curiosity was too large he tried to not think about it.

Light 's eyes flickered to him and he reached over and plucked L's thumb out his mouth. L blinked down at him but didn't pull his hand away when Light held it in his own. Light often did this now without reservation. Thought L would have once been very upset with the boy because of his previous arrogance, L knew that he had changed somewhat since entering the mall for the first time. He wondered momentarily how Watari would react to his new rather intimate relationship with Light, if one could call it that, but already knew the answer. Watari would not be pleased. At all.

"I think in the end I will take as much time as I can to let my successors develop before putting them into my position." L finally stated, reinterring Light's previous question. Light's eyes flickered back to L and he sighed, sitting up slowly before reaching over and touching L's hair softly. He pushed at the back of L's neck until his head was rested on Light's left shoulder and he ignored the chill that ran down his spine at the close contact. Light wrapped his arms around L's small torso and held him close.

"Would I be considered one of your successors if I had been in that orphanage?" Light asked softly, sincerely curious.

"Affirmative, Raito-kun. You probably would be above N in position."

"But that could never happen because I may be Kira." Light reasoned, his nose diving into L's silky hair and breathing in deeply. L closed his eyes and pressed himself tighter into Light's hold. He loved the feel of Light's warm breath in his hair, he could feel the boy's chest rising and falling and it reminded L that he was not dead, even after all the too-close-for-comfort encounters they had recently dealt with. Light was still alive; still here for L to hold. It made him think about that desperation he had felt when the infected had been so close to catching him just days before; when Kent had fallen for the first time. What if L had been the one to die? How would that have changed the circumstances?

"What was growing up in an orphanage like?"

"How did you confer that I grew up in one?" L asked, curious.

"Because you mentioned Watari saved N. Watari is the only man your really trust so obviously you knew him when you were small."

"How do you confer that conclusion?" L repeated.

"Because I know you personally. And you just said you were similar to N."

"I spoke too much, Raito-kun." L pouted, the expression unconsciously entering his voice.

"I like learning more about you."

"Not because I want to learn your name and kill you." Light scoffed. L blinked and pulled back far enough so he could look into Light's eyes. They stared at each other until L touched Light's face with an unfathomable expression.

"I wasn't going to say that, Raito-kun. I enjoy learning about you too."

"You can ask me anything, you know. I'm not afraid to answer."

"Neither am I, not really. I just want to finish the Kira investigation, Raito-kun. There are methods and procedures I must follow through with to ensure this."

"I know that, but how can you telling me about yourself as a child really betray your name?"

L thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I was lonely, I suppose." L told him finally, rather uncomfortable talking about his emotions. He had always been that way though; in Whammy's they had never been encouraged to share personal things or create lasting friendships. Watari had tried to make L become friends with A, his first heir, and BB his second, but L thought back to what a disaster **that** had become. A had committed suicide and BB had created an elaborate game to try and one-up L. Light made a quiet noise and pulled L back into his lap, hugging him and waiting patiently for him to continue. He wouldn't push L when it came to L talking about himself. Prior to the infection he had known virtually nothing about L besides the external things, but now he didn't feel like strangers with the elder detective. He felt oddly allowed to partake in personal things that L had probably never told anyone else.

"I wanted to know where my parents were and why I was going where I was going. I was scared because I didn't know anybody, yet I wasn't afraid at all because I was apathetic. It was as if I wasn't the one living but rather I was just examining events unfold as they came, Raito-kun."

Light nodded.

"How about you, Raito-kun, what was it like to grow up in a loving family?" L quipped.

"I don't really know," Light told him, thinking about it, "I guess I didn't even notice because it had always been that way. Even when I was small I didn't have many friends because I didn't feel many of the people I knew were worth being friends with. They couldn't give me anything, they weren't good for conversation, and they were boring essentially. Then I came home and my mother would always question me about another test or another homework assignment that she knew I got an A on but she'd ask anyway. It was a little demeaning. I had a lot to live up to but that wasn't hard at all; it was more difficult being unable to relate to my family at all, minus my father who wouldn't tell me much about his investigational work anyway. I wanted to help, but I was too young and he probably felt I wasn't up to it yet because of how young I was. I was either too far ahead or too young most of my youth."

L thought about it, "Raito-kun, perhaps you were worse off than I."

Light scoffed, "I doubt it. I grew up lacking nothing."

"Indeed but I didn't feel like I lacked either, a parental family that I'd never met was the only thing I left behind."

"You never knew your family?"

"I cannot recall their faces nor voices, Raito-kun."

"That would be slightly easier then. You wouldn't miss them."

L nodded. Looking down at Light's lap while he was deep in thought, his eyes caught the sketch book lying near where they were sitting. It was opened to a blank page that only have three or four strokes of charcoal across. L thought about the unfinished mural on the stairwell. "Is Raito-kun still attempting to create his 'impression?'" L asked. Light blinked, looking to where the open sketch book sat. Since he had been sick he hadn't been sketching at all. He wished he could go to his mural and work on it, now that he was filled with new ideas for what he wanted to paint, but he knew that L wouldn't let him do that for a couple days yet. He had already requested Rachel's help several days before on the human forms because he knew there would be at least three in his composition and she was a much better artist than he was.

Setting his chin on L's shoulder, his eyebrows met in his forehead as he debated internally.

"I've decided what I'm going to do for my mural once I'm completely well again." Light finally informed the other.

L didn't respond to that and instead said, "Do you still need help with human anatomy, Raito-kun?"

Light looked over at him after pulling away and cocked his head childishly with a slight grin, "Are you offering to model?"

A fair dusting of pink coated L's cheeks and he turned his deep eyes away, "Affirmative, Raito-kun."

Light pulled away indefinably and reached over, grabbing a soft charcoal pencil that was lying out on the floor and at the open sketch book. L blinked in surprise, he didn't think Light would take him up on his offer since he had already said no once. Light opened to a new page and looked back over at L who was still crouched, waiting for Light to tell him what to do. He obviously had never modeled before, and a part of his brain told him that this probably wasn't the best idea but L shushed that part softly and told himself that he would allow Light to do what he pleased. L had been the one to offer, after all.

"Um, I guess I'll work on back musculature first. Can you take your shirt off?" Light asked, trying hard not to blush as he spoke. He could only imagine what Rachel would think if she came in at that moment, but he knew that she was off in the toy store trying to cheer Corey up. Apparently she hadn't spoken more than two or three words since she'd heard the news of Kent's death. This worried Light, but he couldn't blame the child for her protective reaction. He knew that if Rachel stayed with the child she would soon begin to talk again.

L took off his shirt quickly, crouching over and showing his pale unblemished back to Light. His skin was unbelievably milky and smooth, his ribs and vertebrae prominent. Light wished he could reach out and touch L's skin to see if it was as soft as it looked, but knew that would be slightly inappropriate. L wasn't one for too much human contact, though he seemed to be getting much better since Light had been cuddling with him so much recently. "How would you like me to sit, Raito-kun?" L inquired after Light settled himself.

"Just sit cross-legged, and pull your weight on your arms behind you."

L did as he was told and Light could see his shoulder blades stick out, the bones looking like harsh lines in comparison with the detectives softly defined hips. Light began to sketch, starting with an easy circle and the guide line for his vertebrae, before making the lines for his shoulders and down his arms. Light trained his eyes on L's expanse of flesh, carefully making note of the shadows the dim light provided on his delicate muscles. L, for being uncommonly skinny, had what Light would consider an ideal physique. He was tiny, but he had muscles. Adding a few shadows in his hair quickly, Light spoke up, "Can you turn around and do the same pose?"

L scooted around; pulling his arms back again and he stared at Light, unflinchingly. L was the ideal sort of model because he didn't move, didn't fidget, didn't talk. Light started another sketch, this time taking note of L's smooth stomach, the muscles that were pulled taunt, his prominent clavicles and his broad shoulders. L didn't have much hair on him besides the mop on his head so Light didn't have to worry about that.

"You're hair is getting pretty long," Light commented as he began sketching L's face. L blinked, not nodding but he already knew that Light was right. He had noticed this just recently too about Light. Light's hair was getting long again. It was almost as long as when Light had been in the cell before they had been handcuffed together. L preferred it that way though; the way it hung around Light's face made him look boyish and innocent. L stared at Light, taking this time to study him without reservation. He watched the way the Light's iris moved as he flicked his eyes to from L to the page below him. Light was biting his lip in concentration. His pencil moved smoothly across the sheet, he easily traced the shadows, noting more about the muscles now than about the shadows. Pulling the sheet around the sketch book deftly, Light internally debated what he wanted to do next.

"Make up a pose," He told L, after he couldn't figure out something else. L blinked and looked into the air for a moment before he gave a smirk and sat in his usual crouch. Light laughed aloud, L was faced toward the left bookshelf so he could see the way his bare arms rested on his legs. Light started drawing, this pose easy for him to take in because he had seen it so many times. He scooted forward and stared for a long moment the way L's arms crossed, how some pieces of his elbow were covered by his hand and the way his backbones poked out. L looked over at him curiously, the only time he had moved thus far. Light's eyes flickered to his face and he quickly turned the sketchbook over, starting to draw L's face because it was L's most interesting feature. It gave him a good reason to simply stare openly at L without offending him. He took in L's eyes, the deep and never-ending depths. He drew L's hair, the way the black framed his face and spiked every which way. He drew his delicate nose, his lips, his high cheekbones. He didn't draw his eyebrows, because you couldn't see him, another trait that solely belonged to his detective. He moved forward unconsciously as he studied L's features closely, he was only a few feet away. L blinked and looked down at the sketchbook when he noticed Light's hands still.

L was surprised. Light had drawn an adequate rendition of him. It wasn't perfect, nor completely life-like, but it was defiantly L. Reaching down L grabbed the sketch pad and turned it around, flicking back and forth between the pages. Light was blushing again; obviously ashamed of his artistic ability or lack thereof.

"You have improved, Raito-kun." L finally deduced, handing the pad back. Light gave a small smile in return, and let the sketchbook fall limp on the floor and he reached over and brought his hand up, cupping L's cheek. L didn't smile at him, but he didn't move away either. Though blood poisoning wasn't contagious, both had decided to withhold from any unnecessary kissing or hugging until Light was completely recovered. Light didn't move any closer though, he simply stared at the detective for a long moment before sitting forward and letting his lips brush against the detective forehead.

L's eyes fluttered shut at the unexpected action, a tiny wisp of a smile finally gracing his features. Light pulled back and took his hand away.

"I feel exhausted already, and I didn't even do anything!" Light finally whined aloud, trying to sound upset though L knew he wasn't. He turned his head to the side and ran his fingers through his hair. L's smile grew ever so slightly when Light looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you going to go back to reading?" Light asked softly, subtly hinting that he didn't want the detective to do so. L glanced over at the book that was perched on the edge of the chair than back to Light. L then sighed.

"No, I suppose I'll stay next to you until you fall asleep." L told him. The smile Light gave him was worth it, it was a beaming grin. Light grabbed L's arm, not letting the detective even pull his shirt back on, and flopped onto the makeshift bed. Pulling the blankets around them into a cocoon of warmth, Light let his hands finally trail up and down the smooth skin of L's back. L shivered at the gentle caresses, nuzzling his nose up into the crook of Light's neck. Light's hand drifted from his back down L's shapely arms, then he went down his pectoral muscles and skimmed L's stomach before his thumbs looped into L's pockets. Light received the desired effect when he had barely touched the skin directly above L's jeans; L blushed deeply.

Light couldn't see it in his face, but L's ears were going red. "Well, well," Light murmured in a teasing tone, spooning L closer to him. The detective pouted and raised his head to look into Light's eyes. His breath caught unconsciously in his throat at the look Light was giving him when their eyes finally met. Light was looking at L with such unabashed _emotion_ in his eyes. Adoration and deep caring mixed with a bit of humor and immense respect. The way Light was looking at L made L feel beautiful. Never had anyone looked at L like that before, it sort of scared him. Not just that someone was looking at him like that, but that he felt such a huge sway of something, L couldn't find a name for it, crash across his body making his hands sweat and his eyes flutter half shut and his brain quiet to a low murmur.

Little did L know; his own eyes matched Light's.

And it made Light feel the same overwhelming sensations that he also couldn't explain.

"Good night, L." Light told him softly once he found his words again, voice barely above a whisper while he laid his head on the pillow. L simply nodded, choosing to remain quiet.


	24. Nostalgia

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: Summary:_ A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Authors Note**: Wow, it's happened! I officially have more favorites than watches! I thought that was impossible!! And I broke 700 reviews! You readers rock so hard it's unbelievable! (Is panting softly while glued to computer screen in shock; completely ignoring her college lecture.) Oh; and polls are open on my profile to vote who should top in the future smut scenes, so go vote if you have preference between Light or L. I will go by whatever majority decides, of course. I also have another question for all readers; lately I've been getting a number of reviews stating that the only reason they liked the story was from chapter ten onward, and that they had been turned off by the first chapter because they thought it was cliche. I was wondering what I could do to go back and make this entire story a better experience for people? Lastly there is a DNAngel reference in this chapter, ten points to whoever recognizes it!

Chapter Twenty Four: Nostalgia

Something about creating art calmed Light. It was like meditating for him; his brain turned off all thoughts except for what color mixed with what and how the paintbrush he used melded the shapes to create noticeable forms. He had created a newfound respect for those who could do art well, particularly the renaissance artists that created forms depicted so accurately you couldn't tell it wasn't real. His body still felt stiff and tired so he had to take frequent breaks while he worked, but even through all of that he was glad to be back at his mural and out of bed. The last week and a half had been unbearably hard to take for everyone both physically and mentally. From being so sick that he could barely recall what had occurred over a five day period, to seeing L cry for the first time, to learning about Kent's suicide and Corey's reaction…

That was a lot of emotions to stomach, and though Light was uncommonly perceptive at handling stressful situation he was glad that at least for the couple of hours he was painting he didn't have to think about all that. He didn't have to worry about the looming plane that would whisk them away from the quarantine or the Kira investigation that was waiting for him once they returned to Japan. When he was painting, none of that was on his mind. He was painting impasto style, building up the layers of paint slowly so that the colors blended into one another easily and unnoticeably.

It was around two PM, nine days and counting down to when the quarantine would officially end and Watari would meet up with them. He could tell that it being just over a week away was weighting down everyone's mind too; L was starting to become slightly more reserved to Rachel and Corey; Corey still hadn't started talking again; and Rachel was becoming more quiet and not as cheerful. Her smiles were decidedly fake and rather hard to look at because they were just so un-genuine.

After L had given her back her necklace, the red head had yet to take it off though, something that Light took note of. She probably regarded the pendant as some sort of good luck charm, though he didn't see it as such. When Light now thought of the pendant he thought of how L had been wearing it when he had been crying. That wasn't a pleasant memory. Light bit his lip as he stood a few feet away from his wall of paint, contemplating this fact in a moment of creative block. He was trying to clear his head from the busy thoughts that clouded it.

The wall itself was bordered in red and gold leaf creating a heavenly glow near the horizon. Tall sky scrapers (one that resembled the Kira Investigation tower) loomed below it, details vague but noticeable. In the foreground of that was the detailed outline of the mall, the bodies piling up against the ground and bloody handprints smeared across the walls and broken windows. Atop the mall was a mop of distinct red hair blowing in the wind to the left, looking angelic, but with a distant expression barely visible because of how far back she was in the composition. This of course was to commemorate when Rachel had saved his life just two weeks ago. She was wearing her infamous necklace and it glinted in the soft sunlight.

To the right in the immediate foreground was the noticeable body of a black man twisted on the ground. His face was slightly angled away from the viewer and in his left hand was a small pink bow clip just barely peeking through his fingers. He was wearing his usual military gear that Light had to look for through several different books to get correct representations off. He had rendered Kent as well as he could to make him actually as he remembered him, but drawing bodies wasn't his strong point and he found it hard to paint the man's skin accurately without getting lost in the darkness. Light stared at the painted Kent's face closely, loosing himself in thought once again.

After demanding details on what had happened, L had told Light the exact story of what had occurred prior to them leaving the mall and on their run to the pharmacy. L had conveniently left some details out the story, particularly when he had been daydreaming about making out with Light and when he had walked in prepared to kick Light for something that wasn't his fault. L didn't mind lying of course.

L lied a lot after all, and Light was no exception. But L had told Light of Corey's giving of the bow, and Light had that distinct mental image of an intimidating man like Kent wearing a pink bow clip in his mind. Light felt that what Kent had done was considered under the label of 'tragic hero.' He had technically died for Light, but Light was still slightly angry at them for leaving without even telling him. He felt immensely guilty, like it was because of his sickness that Kent died and therefore it was because of him that Corey wasn't currently speaking to anyone.

It made his gut hurt at the thought that though he could sit there and drown in his newly close relationship with L, Rachel and Corey had no such comfort and they more often than not sat alone and far away from one another. Sighing, Light wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stared at the lower left of his composition. It had a light base coat of paint but it was still pretty blank. Stepping back a few more feet and propping the paintbrush behind his ear, Light's caramel eyes scanned across the wall once more and he decided he was done for the day. The smell of paint was starting to make him dizzy anyway, the stairwell didn't have very good ventilation. He tried to keep the doors on all the floors opened but Rachel would soon come and complain that the smell of paint was everywhere and it bugged Corey. L would constantly remind him that the fumes weren't good for his brain anyway.

Light was also positive that painting couldn't be good for his brain cells, but figured he had more than a few he could spare for his relaxation time. As he jogged up the stairs quietly, he wondered if L would allow him to continue painting and working on art when they got back to Japan. He knew that L probably felt the activity was frivolous and the only reason he wasn't saying anything was because they were stuck in the mall and had nothing better to do. First walking to the bathroom, Light pulled the shirt he had been wearing that was covered in paint over his head and looked at himself in the mirror.

His body had changed so much in the last month it was slightly unbelievable. He was noticeably skinnier, his body still underweight because of the daunting illness. He had bruises that were yellowing into his skin and scars still covering his upper arms. He was pale and he could tell he was loosing muscle mass from so much inactivity. He decided that he would ask L for another tennis match as soon as they got out, just so he didn't start getting unhealthy.

Grabbing a cloth off the large pile situated to the right of the sink, Light turned on the water and began to wash his torso silently. This was about as good of a shower as a person could get when stuck in a mall. He scrubbed at his skin, washing away paint flecks and sweat. Turning the water full blast he dunked his head under the stream and ran his fingers through his hair.

The water ran over his closed eyelids and down his lips, making him taste the salt from his own body. Turning the faucet off he shook his head, water splattering the mirror and surrounding perimeter. Grabbing another cloth, he put it on his head and began grooming himself. Cleanliness had always been something Light had highly prided himself in, but lately he felt he was slacking horribly. It was probably because of the conditions; they didn't want to waste water and there were no showers. Light made an effort to wash his body completely down at least five times a week, but any more would be a waste now because they weren't really even doing physical activity anyway.

Sighing, Light decided that as soon as they got out that he would demand a hot shower and stay in it for two hours or so until the water was so cold he was shivering. Then he would be able to wash his damn hair and masturbate in the shower. He missed masturbating, dammit! Close proximity of people wasn't really conducive to many fantasies, and Light became more and more disturbed by the fact that his fantasies were no longer even about woman. During the single time he had attempted to relieve himself while stuck in the mall that infuriating detective was all that his mind could come up with as a fantasy.

Pale skin and deep eyes peering arrogantly down at him, his soft torso and gentle curves, jutting hipbones and slender fingers. Scoffing he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, (unintentionally looking just like his wide-eyed detective) and exited the bathroom with that thought on his mind. He really was one sick fuck he promptly decided.

Walking slowly down the mall, Light made a small stop at the clothing store and grabbed another shirt, ripping off the price tag without thinking and throwing the soft material over his head. His bare feet making no noise as he walked to the bookstore. He was intent on bugging L for a little while before maybe taking a nap. Light was so lost in thought that as he turned the corner he bumped into somebody. Blinking, he reached out to steady the person's arm. Rachel's wide green eyes were soon looking back up at him.

"Oh, 'ello Light. I was just giving Ryuzaki some food. I made oatmeal pasta." She told him, trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, making her look false. She had large bags under each of her eyes and her face was paler than usual, making her freckles more prominent. Light nodded and they stood there in front of each other, awkward silence surrounding them. Light, for all his conversational skills, wasn't sure what to say at a moment like this. He hadn't really been alone with Rachel since Kent's death, and the topic was pretty taboo altogether. Sighing softly, he ran his hand again through his damp locks and looked at her. He knew that she obviously had a lot she wanted to say, but she had no one to talk to. Feeling this was his fault and therefore his duty, he opened his mouth.

"Want to go to the roof for a bit?" He asked her politely. Rachel looked startled, but something shifted in her eyes and her smile became slightly less forced.

"Yah, that'd be nice." She told him, stepping next to him. Light turned around and they began walking, their strides in unison with one another. Rachel wasn't wearing shoes either, just fishnet stockings that had many holes in them. Her outfit was the usual black corset and skirt with layers of fluff, a skull design on a wristband on her arm. She had a checkered belt holding the skirt up and what appeared to be a large ring on her hand. Her cross glinted in the dim light, it was an insignia Light now associated with the teenager. Light took in these details silently, meanwhile struggling to think of something to say. Rachel beat him to it.

"You know, Light," She started, and when he looked over at her she continued, "After Kent… died, Ryuzaki said some pretty strange things at first. While you were still sick, I mean."

Light's curiosity peaked at the mention of the detective's alias. He didn't say anything, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I had been on the roof watching for them for a long while after they left like Ryuzaki told me too, when I heard an inhuman shriek. I saw them running across the parking lot just a moment later, they were as fast as Olympic runners. I hadn't seen either of them get hurt, I had rushed down the stairs to go and open to the door as soon as I could. Apparently Kent had gotten hurt somewhere during that time. I finally got to the door and they were already turning the corner. Kent had screamed something, I think it was 'protect Corey', and Ryuzaki had been forced to turn towards me to save himself because he was holding those antibiotics for you.

I had to grab him and throw him into the mall." Rachel laughed bitterly as they came to the stairwell and ascended, "He really is a tiny man. Even I could lift his weight up… Afterwards, I had barely seen Kent… shoot himself. I heard it more, it was a disgusting noise."

Rachel's fingers laced together as they reached the roof door, and Light opened it for her stepping aside so she could walk through first. It was hot and muggy outside, the chirp of loud bugs and the uncomfortable smell of rotting bodies assaulting. It was easy to ignore after a moment, but both turned and sat down against the wall of the door, under a small sliver of shade that covered the sun from their eyes. Light rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and stared at his pale skin that seemed brighter in the sun. The sky was so blue above them, large fluffy clouds prettily crossing the sky in their slow journeys. It was too beautiful, Light thought, discontent. The sort of day, that had all the people around him been alive, they would be out at the pool, worrying about mundane things like their family and hobbies. He shouldn't be having this conversation with a girl he barely knew, this shouldn't be happening. Not on such a beautiful day, not surrounded by such horrible circumstances.

But it was, nonetheless.

"Have you… ever heard a gunshot before now, Light?" Rachel finally asked.

Distinct images flooded his mind. The ache of his elbows being forced behind his back after months of detainment, the fake leather smell of the inside of a police vehicle, Misa's high pitched voice and hopeful blue eyes, his longer hair tickling the back of his neck... His father turning around towards him with that utter look of loathing and hatred, the shiny metal of a gun being pointed towards his face, the empty hole of a barrel ready to be fired…. His heart pounding so loud in his ears he could barely hear his father whisper,

"_We'll both burn together, in hell."_

"Yes, I have." Light finally replied. If Rachel noticed the haunted look that crossed his features, she didn't say anything. She just nodded and reached her hand up to bite at her fingernail. They listened to the bugs chirp loudly for a moment, the sound something that Light recognized with old memories of his childhood. He wondered how they could have the same bugs halfway across the world momentarily, but dismissed the thought as soon as Rachel started talking again. Her voice was fainter this time around.

"Well, when I finally closed that heavy door and heard the infected pounding, I think I sort of just lost it. I was screaming and crying. Next thing I knew when I looked up Ryuzaki wasn't even in the room. My eyes were so blurry though I couldn't make sure. I kept crying, I was really scared. I was scared for myself, for you, for him… Mostly for Corey though. When Ryuzaki finally came up to me he kept saying stuff like he was sorry, and later when we were telling Corey about Kent's death he told her to blame it on him because it was his fault. I screamed at him some more."

Light's eyes widened. L taking the blame for something? That didn't sound like him at all. "And Corey hasn't spoken since?" Light asked her. Rachel nodded affirmative, scratching at her arm.

"She'll say small things sometimes when I ask her questions, but nothing more than that." She elaborated.

Light nodded as his vision darkened considerably, his mind wrapping around that fact. If there was anything he didn't want it was for that child to be unhappy. Corey was supposed to be the innocent one, the one that they protected, but here she was unable to even trust the people around her to tell her the truth. Corey had known that Kent was leaving the mall, she had probably figured out what that meant, but they had also promised her that he would return. They had lied.

"Ryuzaki told me that we could stay at one of his orphanages after this." Rachel told him, as if it was a side note.

"Did he say which one?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment, "I don't think he did. I remember him saying it was for, 'above average kids' though. Something like that."

Light thought about it, wondering if L had meant the orphanage that Watari ran and where his three weird heirs were. "I'm sure you'll take good care of Corey, Rachel." Light told her, feeling this needed to be said.

Rachel looked over at him, "You're not staying with us after this?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. The look in her eyes told Light she wanted to stay with him. She didn't want to be alone in a place with no one except Corey that she knew.

"You know who… he is." Light told her as his response, completely unused to talking about L in the context that he **was** L. He had never had a conversation with anyone, not even his own father, about the detective as the detective. He wondered if it was alright to be doing so, but knew that Rachel was curious and she had already found out about the detective because of mistakes they had personally made so it was his responsibility.

"Do you think Kira's still out there?" She asked, turning her head, her red hair cascading down her shoulders like silk.

"No clue, really. He's a smart murderer, I don't think he'd stop because of something like that."

"Indeed. How long have you been working with him? Is it okay if I ask you that?"

"…. A good while, now. When I had originally met him I couldn't believe that he was telling the truth about who he was. When you think about L, is that really who you'd think was the top detective of the Kira case?" He asked rhetorically. Both thought about it, the tiny inky haired detective sitting crouched in a chair with a book between his forefinger and thumb. The mental image caused a soft smile to unintentionally appear on Light's face.

"But… he's brilliant. I don't think you could possibly fathom just how intelligent he really is." Light told her, not realizing how flattering of a comment that was towards the detective. All Light saw it as was the plain and simple truth. Rachel looked over at him and gave him her first true smile of the day. Light didn't notice it though, he was too busy staring up into the sky thinking about L.

"But you're so smart too, way more than me. You're a genius, aren't you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Light nodded, "I would be considered that by my IQ. I'm pretty arrogant about it too."

"I cannot see you as an arrogant person. I think you're very selfless."

"You got me all wrong then, Rachel. I'm probably one of the most selfish people you've ever met."

Rachel laughed, it was a soft noise, "You're only selfish when it comes to that detective." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. Light blushed and looked over at her, trying to glare.

"Were not like that!" He insisted. Rachel's smile turned playful and coy, her eyes half lidded and her long lashes making her look decidedly mischievous.

"Oh? Than what are you like?"

"…" Light had no answer for that, he clamped his mouth shut. Glaring at her he turned away, refusing to answer what he considered to be an irrelevant question. Rachel was holding back a giggle, thinking about how cute he was when he was flustered. She remembered how she had been so attracted to him when she had first met him. That first time she had seen him he had been holding Corey, Kent had been aiming his gun at Light because he thought Light was a zombie. And then a bleeding shirtless and emaciated L had grabbed her, pointing his own gun at her head. But oddly, she hadn't been scared because something in the way L had held her told her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

She remembered blushing and being bashful, not used to such uncommon beauty from an Asian. His auburn hair that had looked soft and his pliant lips that had looked so kissable had sent her spinning. She had daydreamed about Light as she had fallen asleep that night, trying to ignore the screams, and wistfully wishing that he would come and hold her, that they would have a romance together. It would be like one of those stupid zombie movies she had seen prior to the infection, back when zombies weren't even scary but funny and stupid. Those zombies Hollywood had taught her about were nothing like the things that had attacked Kent; the creatures that had ripped his neck open and feasted on him so cannibalistically that she had wanted to vomit.

Glancing over at Light, she smiled again forcing those thoughts away. Even though he would never be hers, she wanted him to be happy. Light may say that he was selfish and arrogant, but so was everyone else. She had been extremely selfish all her life. When she had found them hugging that first time, that vacant smile on L's face the first real expression she had ever seen on him, she'd known Light would never be hers. And she had been jealous. L sincerely loved Light, she knew this without a doubt. She wasn't sure what the extent of their relationship was, or how deep it ran, but she was pretty sure Light knew this too. L may have never said it, but the unspoken trust that ran between the two spoke volumes about their relationship.

"Do you love him?" She finally asked after a long lapse of silence. Light blinked, apparently startled out of his thoughts and looked over at her in surprise. She gave him a point blank look that told him she wasn't kidding and wanted an answer. Another blush crept up on his face.

"It's not that simple, Rachel." He finally told her.

"Yes, it is. Do. You. Love. Him?" She repeated, slowly purposely annunciating everyone word.

Light bit his lip hard. It really wasn't that simple, but he could never tell Rachel the truth. That he wasn't just another detective for the Kira Investigation, that L thought he was Kira himself. Also L would be giving him the death penalty as soon as sufficient evidence was found to convict him. Though things had changed so much between the two and they finally had opened up, revealing things they had never even considered discussing prior to the virus, it still was illogical for Light to love L. L had been the person to order his father to fake kill him, just to test a theory. L had been the person to force him to drop out of college and rot inside a jail cell for three months. L had been the person who had handcuffed him, therefore making him forsake all sense of privacy and all sense of decency.

But, Light thought, L had also been the person who had held him when he had finally gotten back in the mall after his near-death experience. L had been the one to allow him out of his sight in the mall even when protocol told him that was stupid idea. L had been the person who had kissed Light with such passion that it very nearly blew him away with shock. L had been the person who had risked his life to save Light, by leaving the mall to get him antibiotics. L was the person who saved millions of people because of his dedication to his work; even if it was just his attempts to relieve boredom. If Light was Kira than Light was evil and L was most decidedly justice.

Light closed his eyes and thought about it from a different angle. Rachel had said love, after all, but did Light even know what that was? He knew the textbook definition of course, cheesy romance that clouded peoples decisions and made them act irrationally. He loved his parents, he didn't want any harm to come to them. He loved learning and intelligence, he would always strive to better himself. But all the things Light associated with love didn't seem to click with his thoughts on L. L was on a different scale for Light, not the same at all.

Finally sighing aloud, "I probably do." Came unwillingly out of his mouth.

Rachel nodded, though she truthfully hadn't been expecting an answer. She knew that things were complicated and she was forcing Light to look at his situation like it was black and white, when life was just one big mass of gray to her. There were no left or right decisions, there was always some mix in between those things and she was being unfair. For him to say probably hadn't been easy, she decided. That was the first step to get him to realize it, so she was she had pushed.

"Listen Light, there's something I want to tell you. I heard it once a while back from a series of books that meant the world to me growing up." Rachel told him, for once completely serious and stoic. Light's eyes turned and gazed down at her curiously. He thought for a moment about how beautiful her eyes were, such a deep and intense shade of green. He knew that someday Rachel would make someone very happy, that when she found her true love she would bring a light to their lives that Light couldn't possibly ever do. Rachel made sure he was completely focused on her before continuing.

"Protect him, Light. Protect him and promise him that you will never leave him. Then you have to keep your promise. That's so important, you must!" She insisted, sitting forward, her hands on the loose gravel that covered the roof. Her eyes looked so earnest, "Promise me, no matter what, Light!"

Light didn't have to think about it, he already knew that he would have done it anyway, "I promise, Rachel."

Rachel looked relieved after he spoke those words and sat back down fully, sighing softly and eyes glazing over as she looked towards the flawlessly pretty sky. When they sat like that, side by side, cloud watching together silently, it was almost like they could completely forget the circumstances surrounding how they met, like they could forget the smell of rotting corpses that made the air musky. Rachel reached over and grabbed Light's hand in her own tiny one, squeezing the appendage with slight pressure.

"Even after you go back with L, we can still keep in contact right?" She asked, now using his 'real' alias comfortably instead of 'Ryuzaki.' Light nodded absentmindedly, not pulling away from her touch.

"I will give you our contact information. But don't worry about that yet, we still have a ways before were home free."

"I wonder…." Rachel said quietly when Light had said, 'home free.'

"What?"

"Someday, when Great Britain opens up again, do you think I can go home? To at least get a copy of my mum's picture?"

Light thought about it, "It will take a while after the quarantine ends, but I'm sure that someday you will be able to. You also have a powerful ally now, Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrows knitted in her forehead and she looked over at Light, confused. He gave her a side glanced smile that told her the answer was obvious and her eyes went wide again. She felt a little dumb for not realizing who he was talking about right away.

"I guess not many people know him personally, right?" She finally asked.

Light shook his head, "He's pretty reclusive. His social skills have actually improved since I've met him, believe it or not. He's better at ordering people around than actually having a conversation, but now that he knows you personally, L will never let anything happen to you."

Rachel smiled, feeling oddly comforted by that. She had never thought of L as nothing more than the weird skinny guy with an eating disorder and a germ complex, but then as she thought about it she was reminded about all the things she had heard of him back in high school. He was famous. She personally knew him. She had yelled at him before, had seen him making out with another boy that she also knew. Smiling widely, she decided some good teasing was in order.

"Plus, I'm sure if he doesn't I could just tell everyone that he's g-a-y!" She stated cheerfully in a singsong voice, making Light choke on his breath. He glared over at her openly now.

"No one will believe you." He told her.

"No?" Rachel asked, eyebrow quirked. Light looked wary, he suddenly felt that this conversation was turning decidedly stupid. Rachel gave an evil smirk and started to laugh loudly to herself, looking slightly crazy. Light was a little unnerved. But he was also slightly relieved. At least she wasn't giving him those fake smiles anymore. Rolling his eyes and turning his attention away from her, he thought about what he had promised her.

He would keep his promise, he decided with startling conviction. L had protected him dozens of times but it wasn't because Light wanted to pay him back that he wanted to keep the promise. It was because Light knew something about L that most didn't. L was fragile. Because he was so unused to human contact the few relationships that he did form meant everything to him. Light would protect him.

Even if it was from himself.


	25. Full Circle

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Disclaimer**: SMUT ALERT… This chapter is where 'M' rating comes into play, so don't report me for violations of not leaving a disclaimer. This chapter will have boyXboy sexual intercourse, so blah blah blah, if you're not 18 leave now or close away thou virgin eyeballs. Actually; I could care less if your 18 because I'm pretty sure I started reading smut when I was like 13, but whatever. I'm 18, we can lie and say you're 18, than everyone is happy, right?

Chapter Twenty Five: Full Circle

When Light returned to the bookstore, L was dozing in his chair. Light hadn't startled him per say, but he had blinked rapidly when Light poked at his shoulder, telling the detective that he was back. Light couldn't understand how anyone could sleep in such an uncomfortable crouch. Light had tried once (in a fit of stupidity, he found) to attempt and sit like L, but it was far too straining on his Achilles tendons. His legs had started burning after only a minute. Light wondered how L's feet hadn't simply fallen off by this point.

"Finish painting for the day, Raito-kun?" L asked softly, setting the book that had been lying open on the edge of his chair. He had used the chair so much that there were distinct foot imprints on the fabric even when he wasn't sitting in the worn cloth. Light sighed and nodded, flopping to the ground next to L.

"The fumes were getting to me." He confessed.

L nodded, "You know that those toxins aren't very conducive for your brain cells."

"So you've mentioned more times than I can count."

"Yet Raito-kun still sits himself in an under-ventilated stairwell, practically begging for an inhalant high."

"You know I'm not trying to get high." Light scoffed, glaring up at L. L was smirking down at him, his eyes showing that he was simply teasing Light. Light smiled back, the rolled his eyes. 'L is such a child,' he though for the millionth time. Light let his head rest against the base of the chair, inviting L's fingers to play with his hair. Light secretly adored when the detective played with his hair. It was very calming and made him feel safe.

As predicted, L's hand came down to rest, tangled deeply in Light's caramel locks. Light's eyes flickered shut and he let out a deep hum of contentment. L's finger splayed down, lightly touching one of his ears, than moving upward to graze across his forehead. L let one of his fingertips gently tap Light's closed eyelid, his fingers brushing across the lashes delicately before pulling away. L let himself touch the soft unblemished skin of Light's cheek, before he finally rested his hand on his right shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Raito-kun?" L asked softly.

"Better, somewhat. Those antibiotics taste horrible, by the way."

"Nothing good for your body ever seems to taste all too pleasant, Raito-kun."

"That's not always true. You adore strawberries and those are good for you." Light pointed out. L let out a smile, though for him it was just a mere twitch of his lips.

"I think you are one of five different people in this world who actually could pull off not sounding completely insane when they say something of that nature to me." L finally concluded.

Light opened his eyes and looked up, "Oh?" L nodded in consent. Light brought his hand over up from his lap and took L's hand that had been resting on his shoulder. This forced L's body to press more against the side of the chair, but L allowed it. L's stomach was folded slightly forward and he appeared to be looming over Light, though that really wasn't the case. L's head rested on the shoulder that his hand had just been on, his arm around Light's torso. Light played with L's slender fingers, twining them with his own without much though. He stared at their milky tips, and let his own fingers smoothly caress L's open palm.

"I had a talk with Rachel." Light finally told him, though his voice was in a quiet whisper. L tilted his head and let it bump against Light's gently, subtly telling him to continue. Light again twined their fingers together and let their palms meet, holding them with a moderate amount of pressure. L 's eyes drifted shut.

"She made me promise her something."

L's eyes flashed open and he pulled away, though only a few inches, "And what is this agreement you vouched for, Raito-kun?"

"Not an agreement, really. She told me that I had to protect you."

L deadpanned a stare; as if requesting Light to tell him he was kidding. "I certainly don't need you're protection, Raito-kun."

Light smiled, he knew that this much was true. L was L after all; he had millions of criminals who wanted and wished and prayed for his death. He knew every measure possible to keep his identity and therefore his safety a secret. Plus, Light was no expert in physical combat. Sure he could fight, but he didn't have any special techniques that would save L in any situation. Hell, Light hadn't been able to protect L back at the original outbreak day when they had been running from the virus, show what could have changed?

"She told me that I needed to promise you something too." Light finally told him, trying not to sound sardonic.

L looked over at Light curiously but didn't speak. Light blushed, and let out a sigh, sitting up and pulling his legs underneath him so he was kneeling in front of L who was still hunched over him. L's slender arms fell on either side of Light's shoulders and their faces were inches away from one another. Light stared at L's eyes; deep with feminine long lashes. Light brought his hand up to L's face and tried to stop the intense heat that was flushed on his face, but found it impossible because he knew what he was about to say was going to sound incredibly cheesy. But he had promised Rachel, and he deserved to keep his oath to her. Light's eyes finally flickered down into his lap. This whole process was watched reverently by L, who was extremely curious as so what Light was going to say.

"I promise you that so long as you want me, I'll stay by your side." Light finally told him, so softly that it was barely above a whisper.

Light's eyes finally flickered back up and he met L's gaze evenly. L's eyes were wide and tinged with immense disbelief, as was to be expected. Light's face flushed again; realizing that what he said had probably just sounded like a girly love confession. But Light's eyes also told L that he was completely earnest and telling the truth. L opened his mouth, only to find he had no words in response, and he closed it deftly. Instead he brought his own legs down and tightened his hold around Light's neck, his body craning forward. He then tilted his head down and let it rest into the crook of Light's neck, his breath fanning warmly on the sensitive skin it found there. Light brought both his arms up and wrapped them around the tiny man, pulling L from his chair and into Light's waiting lap on the floor.

L was trembling, he realized after a moment. Worried that he may have unintentionally said something wrong or offensive to the detective, he pulled away. L looked at him for a moment, before saying, "Even if you are Kira?"

Light blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. When he finally looked back up at L he seriously considered it though. If he was Kira, L would kill him. He knew this without a doubt in his mind. L had no choice after all, Kira was a horrible murderer. If Light was to stay by L's side even if he was Kira, Light would pretty much be committing suicide. But, this was L. Light knew that even if he never said it out loud, he loved L. Very much. He loved everything about the quirky imperfect detective. Though the many eccentricities had been beyond annoying and bothersome at first, now he just found them endearing and quant.

He wanted L to love him back, he wanted L to trust him without hesitation. He wanted L to be close to him and confide in him and help him learn more about being a detective. He wanted the stupid conversations about being Physics Superhero's, he wanted the opinion changing debates about justice, he wanted to help L help people. He wanted to be able to hold the tiny detective without reservation and to crack that apathetic shell, even if only just a little. Light smiled, though it was a sad and defenseless smile.

He decided he was going to give up. He was going to give in and let L run the show no matter what, as much as he completely and utterly hated that feeling of defenselessness. The detective had obviously been so lonely most of his life, he'd always been at the top and had had no one to relate too. Light didn't want to ever see L cry again; that feeling of anguish Light had felt alone when he had witnessed the atrocious act had been mind boggling. L was still staring directly at Light, patiently waiting for his answer. Light let out a soft bitter chuckle, because not only did it hurt him to know that L would have to maybe one day kill him, it hurt more to know that then he would be leaving the detective alone. Light was going to say the first selfless thing he had ever said in his entire life, and it was all for the detective he knew would one day cause his death.

"You are the **only** person allowed to take my life." Light told him, feeling an odd wetness on his cheeks as he spoke the statement. Reaching up in surprise, he felt a queer wetness on his cheeks. He'd been… crying? He hadn't even realized. L was trembling slightly harder by this point; he'd reached out and grabbed Light's hand that had been touching his own cheek, pressing their palms together. L reached forward and wiped the tears away for Light, he was shaking his head 'no' for some reason.

L looked torn, though Light didn't know why. L looked hurt, and Light wished he knew why. Eventually though the detective just stopped and stared deeply into Light's eyes, as if he was frantically trying to read the boy's intentions and whether or not the statement was true. L was clutching his hand so hard that it was starting to hurt.

Light bite at his lip, "L?" he asked softly, so worried about his detective that it felt like there was a rock in his throat.

"L Lawliet."

Light blinked, confused. "What?"

"My name is L Lawliet."

Light's chocolate eyes widened as far as they could go and his mind drew a white blank. L had just… unable to possibly believe it, Light's mouth dropped and he gasped, his heart aching and his head pounding and his own face mirroring such intense disbelief. His eyebrows rose in his forehead and his mind desperately was trying to verbalize what was going on, but he couldn't formulate the words and instead started breathing far too heavily.

"You," L told him, trying to steady the nearly hyperventilating Light, "are the only person allowed to take my life."

Light's mouth finally closed and it was his turn to clutch onto the detective's hand so hard it hurt. Light's eyes were shut tightly. His mind was reiterating the previous information over and over at such a rate that it made him dizzy. L had just told Light his name.

"Eru Roraito…" He whispered to himself. L's true name was so close to Light's own, he realized ironically. L had just given 'Kira' the means to kill him. If Kira was able to kill any person with just a name and a face, now Light had the ammo for both. Light was stunned. Shaking his head too for reasons unknown to him, Light gulped loudly and opened his eyes. They were clouded with emotion, the irises so black they could hardly be distinguished from his pupils.

Shooting forward, Light flung his other hand around the detective's head and pulled him forward, their lips crashing together with desperation. Their tongues were on each other's within moments, both hearts pounding in unison with an intensity that neither of them had ever felt was possible. L was kissing him back just as harshly, biting at his lip as their tongues caressed like old lovers. It was wet and audible and erotic and so passionate that L's breath was stolen from him. Both pulled away for only a moment before this time L let their hands go and he wrapped them around Light's shoulders, kissing Light again.

This kiss was met eagerly, Light nipping softly as the desperation seeped away, forming a new intimacy and laziness in wake. This time Light was gentle, his hands holding L's that were behind his neck. Pushing forward, L's back met the chair he had spent so many hours sitting on, reading. The book that had been perched on the edge fell off onto the carpeted floor. Neither of them heard it.

L, not to be dominated, swung his leg around and kneeled next to Light, both mouths never leaving the others for a single moment. By this point they had mastered breathing through their noses while kissing, and the only sound in the room were their frantic breaths and the audible moist smacking noise of tongues dancing. Light loved kissing L, it was messy but made him feel fulfilled. He was elated, but there was a bitter sweetness in the feeling. L trusted him. L fucking trusted him! But, if he was Kira, one would kill the other.

"_One can't live while the other survives…." _

L's hands, suddenly far more sensitive, reached up Light's sides and under his shirt. He found the skin almost too hot, but also realized that he didn't care either way. His hands pushed at the small of Light's back, their stomachs pressing together tightly. Light screwed his whole thought process in general and instead focused on kissing L. His hands trailed down the detectives back, he let both slip into the back pockets of L's oversized jeans. L had an amazing butt, he realized after a moment, knowing that he had never seen this because of the baggy clothes L wore constantly. He rammed their hips together and heard L let out an unintentional moan. He felt L pull away, probably anxious, but Light wouldn't allow it. Scooping his tongue into L's mouth he too let out a more audible moan, showing L not to be embarrassed by such noises.

L's hands moved farther up Light's shirt after a moment, his fingers found Light's nipple and he tweaked it, curious as to the response he would get. Light's breath hitched pleasantly against his open mouth, L found with satisfaction. He repeated the motion and this time his lip was nipped at. His other hand pulled under the shirt, it ran up the smooth taunt muscles and around his ribs to his shoulder blades. Pulling the shirt up more, he showed Light that he wanted the offending article off, preferably as soon as possible. Light pulled away for a moment and reached around, pulling the shirt off and discarding it next to him. He tugged at the hem of L's shirt then, and helped the elder detective pull it off.

They were on each other again, their lips melding and their bodies trembling and their erections becoming more prevalent with each timid thrust, each sweep of tongue, each brush of fingertips on overheated flesh. L pushed Light down suddenly, and Light fell to the ground with a surprised yelp. He didn't have time to admonish the detective though because suddenly L's legs were wrapped around his waist and he was sitting on Light's half staffed erection. Light bite his lip, trying to ignore the throb that went through his penis at the slight weight. L was smirking down at him, looking decidedly mischievous. He swayed his hips backwards and let his body crush down on Light's pelvis. Light's mouth fell open and a hot burst of air flew out of him. L repeated the motion and Light got caught up in staring at L's beautiful slim body.

Light's hands went up to L's hip bones and he let them run over the flesh he found there. Dipping his pinkies underneath the fabric of L's boxers on either side Light found a good holding and this time forcibly pushed L against him, his eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. L too panted, also feeling the aching pressure. L collapsed down atop him, their mouths meeting again, all Light could seem to focus on was L's slender fingers trailing heated patterns down his stomach, and the desperate need for release that his body was screaming for.

Wetting his lips, L pressed them against Light's neck. Another shiver drove down Light's spine at the bold action. He felt L nipping at his skin, and knew the man was unintentionally giving him a hickie. Letting his hands trail further down Light looked unseeingly at the ceiling and let out a pant as L's hand again was tweaking and working at his nipple. Light had never had anyone do such a thing before and he was amazed that the area could be so sensitive.

He let his hands trail away from L's body, and he suddenly grabbed at L's shoulders, pushing him to the side and rolling over so he was the one on top. L didn't look surprised, and for a moment Light let his eyes move across the detective, illicitly noting his bruises lips, his heaving torso, the obvious bulge in his pants. He felt a swell of pride course through him that only served as further fuel, knowing that L was mindless with passion. That _he_ was the one causing L to be mindless with passion, atop that.

Lowering down, his hair was tickling L's forehead. L reached up and cupped both of Light's cheeks with his hands, their evenly heavy breaths fanning one another. Slowly, Light's hand trailed down L's stomach and this time he easily slid beneath L's pants, his hand finding a burning erection that was proof of L's desire for him. He fisted it and pumped once, L letting out a strangled whine. Light smiled easily, loving the noise, and repeated the action. L looked up at Light with what appeared to be masked desperation, but Light knew better.

Light was positive that even if L wasn't a virgin, he probably had not had intercourse with a man before. Light hadn't either, but he knew that if L was, he wanted to make L's first sexual encounter as wonderful as he could. He wanted it to be memorable to L, not just something that he wouldn't ever think about after it occurred like Light's first had been. Pulling away, Light let the same hand that had been touching L start to unbutton L's jeans, and he pulled the zipper down while in unison he leaned over and chastely kissed him. He then pulled away, looking for permission only with his eyes. Words would only spoil their actions.

L let his hands trail down from Light and he allowed his mask to drop, showing Light that he was unsure. Light didn't say anything, he just kept eye contact as his hand fished out L's erection from beneath cotton boxers. L let out a harsh uneven breath when his penis hit cold air, but the sensation didn't last long because soon Light's hand covered his entire length. Light began steadily pumping L, his fingers coated with sticky precum that only allowed him to cause the detective further sensations. L tilted his head to the side and his eyes became covered with his long black hair, he was trying desperately not to look at where Light was pleasuring him. Light used his other hand to cup L's chin and force his face upward so he could stare at Light. L's mouth was open and when L's eyes met Light's own, Light felt a jolt that seemed to go directly to his penis. Light knew his own pants were far too tight for comfort, but his satisfaction wasn't an issue at the moment. L was all that mattered.

Light began pumping at L faster, the friction becoming unnerving to the detective. This was a far different experience than masturbation, to have his hands be inactive at his sides yet the friction of a palm on him so elicit that he couldn't focus. Light was staring into his eyes, obviously watching for any and all reactions. L was comforted in knowing that if L ever showed he was uncomfortable, Light would stop. It would be hard and probably painful for either of them to stop by this point, but he knew that Light would nonetheless.

Light's hand stopped pumping, and he began to pay special attention to the head of L's penis, his thumbnail delving into L's slit, the action causing L to let out a particularly loud moan. Light leaned down and began to kiss his was across L's neck, nipping at the salty flesh and purposely creating small bruises and marks. His tongue trailed down, he found L's nipple and bite at it softly. L mewled, Light let his tongue rub up and down on the pearl. He turned his palm so that his hand was facing toward him and began to move up and down L again, this time slower so as to make sure the detective wouldn't cum too quickly. L was frustrated, he wanted to scream at Light to hurry up and stop teasing him, but when L noticed Light's tongue trailing down further, past his belly button, he jolted with shock.

"You not going to…" L began in a voice that sounded too deep to be his own, breaking their silence. Light looked up at him and clenched L's erection particularly tighter, causing one of L's eyes to shut and his thumb to come up to his mouth. He loved that L couldn't even bring himself to say it. Reaching with his free hand, Light plucked the detectives thumb away from his mouth and brought the hand safely to the floor. Light knew if he let L gnaw away at this particular time, the detective would probably make himself bleed.

"That's the idea," Light murmured, letting his tongue again trail down L. His mouth rose momentarily to dip into L's bellybutton, but then began to ascend. When L's tip was directly in front of Light's face, Light met L's eyes again. L was breathing raggedly, half of him felt hesitant and half of him just wanted to scream, 'Just fucking do it already!'

L made sure that their eyes were locked when he brought his tongue to sweet across L's head. It tasted salty and distinctly unpleasant, but the harsh breath that L had emitted was well worth it. Light had obviously never done this before, but he'd had it done to him several times and knew just what felt pleasant and what would make the detective go over the edge.

Working quickly, Light's tongue worked up and down L, coating him with saliva. He brought his hand to the base of his penis and wrapped it around, pumping a few times before letting his mouth open and take as much of L as he could without gagging immediately afterwards. Bobbing his head up and down, he let his tongue work its way down L's erection and he sucked hard at the top, releasing the head with a loud squishing noise. L moaned loudly at the actions; it was breathless and Light thought it was probably the most erotic noise he had ever heard. Repeating the action, L bucked his hips, unintentionally trying to hump Light's heated cavern. Bringing his free hand across L's flat stomach he held L down before he could choke Light. That would be embarrassing. It was hard and sort of uncomfortable for Light to take such a large object into his mouth, but he did his best and found his efforts were worth it with each and every moan the smaller man emitted. His own erection was throbbing unpleasantly, but Light ignored that and went faster, varying the speed and pace of his pumps with the actions of his mouth.

L's member enlarged slightly and when L started pulling on Light's hair, desperately trying to tell him that he was going to cum, Light just worked faster and sucked harder and moaned loud onto L, the action causing vibrations all around L's shaft. L was panting, his tongue outside of his mouth slightly, his eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body felt it was on fire. His fingernails began to scratch at Light's back, making deep red marks with their paths. Light started pumping his fast, and before L could scream at him to pull out L came, hard and heady directly into Light's mouth.

Light worked as well as he could to swallow the salty liquid, but it was unpleasant and he found himself choking. Releasing L's penis with one last well placed lick, he let the excess trail down L's limp member and pool between his legs. L was letting out shaky pants, a small trail of saliva had trailed down the side of his mouth and onto his cheek. Light let his clean hand drift up and wipe the trail away, L finally looking at him.

Light leaned up and kissed L's cheek, knowing the detective probably didn't want the unpleasant taste in his mouth also. L didn't care though, he leaned up with what strength he had and planted a lazy kiss on Light, his tongue trailing across Light's teeth and his brain storing his own taste away. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Light, only to realize after a moment the pressure the action caused the youth with Light winced. Light was still fully staffed, L realized. He leaned down though and began to unbutton Light's pants. Light hand caught his wrist before he could pull down the zipper.

"You don't have to do that…" He murmured.

L gave him a deadpan look, "And if I want to?" He questioned quietly before continuing.

Light allowed him to do as he wished. Light didn't take nearly a fraction of the time to cum as L did, he had worked himself up into quite a frenzy just by pleasuring him. L didn't go down on him, he secretly feared he wouldn't do it correctly, and when Light came the semen splattered not only on Light's jeans but both of their stomachs, creating a weird design in whitish clear liquid. Both collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted, rested up against L's reading chair. They were breathless and the cool air of the mall was quickly drying their sweat away.

L cuddled into Light's neck, loving the heady smell that permeated the whole area and clung to Light's body. It was a deep scent, and L realized that this was probably that sex smell people often complained about. But what they hadn't done L would really consider 'sex.' No, that was such a demeaning word and it held so little value in most cultures. L wasn't cheesy enough to call it 'making love' either. He really didn't have a word. What they had just done had been pure though; that much he was sure. L let out a deep sigh as his body showed signs of fatigue. Light was trailing little patterns across the skin in his immediate reach, but the action was lazy.

"Sleep?" Light asked, his voice sounding tired and completely satisfied. L nodded and Light quickly scooped the tiny man up into his arms, amazed that he had enough energy to do so. Usually after one quick session Light hadn't been tired, but for some reason just the amount of emotion and passion he had put into that act seemed to defy explanation. Light dropped onto the makeshift bed with L still on his lap. He helped L shimmy off his dirty jeans and did so with his own until they were both in boxers. He pulled L into him and wrapped his arm under L's, so that L's back was flush with Light's stomach.

L didn't like this though, he rolled off and instead half lay across Light, their legs tangling together while the blankets settled around them. L reached across and twined Light's fingers with his own, his head resting right atop Light's heart. Neither of them said anything. They were far beyond words. They both just lay, comfortable and sated in each other's arms.

L was contemplating Light's heartbeat, it was steady again but he had loved it racing against his own just minutes before. Was intercourse always like that? He wasn't sure. But L also knew that he had given Light a gift (not his virginity) that night. L had given Light his complete trust. Even if Light turned out to be Kira, even if Light killed him, Light was still his equal. He knew that Light was a good person, arrogant and conceited yes, but he had morals. If anyone had to kill him, he would allow that person only to be Light because if Light found such a need for his death than L would surely deserve it… right?

Light was thinking about the same thing, only in a different context. He was so grateful that L had told him his real name, but something didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was the bitter sweetness that the reason they had told each other was in preparation for their deaths. Maybe it was because a gnawing in his gut told him he was better off not knowing L's true name, because that gave Light a one-up on L. Light could use that against him. Light knew that he would never want to do that, but he also couldn't forget that this L, the tender and adorable after-sex cuddly L, wasn't the same man he had first met. That L had known he was Kira, had imprisoned him for it. And Light, because he trusted L, thought he might just be Kira too even if he held no memories of it. Light wracked his brain, trying to remember if he had been the one to cause those murders. He examined different events that had happened, but he still couldn't see himself killing people, even if it was 'just criminals.'

Confused about his own motives, he nuzzled L in a daze, briefly looking down at the detective's peaceful face. Light let his free hand caress L's cheek, and the man's closed eyes fluttered in response. Light let himself smile. He could sit there and debate the 'what if's' forever, he supposed. Or he could enjoy that he had just had the best foreplay of his entire life.

Light resigned himself to the latter.

Happily, actually.


	26. The Last Day Part I

Infection

By DXMJUNKIE

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Authors Note**: Another amazing fanart! To see it; just click on my screen name and scroll to the bottom of my profile. It was created by the talented Epsilon86. Shower her with many a comment. Also; sorry about the long wait for the update. Its summer vacation now and I got slightly (really) lazy the last couple weeks. (This type of laziness mostly includes playing Kingdom Hearts II for like five hours every day.) Right now I'm actually up in a beautiful city called Ashland in Northern Wisconsin, almost by Canada. It's on one of the greats lakes. I'm chilling with the hippies, actually. Finally, as a disclaimer this chapter contains lemon or ecchi. It's for perverts, all right? And who's the biggest pervert of them all? Why the one who wrote the ecchi, of course!

Chapter Twenty Six: The Last Day Part I

Days and events went by slower than anticipated; and they were far lonelier for half of the remaining survivors. But, though slow, days did somehow manage to pass. Light had spent the great majority of his time devoted to his mural, to finishing the last corner up. He also had to go back to tweak the little things the way he wanted them. Layers and layers of paint were globed upon the wall, you could walk up and touch the thick paints to feel with your fingertips the different textures that Light had created. The areas that he paid the most attention to morbidly enough were the sections where he had shown the infected corpses piling up the walls of their mall. Also, the bodies that littered the parking lot in several gruesome and true angles seemed to be the eye catching point.

Light had simply gone outside to get the correct studies for the bodies, though it had been hard to take for long intervals of time because the smell of rotting corpse burned your nose and your eyes watered so heavily that he found it difficult to even focus onto the sheet of paper before him. But, with a bit of Rachel's help, Light managed to finish his mural during the next nine days. He had been grateful that he was able to finish at all, because though he was healthy L had nagged over him like a housewife.

Because of L's insistence, Light was still taking the antibiotics, though he thought they tasted particularly nasty. L had told him it was simply as safer measure and if Light did get sick again like that his body's immune system would be far too weak and still recovering from his previous illness to allow for another round of antibiotics to cure any poisoning of his blood. His body would go into toxic shock and he would die. That was L's long way of saying that he'd rather not have to worry about Light anymore, thank he already did, thank you very much.

The other half of Light's time was spent devoting himself to L's body. Though this new tentative sexual relationship was awkward at times, Light still found it undeniably erotic and passionate notwithstanding. During sex, Light encountered a personality of L's that he was sure no one else had ever seen. This was beyond his awkward,stumbling quiet mutterings to the outside world, beyond social incompetence. This was a wanton L who would throw his head back and would cover up his face with his long slender fingers and moan, so loud and so openly that Light was willingly tossed over the edge of his sexual precipice and his body couldn't seem to do anything _besides_ orgasm. They tried to keep the noise down to a bare minimum though; because though they were enjoying their new sexual freedoms with one another, they didn't want either of Rachel or Corey to accidentally walk in. That would just be embarrassing for all parties, and they also didn't want to expose Corey to anything like that.

Rachel had recently begun to distance herself from both Light and L. They hadn't seen her very much and on occasion while painting, Light allowed himself a break and went off in search of her. He usually found her by herself, sometimes in the electronics store silently playing video games and sometimes she was in the art store, creating pottery or jewelry listening to an IPOD that she taken from the Best Buy. They would make small talk, but Light could see that some of the light was beginning to dim in her once bright eyes. They weren't the cocky brilliant green that he had known when he had first met her, they were melancholy. Though she still spoke, more than Corey anyway, he could see that she was unhappy.

Light wished he could do something for her but he had no real comfort to give her. All he could really do was make an effort to see her during the day and hope that she would be back to her old self after they got out and back into civilization. Corey on the other hand now only left her toy store when L came to get her for meals. Several times Light and L had tried to keep the child with them, but she would randomly begin to cry after being around them for longer periods of time. Light felt it was probably because Corey was blaming him for Kent's death. L was more sure that she was angry at him for suggesting they leave the mall in the first place.

Rachel knew differently though; and perhaps this was one of the reasons she wasn't talking as much as she normally did. Maybe this was the reason for the depression that seemed to have drowned her in recent days. Rachel and Corey always slept by each other now in the toy store at night, wrapped up in several cotton blankets and a flannel comforter. They would curl up together in each other's arms and sometimes Rachel would sing to Corey, and sometimes she would ask the child questions and get vague one-worded answers. Through several different periods of asking Corey things about Kent, she got enough out of the child to realize that for some reason Corey was blaming Kent's death on herself. She felt, somewhere in her head, that her being alive was a bad omen because of what had happened prior to the infection. None of the adults knew what had happened to their Princess that had left her in the parking lot Light had found her in, but these events seemed to be tied together.

Either way, they all just bid their time and attempted to wait patiently. Once every couple of days Rachel would cook for them, and all would gather in the original basement lounge that they had set up in case the mall was broken into. They still had more than adequate amounts of dry food to eat, but the water from the sinks had begun to smell slightly so they were now drinking from the water jugs they had gathered ages ago for safety's sake.

This particular day had begun though; the last day they would be trapped in the mall.

L's hollow eyes gazed down at the book on his lap, but he had not been reading it for the past hour. He'd been sitting in his normal crouch and deeply thinking about different matters. He had debated meditation but he knew that if Light were to accidentally come back while he was in a trance that when he awoke from it he would probably try and kill the youth. That was one of L's personal quirks and a problem that they had discovered when Watari had stumbled across L meditating in Whammy, years and years ago. It had happened three times after that, and because of those instances L always sought someplace where no one could find him whenever he did that.

So, instead of meditate, L simply let his eyes lose focus of the surrounding area and he would go deeply back into his mind. That morning, Light and himself had woken naked like they normally were after a long night of mind-blowing erotic intercourse. L could never probably express in words how much he enjoyed waking with Light's arms wrapped securely around him, and how he would shiver when Light's skin was brushing up against his and he could feel the warmth radiating off Light. He would pull his arm up and let his hand rest gently on L's shoulder; he would breathe deeply and lick he lips and reach down to kiss his arms.

They had taken to snuggling almost every morning. This, the both of them felt, was a rather embarrassing thing that took a lot of getting used to but now that they basically knew the other and knew that things had changed; it didn't really matter. Light enjoyed the physical contact. L enjoyed the intimate contact. How much more black and white could it be?

L bit his lip as his eyes focused on their unmade makeshift-bed. Light and himself usually changed the covers almost every day but as he stared down at it he realized this would be the last night him and Light would be truly alone together so there was no need. This was the last night before they would have to go back to the reality of who L was, and who Light probably was. L shivered and stood, briskly walking out of the room and down the mall's main hall. Little things were left here and there in the mall now, because they didn't need to clean, they simply didn't. Empty containers and worn clothing scattered the floor. He saw a lone toy sitting on the edge of a fountain when he passed. Walking towards the overwhelming smell of paint, he opened the door to Light's stairwell and walked down the two flights of steps. Light was standing in the corner by the door, staring at his art until he heard L's feet pattering down the steps.

Giving L a warm smile, L walked over and stood by him. Reaching over, Light took L's hand into his own and rested his chin on L's slightly hunched shoulders.

"I don't know how you can stand this smell, Raito-kun." L told him, his eyes moving across the wall and taking in at the colors.

Light yawned, "You don't even smell it after a while." L silently gazed at the painting.

"It is… very morbid, Raito-kun. But appropriate." L told him softly after a minute of them both gazing at it.

Light gave a wider smile and lifted his head, "Think about how many years it will take before someone even see's this."

L also let out a smile, "Is that why you did this?"

Light frowned, "No, not really. I can just finally say that I've finally done something different. And that both my left and right brain lobes work just as well."

"Hmm, Raito-kun?"

"Yes?" Light asked, glancing over. L's eyes met him after a brief moment.

"When was the last IQ test you took?"

Lights eyes narrowed, "Do you really think I lost that many brain cells sitting in here?"

L blinked, "No actually. Please answer the question, Raito-kun."

"I think about three or four years ago. My last one was for my high school entrance papers."

"You should have one taken every year, Raito-kun. I also want to take one."

"Are you really going to fight over which one of us is smarter?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, that's absurd. But nonetheless you are going to take one when we get back."

Light rolled his eyes, "Whatever." His looked turned pensive, "This is our last day, Lawliet."

L blinked rapidly when Light's hand squeezed his own, unused to anyone speaking his real name. L squeezed back and knew just what Light was thinking about. Stepping forward he rested his forehead against the youths. But L felt cautious doing so. He knew that they should set boundaries as soon as they got back. L would of course have to reinforce the handcuffs, the investigation team would be asking lots of questions, they would have their workload to get through.

But L didn't say a word, because this was what he felt was going to be their last day together. It put a lump in his throat and made him want to never leave. He had spent so much time hating almost every aspect of being stuck in this mall. Firstly because the whole reason they were in the first place had been his fault to begin with. Secondly because he loathed most civilians, though he did take a liking to all of them during the month and a half. Thirdly was because he let Light get too close to him. He didn't regret him telling Light his name. When Light had told him that L was the only one allowed to take his life, that had hurt a bit.

He just told Light that he would eventually take his life if Light turned out to be Kira. Light had been mad and had gone to the roof. Then he had fallen off, and he hadn't really thought about it since. It had been something that they had been overlooking, probably conveniently for Light's sake. But L decided to think about it. Looking back, he knew that the words had hurt Light. L reached over and brought his hand up around Light's trim waist, his hands bunching into the fabric he found there.

Light leaned down and gave him a warm kiss. His lips were slightly moist so they moved together easily, pressing firmly but yet so gently. Straightening his back to full height, L pushed up into Light's kiss. Light let his hand go suddenly and brought both up, around L's shoulder. They kissed lazily, like that had been always doing so. It was casual but yet managed to be so intimate. Light had never kissed another person like this, and he knew that L hadn't either. Light felt strangely possessive of the elder detective. He kissed him again before pulling back, locking their eyes together.

They stood there for almost a minute, just staring at one another having a conversation without words. A loud knocking noise startled both of them and they looked up the stairwell to see Rachel peering down at them from the Second Floor. She smiled softly when he saw them hugging, but they both pulled away quickly and blushed, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hello, boys. I'm making some food in about an hour or so. Come to the lounge so we can have our last dinner." Rachel's green eyes flickered from them to the mural. They widened lightly and she opened the door, stepping through it. Easily and gracefully stepping down the stairs, her eyes became trained on Light's mural.

Light also looked at it with her.

Rachel eyes looked slightly darker, slightly sadder, "It's brilliant, Light. Truly," She told him glancing over with a sad look in her eyes. Padding over silently; she wasn't wearing shoes; she reached up and let her fingers glide across the figure in the background with red hair, herself. She was honored that Light had put her in the composition. She soon reached over and let her hands move across the paints that made up Kent's twisted corpse-form.

Looking back at him, she wordlessly walked over to him, and cupped her hands to his cheeks. He look startled and L's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. Rachel didn't say anything when her eye met Light's, but Light knew what she was telling him.

'_Thank you. It's beautiful. I want you to be happy.'_

Light gave her a smile and nodded. She took her hands away from him and gave L one last soft smile before turning and ascending the stairs. The door closed quietly behind her. L let out a sigh and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and again twining their fingers together.

"So is this done, Raito-kun?" L asked, looking over at the youth. He got an unexpected response. Light was looking at him. Light smiled with a boyish grin, his eyes innocent and obviously happy.

"Indeed. I'm happy I got it done in time." He told L. L blushed and looked away from Light. '_How was it possible for someone to look so adorable?!'_ L thought to himself, unable to look at the elated Light that was standing before him. He finally understood the whole Japanese expression of 'getting a nosebleed', metaphorically of course. Light tugged on L's hand.

"Come on, if food's in an hour that gives us a whole hour alone." Light pointed out, pulling L up the stairs behind him. L's blush grew darker as knew exactly what Light was alluding too. They walked down the hall side by side, L easily catching up after they got out of the stairwell. Both looked around the silent mall, still mystified that this would be the last time they walked through the halls during an evening. This had been their home for so long, they were used to the routine they had established.

The bookstore was like their room; it's where they knew they would get privacy most of the time, it where so many different emotions had accumulated. The shelves of the books were no longer pristine. Weeks of L walking around with a lantern searching for good reading material made them unorganized. Right outside their circle living space books were piled high. L must have read over two hundred of them in that small period of time. His red reading chair looked worn in and had coffee stains from when L had balanced his drink in the midst of probably a more interesting part of the romance novel's Light had left in his piles.

And their mattress that lay on the floor in the middle of their circle; where Light had spent so many hour on, sick and almost dying. L felt his gut hurt a bit as he sat down upon it, on his butt for once. He rested his hands on either of his knees and let his head fall back slightly, eyes half lidded in thought.

"Worried?" Light asked, knowing the pained expression on L's face. Though the man wore a blank expression, Light had learned to read the subtle differences in that stare. L's eyes told everything to Light, though Light knew L would be upset if he knew that.

"Yes, I suppose I am, Raito-kun." L informed him, leaning against Light's chest easily.

"I am too, but I know it will all work out."

"And how are you so certain, Raito-kun? Aren't you scared?"

"Because, I just am certain, and I'm not scared. We've been lucky so far, Lawliet. We're still alive, that's more than many people can say at this point."

"Yes, but not without sacrifices."

"..."

Neither men had really talked about Kent's death in too much detail since it had happened. It seemed to be a taboo, but L had just broken it. Light's eyes darkened considerably but he brought both of his arms to spoon around L's lithe form, tightening his arms and firmly having the detectives back flush with his chest. Light nuzzled the soft skin at the nape of L's neck, causing the elder man to shiver. L brought his hands up, reaching around and grasping tightly Light's arms. His look grew serious as he glared down at the ground; replaying the events of Kent's death. His teeth clenched and his vision clouded, he was no longer even staring at the ground.

A soft brush of lips on the back of L's neck startled him out of his daydream, he turned his head and his cheek met Light's soft auburn hair. Light kissed his neck again, and pulled his head up, reaching over and joining their lips together. L suddenly pushed forward, kissing him far farther, their lips crushing and melding and their tongues battling desperately. L's hands came up to grasp at Light's shoulder blades as they kissed, he was straddling Light's lap. Grinding their hips together smoothly, L smirked after hearing a small moan come from Light. Light's hands were on his sides, under his shirt, moving across L's tiny but hard and muscular body. Light was trying to overpower L with his kisses, but L would allow it and used his position to his advantage by pushing Light down on the bed. Light growled and tried to roll them over so he would be on top, but L's arms came out and pined Light to the soft blankets. Moist smacking noises and strangled moans mixed with the rustle of fabric and heavy breathing were all they could hear, but right now their whole world existed in each other. Of the slight but noticeable reactions that they elicited whenever they touched. Both were equally fascinated with the reactions they got from the other's body. Light had never been more attracted to another person in his entire life.

His mind was fuzzy but tingled, his member feeling trapped in the material of his own jeans as L crushed it with his own. The friction was unbearable. Their tongues were wet on each other, their skin burning and sensitive. L's hands found their way under Light's cotton shirt. It was still covered in wet paint so L's clothes got dirty whenever their chest's met. L's hands moved up the hard abdomen, his hips again rolling down to press against Light's.

Smooth skin brushed against sweaty palms, they were both so caught up in kissing one another that they couldn't hear their heavy panting, their pounding hearts. L's hand plunged beneath the fabric of Light's pants, he found Light's member to already be sticky and hot and hard for him. L's shirt was torn off his form, L towered over Light's body like a god. He created a steady rhythm with Light that appeared to be too slow for the youth because Light bucked his hips up against L's own groin causing L to breathe away from their heady kiss and hiss softly. Light nuzzled L's nose deftly and he let his pink tongue lap at L's mewling mouth. Pushing L over in a moment of startled daze, L found himself to be on bottom again. Growling, he pushed at Light's shoulder telling the detective that he wouldn't stand for that.

"I'm the seme," L told him when he again forced Light down on his back. Light was shocked that L had said that, the dirty vulgar words seemed to shoot down to his penis, it throbbed with anticipation. Light let his mouth be dominated by the detective, he felt L's semi-experienced hands play with his arousal and reached up twirling his fingers around locks of the long black hair. L had already unzipped and pulled Light out of his pants by the time Light had created a small hickie at the base of L's neck. God, L's skin was like crack to Light, it was like a drug that he wanted to OD on time and time again.

He reached up and desperately pushed at L's jeans, trying to show the man that he wanted the offending material to vacate his tiny body. Reaching up with his free hand, L pushed two of his fingers to Light's mouth and look down at him with such a lusty expression clouding his eyes that Light felt a shiver roll down him.

"Suck," L told him in a husky voice.

Light complied. He let his tongue roll around the digits and nips at them gently when L increased the pace with his hand. L leaned back up and over Light, pulling his pants down. Light helped him throw them aside and both lay as naked as the day they were born, L straddling Light, their erections pressing against one another, L's fingers still in Light's mouth. L pulled his hand away from Light's mouth and replaced it with his own. They kissed and L reached down, pressing the saliva covered fingers against Light's opening. A spark of indignation swept through Light at the pressure, he didn't want to be bottom. Light wasn't an uke type of boy!

"No way!" He cried against L's mouth in vain, bucking upwards to push the detective away. The statement even sounded whiney in his own ears.

"Just shut up and enjoy it, Raito-kun." L told him in that equally breathless and deep voice as he held Light down. He pressed one finger into Light. It slipped in with only moderate resistance. A rather unmanly yelp left Light's mouth at the unexpected pain. He pushed away from L, giving the man a glare.

"That fucking hurts!" He yelled. L forced another finger in and tear's pricked Light's vision.

L pushed down at Light with his free hand and kissed the boy, "Just relax, Raito-kun. It'll hurt more if you squirm like that."

Light's cheeks flushed and he looked helplessly at L above, "And how the hell do you know all that?" He asked, breathlessly. L smirked.

"Raito-kun did leave me some interesting reading material, after all." L told him, diverting Light's attention away from the third finger that entered the youth's virgin opening. One of Light's eyes closed shut and he bite his lip so that he wouldn't cry out in pain. God, it felt like something was ripping him in two! It wasn't pleasant at all! How could anyone actually enjoy this? But this was L, and if L wanted this he would let L have this. Even though Light hated the idea of being on bottom, of being so helpless, of letting himself trust L so completely that he would throw all guards down, Light allowed it. L seemed to be enjoying it enough, and Light could tell that L was trying to be as gentle as he could.

When L positioned himself above Light, Light's eyes closed tightly and he nodded, bracing his body for the pain he knew would come.

L plunged forward and his breath was forced from his body as soon as he was fully sheathed. His body shook at the pure heat that encased him, it was so tight. He opened his eyes and saw that Light's eyes were clouded with tears of pain, a few were spilling down his pale cheeks. Reaching down and wiping them away, their eyes locked. L reached down and kissed Light, it was soft and tender and it was L's way of saying that he loved Light so much. L stayed as still as he could, though he wanted to do nothing but mindlessly plunge into Light's body, to wildly hump the boy until his penis didnt throb anymore. But L knew Light was in pain so Light stayed absolutly still.

"Say my name," L pleaded into Light's ears.

"Lawliet, move," Light told him, his heart pounding and his fingers clenching behind L's back, pushing the detective deeper into him. L let out a moan and began to move, trying to be soft but the friction and the warmth and seeing Light laying below him pushed him over and he dove into the boy with such a panicked frenzy. His body was screaming that he loved this person so much it hurt, he really did, and Light felt the exact way and each time L plunged back into him the pain didn't matter as much and all that mattered was the desperate and loving and pure look L was giving him. This look was so heartbreaking, was so intense, that it encased their entire friendship and relationship. This was what having a soul mate meant, didn't it?

Light came first, hard and unexpected, his load splattering across Light's stomach and L's chest. L pushed in faster, riding Light so hard that it began to hurt again for Light. L's hands grasped his sides so tight that bruises began to form. With one last deep thrust L came into Light's cavern. L collapsed suddenly directly on Light, their sweaty chests meeting and the feeling of drying cum itchy on their stomachs. Both breathed heavy, Light's arms wrapping around L and L's nose meeting the crook of Light's neck. Both of their eyes were closed, they felt so relaxed and so sated, but so out of breathe. Light felt a bit of pain every time he moved and his thighs were wet and sticky. Reaching up he stroked at L's hair.

Light stared blankly up at the ceiling above him, the tiles blurring together as his eyes became wet. He had lied before when he had told L he wasn't scared. He was terrified. Would this be the last time he would ever truly hold the detective in his arms? Would L distance himself once again as soon as Watari learned of their relationship? This felt so good it was overwhelming. Those looks that L would get when he looked at Light, the gentle touching, the hard orgasms….

"Lawliet?"

"Hnn?" L asked, feeling lazy. His cheek rolled over and caressed Light's bare shoulder.

"…." Light paused, his eyes half lidded and gazing far away. He let himself smile softly and stroked L's hair feeling oddly like though he was scared, he was also so happy that this had happened. He was worried about the next set of events that would be thrown at them, but he didn't regret it. To know that Light was actually loved, by someone who should inherently hate him, "This is my utopia;" Light finally whispered, "and it comes back to you."

L closed his eyes, and smiled, just a mere twich of his lips.

So this is what freedom felt like, he mused silently.


	27. The Last Day Part II

Infection

BY DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Freaking Long Author's Note #XVIII**: Well, my week of vacation is coming to a close. I drank many beers, smoked many joints, and wrote two chapters of this story. I partied with true American hippies, went kayaking, and got to hang out with my best male friend in the whole world. Now reality hits, and hello two part time jobs! Anyways, I guess I should tell you that this story isn't over just yet! I get the feeling people will think this is like the last chapter, but no. I guess I tricked you. There should be about six chapters after this one for you all to consume. I also have already planned a little extra side story that will be put at the end.

BTW; Thank you all so much! I'm so grateful for the support! I broke 800 reviews. Score! But in reality, I'm surprised that more people don't write long stories for death note. Yah, I know there are a few out there but if you click 100,000 Words + bar on the search you only come up with maybe twenty hits. I've been an avid death note reader, that's why I write it. I have passion for it. After this fic I'm probably going to take a break with Deathnote and write some Kingdom Hearts II fanfiction. I'm in freaking love with Kingdom Hearts. AxelxRoxas, DemyxXZexion, and RikuxSora all the way! Or maybe some Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Yaoi. Kurogane and Fai are just wonderful characters. There is one bad thing about that pairing; because it's CLAMP you know that they are probably not going to have a happy ending. (CLAMP is well known for freaking depressing endings; good example; X/1999). Please, if you have questions just write me up a review; the little _go_ button at the bottom of this page.

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Last Day Part II

Light let out a deep breath that fanned his bangs away from his forehead momentarily before returning to the current disarray that was his hair. The sweat was beginning to dry on his body and Light felt sticky so he sat up with much effort and grabbed a dirty shirt, wiping it across his flat abdomen before leaning over and doing the same to L. The semi-clear liquid was wiped off easily, after he was finished Light rolled the shirt into a ball and chucked it over his shoulder, uncaring. He really was becoming a slob, but he knew that it made no sense to clean or even attempt to clean. Light's eyes flickered over to L.

L was lying lazily on his back, a pleasant view for Light because he was still stark naked. Light took the moment to enjoy his personal wanton after-sex L, the L he had only seen about five or six time but perhaps one of Light's favorite L moods. Firstly, the detective would never really lay on his back because he would complain he was uncomfortable on his spinal cord. Light knew it was more of a trust thing. L was very wary and had paranoia fits. His sitting in a crouch was more about his personal need to curl into himself; just like the fetal position.

Light was pretty sure that L had one of those rare cases of male PMS. Though he wouldn't show it on the outside, the man was like a girl on her period with crazy annoying mood swings. He could be completely content (for L that meant that he wasn't bored) or he could be self-blaming and arrogant. He tried to feign emotional apathy but it never worked. Light could appreciate each different version of the detective, but sometimes he just wanted to start a fist fight with him for acting like a five year old. This had only happened once in recent months, but he still had the scar on the back of his head as proof of the concussion that L inflicted on him. Light knew that L had felt bad about doing it, he had actually apologized once, and their relationship had mended since then. They really were an odd pair; completely alike yet with completely different opinions and ideas. Black and white.

But somewhere between them there was a deep grey color that probably represented this relationship that they had been creating. Light was thankful for that. He wasn't scared about what was going to happen per say, he was more apprehensive.

Leaning down, Light languidly kissed L, moving his lips slow and lazy. L moaned into the kiss slightly, bringing his hands up to play with Light's hair. Light's stomach moved across L's slowly, the gentle skin that was touching eliciting shivers from both men. Light pulled away after a moment, letting his hands move down the expanse of L's side.

"Lawliet, Rachel said dinner soon. We should get dressed." Light told him, reaching down to plant a brief chaste kiss on his lips. L nodded, sitting up. After a moment of discomfort, he reached his arms behind his back and stretched, his back cracking loudly. Light watched this with utter fascination. He had never seen the small detective stretch before.

"Hey, how tall are you?" Light asked. L blinked and looked up at Light in his normal monotone.

"Raito-kun and I are currently the same height." L finally told him. Light quirked an eyebrow and stood up, reaching over for the boxers that still were layered into his pants. He shook them out and got on one foot to step into them.

"I guess I never noticed because you crouch. Is there something wrong with your back?"

L shook his head, "Negative. My back just gets sore from time to time from my unhealthy sitting position."

"So you recognize that it is unhealthy?"

L thought about it for a moment, and nodded. Truthfully he did know this. Blinking, he was seemingly startled out of whatever thought he had been analyzing. He had just answered Light completely truthful without even thinking about it. Usually when those types of personal questions arose from other people besides Watari or perhaps Roger, L would lie. Blatantly, too. After all, he had no reason to spread his personal opinions around to people who wouldn't understand them. L watched Light dress for a long moment. He trusted Light. L had trusted him with his name, Kira's biggest weapon. But Light had turned around and actually started using it, only when they were completely alone.

"You just going to stare at me dressing, Lawliet?" Light asked, humor laced in his tone. L blinked and looked down. He was still completely nude. Walking over to his own little pile of clothes he tugged on his tighter T-shirt, then his boxers and his oversized dark blue jeans. The shirt he was wearing had an oriental dragon motif in the corner. It was dark navy blue but the dragon was a blood red that stuck out. Light had picked it out for him. L had noticed Light liked to pick his clothing out for him, maybe it was the Inner-Gayboy Light. But L also noticed that Light was far more fashionable in those sorts of things.

He supposed Rachel and Light were far more fashionable in a decent array of various things.

He looked over at Light who was waiting patiently for L to finish. L gave a small smile towards Light and held his hand out. Light came obediently, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. Light nuzzled L's nose and cheek for a moment before kissing L.

"Raito-kun is far more romantic than I would have anticipated." L commented quietly.

"I never had anyone to really be romantic with so I guess I don't know about that."

"But Raito-kun had four girlfriends when I first encountered him."

Light looked embarrassed, he turned his head away, "Well, they got boring after a while. They never had anything to talk about."

"Then is Raito-kun still dating Misa Misa?"

"I told you I was never dating her. She just came to me and clung like plastic wrap. No, I'm currently dating someone else."

"…" L looked over at him, his eyes becoming thoughtful, "Indeed?"

Light rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well, he's a bit weird too, eccentric really. But he's kinda smart I guess and the top three detectives in the world and all that stuff. I sometimes can make time for him," Light explained, sounding cocky and cynical. But when his eyes met L's, L saw that Light was sincere.

"So I suppose Raito-kun is my boyfriend, yes?"

"Well, I already had promised to take you out on a date like a month ago."

L blinked, and quickly recalled the promise, "To that festival."

"Mmm. You still want to go when we get back? It's in Kodaira Prefecture. It actually will be taking place in about a month. Still up to it?"

"We do have a promise," L pointed out, jamming his left hand into his pockets as they walked out of the store together, hands twined. They could smell some sort of food in the air and it made Light's mouth water. L briefly returned to the thought that tomorrow he would have sugar to consume yet again. He was pretty sure when he consumed his decadent confectionary he would die of sugar orgasm. Light opened the stairwell door for L and they both descended, past Light's mural and down another flight of stairs. They could hear Rachel's voice when they got closer, she seemed to be instructing Corey.

The room was brightly lit and on the table there were fancy plates set up and fake flowers in a vase. A smile crossed Light's face at Rachel's effort. Whatever she was cooking smelt delicious. Letting L's hand go Light walked over to where Rachel was standing. She was wearing her usual gothic outfit, though it was a little more extreme than usual. Ripped fishnet stockings and a flimsy black skirt with uneven laces and layers below a tight corset that had pink bows. Her hair was well past her shoulders, covering her shoulder blades. It had grown longer since they had first met, that was true for everyone. Light could see her cross shining on her neck.

"Can I help you with anything?" Light asked politely.

Rachel turned around and gave him a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, "Nope, I got everything, love. Just sit down at the table, okay?"

Light nodded and saw L picking Corey up from the corner of his eyes. Looking over at the child, he immediately walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes scanning his face, searching for something. She found it after a moment it seemed because her lips curled up and she gave a small smile.

"Prince Light." She said, her voice sounding like it should. Childlike and adorable. Light gave her a warm child and he leaned down to kiss her head. L held her close to his chest and after Light was finished he walked over and deposited her softly on the chair. She smiled at him too.

Rachel was soon bringing dished with food over that had pot holder coverings.

"What are we eating?" Light asked.

"I went through what we had left and decided to splurge and use tons of food. It Pesto with a tomato marinara. I also found some canned fruit and made a salad of some sort with it." She told him, blushing, "It's not much but I tried."

L shook his head, "No Miss Rachel, it's very nice. Thank you."

Rachel smiled again, and this time it reached her eyes. It was rare to get a compliment from L. Sort of funny how much they had disliked each other when they had first met. She tilted her head to the side and gave L a mock glare, "Didn't I tell you ages and ages ago that the 'Miss' part is a little unnecessary?"

"But, Miss Rachel-"

"Bollocks! It's Rachel. Now say it with me, 'Rah-Chelle'"

L glared playfully and Light watched, amused. L didn't repeat her name like she had asked, but he did take the dish she was holding and turn around, setting it on the table. Rachel smiled and walked over brining three wine goblets and setting them on the table. L rose his eyebrow at her, she smiled cheekily producing a bottle of wine behind her back.

"Kent found it ages ago, lucky bugger. He was planning to get drunk tonight, the night before we left. I took it like three days later and I guess he forgot about it because he never mentioned it again." She explained, picking up the bottle opener. Corey's attention had gone straight to Rachel at the mentioning of Kent's name.

"You aren't of legal drinking age, Miss Rachel. Neither is Raito-kun for that matter."

"So?" Rachel asked, smiling again and twirling the screw into the cork. She pushed the handles down and the cork popped up, smoking slightly for a moment and making a loud noise that echoed in the room. Taking the bottle she poured a moderate amount into the three glasses and passed them around. She just gave Corey lemonade with extra sugar.

"It's like the last supper, right? We aren't going to be seeing each other for much longer. The both of you are going to be going back to Japan, right?"

"That is correct. About tomorrow, I'm not sure what time my Informant will be coming with a helicopter, but because I know him personally I can insure that it will be sometime early morning so that there will be the most sun."

Light nodded, "So we should take turns looking out tonight, then?"

L's eyes met his, "I think we should start watched around sunup. They won't come while it is dark, Raito-kun. The chance of emaciated infected are still high, and the sun stops them just the slightest. Though the quarantine is ending it's obvious from the previous week that there are still many infected running around. I will have to have many discussions with different officials about what I intend to do about that whole situation; we'll have to systematically slaughter all the remaining virus victims. "

Light sighed and reached forward, grabbing some food with his fork. He loaded some noodles onto Corey's plate for her and poured her a little more juice. Rachel was staring off into space, twirling her fork on her plate.

"Where will we be going then, L?" She asked quietly, taking a sip from her wine then crinkling her nose in distaste.

L looked over at her, "Africa. The safe house is located in Libya near the capital city of Tripoli."

Light sighed and took another bite of his food, "This is very delicious, Rachel. You're an excellent cook."

Rachel gave another smile, those this one was slightly dimmer because of the serious conversation. She bit her lip and took a larger swig of the wine. Her cheeks turned a slight red and L was going to tell her to take a break from the liquor but he decided against it. L personally wasn't a fan of drinking, he'd only tried it once and thrown up, but he didn't find it to be too bad with moderation. Some drinks tasted fruity and he did enjoy the occasional glass of wine. But too much drinking killed brain cells and L didn't like that thought.

"What will you do about Great Britain?" Light asked L, turning his head in his lover's direction. They had briefly talked about it once several weeks prior, but had never touched the issue since. He knew that L thought about that constantly; probably just as much as he thought about the Kira investigation. Light sometimes forgot just who L was in his romantic haze. This was still the most powerful detective in the entire world. He could organize every single police task force in any country.

L seemed to be pondering this for a long moment, but he found it hard to think since he was sitting normally. Pushing his chair back he pulled his legs up into his crouch and put his thumb into his mouth. Corey was looking up at him quietly, her brown eyes scanning over him.

"Sir Ryu?" She finally asked aloud.

L's attention was immediately focused on the child next to him, "Yes, Corey-Hime?"

The child's eyes grew large and slightly watery. Her face scrunched up and her tiny hands were made into tight fists. She clutched the material of her sundress so hard that it crinkled all the way up to the hem. As soon as large tears began to pool down her cheeks L jumped out his chair and she was in his arms. He noticed as she sobbed into his shoulder that her plate had been untouched. L had always had a problem with crying children; he had deep painful memories of such events in his own childhood. But something about Corey crying tore at him.

Maybe because he felt that he was the cause of her pain.

"Ryu- I'm s-scared." The child told him through clenched teeth. Her tiny body was trembling.

"Scared of what, Corey-hime?" L inquired softly.

"That you'll be dead cause of the bad thing."

"We'll be away from the bad thing very soon," L told her, trying to calm her and purposely using simple language.

Corey shook her head though, "The bad thing won't ever go away." She whispered, more tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Why do you think that, sweetie?" Rachel asked from across the table. Light was just staring at her silently. Corey raised her head and stared directly at Rachel, her brown eyes accusing.

"Because your god wants to clean up this world."

Rachel's blood ran cold, "My god?"

Light was also staring at the child in shock, he too felt a shiver go down his spine. Something painful flashed in his memory but he couldn't quite think of what it was. Something about apples, about ridding this world of the bad people so there would only be good people. Then it kicked in. _Kira's ideals_. Corey couldn't possibly mean Kira though, Rachel worshipped the Christian religion.

"You read to me from that giant book sometimes. You read about how when your god decided there are too many bad people he'll send that plague. People will disappear. People will be judged." Corey explained, sounding far more mature than her years.

"You read to her from the book of revelations?" L inquired softy looking slightly upset. Revelations was perhaps the darkest book of the bible, it was the story of the end of the world. He was well rehearsed in many different religious tomes but that particular prophecy always struck him as foreboding.

"Rachel's god hates us cause we're bad people. He wants us dead." Corey said and Rachel's green eyes were so wide Light could see the white all the way around them.

"N-no!" Rachel stuttered, "That's not true!! Jesus Christ loves all his children and would never want any of them dead. He created them after all,"

"But yet there is war. There are piles of dead people outside that smell. You and I don't have mommies and daddies anymore. You god is punishing me for killing Kent-Papa."

Light clenched his teeth and his hand crunched up tight. No! She couldn't feel it was her own fault, she was just a child. It had been Light who had been sick and for Light that they had left the mall. It had nothing to do with Corey! But for a child so young to feel something like that, it hurt like hell for Light. L looked down at the child in disbelief, "Corey, you can't possibly think that was your fault."

Corey's face was scrunched up in what appeared to be pain, fresh tears were now pouring from her freely and she kept shaking her head back and forth, "Your god scares me so much Rachel." She child cried out finally, burying her face into L's already soaked shoulder and whimpering. Rachel sat there, completely speechless. Her mouth opened and then closed and her long lashes became slightly coated in tears and she cried silently. Her mind was reeling, that had never been her intention. She had read Corey the bible because she wanted Corey to know that Kent was safe and in heaven now. She had wanted to take her mind off the infection for just a little while.

So how could that make the child feel that Kent's death was her fault? She couldn't understand.

"Corey never knew about religion probably." Light told them, staring at the shoulder where Corey resided. Both L and Rachel turned to look at him. Light heaved a sigh, his eyes looked so sad. "I don't know much about the Christian religion, Miss Rachel. But I do know that though there are many lessons to be learned they can sometimes be harsh and scary, more so for a young child. You were telling horror stories to a child who's living it. It was completely unintentional on your part, but I think the stories you read only scared her even more."

"B-but that's not the purpose of the bible! It's to spread God's love and message." Rachel stuttered.

"You can't forget that though there is the Christian religion and it is prominently worshipped in half of civilized countries, there are still hundreds of others." L told her, stroking Corey's hair. He looked back at the food that was getting cold. Rachel nodded and she began to cry harder.

"I know that, I really do. But, I'm so sorry Corey!" She finally cried, burying her head in her arms on the table and hiding her tearful and pained eyes from view. Her hair splayed around her and onto the table. Corey looked over at her in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes looked deep and dead. They were lined with red. L reached up and wiped away the salty trails under both her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you! I was just- I don't even know."

Light sighed loudly again, "Let's just eat." He told them, then halted for a moment, "Corey-hime?"

Corey looked at him and Light gave a smile. He stood and walked over to them, sitting in Corey's vacant chair. Taking the child from L's arms he pulled her close to him and looked directly down at her. Corey looked up into Light's eyes and she knew that she trusted Light. Light was kind to her and even when she had been sad Light had always been there, helping her. Light had saved her before.

"Corey-him, Kent's death isn't your fault, nor is it the fault of Rachel's god. It was an accident and it happened because of the virus. The virus isn't supernatural, there are many different plagues that occur naturally. Kent loved you very much, Corey. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy. So what you have to do is smile, alright? You have to smile so that he can see you're happy. He wouldn't want you to be scared. Being scared is okay though, when you feel that way you just have to tell someone. Sometimes talking can help." Light whispered to her quietly.

L marveled at Light's voice. It sounded so unbelievably gentle and caring. L knew that Light had talked to him in that voice once or twice, but he knew that Light loved Corey. Corey was the innocence left in a world that consisted of isolation and death. She was the smile that cheered everyone up, the one who called everyone by ridiculous nicknames and requested hugs whenever they were near. Light's eyes were totally absorbed into Corey, and L could tell that the message got through. Corey's eyes had widened a little bit and gotten teary, but she had nodded and wiped them away.

"Corey, tomorrow we'll be out of here. We're going to a place where there will be tons of children to play with. Rachel will be with you always to take care of you, and you can talk to Ryuzaki and I any time you'd like."

"Promise?" Corey asked timidly. Light brought his hand out in front of him, pinky extended. The child looked at it an smiled before locking her own with his. Light smiled and in soft Japanese sang the promise song, "Pinky promise, if you tell a lie I'll make you swallow a thousand needles, now pinky promise made!" Because she didn't understand Japanese, Corey just giggled at how cute Light sounded when he sang.

They returned to their food shortly after, Corey looking far calmer but Rachel still looking upset. She downed her glass of wine and poured more, liking how it numbed her slightly and made the fact that her religion hurt Corey seem less horrid. After finishing dinner, (in which Rachel had drunken four glasses of wine) they decided to leave the dishes were they were but continued to sit around.

"Tonight I'll go get an alarm from the Best Buy and set it for five AM. L and I will take shift waiting for the helicopter to arrive. If you want to bring stuff with you from the mall I suggest you get all that organized tonight." Light told them when they were finished.

Rachel nodded and gave a lazy smile. It was obvious that she was slightly intoxicated, "Kay! Alsh I need's my IPOD…" She told them, her British sounding slightly rougher and harder to understand. Light nodded and stood walking over to her.

"C'mon, Rachel. You should sleep now after drinking some water." Rachel stood and pulled her arms around Light's body, nuzzling her face into his chest. L blinked at the physical affection but wasn't really angry or jealous. Rachel was a clingy drunk, he supposed. L bet Misa Misa would be far more irritating. She was probably a weepy drunk, and L only had had to deal with that type once but it left a far worse impression on him.

Light pulled his arms around her and let her fall against his chest. Rachel giggled happily and looked up at him, "I wanna sleep by youuuu tonight, Light-kun!" She told him, using the now familiar honorific that L had constantly addressed him by. It sounded queer because she was English, but Light just rolled his eyes and glanced over at L. L looked at him in monotone before nodding his head. He scooped Corey into his arms and walked over to Light. Light half dragged Rachel out of the lounge and up the stairs. She giggled every time he stumbled but Light was glad that at least she was happy. She had looked so broken during the conversation with Corey. She had looked like a beautiful floral glass vase after a baseball bat smashed it. They walked into the bookstore together and Light dragged her over to the bed.

He blushed when they got there, he hadn't changed the sheets since their previous activities. Looking over at L guiltily, L just nodded and set Corey on the floor. Light put Rachel into L's reading chair and she curled over the arm and yawned lazily. Her arm bumped one of the piles of books and it tumbled over making Corey giggle.

L was quickly taking the soiled sheets off the mattresses and throwing them over one of the shelves. He took he covered the bed with the remaining blankets, not caring about re-making it since it was going to be their last night anyways. Pulling several extra blankets out from the corner he whooshed them open and they flew around the bed. Corey giggled again and climbed on the bed. L let another blanket fall over her, hiding her from them. Corey rolled around under it for a while before her dark head popped out of a corner.

Light was currently taking off Rachel's large black army boots. They had a lot of strings so it took a bit of time but after he pulled them off he took her socks off to. Reaching around her back he hoisted her into his arms bridal style and turned, laying her gently on the corner of the bed. Corey curled up next to Rachel, who was already half asleep because of the alcohol.

"We'll be back in a minute, okay Corey-hime? We just have to go to the electronics store." Light told her, smoothing her hair over her face. Corey nodded before giving a large yawn. Her canine teeth were barred towards Light and sleepy tears formed in her eyes as she curled on her side. Light smiled down at her and stood, reaching out with his hand towards L. L took it within moments and they began to walk out together.

"Weird isn't it?" Light asked him when they got out of the store and into the main hall.

"What is that, Raito-kun?"

"Our makeshift family."

L blinked rapidly, and contemplated that for a moment. In a way it was true. They were like a strange abstract family living in a huge house filled with stuff they didn't own. L gave a cocky grin, "You make a good mother figure, Raito-kun."

Light gave him a sideways glare but played along with it, "You're the one who holds the children when they cry, Okaa-san." Light told him, playfully calling him 'mother.'

L gave a tiny smile and tightened his grip on Light's hand, "I hope our girls shall prosper, Raito-kun."

"Doesn't any parent wish that for their offspring?"

"I suppose you are correct, Raito-kun." L mused. They walked into the dark store together and past the pile of candy that Light had bumped into on the first day. That seemed so long ago, like they had been living in the mall for decades. They had settled on a routine that had varied for everyone, but that hadn't really fought much except when Kent was still alive and rancorously ranting about how L and Light were evil government spies with fancy cars and high tech gear. That had been funny in a way though, not too far from the truth.

Light had been around L for a longer time before the virus, but now he did feel close to Rachel and Corey. He felt he knew them well, probably better than he even knew his own sister, Sayu. Light hadn't thought much about his family since entering the mall, but he knew he would be happy to see them again. He didn't want to take them for granted.

They both expertly weaved their way around the isles that they had memorized ages ago despite the darkness. Taking an alarm clock that was still in its package, L let go of Light's hand to get the appropriate batteries. They soon exited the store, Light was fiddling with the plastic container, prying it apart. They both walked towards the fountain and Light took a seat, finally getting the clock out of it's packaging. Throwing the sheets of paper with directions to the floor, he found the battery output and opened it, holding his hands out so L could hand him the batteries. He placed it in and when the clock began beeping midnight Light halted.

"I know what time it is," Light stated, sounding mystified, "I don't even think I've wanted to check a clock for eight weeks. How weird," Light mused.

"The Japanese do have a culture that is quick and curt with time. I can understand why you would feel that. I'm unsure of the correct time also, so just put eleven thirty. That way if we set the alarm at five we'll still get up somewhere around that time. Watari will not arrive too early, we are only doing this for safeties sake."

Light followed L's orders and set the clock, placing it on the fountain ledge after a moment. He then reached over and pulled at the back of L's neck so the man would lean forward. They kissed warmly, savoring these lasts moments they would truly ever be alone together. When they returned to Japan the Investigation force would constantly be around them and Watari had video cameras in almost every single room.

Light pulled away, "No matter what happens I want to stay with you Lawliet."

"I agree, Raito-kun. I…" L trailed off for a moment and a sad look crossed his face, "Raito-kun, even if you were Kira I don't think I could find it in my heart to ever kill you."

Light looked shocked, "But-"

"Let me finish," L cut him off, "What I intent to convey is that even when the Kira Investigation is over, it is my wish for you to continue to work besides me. Perhaps you could adopt one of my aliases. I believe productivity would increase by 87 percent."

Light smiled, "It's been a while since you've talking in percent." He pointed out.

"Nevertheless, do we have an accord?" L continued, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'Does he actually expect me to say no?' Light wondered, reaching over and cupping L's cheek.

"No matter what happens I want to stay by your side." Light repeated, looking deeply into L's eyes. L nodded and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He twined Light's fingers with his own and initiated a kiss. Their tongues met and smacked against one another's softly. L knew that he wanted to have sex with Light but that they needed to get some sleep for the next day.

L stood quietly and Light followed, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. L looked over and gave Light a happy smile. Light quirked an eyebrow.

"Only less than twenty four hours till I consume sugar confectionaries, Raito-kun! How marvelous!" L exclaimed, actually looking excited about the prospect. Light sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"The only thing my boyfriend ever gets excited about is sugar. Woe is me," Light pouted, though inside he was pleased. It was such a rare treat to see L smiling openly at him. Light reached down and plucked up the alarm clock. They began to walk towards the bookstore, arms around each other.

When they finally got back and were curling up under the several blankets, Corey rolled over.

"Sir Ryu?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, hime?"

"I wanna sleep by both of you," She requested quietly. L pulled her up and around him easily, settling her in between Light and himself. Rachel was obviously a messy sleeper, her arms and legs were flailed every which way. L waited patiently for Corey to settle before he reached over and grabbed Light's hand.

Beneath the blankets with Corey in Light's arms and Rachel snoring behind him, Light and L twined their fingers together.

It would be the last comfort they would feel for a long while.


	28. The Damage

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Author's Note**: So, I just want to say right now that this chapter has a specific dedication! Actually; it's to three people in particular. First off is my very lovely girlfriend (yes, I'm dating an adorable girl!) Jamie-Chan! She always gives me criticism and tells me what she really feels about my character development. She's the only person who I've actually talked to (in real life) about this story. She helps me with ideas and is always there to support me! Her opinion is very high in my mind because she's read as much (if not more) Deathnote Yaoi fanfiction than I have!

Second is to Kitsune55! You always tell me what you get out of the chapter; and it enchants me that you find the hidden meaning I was trying to convey! I can tell that your actually _reading_ this story, and you're reviews are often the ones I look most forward to getting! It's not just 'cool' or 'kawaii' or 'update soon' but, "So Rachel is scarred emotionally because she may have unintentionally hurt a child; yet L is unconsciously becoming more comfortable around Light, and Light is becoming more motherly…" That means so much to me!! (Hugs you tightly) Thank you so very much!

Lastly I dedicate this chapter to Corey Lynn Creger (1989-2007). Yes, the character "Corey" is named after this person. Corey Creger was my first roommate in college last year. Right after Thanksgiving she died in a small plane accident with her boyfriend and his father, Chester Mayo. (Of the Billionaire Mayo Clinic Family, I had not known this until later.) She was only eighteen years old, and she was the perfect roommate I could have ever hoped for. I had been so worried about getting a 'Pink Girl' roommate who I would loath (I'm very much a hippie punk rocker), and as it turns out I walked into my room on that first day and saw a giant White Stripes poster and a closet full of black. We got along so well, smoked cigarettes together, and she always cheered me up. When she died it was pretty hard for me to take. I was quoted in several articles about Corey afterwards, and just recently her family held a benefit concert for her.

So, yes, this is my informing everyone that the character "Corey" holds a special place in my heart.

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Damage

The alarm they had set the night before went off slightly after dawn. Because the mall had no windows the group were unaware of this, but all got up easily enough. If L thought it strange to suddenly sleep by two females, he didn't say anything. He merely gave Light a tired look and they left the store together in search of fresh clothing and something to eat.

Corey held Light's hand as they descended to the basement lobby. Rachel trailed slightly behind them, looking decidedly ill. L took a monotonous glance back at her, she hadn't said anything that morning. That was just a tad unusual for her, but L did understand that the night before had probably been difficult on the adolescent girl. He wasn't that socially inept to be oblivious to her pain.

"Miss Rachel?" He questioned softly, earning her attention.

Dull green eyes met his and she gave a forced smile, "I'm just thirsty, is all."

Light looked back at her over his shoulder and gave her an honest smile, "Dehydration is the reason people have hangovers."

Rachel blinked, "I'm not hung-over though,"

"You didn't drink all that much last night. Though you did snuggle pretty close to me," Light teased, earning a slightly less fake smile. Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulders and sighed to herself when they reached the lobby, going directly to a jug of water and chugging it dry. L fixed up Corey a small snack to eat without saying another word. Light stood by the table that still had their dirty dishes and wine glasses from the night before. He watched L and the children for one long moment before heaving a sigh.

"L?" He queried, cocking his head to one side. L's deep eyes met his own just seconds later.

"I'm going to the roof, to keep watch. You stay with the girls. I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to hear the helicopter when it comes but still…" Light trailed off. L blinked then nodded, his attention turning back to Corey who was tugging impatiently on his left hand. Light turned and left the lobby without another word. He could hear the shoes he was wearing tap on the floor quietly. Light hadn't worn shoes much at all since he'd entered the mall. There was really no reason to, after all, so the noise slightly disconcerted him. He opened the door to the stairwell with his mural on it and paused in front of his art work.

Light had decided that he was going to leave all of his artwork in the mall. He wasn't really even sure if he would continue on with drawing and painting afterwards. There was far too much work to be done for that to happen. This had probably just been a passing fancy, though Light held a new respect for artists who created works throughout their lives. His own mural wasn't professionally done or even all that great; but Light was proud of it. Light sighed and walked right up to the wall, he could smell the thick paint fumes. His hand trailed across the image, over the pile of corpses and around the edges of the mall, fingers pressing into where the brick indented. He closed his eyes for one long moment then took one step back. He admired his own work of art for a long moment, it would be the last time he would see it for the rest of his life.

Finally memorizing the image into the deepest part of his brain, Light turned and ascended up the three flights of stairs that led to the roof. When he got to the door he pulled it open. The sky was a light cerulean this morning, hues of pink and red touching just above the horizon. Only a quarter of the sun could be seen peaking above the buildings in the distance. If he turned around Light could still see some stars and the waning moon. The air wasn't chilled, it was comfortable. It was slightly humid because of the dew that clung to everything. The gravel below his feet appeared to be wet. Light walked over to the edge of the wall, in the exact spot he had fainted and fallen on the pile. The smell of rotting flesh wasn't that prominent at the moment, it was bearable. Looking down Light could see the shirt he had thrown off in wild desperation laying on the ground three stories below him. It looked slightly trampled on and filthy. The fabric was clinging to the concrete below it because of a recent rainstorm. Light's eyes trailed across the vast horizon and he moved across the wall, walking right next to it with his hand lightly tracing the top edge.

When he reached the south side and peered below his eyes became sad. Chunks of what appeared to be meat lay scattered outside two large metal doors that Light knew were the electronic store doors. Those little chunks of meat where all that remain of Kent. Those were human remains. Turning away quickly and forcing down the vomit that threatened to rise, Light walked back towards where the door was and collapsed next to it in the same spot he had been sitting when talking with Rachel just days before. It was silent, Light mused, resting his head against the metal. He pushed all thoughts of Kent from his head after a long moment. Those things were far too painful to think about. It had been Light's fault that Kent was dead after all, so it was his fault that Corey had been in so much pain.

He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking about various things, watching the sun rise silently. It had seemed like forever. Light contemplated L, all the things he had learned about the crouched detective over the last month and a half. He thought about his new intimate relationship with the man. Light would have never in a million years guessed he would now have a _boyfriend,_ that he would be in a gay relationship with the top detective in the entire world. That thought sort of floored him a bit, but also made him feel oddly flattered that L had chosen him above all others.

Light knew that he was attractive. He knew that with the correct sway of his hair and the subtle change in his eyes that he could woo any person; male or female. When in middle school he had often amused himself by playing with people, meanly pretending that he was interested in them before giving them the cold shoulder. For some reason his cruelty didn't prevent him from being well-liked. It had seemed to actually boost his popularity. The foolish girls in his school had said that it made him seem 'mysterious'. Well, that was a load of bullshit. Light had just been toying with them.

But Light also knew that L wasn't attracted to just his good looks. L had been the first person who seemed completely oblivious to Light's charms. When Light would give a sweet smile, L wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, L would look at him and in his silent language tell Light that he could see right through him. L didn't give a shit about Light's good looks, back then it had always been that L would be the one to cause Light's death. But now, Light mused, L was attracted to him physically.

Light knew this because of the look the detective would get in his eyes when he would gaze at Light; he knew this because of the intimate sexual intercourse they had. L wouldn't offer his body up to anyone like that without heavy consideration. L didn't make such huge choices lightly, and it was quite significant that they had become lovers at all. Light wondered if maybe it was his intelligence that L liked. It certainly couldn't be his kindness. Light had no abundance of that virtue; rather the opposite. Light was arrogant and conceded. Then again, so was L. Light's hand palmed the bottom of his chin and he hummed aloud softly.

L was probably the most conceited person that Light knew, excluding himself. He wondered how two men like them could have possibly ever worked out. But, they did. Light enjoyed having the detective to himself, he enjoyed their sometimes childish and pointless conversations about being the Astrophysics Man and Logical Lad. He enjoyed kissing L, and trailing his hands along the smooth skin that was taunt around L's petite body. Light closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he thought about the detective's naked body beneath his own. Light had pretty much been forced into being on bottom the last round, but Light knew that he would have the detective beneath him somehow. Light wasn't the type to just submit to such things constantly. This thought in mind, as Light began to formulate plans to seduce L into being the uke, he heard a sound in the distance.

Eyes snapping open, Light stood up and walked towards where he was hearing the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the southwest. His eyes strained against the vast pink and blue sky, searching desperately for what he hoped the sound was. Finally, after several moments, his vision locked onto a tiny dot far into the distance. His mouth spread into a wide grin and he flung around, rushing back into the mall and down the stairs. He nearly tripped when he got to the bottom, but he quickly regained his balance. He reached the lobby several moments later.

"I saw it!" He stated excitedly, startling the occupants of the room. They stood staring at the ecstatic boy for several long moments before his words seemed to click in each of their minds. L blinked then nodded, scooping Corey up into his arms. Her arms flung around L's neck and her eyes were wide with wonder. Rachel was filling a small black purse up with a few things and she quickly slung the long strap over her shoulder before nodding. They turned and rushed up the stairs together, Light first followed by Rachel and L and Corey trailing in the tail. Light was slightly out of breath by the time they got back up onto the roof, but the sound of whooshing air and the helicopter were now clearer. Rachel's face also split into a wide grin as she ran to the edge of the mall, leaning over it slightly and laughing happily.

"Oh my god!" She cried, looking like she was going to cry. Her long hair was blowing over her face because of the wind. Corey was hiding her face into the crook of L's neck and Light stood next to L, grinning like a child at the elder detective. He could see L's eyes slightly soften at the expression, and Light reached out and twined his fingers with L's without a word. All four watched in silence as their salvation came to them, in the form of an elderly man and a nameless military personnel. They had been stuck in that mall for so many days, and finally they would be able to leave. Light would be able to return to his home, to Japan.

No more inhuman shrieks of zombies, no more worrying about their mall being broken into, no more fearing walking out side, and no more stench of rotting corpses permeating everything. Freedom. It had been just a word for them for so many days but now it was going to be turning into a verb. Now it was going to be a course of action. As the helicopter got close enough to see them, Rachel was laughing loudly and waving her arms unnecessarily. Obviously it would be pretty hard to miss the four figures at the slight distance, but the remaining group could understand her enthusiasm. L too was very excited about leaving, only his thought process was more along the lines of, _'...strawberry cheese cake! Cream Puffs! Crepes with whipping cream and cherries!'_

The helicopter slowly descended, as the propellers got closer to the mall the loose gravel began to pick up and fling at them. L turned around, shielding Corey away from the rocks and the harsh wind. Light curled his arms around Rachel and was slightly blinded by her blowing hair, but he managed to pretty much protect her too. A couple rocks hit him pretty hard along his arms, he knew that there would be bruises tomorrow, but he couldn't find himself even noticing as the helicopter finally set down. The propellers slowed down slightly but didn't stop. Light was finally able to get a clear look at it. A metal door was sliding open and a man with a mask and military gear was motioning for them to hurry and come forward.

L was first, his hair blowing wildly as he handed Corey to the man on the helicopter. Corey was trying to cling to L but they managed to get her to let him go. L clambered up the tiny distance before turning around and grasping Rachel's hand. She nearly tripped as she got up but the man grabbed her other arm and between the two of them it was easy to hoist her into the plane. Light was last, when L reached out his hand toward Light he took it without question, also being hoisted into the helicopter. There were small seats indenting out of the walls. The man was helping Rachel strap belts over her torso, L turned around and did the same for Corey. Rachel was next to the window on the other side, Corey in the middle. Light sat down towards the rear of the plane so he would be able to sit next to L.

He fiddled with several different straps before two hands reached out and helped him. The man tightened the straps easily, giving him the thumbs up when he was finished. He then went back and began to strap in himself, sitting next to Corey. L was standing towards the front of the plane, and he sat in the copilots seat. Watari was next to him.

When L saw Quillish Wammy for the first time in a month and a half, (the longest he had been away from his 'father figure' since he was five years old) he gave the elderly man a look that conveyed many different emotions. It was obvious that L felt such a sense of gratitude, but that was mixed with affection and a sense of gratefulness he probably would never be able to convey with words. Watari gave a quick glance back to the Yagami Raito that had slightly longer hair and looked far more amiable than Watari had ever recalled before flipping a few buttons and relaying a message over his intercom. He switched on a toggle and began to push forward, the plane rising from the mall within moments.

Rachel was looking out of the window quietly, fiddling with the straps that held her to the seat. Her eyes were deep and heavy with thought, they were rimmed with unshed tears. She was flashing back to her childhood as she stared down at the building; remembering times when her mother had taken her shopping. When she had gotten lost in the huge parking lot and had to call one of the security guards. She remembered Ashley and her riding the children's toys in the small playground. She remembered buying fast food and eating in the giant food court with six or seven people from her class. Then she remembered Light holding her after he'd fallen out of the wall, and Kent's crazy grin as he shot off the rocket into the distance, the church blowing up into debris before collapsing upon itself. She remembered playing with Corey in the trashed toy store below them. She recalled watching L and Light kiss softly in the quiet atmosphere of their bookstore, the odd detective sitting in his crouch on the chair.

Now, the mall that she stared at would remain empty for a very long while. Probably years. A mural with thick paints carefully placed into a morbid and terrifying composition. A Best Buy with four TV's cornering around a recliner and six different gaming systems hooked up. Piles and piles of CD's laying next to a high class stereo, some lying on the floor opened and scratched. A lobby with four plates and three wine goblets that still had food on it. Canned goods piling up in the corner of that room next to several unused water jugs. A toy on the edge of a broken water fountain. A book store with a lone red chair in the middle, surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of stacked books. A sketch pad opened to a drawing of a stoic dark-haired man sitting in a strange crouch. A mismatching mattress with blankets splayed in a half-hazard manner across them.

The place they had called home for so many days. The place they all knew like the back of their hands, even in the dark. Thousands of corpses surrounded the area around the perimeter of the mall. Rachel could clearly see the number as they flew farther away. Her green eyes remained locked onto their makeshift home, and in her mind she bid a final farewell to all those memories. A tear began to roll down her cheek and she pressed her fingers against the glass. Soon the building became further and further away, before it disappeared from vision when a large building blocked it from view. A choked sob left her and her forehead also rested against the glass, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her nose felt clogged and she bit her lip. Then she began to scan the destruction that she had once called her city.

Cars littered narrow streets that curved this way and that. Buildings, some collapsed and some not, looked eerie and empty. Occasionally a large 'help me' sign was painted on roofs. She could see bodies, so many bodies, they were everywhere. They couldn't be more than two hundred feet from the ground, but every so often she would see one of the rouge infected remaining start running towards the plane. Thinking perhaps that it would be able to catch up. Those people became blurs and disappeared just as quickly.

Light had been also watching the scenery too, but when he had heard a faint sob over the loud thrum of propellers he had looked over to see Rachel pinned to the glass, staring in desperation at the town before her. This had been her home town. This had been where she had grown up, spent all her years in. Rachel could see a tennis court where Murphy O'Donald and Tara Walker used to challenge her. She could see the faint outline of her primary school building. She found Reed Chapman's house soon after, the door was splayed open. But what did any of these places matter anymore? All the people she had ever met in her entire life were dead. All of them. Every person in her high school, every coworker, ever mere acquaintance… If she thought of it that way, Light Yagami and L were her oldest friends that still remained alive.

Rachel would never see a single person from the first seventeen years of her life, ever again. It was a lonely thought. A heartbreakingly, desperately, hatefully lonely thought. Light seemed to realize this and instead of going over to comfort her, he remained silent and let her sort through her own matters.

When Rachel finally snapped out of her reverie, it was because someone was tapping softly on her shoulder. Reaching up and scrapping her sweatshirt across her damp cheeks, she looked over and saw L crouching over her. He had a water bottle in one hand (between his thumb and index finger) and what appeared to be white pills in the other.

"Miss Rachel," he told her, his voice sounding far away because of the noise, "this will help with any headaches you'll receive from riding in this helicopter without proper ear protection."

He motioned towards the pills and she reached out and took them, glancing over and seeing Corey with an identical water bottle in her hands. Throwing the pills into her mouth quickly, she uncapped the water bottle and tilted her head back, swallowing them in one motion. She nodded her thanks to L and watched as he clamored over to Light. Light's eyes seemed to brighten considerably when L sat next to him and he began an animated conversation, ignoring the painful city below them and focusing solely on the detective. She idly watched them interact for a long time, deciding that looking out the window was also too painful.

Eventually though, her eyes became heavier and she tilted her head to rest on her shoulder. Her hair covered her eyes and shield the rising sun from her vision. She opened her eyes one last time to see the greenish blue ocean out the window, before her mind shut down and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

XxX

When Rachel awoke she didn't recognize her surroundings and promptly panicked. She was lying in a twin sized bed in a largely empty room that only held a dresser. Her purse was lying atop that dresser. Her mind was frazzled and still half asleep, her body feeling heavy and lethargic. Pulling the sheets off of her she stood up, and realized she was also barefoot. Her shoes were seated neatly together on the ground. Slipping into them easily she ran her fingers through her hair quickly.

Where was Corey? L? Light? She looked around frantically and stood up, making her way to the door in a rush. As soon as she opened it and began to walk out she bumped into someone and was halted. She would have been thrown backwards if the person hadn't grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Whoa, Miss. Please settle down." The unidentified man told her. Rachel looked up at him while stammering an apology. It had been so long since she had really talked to another person, it was slightly awkward for her. She was almost unused to being polite to complete stranger. The man was elderly with a white mustache on his kind, but worn, face. He looked pleasant enough, but slightly stressed. He was dressed in beige suit pants with a white button up shirt. He had a very slight belly but still was trim. Rachel finally noticed it was roasting in the tiny room and she briefly wondered why he wasn't sweating like she was.

"Where is L?" She asked immediately, not sure she should even be saying L's name but only realizing that after she spoke.

"He is with Yagami and the child at the information tent." The man told her, patting her shoulders in a comforting manner. He briefly looked her over before seeming to decide on something silently.

"And you are?"

"My name is Watari."

"Oh, that man who acts as a proxy for L. I remember learning about you from a news clipping about INTERPOL." Rachel told him, raising a finger up to her lips. Watari just nodded blanky. After a moment though, a queer look crossed Rachel's face and she glared at the floor. Watari blinked, confused at the sudden change of expression.

"I can't believe it! He drugged me!" She stated, sounding indigent. Watari gave a small laugh in understanding.

"The plane ride was quite long, I assure you. The child was also giving a small dose of drowsy medication. She awoke right before we landed and has been clinging to my ward since."

"Ward?" Rachel asked, curious. Watari just shook his head and motioned out of the room. Rachel reached over and scooped up her bag, swinging the strap over her head easily and walking next to him. They journeyed together in silence down a long white hallway before going through a set of arches and outside.

"Holy crap it's freaking hot," Rachel mumbled when the sun assaulted her, she raised her hand up to shield her eyes while they adjusted to the blinding brightness. Her British accent sound slightly more slurred because she was still a little drowsy. They appeared to be in a city, there were tall buildings around her but they were made mostly of a white brick. There were some that appeared to be modern, but not many. A few cars darted the streets and off in the distance to Rachel's right a large field with children's playground equipment held many frantic young ones, playing loudly with one another.

They walked towards the field, there were a few tree's but mostly a mulch like gravel paved the grounds. A few of the children were sitting alone in various areas, Rachel spotted a boy with distinct white hair playing with what appeared to be a robot toy, talking to himself. She raised an eyebrow at this. Was that kid autistic? (AN: I usually hate to add random notes in the middle of chapters, but for all those who don't realize this both L and Near are _very_ autistic in the real series.)

She glanced around nervously at the many children. Some appeared to be more her age, too. Were these children apart of the orphanage that L intended to put Corey and herself? Rachel felt uncomfortable. Usually she was great with new people and not shy at all, but after so many weeks of continuous solitude this was overwhelming. She was sweating from the ungodly head and decidedly unhappy. Watari could see the discomfort in the red heads face and was about to say something to comfort her when two kids marched up to them. Or rather, one marched up and the other trailed behind, wrapped up in a PSP, tapping the buttons repeatedly without even sparing them a glance.

"Oi! Are you the one who came with L?!" The kid yelled, startling Rachel and making her blink rapidly. This kid was… rather eccentric looking. She was pretty sure it was a boy, but he had a very girlish haircut the framed his face. His hair was a bright golden blonde and the sun glinted off it. He had a rather attractive face and appeared to be her age, but this wasn't what surprised Rachel. This scrawny kid was wearing tight black pants with a long sleeved black t-shirt. A rosary hung from his neck. Rachel was uncomfortable just looking at the kid. Instead of answering his question, Rachel gawked at him.

"Aren't you bloody roasting?" She queried. It had to at least be one hundred degree's out, after all.

The kid's blue eyes narrowed, "Are you the fucking chick who came with L or not?!" He shouted, making Rachel also glare at him after a long moment. Watari's arm came in front of Rachel though and the old man got a stern look on his face.

"Now Mello, calm down. Matt, please take him elsewhere." Watari told him in a reprimanding tone, making Mello's glare shift from Rachel to him. 'Matt', Rachel noticed, was also a red head, though his hair was a shade lighter than her own. Her hair was more of a wine color where his looked orange. He had on a pair of tinted goggles the covered his eyes and was wearing normal clothing. A stripped t-shirt and green cargo pants with oversized skateboarding shoes. He barely gave Watari a glance from his PSP before nodding, looping his arm through Mello's and dragging him along.

"Damn Matt! Let me the fuck go! Fuck!" The kid wailed, loud and obnoxious. The red headed boy didn't even seem to notice and continued to drag him away, still tapping away at the buttons. Rachel gave a smirk. '_Serves that brat right_,' she thought to herself.

"Rachel!" She heard a sudden cry, and turning around she saw Corey running towards her, a large smile on her face. Rachel gave her best fake smile towards the child and kneeled to hug her when Corey got close, but she felt it was bittersweet. She still felt horrible about making Corey fear Christianity, she felt like she had let down her mother in some way and let down herself. She hadn't even realized that telling the child stories like that would scare her, maybe it was because she hadn't considered the circumstances. Rachel watched as L and Light walked up together. Both looked to be rather affected by the heat as well.

"Where have you been?" She asked, turning to fully face them.

"Just going through some data, no big deal." Light told her, putting a hand on his hip and looking up at Watari curiously. His eyes then flashed over to L's, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Who was the screaming kid?" He asked. Obviously he had witnessed Mello's little burst of anger.

"That would be one of my successors, M." L told him promptly, earning a startled look from Watari. Light blinked and nodded, quickly remembering what L had said about his successors. M had been the one with the violent temper who was also a candy addict. He was currently second in line to be the next L.

"So the other one was M2?" Light asked, recalling that L had told him M2 was the only one who was able to control M. Light figured the redhead must be that person since he had dragged the screaming kid off. Watari blinked again and finally settled for a very disapproved look on his face.

"L, you know you have no business telling Yagami about such things," Watari told L in a sharp, almost fatherly tone. He sounded honestly upset. Light blinked, openly confused, and Rachel also looked up at him, Corey nuzzling into her neck.

"What I choose to tell Raito-kun is my own business." L informed Watari in a monotonous tone, not at all looking ashamed because of his actions. L had long since decided that he trusted the Light he was currently with, and even if L had not told Light about his successors back in the mall he would eventually have to share that information now. Plus, L also was aware that he would at some point have to inform Watari of his more intimate relationship with his suspect and L knew from experience that the look he was going to be getting when conferring that information would be far icier than this mere trifle. A thought along the lines of, 'I_ndeed, that's probably going to be a difficult conversation,_' crossed L's mind before he dismissed it.

"The blonde's name is Mello, right?" Rachel finally asked, earning looks from the rest of the group, "And the redhead was Matt. What do you mean by successors?" She finally asked.

L blinked, "I'm unable to share that information with you, Miss Rachel."

Rachel nodded after a moment's consideration. She had recently begun to respect L's secrecy, knowing now that such measures came with his title as best detective in the world. When she had first met L she had thought he was just being rude, but now Rachel supposed that it was only because L was probably the only man in the world that could be assassinated at any moment.

"Anyways, Corey-hime has been clinging to me since we arrived. I wished to drop her off with you, Miss Rachel, before Raito-kun and I continue on to our next destination." L finally told her, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and chewing on it thoughtfully. Rachel sighed and warily looked out at the playing children.

"Is this the orphanage you were speaking of?" She asked quietly, trying not to show the discomfort she was feeling. She hugged Corey just a bit tighter, earning a startled squeak from the child. Corey's tiny hand rested on Rachel's cheek and she was staring at her with worry in her expression.

"That is correct. Perhaps you can make some new friends," L told her, oblivious to her scared expression. Light sighed and gave a wary look at L. Sometimes the man was way too naïve about people's emotions. He supposed that this wasn't L's fault in particular, the man just wasn't inept at social things like normal people. He could solve the most difficult cases in the entire world yet he completely lacked common sense. It was obvious to Light that Rachel would feel uncomfortable with this new progression. It was only natural. Walking forward he let his hand drift up and he patted Rachel's head like you might pat a dog. It was a friendly gesture that comforted Rachel. She closed her eyes and gave him a forced smile.

"I'll be fine. I just need to adjust being around people again," She informed them.

"I guess that would be hard. It hasn't even really hit me yet, being here…" Light told her. Rachel nodded vigorously at this statement.

"I know what you mean, Light. That we actually made it out of the quarantine," Rachel mused on this thought for a brief moment before setting Corey down on her feet. She took the child's hand and gave her favorite detectives on last forced smile.

"You aren't leaving quite yet, right? I'll see you again soon?" She asked, worried now that Corey would be the only person she knew.

L nodded, "We shall be leaving tomorrow evening for Japan, Miss Rachel, but you will indeed see us once more before we depart." He informed her. Giving a pointed look at Watari he continued, "Have you set up everything I requested of you?"

Watari heaved a sigh but nodded nonetheless, "It was quite a selection this time around." Watari told him. Light's eyebrows raised in confusion. He had no clue what they were talking about.

"I'll see you both later then, but before that, hey Light?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" He asked, almost reverting back to Japanese unconsciously because he was deep in thought.

"What's 'see you later' in Japanese?"

"Ja ne."

"Jahnã?" Rachel repeated, pronouncing it wrong. Light repeated himself more slowly.

Rachel finally gave him a real smiled and turned around, "Ja ne, Raito-kun and L-kun." She told them, giggling to herself. Light rolled his eyes and turned, informing L with his eyes that he was ready to go wherever the detective needed him. L gave him a nod and turned around, back to the building next to the information tent.

Light was still slightly weary from the long ride, but he was thankful that L hadn't given him sleeping medication because they always gave him stomachache's. His head had been pounding when they had landed though so L had given him a painkiller before they had gone up to be informed of the current situation.

Apparently, not much had changed regarding Great Britain in the last month. This was probably because of the effective quarantine. The virus hadn't spread to mainland Europe thus far, and this was all thanks to L. But, L was also probably the most hated man in Europe now. The general public had been outraged because of the quarantine, though the police and government of most countries had supported his actions. Many people thought that L had also died because of the virus, though Watari had been proxy for L to the police forced during the quarantine. Watari knew how L would act under situations and though he was nowhere near as smart as L, he had managed to avoid several different conflicts.

Light didn't really like the weather, but he figured because it was the middle of summer and they were in Africa, it was bound to be ungodly hot. Actually, this was his first time in the county. He'd watched out the window for a good portion of the plane ride, and even got to get off the plane for ten minutes to stretch his leg in Italy when the plane had stopped for fuel.

Light silently followed L into a white brick building that was about four stories tall. He was blessed with the wonders that was air conditioning when L opened the door. Light let out a happy smile and L gave an amused smirk.

"I'm aware that Tokyo also gets quite unbearable in the summer; this heat shouldn't bother you this much." L told him, making conversation.

"The heat back home is slightly different. The heat here is so dry, and every time the wind picks up it feels like I'm eating dust."

L nodded, pressing the button for an elevator, "Well, you will not have to endure it much longer. In less than two days you shall be home." L said this mostly for Light's benefit, knowing that the boy was slightly homesick. Light gave L a tender smile and when they stood in the elevator and the doors closed, he reached over and gave the detective a chaste kiss. They hadn't been allowed to touch much since that morning. Light wasn't sure why this had bothered him, hell knows he'd gone plenty of years without touching the detective but now even a couple hours seemed strained. He hadn't been able to rest his head on L's shoulder during the plane ride either because Watari had been the pilot.

L grabbed Light's hand in his own and gave it a soft squeeze. Light smiled, "So where are we going?"

It was L's turn to give a smile, but this time it was a big boyish grin that told Light **exactly** where they were heading.

"…to the sugar confectionaries, then?" Light asked in an exasperated tone. L nodded, quickly letting go of Light's hand and stepping out of the elevator as soon as it opened. L took a card key out of his back pocket and slipping it into a door moments later, a small light flickering green and releasing the lock. Light sighed and prepared himself for a long hour.

The room itself was a normal hotel room, only there were three tables lined up. On the tables was an impressive array of sweets, it looked almost like a bakery. A single chair with a plate and a hot cup of tea lay out. Light went over and sat cross legged on the double bed after throwing his shoes off. L went gingerly over to the sweets with a look of pure adoration on his face. Light wondered if the man was going to freaking cry. L crouched into his chair and looked around.

Taking a plate delicately with what appeared to be cheesecake (smothered in strawberries with whipping cream atop) L placed it in front of him and grabbed a fork in his usual manner, between his thumb and forefinger, he gently brought the fork down and cut himself a moderate slice of the sugary treat. Light watched this with fascination as the man brought the fork to his mouth and swallowed. He wasn't sure what was going on inside his head but L got a deep blush on his face and his eyes closed and his lips puckered and he let out a long hum. Rolling the heavenly taste around his mouth for several moments L finally swallowed and opened his eyes.

They were slightly gleaming and as he took the fork down for another bite he gave Light a brief glance, "Raito-kun, this confectionary is the food of the gods." L informed him, taking another long bite and having another (what Light thought was) sugar orgasm. The look on his face matched the look after Light had made him come after all, though it was slightly dreamier and his face was far more flushed. Light rolled his eyes.

"This is sort of like sex for you, isn't it?"


	29. Until We Meet Again

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**An Angry Author's Note**: All right, it's time for this author to be a bitch for a few minutes. Because of the recent mass amounts of flames that have been flooding my inbox I'm going to state a few things point blank. _I am NOT a professional author. _I'm a freaking teenage college student who has nothing better to do with her spare time than read and write yaoi fanfiction. I **know** that there are errors in my story. I know my spelling and grammar sucks. I know there are plot holes. It's all good if you point out small errors that annoy you; I'll do my best to go back and change them; but stop freaking ripping on me because my story is 'cliché' or 'emotionless.' It's pissing me off just a tad!

I honestly do some research for this story (like about the illness Light contracted in chapter twenty), but if facts about the world or the virus are unclear you don't need to state that I'm ignorant retard because I didn't get those minuscule details correct. The virus isn't the central focus of the story itself, it's on Light and L's relationship.

I mean; I got forty two reviews and PM's in the last chapter and TWELVE of them were flames. I knew the chapter was a bit boring but jeeze, how many other stories out there could people be dissing instead of mine all at once?! I hate ranting like this but I was a little shocked to see that people who don't even write stories have the balls to privately e-mail me to tell me that _I_ suck at writing. Gahhh! When I'm finished with this story I will go back and correct more mistakes chapter by chapter but I'm not changing the story because one or two people have knives shoved up their asses and can't seem to pull them out.

Now that 'being a bitch time' has been vented out, I also want to mention that I do appreciate the overwhelming amount of support I have also received. I'm so flattered that I've broken 900 reviews and I enjoy reading all your comments dearly. I'm also terribly sorry about the lack of update for the last two weeks, I've had a huge writer's block and was unsure of the path this story was headed. I hope I didn't scare too many of you away with my rant! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Nine: Until We Meet Again

That night they spent the evening in a decent hotel room that L had obviously spent no small expense on. It was lush with a large HD flat screen television and two queen sized beds. It had a kitchenette that was stocked with sweets and a ornate Chinese teapot always warmed with herbal teas. It also had a bathroom with marble counters and a enormous glass shower. Watari had gone back to implementing his normal amount of security measures surrounding L; this included several microscopic cameras placed in different places around the room for optimal observation. L knew that Watari would do this, it had always been one of his various job tasks to make sure that L's safety was top priority. The infection had been a small detour in L's mind, but he knew that Watari felt ashamed that he had been unable to protect his ward in a situation that had very nearly killed L.

Watari was his father in many senses. He had raised him and taught L many things that proved very valuable throughout L's life. L knew that if he had died because of the quarantine that Quillish would be devastated. The Kira investigation would then be handed to the fourteen year old Near who L thought wasn't mature enough to handle the case, but was the top runner for being the next L nonetheless.

L also knew that the investigation team would have a hard time dealing with the reclusive child. They would probably be dismissed within the first couple weeks, and he figured that Soichiro would be even more devastated by this than Watari. If L had died than Light probably would have died with him after all, and he was sure that Light's father would have a personal vendetta to finally solve the Kira investigation and clear his son's name. Soichiro was obsessive like that, and it was a quality in the man that L found highly admirable.

Watari had also insisted that Light go back under the handcuff procedure. After L had finished eating a mountain of confectionaries (honestly, Light didn't know where the tiny man put all those calories) he had walked in with L's usual Apple laptop computer and a set of shiny new and advanced handcuffs that could only be unlocked with a code key microchip that only L and Watari held copies off. Light had not felt offended at all, simply holding his arm out and letting the metal rest tight against his skin. He'd had a dazed expression when it occurred, but that was simply because he had been personally fantasizing about having sex with L with the handcuffs on in various positions. Things like this Light never would have thought about before. That was probably because he was just starting to understand how much the virus had changed them.

The changes were both visible and not.

The visible aspect were painful reminders of loss that seemed to mirror every person he'd come to care about in recent weeks. Seeing Rachel's distant emerald eyes and obvious discomfort with the children running around when he knew only a half year before she would have been a social butterfly. Seeing Corey hesitate when somebody touched her or asked her about her family, and how the child looked so lost whenever she wasn't in the immediate presence of anyone from the mall. The detachment for the both of them would be a severe handicap when L and Light returned to Japan.

Also, sometimes, like when they had been going through the briefings earlier that day and had been learning about all the miniscule things that had changed because of the infection, he'd caught L staring off into space with a pained expression. Now, of course this didn't show obviously on L's face whatsoever. He had remained stoic and monotone through the entire conversation, but Light could see how his hands had clasped tightly around his ankles and how his eyes had flashed with anguish. Those types of things were the constant reminder, though Light felt many positive things had happened (namely his relationship with L) but still, so much pain had also occurred.

Light knew that Kent's death would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Whispers of what could have been, perhaps a happy ending on Corey's part, maybe a safe home for Rachel. But that would never happen, and Light felt it was probably his fault.

As they lay on separate beds for the first time in weeks and weeks, their arms away from their bodies because the chain between them tugged at their wrists, he considered everything over and over again about the events that had led to Kent's death. A flurry of what if's, a sense of failure had consumed Light. He had not remained calm throughout L's constant snarky comments that he was still the top suspect of the Kira Investigation, when they should have washed off him like water. He'd had to deal with them for so long after all, but for some reason he'd begun to take it personally sometime after the quarantine had begun. Light inwardly knew it was because L's opinion meant the world to him, and for L to think that Light was capable of such slaughter… it hurt. It hurt like a bitch. And because Light had let L rile him up, he'd fainted and fallen off the mall. And gotten blood poisoning. And Kent had died.

End of story.

Light curled tighter into himself as he let the heavy cotton comforter rustle around him. He wished that he could talk with L, he wished that they could examine what had happened together so he could get the broader picture, but Light bit his tongue. L had told him in the hallway to their room that there were going to be security camera's placed throughout their hotel room. To anyone else this wouldn't have meant what it meant to them. Basically, L was telling him that they wouldn't be able to show any sorts of affection for one another for the time being. Light had been okay with that for most of the evening while they had scanned through reports together, but now the air around him was stifling.

"Can't sleep, Raito-kun?" L's voice came.

He was sitting hunched over his laptop on the opposite bed, slowly clicking down screens because he knew that Light prized his sleep and that the sounds of tapping keys had bothered him before. Light also knew that L was making a conscious effort to stay up late so that he could get back into his insomniac type sleeping schedule. This had irked Light a little, but he knew how important L's work was to him was. Work was a relief of boredom, something that L had been suffering from constantly.

"It's just… weird." Light trailed off, knowing that if anyone could hear them they wouldn't understand. He rolled over and looked at L. His milky smooth face was shadowed by the iridescent illumination of the computer screen. Light thought the man looked ethereal. A bit eccentric, but still he was beautiful nonetheless.

L knew just what Light was talking about and gave a short unnecessary nod. Other's would have thought Light was talking about being free again, but L knew that the lack of contact was bothering Light as much as it was bothering him.

"I understand. The change from our situation in the mall is quite different now, Raito-kun." No more touching, no more kissing, no more silence…

"And what happens next?" Light asked, just wanting to hear L's voice even if it meant they have small talk when all he wanted to do was discuss something far deeper and more personal. L looked over at him with a considerate expression that didn't read for the camera's.

"Tomorrow at about 11PM we should board a plane that will take us directly to Tokyo. From there we will be getting in a car and be going to your parent's home."

Light blinked, "My parents?"

"Affirmative. They have not seen you in a month and a half after all, and I'd assume that they miss their beloved Light." L told him, purposely saying Light's name in English without honorifics almost mockingly. It was just like the old times. Light inwardly smiled. L was keeping up appearances for the cameras. Light oddly missed how much they used to send jabs at one another covered up sweetly with words.

"Why how thoughtful you've become, L. And here I thought you'd lost your bastardly ways." Light told him with a heavy dose or sarcasm, though he was sure L could see right through it. Sitting up in his bed he gave L a mocking look though L could see Light's eyes clearly. They were dancing. L knew that Light was enjoying this banter.

"Now now, Raito-kun. There is no need for such harsh words. I am simply concerned about my dear friend."

Light almost laughed aloud. He also hadn't thought to miss all those stupid pretenses about them being 'friend's' when they had most obviously not been. He couldn't even remember how that had started. Not that any of that mattered. L was technically his boyfriend, now. Fucked up how that worked sometimes.

"What will we tell my parents? The truth about what happened?"

"You still wish me dead, do you not, Raito-kun?" L told him seriously.

"Just because my father is going to kill you for lying to him doesn't mean I personally wish for your death." Light told him honestly.

"Than can we not just lie about the whole matter?" L asked hopefully.

"For shame!" Light cried out dramatically, earning L's glare, "Honesty is the best policy."

"We are both compulsive liars, Raito-kun. I don't see how that little tome of wisdom applies to our situation whatsoever."

"Now don't be bitter. You know I've never lied to you, La-" Light bit his tongue sharply before he could finish that sentence and he hoped that no one else had caught his slip up. Namely, he hoped whoever was monitoring the security cameras hadn't. L also quickly looked back down at his computer, but he personally wasn't upset with Light. Light had been calling him by his real name for almost a week and a half whenever they were in private. This tended to be a good chunk of the time, after all. He'd been used to it, and it'd been one of the few things that truly showed both of them how deep this was to them. L's true name. Kira's means to kill him.

"_You are the only one who can take my life," _

"I am not bitter, Raito-kun, just realistic." L said, swiftly covering up Light's mistake.

"Realistic and cynical often walk hand in hand. Sometimes to the insane asylum." Light quipped, struggling to continue the conversation.

"And you feel I need to be admitted into such an institution?"

"Sometimes…" Honestly, sometimes.

"Now I am personally offended. How can my only friend think of such dreadful thing?"

"Now that's just what's going to keep you up into the wee hours of the morning, isn't it?"

"Actually I think what will keep me up is this horrid amount of work to sift through. Both about the Investigation and the virus." L sighed, sounding a bit tired. Light wished that he could get up and give the man a massage to comfort him. He saw that L had been rolling his shoulders unconsciously over the last couple hours. His body ached to just cross the five feet that separated them and scoop the detective into his lap. But he couldn't. Security camera's sucked, Light decided quietly.

"You know…" Light finally said softly, knowing the camera's could hear him.

L looked over at him, silently requesting him to continue.

"I forgot what it was like to be watched all the time." Light told him again in a way that the cameras would understand what he was saying, but not. L blinked, then proceeded to look slightly more tired.

"I understand completely." L told him, feeling just the same. Light gave a short nod and a loud sigh before he flopped backwards on the pillows, the sheets around him rustling from the motion. L let his head fall onto his knee and stared blankly down at the computer screen in front of him. Had it really only been less than one full day since they'd left? The clock in the bottom right corner told L it was 5:46AM. They had left around 8AM. L knew this because there had been a clock in the first helicopter. That was before they had switched to a plane that took them across the Mediterranean and down into Africa. After one long moment L let the corners of his mouth crook up and he began to type rapidly on his computer.

Hearing the difference in L's tapping Light gave a sidelong glance at him, quirking an eyebrow. Had he found something particularly interesting? Sighing, Light too felt drained. The day had taken a lot out of him. He was sure that if he got some sleep though it would only serve to stress him out further. There was just so much to get accomplished. Their task list was endless. Light knew it would take years to sort out what had happened within days. But Light was happy to know that he would be involved in the restoration process. L had told him after all that he wanted Light by his side. L wouldn't say anything like that just joking around. L didn't joke.

"Raito-kun, you may say what's truly on your mind now." L said after about several minutes of furious typing. Light's eyes opened and he glanced over at L, surprised. What had he meant by that? L answered the question for him.

"I hacked into Watari's computers and disabled the security cameras, putting a seventeen word password on the file. It would take a code breaker at least six hours to break the password, if not more time."

Light blinked, processing the information. Then he proceeded to let out a wide smile and he pulled the covers off him, quickly crossing the distance between them. L had set the computer just out of reach by the time Light got to him. Light curled his arms around L's thin torso and buried his face in the elder mans neck, inhaling deeply. They both sighed in unison.

"Thank god for your hacking abilities." Light murmured against his skin, warm breath fanning the sensitive area causing L to involuntarily shiver. L's own arm slung over Light's shoulder and his body was pushed back against the headboard behind him. L buried his own nose in Light's hair. L knew that Watari would freak out in the morning about compromising safety, but it was well worth it. He could practically feel the stress radiating off his youth.

"So, what is causing your muscles to be all tense, Raito-kun?" L asked softly. Light's arm trailed from the bottom of his torso and his left hand cupped the nape of L's neck, stroking the long locks he found.

"I'm thinking about Kent." Light admitted quietly, his voice barely just above a whisper.

L paused for a moment while thinking, but Light knew just what he was thinking about, "It is not your fault, Raito-kun."

"Nor is it yours." Light countered. It was L's turn to sigh.

"Indeed. Either way, what had got you pondering that particular event?"

"Perhaps it's because we haven't really talked about it at all. It's unusual for us to overlook at least one or two in depth conversations about such a large event. I can tell it affected us all, in different ways."

"Yes, I agree Raito-kun. But we've been avoiding the topic."

Light nodded into L's neck, inhaling deeply, "Now that I can actually talk to you though, I'm not sure just what I have to say. I get the feeling you already understand completely so words seem unnecessary."

L was staring off into space for a long moment before he licked his lips, "I feel the same way."

"Are you worried about returning to Japan? Watari won't be in the dark forever about us, after all."

"You give him far too much credit in that particular area, Raito-kun. Watari is the type of man who, if he doesn't want to see it will never know it's there. This only happens in personal situations where his objective is slightly more unclear."

"You know him well, Lawliet." Light told him, then seemed to recall something and blinked after a long moment, "Sorry about almost saying your name. I'm going to make a conscious effort to not make that mistake again."

Light then let out a stifled yawn. L shifted his leg so his weight was on his left ankle and Light's face was in front of his own.

"We shall sleep now, Raito-kun. We've been up for far too many hours. I know you get crabby when your precious beauty slumber is deprived from you." L teased softly. Light nodded, the insult rolling off him easily and he pulled at L's arm until the smaller man toppled over atop his chest. L's hands were laying on either side of Light's head and when L made no conscious effort to remove himself from the cuddle Light hummed in appreciation.

Light reached around L with his free arm and tugged the cotton comforter over the both of them. L's computer was still running but after a good twenty minutes of being idle, the modem shut off and the screen blacked out.

XxX

The next day was far more hectic than either of them had thought possible. Both of them had only gotten about three hours of uninterrupted slumber before Watari had burst in their hotel room with a gun. This had scared the crap out of Light (who'd made a rather embarrassing squeak because of his acute fear of guns). Light and L had detached from one another sometime during the night, (though they're legs were tangled together beneath the blankets) but Watari had seemed relieved that neither were dead or maimed or something of the like. After a sharp glare from L he'd unhanded the gun and set it atop the table that still had about ten confectionaries atop it. After the relief came anger though, and Watari reprimanded L like he was a child.

Light was actually startled that L took the reprimanding all in good stride, having the sense of decency to look slightly forlorn. L struck Light as they type who didn't take crap from anyone. Though, Light thought it was adorable when his detective pouted. L would counter and say that it wasn't a pout, but more of a brood.

Brooding my ass, L pouted like a five year old.

After L explained to Watari that both he and Light had felt uncomfortable with the cameras Watari had hushed slightly though he still appeared disgruntled. Some under the breath mumbling had followed with Light hearing something along the lines of, 'You don't even know what could have happened…' and the like.

After they had taken separate and swift showers they'd been taken by a plethora of five security guards back to the information building and they'd been briefed by numerous heads of state about different matters. Not a peep of news or current information had crossed their path about the current status of the Kira Investigation, but they hadn't contacted Light's father yet or the rest of the investigation team.

Most of the information that followed them was solely about the quarantine. Statistics about how many had died, how many infected remained out there, money that would need to be spent. It was a lot of useless information that L wanted to dismiss so he could return to Japan. These briefings took a better part of the afternoon, and dinner had rolled around when Light had finally convinced L to help him find the girls so they could eat together before leaving.

Light was excited to be returning home. He missed Japan for all the normalcy it gave him. He was honestly sick of speaking in English all the time and he wanted some normal Japanese cooking. He missed the familiar sights of tall buildings and sweeping shrines. He missed seeing the high school students walking to morning lessons while the working class all scurried on their way to their jobs. But Light was still worried about Corey and he was worried about Rachel.

He knew that it would be out of the question to take them with him to Japan though. Even though Rachel knew about the Kira Investigation and who L was there was still a great deal that she couldn't be informed on and therefore it would be highly dangerous to keep her near them. A lot of the Kira Information was incredibly classified and Light probably couldn't even find the information or hack into it if he tried. If L was anything, he was highly experienced incredibly thorough hacker.

He left no trails and no back doors.

This was one of the things that Light had learned about the man when he'd first met him, apart from the fact that he was sort of a freak with no social skills to speak of.

The sun was going down on sand covered streets by the time they'd finally got out of the meetings. Light felt overwhelmed with the information presented to him and he was more than a little worried about what would happen next. Talks had started later in the afternoon about what would be released to the public. Deep research was still being conducted about the virus after all, and a lot of it would remain confidential in case bioterrorists got a hold of the information and tried to create global warfare for the sake of politics and territorial disputes.

The day had been another scalding hot one, though neither detective were none-the-wiser because they'd spent it indoors. Watari had been sent to fetch Rachel and Corey before they left and they were going to meet up at the children's playground just outside their hotel for their final dinner. Apparently the orphans had been sent to a slightly smaller building than the original Whammy's, forcing them to room with three or more people. They had been told that Corey and Rachel would be sharing a room with another small nine year old Arabic girl named Meöh. That child was apparently an amazing musician, more accomplished than many people three times her age. Light had been worried about both girls growing up in such a competitive environment, but he also knew that L kept close tabs on what was going on in Whammy. If anything happened to either of their girls he would know. Corey was sitting on a swing being pushed by Rachel when they finally spotted them. The handcuffs that bound them together were jingling as they walked.

All had exchanged pleasantries and after a short dinner with sandwiches (well, it was actually sandwiches for three of them while L had Crème Brule) it'd been almost time for L and Light to board the plane that would take them back to Japan. Rachel had gotten quiet towards the end of their dinner, even though Light was trying to keep the girl cheerful by asking her if she'd made any new friends that day. The only time that she had really spoken up was to question about the handcuffs (which she had let go of the topic surprisingly easy) and when L had questioned her about various things.

"I talked to that violent blonde again today, if that's what you mean." Rachel had told him.

"Violent blonde?" L inquired.

"Yah, I think his name was Mello. That boy sure has a potty mouth." Rachel stated, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I like the other redhead he was with, Sir Ryuu." Corey had told them, brushing off sand from her black dress.

"Matt?"

Corey nodded, "Rachel was being all quiet and stuff and I was playing with our new roommate when she kicked a ball and hit Matt on the head. Mello got all mean after that and was screaming, but I think he was just worried about Matt. I had said sorry and stuff for Meöh cause she'd said those boys weren't worth a sorry but when I did Matt had smiled at me and stuff. He didn't really say anything cause he was playing his DS."

All were staring at the child by this point. That had been the longest she had spoken since Kent's death. Not wanting to bring attention to that fact, Light smiled down at her. He was very happy that she seemed to be opening up again.

"Have you made any other friends besides Matt?"

Corey put her sandwich on a napkin and thought about it, "There were a couple older kids I played kick ball with after lunch, but I don't know their names."

"It seems Princess Corey's quiet the little social butterfly," Rachel stated, smiling for real. Rachel was happy that Corey seemed to be assimilating, but it was harder on Rachel because she was feeling awkward with most of the kids. The only person she'd really talked to all day besides Corey had been Mello, and that conversation was mostly just them screaming at each other. Sighing, she took another bite of her sandwich and decided that she wasn't going to ruin the mood with her depression. Plastering on a smile she turned her attention back to the conversation.

Corey was shaking her head, "Nah uh. I'm really scared around those bigger kids. I don't like it when you aren't around Rachel. Will you come play with me tomorrow Sir Light and Sir Ryuu?" Corey asked, locking her large brown eyes upon both men. Light sighed and held his arms out, telling her to come give him a hug. She sat up and embraced him.

"Sorry Corey-hime. Ryuzaki and I will be leaving tomorrow. You'll have to stay here with Rachel and the other kids." Light told her, petting her hair and idly braiding the strands together.

"Leaving? Where to?" Corey sounded upset now.

"Back to my home. It's really far away in a place called Japan." Light explained.

"If you're leaving I wanna come with!" Corey insisted, trying to tug herself away from Light's arms. He could tell she was visibly upset now, her eyebrows rising in her forehead and her eyes becoming clouded with unshed tears. Light wasn't really sure what to say. He'd always been bad with other children, even when he had been one. Comfort wasn't really something he'd ever excelled in because he'd never thought anyone truly worth his time. He didn't have much practice.

"Corey-hime," L told the child softly, scooting slightly closer to Light's side so he could place his spindly fingers atop her head, "Raito-kun and I have to go. We have no choice. We do not want you to be put into any danger so we are going to leave you here under Miss Rachel's protection."

"No!" Corey cried out, tears finally leaking down her chubby cheeks, "If Light and Ryuu leave then they die! They die just like Kent-papa died! I don't want that!"

Light winced when Corey's voice heightened to a shrill scream. He tried shushing the child but found this only made her more upset. He finally gave up and scooped both his hands underneath her armpits and lifted her over into L's lap. L was sitting in his crouch, only his legs were down so he could rest the child on his lap. Corey clung to his shirt and cried loudly while L rubbed her back. L was far better at this sort of thing than Light would have anticipated. He would have made an extremely unique but awsome father.

"Corey-hime, you can contact Raito-kun and I whenever you please. I will be leaving Miss Rachel with a cell that contains our contact information. We will just be a phone call away and I promise you that as soon as things quiet down a bit we shall visit. Kent would not have wished you to cry, Corey-hime. He'd want you to make new friends and learn new things. You want to be a grown up too, right?" L's voice was soft, deep.

Rachel was staring off into space. Corey was nodding.

Light wasn't staring at Corey anymore, he was staring at L. How could L be better at comforting people than him? L had far less contact with kids than Light did. Even if L was the reason for Whammy's, Light had grown up being Sayu's big brother and he should be better at that, right? It confused Light. But it also made Light swell with affection. L was an amazing person if you thought about it.

"L? Are you ready?" A voice startled them and when they looked over they saw Watari carrying a small briefcase in his usual suit and tie despite the head. L looked up at his mentor briefly before nodding.

"Corey-hime, Raito-kun and I must leave now." He told the child as he detached her fists from his oversized shirts and put her upright on the ground. Reaching up he let his fingers slide through her hair affectionately before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was nothing more than a light brush of his lips, but Watari was still startled. L never was that affectionate with children, even his own heirs! It floored him and as he glanced at Yagami, who was staring directly at L with an unreadable expression, Watari began to rethink what had occurred while his ward had been trapped in Great Britain.

Light also leaned forward and gave Corey an affectionate kiss atop her forehead before he stood. Rachel also stood, right next to L. Rachel hadn't been planning on hugging L goodbye, she knew the man wasn't very happy with any kind of physical contact (besides the 'Raito-kun' kind), but she was surprised when L had reached over and grasped her left hand, bringing it up to his lips in a very gentlemanly way. The handcuff on his arm jingled as he let her hand go, it dropped to her waist.

"Take care, Miss Rachel. I assure you that the worst is over. The children at Whammy's are just children. Do give them the benefit of a doubt. And try not to create too much chaos with Mello."

Rachel gave him a snarky grin, her forest eyes mischievous, "Oh, I'll play nice with that Mello kid. _Real_ nice."

Light rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm until his chin was atop her red hair. Her arms curled around the small of his back as she returned the hug. Had it really only been a month since she'd known him? It felt much longer than that. She no longer had a romantic affection for Light, he was dear to her in a different way. She pulled back and gave him a smile, "Go have fun with those handcuffs, _Raito-kun_. Lot's of fun, just like you did in the bookstore." She'd told him loudly, making Light pale and the old man behind them give them all a curious inquiring expression. L had just remained monotone and seemingly uninterested. He reasoned that if he ignored the stupidity then it would go away.

"I will see you in two days time then, Watari?" L finally asked, turning around to face his mentor.

Light blinked, "He isn't coming back with us?"

"I have a few matters to attend to yet with the orphanage. I will be boarding a plane tomorrow and meet you at the headquarters." Watari told them while placing the bowler hat he'd been holding atop his balding head and handing the briefcase to L.

"Have a safe trip." Watari told them. Light and L turned to leave. "C'mon children, let's get you back inside." Watari motioned for the girls to follow him. They lagged behind slightly, watching the two men walk away from them.

Light turned around once to wink at her, "Until we meet again, be safe."

Rachel hadn't thought that she'd feel so bad about leaving them, knowing that they had many important things to do, but still… She'd miss them something terrible. Tears clouded her vision making her eyes blurry as she watched them walk slowly, each footstep they took brought up a small tuff of sand that would blow about in the wind. She saw Light turn around and give them a fleeting glance. Corey's grip tightened in her own.

And just like that both men walked out of her life.

XxX

The plane ride itself was rather uneventful. They'd taken a commercial air line but were seated in first class. Again L sat crouched in his chair with discarded computer batteries littering the floor and Light dozing silently against the metal wall of the plane. The only difference between the plane ride when they had left Japan and when they had returned was that L had not asked for Light's permission when he'd rested his head against the youths shoulder. And that they'd held hands for a short time after he'd done so.

The sky had been the same as Light had remembered, beautiful and unreal looking with a pallet of colors that he knew he could never simulate. The ride had been ungodly long and boring, his head had been pounding and his shoulders and neck were stiff from sleeping while sitting upright. But finally, after hour upon hour of hearing his elder detective clicking away on his computer he saw his birthplace. His country.

His home.

Relief like nothing he'd experienced yet flooded through him. Flashback of when he'd fallen out of the mall, when he'd been so sure that he'd die and would never see this sight again made him feel oddly nostalgic. With his nose pressed near the glass he looked down at the uncountable small homes, the skyscrapers, the traffic. It was beautiful.

L had stopped typing to instead peer at the youth, whose attention was so captivated by the city below him.

"I am glad that we were able to return to Japan," L told him, knocking Light out of his stupor. Light looked over at L and gave him a bright smile. His eyes were innocent and pure, exuding excitement and anticipation to just get on the ground. L inwardly smile, he knew how much Light missed his homeland. The stress of being in somewhere different had been acute for L had been acute first since they'd first left Japan. L had been used to travelling from place to place, like during the first portion of the Investigation when he'd been hotel hopping every other day.

A female voice came over the intercom telling them that they would be landing shortly.

"_So please fasten your seatbelts tightly. It's 4:45PM in Tokyo Western time, on July 28__th__. The weather is mild but windy. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines. We all sincerely wish you have an excellent stay." _

Because they were in first class, Light and L left the train first. L's laptop was under his arm tightly as they walked into the airport together. It made Light feel out of place to see all the people in the airport, hurrying about their own business. As they walked silently together through the terminal and out towards the parking area Light let his eyes scan around, taking everything in like it was brand new for him. Woman held hyper children to try and tame them. An old man with his glasses almost falling off his face was reading a newspaper while sipping on a brand name coffee. A large neon light sign with Godzilla was attacking hotel rates outside the window. Life was going on here, like it always had. And it had been as active every day since Light had left. While they had been stuck surrounded by death. Light resented it.

Scrunching his nose up as they exited through electric doors they both walked together a short ways to the left before a long sleek black limo driver exited from his side of the car and bowed at the both of them. He swiftly walked over and opened the door for them, earning many stares from the people walking around them. L got in first and as soon as the limo's door was closed Light let out a sigh of relief.

"That was pretty hard." Light admitted when L looked over at him. L nodded.

"How people resume their lives while others cannot, Raito-kun?"

"Yes, that and the thought that maybe the virus could happen to Japan."

"I would never wish to see that for the remainder of my days, Raito-kun."

_The glass window of the car they'd been in blew through, cutting deep into both of their skins. Light's head was pounding from the sudden slamming of the breaks. There was a car pile up ahead of them, they would be unable to get through. Neither noticed, they both flew out of the car on onto the streets, blindly running towards the closest building. _

_A blast of heat flew from just behind them, nearly knocking them down. Spinning around, he realized that the car they'd just been sitting in had caught fire. 'I'm going to die,' he thought. 'I'm not ready to die!'_

"I know what you mean," Light told him, breathless.

Light shivered, reaching over and taking L's hand. The handcuffs around L's wrist jingled as he did so. He didn't notice. He tried not to think about what would happen if Japan became what Great Britain was now. L reached over with his free hand and subtly massaged Light's. He was aware that through tinted glass the driver would be able to see, but L also knew that the driver was more often than not unaware of who he was driving and that he would have a different one the next day. They drove down the busy streets of Taito-ku up onto the highway that would lead them into the next prefecture over, Arakawa-ku. That was the prefecture where Light's parent's house was.

Light watched out of the window for a good portion of the drive, blankly seeing the towering skyscrapers and many people walking along the streets. He didn't really say anything at all, just kept his hand tightly clutching L's lithe wrist. L didn't seem to mind the silence. He had closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing. Light knew that L meditated often, though he had never seen the man do so, so he figured he'd better give the man his thinking time. There was a lot to think about after all, a lot to go over.

Light soon began to recognize his surroundings personally. They drove past a park he used to take Sayu when they were both kids. They drove past his junior high school. Flashes of the places he was seeing as a quarantine zone kept flooding him, but he tried to push them away. The people on the streets weren't the people of the virus, they're weren't corpses everywhere. This place smelled like pollution, not the virus. Forcing the infection from his head, he tried harder to remember things about the places he was seeing. The grocery store he used to run to after prep school to pick up the newspaper. The bookstore that had once held his favorite series of thriller novels. Where Sayu had swimming lessons during freshman year. Eventually he even saw his high school. Had it really only been a year since he'd last been in high school?

The days for him now seemed so surreal to what he'd known during the majority of his life. Traveling around with the greatest detective in the world as his lover who was trying to out-think a psychopath murderer whilst keeping a Rage Virus under wraps. Yah, fucking surreal. Light blew out a long breath that ruffled his bangs. His eyes refocused on his face reflected in the window. He was pale now, his long amber locks framing down his face so far that it caressed his shoulders. His eyes were the same, brown with a tint of crimson. He looked a little skinnier he supposed, probably remnants mostly of when he'd had blood poisoning. He was still attractive. His almond eyes and smooth skin and calm composure. He was sure that he could still make people swoon if he wanted to. But that would all feel so worthless after what he'd shared with L.

The car halted. "Raito-kun, were here." L told him quietly.

Startled, he turned his vision back out and he saw his home. His childhood home. After stepping out of the car behind L they walked forward together up to the name plate that said, "Yagami." The lights were on in the living room and in the upstairs, where Sayu's room was. He could see his mother hadn't watered the hydrangea's recently. He took a deep breath and looked over at his lover. He didn't know why this was so hard, but it felt awkward to just walk into his home after disappearing for almost two months.

"What should I say?" Light asked L quietly, wanting to cling to the man's cool composure. Behind them the limo driver got in and started the car, driving away without another word.

L's eyes flashed from Light to his house, "This is the first time I've ever been at your home, Raito-kun. I know some things of both your parents and of your smaller sister, but nothing personal. This is your call."

Light wanted to reach over to take L's hand but didn't. He knew that L was right. He was just being a baby about this whole thing. Glancing around for a quick moment he leaned in and kissed L on his left cheek. L blinked, unabashed at the affection. He was getting used to Light's slightly more romantic side.

"Alright, I'm ready." Light mentally prepped himself as they walked down the small path that led up to his front door. The handcuffs jingled behind him. He paused at the front door, debating whether he should knock or not. It felt odd, knocking on his own front door, but he did so anyways. Then he took a step back.

He heard his mom call out, "Just a minute!" before the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. His mother looked older than Light had ever remembered, her hair was a shade grayer. Her face look warn out, but still kind and forgiving. It had been almost six months since he'd seen her after all. Since before he'd been in detainment. Sachiko Yagami stared blankly for a good moment after seeing the two men stand out on her porch. She of course recognized her own son immediately, but it took her several long moments to react. He looked so… different. She would say mature, but there was something haunting in his eyes. Yet something warmer as well.

She hadn't seen him since her husband had told her he would be working on the Kira case, and just recently she'd found out he'd gone to help out with that Virus that was going around Europe. She hadn't been expecting him, but she had still thought about him daily and had prayed for his safety.

"Raito!" She cried out, flinging the porch door open and nearly tripping down the steps when she saw him. Her arms were thrown around his and Light hugged his mother close to him. He held her close to him for a long moment before releasing her with a smile, "Okaasan," He told her fondly. Her brown eyes were sparkling.

She looked over at L and gave him a warm smile, quickly ushering them inside the house. His home hadn't changed whatsoever, and Light quickly took his shoes off. He then watched L slip off his own shoes. L had been wearing the same pair of old athletic shoes for as long as Light could remember. He'd brought them back with him from the quarantine. Sachiko pushed the both of them into the kitchen and quickly put tea on, calling upstairs for Sayu.

"Oh Light, how have you been? It's been so long! Almost a half of year," Sachiko commented, twirling around with an abundance of energy.

"What is it okaa- Oh my god! Raito!" Sayu cried as soon as she'd pushed the door from the hallway open. She too flung herself across Light's shoulder's hugging him tightly. Light pulled one arm around his younger sister, though she wasn't too young anymore. She looked older too. She was in high school now, after all. Her hair had grown longer and her face had lost her baby fat. She was wearing a popular brand name's shirt with a pink skirt and leggings.

"Sayu-chan, it's good to see you. What high school do you go to now?" Light asked her, ruffling her hair affectionately. Sachiko watched them with interest.

Sayu blushed, " I go to Kamata High School now. Mikaya and I applied there shortly after you'd left."

"I'm proud of you, Sayu-chan. That's a good school." Light told her as his mom put tea cups out for all four of them. L sat quietly, watching Light interact with his family. He remembered when he'd just been watching this same residence from the camera. There had been warmth there, yes, but not as much from Light. He could tell that Light was truly fond of his family, and that he had missed them after such a long absence. It actually made L want to go back and recalculate what had occurred prior to the infection. The Kira Investigation's main suspect was still as such, but he wondered if maybe that was because he was so biased towards Light. If so, that bothered him a little bit. L curled his chin into his knees. Meeting Light's family like this did make him feel a bit lonesome though. It made him wish that he had his own family to return to. But no, Watari was all the family L needed. L watched as Light and Sayu blabbered on and on about the Japanese High School she was attending. Light looked so lively, so attractive.

Sayu finally looked up and over at L, who sat in his usual crouch staring at Light.

"And you are?" She asked politely as her eyes locked on the handcuffs that locked them both to each other. That was how she had first noticed L after all, she'd seen a metal chain go across the table. She hadn't expected it to be attached to another man's wrist. Light blinked, suddenly furious with himself. He hadn't asked L about what they intended to do regarding his pseudonyms and the handcuffs. Light's eyes locked with L's.

"I suppose Raito-kun and I shall tell you both the truth." L said after a long moment. It would be dangerous to tell them who he was, but there were much bigger things to worry about. He knew that if Soichiro asked his husband and daughter not to say anything they wouldn't. And L wouldn't tell them his sexuality and the current status of his relationship with Light. He'd just sort of lie about a few things and tell them both the truth a little.

Instead of, "My name is L Lawliet, I am the current top three detectives in the world and head of the Kira Investigation. Your son, Light, is the primary suspect for that case but we got detained for a month and a half in a mall surrounded by zombies. There we discovered that having sexual intercourse was a great way to pass the time, and now I have turned your son gay. It's very nice to meet you." L could think of about eight thousands other ways to be slightly more polite about the truth.

Light nodded, waiting for L to say something. Sachiko sat down next to her son, Sayu was looking up at him expectantly.

"I cannot tell you my true name by an alias I go by is L." L started, forcing his face blank when Sayu's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but Light cut her off.

"Sayu-chan, let him finish." He told her in a stern tone. Sayu' s mouth promptly closed but she continued to stare at him, wide eyed, for a long time.

"The reason Raito-kun and I have been gone recently is because we got held back in the quarantine that I put under Great Britain to stop the virus that spread there."

Sachiko choked on her tea, "Raito-kun was stuck in the virus?!" She cried, worry spreading through her. They all had, of course, heard of the many horrors that were spreading over Great Britain. A lot of people had been outraged because of L's quarantine, but Soichiro had told her that he trusted L to know what he was doing. She hadn't heard anything about Light being in the quarantine zone itself.

"I am fine, okaasan. As you can obviously see," Light admonished, grabbing his mothers hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Wow Raito! I knew that you were helping with the Kira thing but I didn't know you were handcuffed to L himself!" Sayu told him, leaning over the table and staring across at L curiously. L peered down back at her monotonously. The flatness of his eyes soon made Sayu uncomfortable and she turned away.

"Were is dad?" Light asked after a moment.

"Your father is at the NPA office right now. He won't be back until tomorrow morning, and that will just be to shower and change. I'm sure he'll come home right now if I call him," Sachiko offered, smiling amiably.

"No, that's already. L and I will be staying here tonight if that's okay,"

"Of course it is! Your bed hasn't been slept in since you left but all your things are still up there. But, Raito, why are you handcuffed to him?" Sachiko asked after a long moment.

"Safety purposes that I cannot disclose at this time, Yagami-san." L told her quietly when Light gave him a questioning look. Sachiko sighed, she'd heard that one many times before. Her husband wasn't aloud to talk about a lot of the things going on in his life though so she had come to expect and understand the need of privacy in their business.

They talked for a bit longer but both L and Light were slightly jet lagged from the long trip. Light more than L, of course. Light's mom asked a few things about what had happened during the quarantine, along with when Light planned to finish college. Sayu just sat and listened through most of it before Light excused himself and L to go upstairs and rest. He told his mother to knock on his door in the morning when he father got back.

Then L and himself departed upstairs. When Light got to his room he opened it slowly and took in same bed that he had slept in for many year. His mom had obviously come in to clean and dusted since then because it didn't even look like he hadn't been there in half a year. Collapsing on the bed Light flew his arm over his face.

"Man, that was harder than I though." He told L when he felt the bed next to him push down.

"Raito-kun loves his family though. I bet you it was nice to see him."

Light took his arm away from his face, "Are you okay?"

L looked down at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, since you don't have a family…"

"It was a bit lonely. But Watari is my family now, Raito-kun."

Light smiled and pulled at the back of L's shirt until he was lying down with L next to him.

"Raito-kun," L whined, "I've been getting far too much sleep because of you."

"Maybe that's why you're more amiable."

"I act amiable?" L sounded displeased.

"Only around me," Light teased ruffling his long tresses through slim fingers. L nodded and let his nose fall against the fabric of Light's shirt. His other arm, the one with the handcuff, scooped around Light's belly and rested.

"Are you prepared to return to the headquarters tomorrow, Raito-kun?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I agree. I am looking forward to getting back on the case, Raito-kun."

"Mmm." Light murmured into L's hair, "I'm a little scared though."

"Indeed?"

"What if I am Kira?" He asked softly. L stiffened but relaxed after a long moment.

"Stride for stride, Raito-kun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We must take this one step at a time, Raito-kun. Better to over think and over prepare than not."

"Yes, I get where you're coming from." Light finally told him, pulling back and looking down at L. The fingers that had been playing with his hair idly stroked his cheek. He leaned down and gave L a warm chaste kiss, his body flushing when the soft salty lips pressed up against him. L responded eagerly, nipping Light's lower lip so that Light would open his mouth. Light gave a soft murmur in response and his tongue met L's quickly, his fingers pushing L's chin up so he could better access his mouth.

L's hands trailed from Light's stomach down his shirt and up again, the fingers now pressed again the skin of Light's stomach. They're kissing grew softer, then sped up again as they fought for dominance. Light knew that this time around he would want to take the detective, not to be on bottom again. With this thought in mind Light pushed L over and straddled him, making L's hand come out of underneath his shirt. L's face was slightly flushed when he looked down at his lover.

Light chuckled, remembering L's exact words from the first time they'd made love.

"I'm the seme," he told the detective in a husky tone. L only nodded in compliance.


	30. The Notebook

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus contaminates an entire country within three days. The top detective in the world seeks answers while the innocent suspect trails along. Tensions rise as death seems imminent. Light and L have no choice but to cling to one another as they search for a way out. LXLIGHT YAOI_

**Author Note**: Smut Alert ! I want to write some porn now, so you all must sit and read it because… I say so. Thought I'm not really saying so, I'm just writing it. _Anyways_, thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words. To know that I have the support of awesome readers like yourselves gives me loads of warm and fuzzies. Like, heaping loads. Also, before I go on any farther I have a few things I'd like to shamelessly say because it's easier to tell people you don't know these kinds of things.

1. If you're ever in a bad mood, watch "Yu-gi-oh the Abridged Series" on youtube. Thou shall not regret it.

2. Do not smoke a pack of Clove cigarettes in one night, no matter how drunk you are. Your throat will burn the next morning and you will cough like you have early stages of lung cancer.

3. My toes are kind of cold right now.

4. Lastly, this is a personal pet peeve of mine, yelling at people who are walking on the sidewalk from outside your car window does not make you cooler, even if you're with a large group of friends. This is one of those common sense things that many people just don't seem to get. And it irks the hell out of me.

Chapter Thirty: A Notebook

Light nipped at L's clavicles just hard enough to leave a set of teeth imprints on the slim detective's skin. L let out a quiet pant at the action and reached his hands around Light's shoulders, slender fingers grasping at the fabric and making it scrunch. Light's knee was straddling in between the detectives groin at this point, pushing up against it just enough to make him want to whine at the deliberate teasing. Light's tongue trailed down, his deft fingers pushing away the clingy fabric of the top of L's shirt. His other hand was trailing up the detectives side, across prominent rib bones and around to his shoulder blade.

L's arms grasped around his neck and he mewled when Light gave another push with his knee into L's core. A shiver rolled down his spin just as Light caught his lips again. Their tongues met easily and wet, lapping at each other like they'd been bereft for days instead of the hours it actually was. Light's hand came back down from under L's shirt and he easily pushed the fabric up, forcing the shirt over L's head and discarding it onto his clean floor. L was trying to get back up, to regain his bearings, but Light wouldn't allow it. He pushed back down on L's chest so that his back was flush with the cotton comforter.

Then he attacked the detective, pushing kisses across the expanse of his torso and reaching up to roll one of the man's nipples between his fingers. The hot panting he heard by his ear was making Light more aroused by every passing second. Light kissed back upwards, over L's shoulders and down his arm. He caught the detectives wrist in his own, the wrist that had the handcuff, and pulled at the metal. Distracting L with another open mouthed kiss, he took the long chain that bound the two adults together and before L had another coherent thought he found his arms pinned behind his head. His hands were resting over the edge of the bed and it left L feeling extremely vulnerable. The feral look that Light held wasn't helping any and L was about to protest verbally when he felt Light's hand skim his denim. The protest flew out of him and he squirmed, his lithe body thrashing from side to side. Light gave a low chuckled and trailed his tongue along the outline of L's bruised lips.

Pushing his hand underneath the loose fabric of pants he could feel the scalding head of L's erection graze the tips of his fingers. He teased the detective, letting his hand touch around the detective, along his hipbones, and just between the juncture of his thigh. It was hard to get much farther than that because the pants constricted too much movement but a part of Light did a mental victory dance at the disappointed moan L gave when he removed his hands completely. L was struggling against the metal of the handcuff links that bound his hands away but Light held firm. Easily unclasping the button to the detective's jeans he slowly and deliberately pulled the zipper down. He felt L twitch anxiously underneath him. Pushing away the offending material Light gave a small tug so that the denim was pulled just below L's butt, the only material left in wake was a pair of black boxer shorts. Craning, Light began to place open mouthed kisses down L's body again.

His tongue trailed down his abs, he lapped into L's bellybutton once, than he nipped at the hipbone on L's left side just above where his boxers remained. Glancing up he saw L's intense eyes watching him, and L wasn't giving up struggling. He didn't like the feeling of being submissive whatsoever. It made him feel weak. L knew that he was supposed to enjoy this lavishing attention his body was receiving but it was taking a lot for him not to throttle Light. He adored the boy to death but this whole situation didn't sit well with L. He didn't like having his hands bound either.

Sensing L's tense apprehension Light pulled back up and let his grip on L's wrist loosen. The detective untangled himself from the handcuffs and his elbows finally rested on either side of them, they were stinging somewhat as blood rushed back to the appendages.

"Relax," Light coaxed quietly into L's ear trailing his hands back up.

"I do not like being submissive, Raito-kun." L told him in a hard tone.

"But you won't know if you don't try… You have to at least do something once before you can really form an adequate opinion, right? _Lawliet_," He purred into L's ears finally reaching down and stroking the hard erection through L's boxers.

L wanted to protest but he knew that with Light in this type of mood it would do no good. And the youth had a point, who was L to say he would hate being uke? He'd never been one before, after all. L knew that even the most submissive person often held the urge to dominate and he would cater to Light's whim just this once. Only because he loved him and that's just the sort of thing L would do for Light.

Forcing himself to relax he let his eyes look above at Light's ceiling. Light's hands were trailing across his erection and he found it hard to focus on anything but the harsh throb passing through his body. L brought his now free hand up and tangled it through Light's caramel hair. He panted as Light's hand trailed into the opening of his boxers, smooth skin clenching around his arousal. Light expertly played with the tip, delving his thumb around the head and giving him a few quick pumps. This elicited tiny groans from L, who knew that being too loud in this particular situation would have serious consequences. L and Light were making love in Light's childhood room with his mother and sister downstairs. The thought made L want to smile. He loved doing things that others thought where taboo as long as they didn't harm anyone. L's own sticky palms were pushing against the fabric of Light's shirt.

He finally seemed to notice the unfair difference in how Light was dressed and tried to force Light up so he could remove the shirt himself. Light remained firm and L pouted when he finally met his gaze.

"Your still dressed, Raito-kun." L pointed out.

"Oh? I guess I am. What a pity for you," Light told him with a sardonic smile, taking this moment to fish L's length out of his boxers and let it stand tall. There were a few dewy drops of precum on his reddened tip and L was about to comment on something else when Light brought his mouth down and his tongue wetly outlined around L's head. L's eyes shut and he made no further complaints as he focused on the pleasure he was receiving. The wet mouth sucked loudly at his length and L felt his stomach muscles twitching at the pleasure. He felt Light pull at the fabric of his boxers but barely noticed when they left his slender legs because Light was sucking hard and heat was encasing him. The sounds that Light's mouth was making on that particular part of his anatomy were erotic. Erotic and sexy and unbelievably…

L gasped loudly when his entire length was covered in the sultry wetness. He could feel the smooth course of Light's soft pallet just under the tip of him. Opening his eyes with difficulty he watched with awe as Light fully took him in and bobbed his head, the long caramel hair tickling his thighs. The friction was heavenly. L made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as his fingers clenched tightly to the fabric of Light's comforter.

Suddenly cold air hit his tip and made him shiver. Light was wiping spit away from his mouth with his thumb and leaning up to kiss L. When L and Light's mouth met L ravished him, thanking him wordlessly for the pleasure he'd just received even if it had just left him needy and wanting release. He knew that Light hadn't wanted to finish him off so soon, he was still pretty new to sexual experiences and it didn't take much so he wasn't offended that he hadn't cum yet. He was more… frustrated. His penis was throbbing and his blood was on fire and his heart was pounding in his ears. As they kissed they could hear Light's sister, Sayu, telling his mom goodnight. Giving a wicked smile into their kiss L was finally allowed to tug on Light's shirt. Light sat up, straddling the detective and he pulled his shirt around his head flinging it to the side carelessly. L took the moment to admire Light's body, the obvious bulge in the teen's jeans, and the lusty look he was shooting down at him.

"If Raito-kun wishes me to bottom, I urge him to find a lubrication of some sort." L told him breathlessly. Light smirked down at him.

"I wasn't extended the same courtesy;" He pointed out. L quirked an eyebrow.

"Pity for you then."

Light gave a boyish laugh and then reached down, his hands holding on L's hips. As he was looking around his room, searching for something he could use, he lazily rammed his hips down upon L's unclothed erection. L's eyes rolled back and he panted. Light was humming in thought.

"What to use, what to use," The boy murmured, knowing he was causing the detective a great amount of pain. He was taking his time for a reason.

"Hurry the hell up, Raito." L finally ground out, his nails digging sharply into Light's arms. Light didn't even flinch at the pain. He looked down with a playful expression, simultaneously kissing the tip of L's noise and grinding down onto his erection.

"Someone's anxious," Light teased.

"Hurry up or I shall make you." L told him threateningly, letting the boy know that this teasing wouldn't be tolerated and the last vestiges of Light's hope at being seme were about to be tossed out of the proverbial window. Light rolled his eyes at L's impatience and finally sat up walking over to his desk. Opening the top of the desk that used to hold his diary in it, he found a small bottle of hand lotion. Walking back to his bed with the lotion in one hand he began to easily tug his own jeans off, stepping out of them. He still had his boxers on when he returned to the bed.

Kneeling back down he helped move L so that he was lying straight down on the bed. They had been sideways on the bed previously and though Light knew that that sort of position would be pleasurable for him that he would wait because this time he just wanted to focus on making L feel good. L's erection hadn't gone away, it still stood tall. L looked slightly angry but he allowed Light to lean down and kiss him affectionately. He unscrewed the bottle and dipped his index finger in, letting it curl into his palm so that he could warm the liquid before using it on his detective. Leaning down he began to kiss L, hoping to distract him for what he was going to do next.

Light had never prepared another man for anal sex before, let alone a woman. But he remembered what L had done so he tried to mimic those action. Gently inserting one finger past the tight ring of muscles he felt L shift. He knew from experience that this part didn't hurt per say, but rather felt really distinctly uncomfortable. He lubricated his free hand and let it wrap firmly around L's erection. His mouth was still pressed against L's when he gave an open mouthed pant. Lapping his tongue in easily he pumped fast as he inserted a second finger. This time L flinched noticeably. L remembered Light's reaction to when he had done this so he knew he should be able to bear it, just because Light had done so. Light began to scissor his fingers around the inside of L, he was searching deftly for L's prostate.

L was squirming above him in obvious discomfort. He had never personally put anything up his anus, and this intrusion wasn't wanted. He knew that Light was trying to make him comfortable by pumping him but it was still hard to ignore the pressure. L was about to tell Light to just hurry up so that they could get this over with when something swept through L. An involuntary huff of air left him and his eyes opened in startled surprise. What the hell had that been? Light had felt the sudden spasm of L's muscles and he repeated the sweeping motion with his fingers watching with cheeky joy as L threw his head back against his pillow. Black hair covered L's beautiful eyes and Light would have reached up to brush the locks away but both hands were covered in lubrication. Letting his fingers hit the spot several times simultaneously L finally let out an audible moan.

"Shh, Lawliet, can't have my sister hearing us." Light teased, rolling the padding of his thumb along the juncture of L's thighs. Light would have been quite content to just sit and watch L roll around and cum with just his fingers but he also knew that he really wanted to take him. Pulling his two fingers back out after making sure that L's passage was stretched enough he reached over and wiped all the lubrication off one of his hands onto L's shirt that was lying crumpled up next to their bodies. L was panting softly. Light reached up with his now clean hand and moved L's hair out of his eyes.

"Back up a little," Light told him softly. L nodded, pushing himself up against Light's headboard. Reaching down and grabbing the discarded lotion from the bed Light poured almost half the bottle out onto his hands and after fishing off his boxers he let it roll across the length of his penis. The cool liquid on such a sensitive area made him shiver in anticipation. Guiding L's legs up so that his calves rested on either side of Light's shoulders he grabbed at L's freehand so that L could guide him in himself. L was grateful for that amount of control. Light's eyes were half lidded and dazed with lust when he felt himself being surrounded by tight warmth as he slowly pushed in. It felt completely different from a woman but yet still the same. Making love was messy, hot and it felt good. That was all that mattered. Looking down between them he watched as he was swallowed into L. He felt the man below him tense and he stilled, trying to lessen the pain in any way he could.

"Just go in," L told him through clenched teeth. Light nodded and seated himself completely inside the man. Light's nerves were completely shot at this point, he really only had two thoughts. Both those thoughts contradicted one another, as well. He wanted to mercilessly pound into the heat beneath him. He wanted to be gentle and not hurt L. He couldn't very well do both at once. Gritting his teeth Light let his shoulders shake as he tried to be still. L noticed the effort the boy was taking and spread his legs a little wider so that they fell off Light's shoulders and down around his trim waste.

"Move," L finally told him as he moved his hips experimentally, knowing Light was close to his breaking point. Light nodded and started pumping slowly. Black dots clouded his vision. L was so impossibly tight, the friction was absolutely incredible. He felt the head of his penis being stimulated but his shaft was pressed against on all sides. He heard L let out a soft moan beneath him and this gave him enough encouragement to move a little faster. Pushing his hands down on either side of L's hips to steady him he rammed in and out of the tiny body. L soon began to raise his hips to meet his thrusts and seemed to be in less pain. Taking the initiative Light began thrusting slightly more toward the left, knowing this was how L would lose himself. It worked too, suddenly the tip of Light's penis hit L's prostate hard. The man almost yelped at the force. Focusing on that spot and what would make L feel good he pounded into him over and over again. Light's sweaty hands began to slip on L's hips but this didn't deter him. Fastening up the pace all Light could focus on was the manly scent of sex and the feeling of being surrounded by tight wet friction. Panting he leaned down and messily kissed his lover. L could barely return the kiss because he was breathing so heavily, his face flush and his eyes half lidded. His body was melting, go haywire, he couldn't even see up or down. All that existed in his entire world where their two bodies joining.

They were being as intimate as any two people can be. One began but never ended. Grasping for Light's hands he twined their fingers together next to L's head and Light's pace became frenzied. He felt himself being ravished over and over and eventually it was too much. He felt his whole body tense and his thighs tighten around Light's hips and his head hitting the headboard painfully. White shot across his vision and he felt the cum roll down his shaft that had been in Light's sweaty grasp.

When Light felt the cavern around him tighten so much he opened his eyes wide enough to see L in mid-orgasm. This site was so fucking erotic to Light that he could barely stand it. Pumping three more times as deep into L as he could go he felt his own body tighten and his load release, heavy and heady directly into the warmth. L had milked him for all Light was worth and eventually Light's knees gave away and he collapsed onto the sweaty chest. Their fingers were still twined next to their foreheads. Both rode out the post orgasm bliss for a good minute before Light eventually rolled off L. L curled towards Light immediately, not liking the lack of body warmth.

Leaning forward L let his lips messily claim Light's. A trail of spit glistened between them but neither cared. Light took his hand from L's and leaned up, tracing the elder man's cheek softly. Strands of dark hair got caught underneath his fingers and he deftly pulled the long strands behind L's ear. They stared into each other's eyes, both not really thinking about much in particular but both knowing that they were feeling the exact same thing.

_I love this person._

It didn't need to be said. It probably would never be said at all. But just looking into each other's eyes the message was received.

XxX

Sayu Yagami woke up at three thirty needing to pee.

She tiptoed out of her small room and down the smooth wooden floors to the tiny room that held the toilet. As she passed her older brother's room she let herself smile. He was home, even if it was just for the night. She'd been so startled to see him. It had been so long since she had even really thought about him at all. Her new high school had a demanding workload and when she wasn't doing school work she was focusing on the upcoming student council elections. She wanted to run to be the secretary but if she was going to get that position she would need a lot more popularity. She had been worried about Light for a while, but it was more a passing thought in the back of her mind. She hadn't really cared all that much personally, because obviously he hadn't felt the need to call so there probably wasn't anything wrong. Nonetheless, she still loved him.

Her elder brother was now a grown man and she knew that he had important detective work to carry out like her father had been doing since she was a baby. She had thought that all this time he'd been off chasing Kira, but after a two whole weeks of inactivity from the mass murderer and that whole outbreak going on in Europe she'd been getting suspicious. To see him again so suddenly… he'd changed a lot. That was the first thing she'd noticed. His hair was a lot longer than she could ever remember him having it. His eyes had seemed deeper and slightly sad, but a hell of a lot less cold than she'd remembered. He'd complimented her almost right away; something that would have never happened a year ago. And- he was handcuffed to the most famous detective in the world; L.

It was sort of hard to miss out on that miniscule tidbit.

They'd only talked briefly but she could tell that her brother had probably found what he was looking for in life. He'd seemed oddly content though slightly restless. Probably pretty stressed too though their chatter had been pleasant enough. She wasn't exactly sure why he was handcuffed to the greatest detective in the world but she knew better than to pry. She probably didn't even want to know the answer. As she washed her hands she glanced at herself in the mirror quickly before starting to head back to her room to get back to sleep. Noticing as she turned in the corridor to her room that Light's door was open just a crack she walked over curiously. Even though her parent's room was on the first floor and they'd been given a lot of privacy when they were younger, Light never left his door open. He usually locked it too. Thinking it odd she stood in front of the skewed door and pushed it open slightly, peeking into Light's room.

Her eyes widened and her mouth promptly dropped.

Because there was her beloved role-model older brother. Naked. From what she could see. And there was L; the top detective of the Kira case. Naked. Again, from what she could see. And what the fuck? They were cuddling like teddy bears. Like freaking cuddly little plushies. Sayu felt her face burn red and she tried not to make a startled gasp and alert them of her presence.

The figures on the bed were sleeping peacefully, their chest rising and falling at a steady rate. The pale moonlight from Light's window illuminated them just enough so that she could see their milky skins. Light's was a slight shade darker than L's, but L's hair stood out against Lights. They were holding hands up by Light's pillow and L's neck was buried into Light's shoulder. Popping her head back out the door she closed it, not all the way, deciding to leave a small crack in the door. Then she ran like hell back to her room and jumped in her bed under her still warm covers. Sayu felt distinctly mortified, because, after all, seeing your elder brother in post whatever-the-hell-they-had-been-doing cuddling was kind of uncomfortable. Especially when said act had been with a man. Did that mean Light was gay?

Not that that little piece of information really shocked Sayu all that much. Light acted anal retentive about a lot of stupid stuff and he'd rarely dated or brought girls back home. The last girl he'd brought back home _had_ been a model but he had seemed sort of distant with her. Pulling her sheets over her face just below her nose Sayu sighed.

For her sake and for Light's she decided to forget she had ever seen that. Because ignoring things do make them go away once in a while.

XXX

Upon return to the investigation tower, the mood was tense and apprehensive. They'd received little to no information regarding the Kira Investigation so both L and Light were nervous. The room that they'd worked in for so long was just the same as it had always been. Professional, a tad cold, and full of the highest up to date electronics that a billionaire could buy. Soichiro Yagami had both been surprised, happy, and upset at the news of where his son had been hiding out for the past month and a half. The other investigators hadn't seemed all too startled by the news but had been shocked to learn that Light and L had survived being quarantined inside that dead zone.

Upon the prompt from L, who'd easily backed into his monotone detective mode, they'd all sat down upon the couches to have a long detailed discussion about the case during their absence. Both men had been perturbed and unhappy with the news. Before they'd left the group had been tracking the Yotsuba group heavily, suspecting one of the members of being Kira or being in close contact with the murderer. From the data they'd collected they'd hadn't gathered enough hard data to complete any detainments, but L had been firm in saying he wanted enough evidence before the conviction. After they'd left the team they had been basically useless without L and Light. Though all of the team members were professional investigators with many skills under their belt, none of them were up to par with either of the younger members esteem. They didn't have the hacking abilites, they didn't have the contacts, and both of the criminals that L had hired to help them, Eiber and Wedy, hadn't listened to the police officers or offered them help. Watari had apparently been somewhat slack with the investigation but none of the team really took that against the elderly man since they all figured L was off helping with the 'Europe Crisis' as they dubbed it.

Nearly two weeks after L and Light had been trapped in the quarantine, every single person in the Yotsuba group had died of heart attacks.

L had been furious upon the news, and had dragged the handcuffed bound Light into the other room so he could seethe in peace. Nearly two weeks had passed since they'd first returned to Japan, and from how it looked they were back at square one. Only now, Kira wasn't killing any criminals at all. L had decided ages ago that perhaps Kira could kill in other methods besides the heart attack and that he could control what the victim did before they died, but that didn't even seem to be the case. Except in Europe, the death rate had declined so rapidly it was astounding. The only deaths seemed to be completely natural ones or what appeared to be total accidents. The crime rate was the lowest it had been in almost four decades, since WWII, and nothing popped out at either men when they searched the data bases during the first week.

It was beyond frustrating. L and Light were currently sitting side by side in their matching chairs going through tedious amounts of data. Light was resting his chin on his left hand and underneath the table both men had their fingers twined together in an idle manner. They were the only ones in the room for the moment and no camera's reached an angle that Watari could see, so this slant physical contact became the only way they could touch, and they held hands almost constantly since they'd returned except in the presence of others.

They hadn't had any real progress in their physical relationship because of the constant video surveillance. It had made both men rather cranky and irritable, and altogether hard to be around. Matsuda had been stupid enough to point out both men's lack of enthusiasm regarding most things in general but he'd shut his mouth promptly after receiving two identical glares. Soichiro had taken note of how close the two were becoming, and he'd been more than elated. He was pretty sure that if Light and L became good friends that that meant L's percents for his son being Kira must had also died down significantly. Plus, how could L blame all of Yotsuba's deaths on Light when he hadn't even known the men had died? Light had been just as angry and startled by the news as L. There was no way he could fake that.

L wasn't thinking much about the Investigation in the context of Light being Kira anymore. It was always in the back of his mind but now he was more applicable to believe the theory that Light had been Kira, and had somehow lost his powers and that they'd been transferred to someone else. But this also troubled L because now he was unsure of where to take the investigation itself. It was starting to look like they'd just have to wait for Kira to start killing again before they'd have any leads. But this was a tedium sort of resignation to fate. L was sure that Kira wasn't over yet. Plus, he'd never just abandon the case for the easiest solution. That was far too beneath him.

Taking a large breath he reached down with his free hand, the one that had been scrolling ambidextrously through computer files, and took a sip of his sickly sugar-saturated tea. It was a little cool, having been forgotten about it when he'd come across some interesting documents, but L didn't notice and instead savored the sweet taste.

"It's pretty clear that the last person who died, a man named Tsugumi Ohba, was another enemy of Yotsuba Corp and that his death also benefited the men. But that still doesn't explain why all of Yotsuba died so suddenly." Light stated when he noticed L withdraw from the computer screen.

L sighed and looked over at his boyfriend, "I agree, Raito-kun. I have several theories regarding that but none of them seem more than 14 percent plausible."

"Those are pretty high numbers in your case." Light pointed out, squeezing L's fingers beneath the desk, "Maybe one of them is worth looking into. What are some of your thoughts on that?"

L opened is mouth to talk but behind them they heard the familiar noise of the large metal door opening behind them. Letting their fingertips fall away from each other both men looked behind them to see Aizawa and Mogi walk in with Matsuda at their feet. All men seemed to be discussing some baseball game score and Mogi was holding about five plastic bags of food in his hands. Light glanced down at the food moodily. Though L was now his lover, he still wasn't very good at feeding Light appropriately. Light often had to barter with the other members to bring him bento boxes or all Light would be fed was a died of starchy sugar.

Mogi walked straight up to Light and handed him one of the bags. Light nodded his thanks and turned around, taking the plastic box out. He sighed. Even out of the mall he was still eating crap food. That probably wasn't good for his health.

"Hey, Raito-kun," Matsuda asked in a friendly manner. Light gave him a side glance with one quirked up eyebrow to show he was listening. It was a deadpan stare though and it made Matsuda slightly nervous. "Um, you know that Misa-Misa really wants to see you again, right? Perhaps you should make some time for her today since the investigation is stalled."

Light felt a shiver roll down his spine at the name. Misa. He glanced over at L with a look that said, 'Get me out of this.'

L gave a smirk, "I agree. Misa-Misa is still Raito-kun's _girlfriend_ after all, we should let her in."

Matsuda gave a 100 watt smile and nodded, discarding his plastic bag of food and rushing back out the door. Light gave a large groan and dropped his head onto the desktop. He honestly hadn't really thought about Misa once since he'd returned to Japan. Matsuda had mentioned her a couple times but as soon as they'd gotten back they'd been backed up with so much work that it was inappropriate for Matsuda to suggest he go on a date with Misa. She'd been 'worried' about him apparently, though she was still working steadily. Now she was being filmed in a comedic-romance miniseries on the television. It made Light sick to know that she had been in Japan playing a happy fake roll while he'd probably been almost dying because of blood poisoning in the middle of a quarantine.

He didn't hate Misa, not really. He just had so many other things to deal with. He disliked that Lawliet had called her his 'girlfriend' when he knew that would **never** be true. Raising his head he looked over at L with a glare that could scare most people.

"That was unnecessary." Light told him in a low tone.

"Indeed, but Ratio-kun, it's not very polite to forget about the person you are dating." L was stirring his tea.

"I would never forget about the person I date. They would always be on my mind." Light pointed out quietly, knowing that L would get his real message while Mogi and Aizawa would not.

L sighed, "It's now or never. You don't have to discuss anything with her you don't feel the need too, indeed, I'd hope that you'd leave _many_ matters out of the conversation you will have once she arrives, but don't forget that Amane Misa is still the suspect for the second Kira."

"You give her way more freedom than you give me."

"Those are different matters altogether."

"Hardly. I think you're just a megalomaniac."

"How rude! This is just advice as your friend. Those stories about what happened in the Quarantine would only _frighten_ and_ appall_ Misa-Misa."

Light smirked, "Wouldn't they, though?"

The door opened behind them, "RAITO!"

Light flinched at the loud screech and the even louder sounds of pounding heels on the floor that where heard afterwards. Light was afraid to turn around. Suddenly he had a handful of Misa and she was trying to kiss his mouth. Pulling at her so that she was sitting in his lap instead of attacking his face Light deftly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. L was watching this all with what appeared on the other investigators to be disinterest, but Light could see how tense L's shoulders were. As Light hugged Misa and ignored the babbling he heard from her in his ears he wondered what Misa would do if L jumped out of his chair and clawed at her face screaming, "Bitch, he's my man!"

Like that would ever happen. Light patted Misa's back awkwardly and moments later let her go, standing up so that she dropped off his lap and stood on her own feet. She looked the same as she had before, pretty blonde hair and flawless skin, and she was still wearing her array of gothic clothing. How did Rachel look so natural in gothic clothes while Misa looked so fake? Maybe it was the difference in their attitudes.

"It's good to see you again, Misa-san."

Misa smiled up at him happily, "Oh, Raito, I was so worried!"

Light saw L twitch off to his left. He decided to make L pay for forcing her there, "I was really worried about you too, Misa-chan." He told her in an award-worthy earnest tone, switching her honorific from 'san' to 'chan' because he knew L would tell the difference.

Misa giggled happily, "You're a big hero now Light, helping out and all that with Europe! Did you get hurt at all over in that weird country? Did any foreign girls try to hit on you?" Misa inquired, jealous anger seeping into her voice. Light looked down at her blankly.

No, he hadn't gotten hurt. Unless running from a burning car, or zombies, or having a black man point a gun at your head, or getting sick with blood poisoning, or falling off a three story roof onto corpses, or… No, Light hadn't gotten hurt. Girls hitting on Light? Well, he'd only had sex with a boy so that didn't really count in the context that Misa was asking….

Light gave a fake smile, "Of course not!"

Misa's smile returned full force and she looped her arms around his waist, "Oh I missed you SO much!"

Light sighed and wrapped his own arms around her shoulders finally looking over at L. He was startled to find L's eyes filled with mirth. L wasn't the jealous sort after all, he knew that Light was just bullshitting with the girl, and he knew what had probably run through Light's mind when Misa had been asking about him. Light ducked his head down into Misa's hair so the rest of the team couldn't see his face. He gave L a smile and darted his tongue out to run along his bottom lip, biting the appendage after a moment. He saw something shift in L's gaze.

Suddenly two beeps from their left alerted both men that a phone call was waiting. Light let Misa go and looked over at the computer.

"Watari?" L inquired into the speaker located on the left of his computer.

"The children are calling for you. I have the set up through a VID com. Is that alright?"

Light smiled a true smile and looked down at L, silently pleading with the elder man. They hadn't heard anything about the girls in the last two weeks and though neither men were worried both were still in the back of their minds.

Misa's eyebrows rose, "Children?" She asked softly to herself.

"Affirmative," L told Watari, "Set it to the seventh channel."

Light sat down with Misa at his shoulder and both Aizawa, Mogi ,and Matsuda came behind them to stare up at the screen. They probably thought that it had something to do with the investigation. Light knew that L didn't like having the entire team there but he bit his tongue and waited for the screen to flash on. The sound of a dial-tone came in their ears and a giant 'L' logo flashed across the screen for a moment.

Then they all saw two girls standing by each other, one peering down eagerly and one looking up at the other. The taller one had long red hair and was wearing an outfit similar to Misa's only it seemed to fit her better and had a higher neck line. The smaller one was Indian and wearing bows in her hair. She was so short they couldn't see her outfit but her big brown eyes were innocent and searching. After a few moments of staring blankly at the screen both broke out into huge grins. The video monitor must have finally connected the image input.

"L! Light!!" The older one called out happily. The smaller child was bouncing up and down, she appeared to be clapping. L noticed Mogi and Aizawa stiffen behind him. Matsuda and Misa stared blankly up at the screen, both wondering the same thing which was something along the lines of, 'WTF?'

"Hello, Rachel, Corey-hime." Light greeted warmly, startling Matsuda who glanced down at the youth. His eyes were bright and friendly, completely contradictory to the ornery person he'd been the last few days. Matsuda knew that a lot of it was from the stress of the case, but seeing Light like this he actually looked it age for once. It bothered Matsuda, because Light never looked his age. He always looked like an old man in a child's body.

"Miss Rachel, Corey-hime," L continued in English, "Are you well?"

Rachel nodded, her green eyes twinkling, "It's still really dreadfully hot out here but Corey and I are making friends. That old fart, Roger, is pretty bloody nice too. You should 'ave seen the closet they let us pick clothes out of last week. It was like a bloody compartment store!"

Mogi, being the only one in the room besides L and Light who understood English, blinked. He wasn't sure about a lot of things the girl had said, like who Roger was, but it seemed to click for him that because both L and Light knew these children that they were from the recent trip to Europe. Misa and Matsuda looked down at Light while Aizawa walked back over to his food waiting by the couch. He figured that if he couldn't understand and it didn't have to do with the investigation that it wasn't important.

"Who are these girls?" Misa asked Light after a moment in Japanese. Both girls on the screen were looking at Misa now.

"Who's that girl?" Rachel too asked, only in English. Neither understood each other.

"This is Rachel and Corey," Light told Misa in Japanese, easily switching to English for said girls, "This is Misa."

"Is she a part of the team too? She must be the one you said I dress like. Tell her I like her shirt," Rachel said, pleasantly enough.

Light rolled his eyes, "I'll pass. Are you all fairing well? Have you been taking classes?"

Corey giggled, pushing her dark hair behind her ear, "We started taking some school with a bunch of older kids. They are way smart. Meöh wanted me in some music classes with her so I took choir."

"Corey's amazing at singing! You should hear her sometime," Rachel added.

"How's that investigation thing?" Rachel finally asked. Mogi looked downright shocked.

"Idle at the moment. We can't talk much longer though," L told her, "But we will keep in contact. I visit with Roger usually twice a year but now I will make an effort to show up more often."

Rachel nodded, grinning happily. Corey looked sad, "I miss you, Sir-Ryu and Sir-Light."

"We miss you too, Corey-hime," Light told her, "But we'll speak again soon. Do well in school okay? We'll give you a treat for awesome reports, I promise."

Both nodded, Rachel smiling cheerfully and stating that they should spoil them. L heard Roger's voice on the other side of the screen. Both girls looked over to him on their side of the screen. He was turning off the monitor. Their eyes flashed back and they waved at them before the screen turned black, default switching back to L's screensaver. L sighed and was debating contacting Watari for another confectionary, Mogi stood back with his mouth wide.

"You told two girls that we were members of the Kira Investigation?" He asked incredulously. Matsuda and Aizawa jumped in shock. They knew it was taboo to talk about the investigation with complete strangers.

"They found out on accident," Light informed them before L. "And either way, it's really none of your business."

L nodded, "Indeed, I agree with Raito-kun. Enough chatter. Misa-Misa, you must go back to your quarters now. Raito-kun and I need to get back to work."

Misa blinked, suddenly looking angry, "But-"

"No buts, Misa. Just do what he tells you." Light added, sighing in his chair and putting his hands up on his forehead.

Misa pouted and for once did was she was told.

XXX

Light was pretty tired. It was only three-thirty in the afternoon but L and himself had been up for almost fifteen hours prior. Light had tried desperately to get L to keep the sleeping schedule he'd had back in the mall, but L was a workaholic and refused to sleep more than four hours every night. And since Light was handcuffed to him this meant only four hours of sleep or less for him a night. This also equivocated to a very cranky Light and an even more unbearable Lawliet. When they slept now they slept in the same bed and for both it was pure torture to be unable to reach over and just freaking snuggle. Or to have mad sex for long bought of time. Light was pretty sure that even though the ultimate cock-blocker was that Watari would see, Light bet that L was getting darn close to his tether on that matter. L was worried about Watari knowing, but L was also horny and forced to sit silently next to Light each night as he slept. This sort of complicated things.

Light was on his seventh cup of coffee for the day and because his stomach was empty he was getting shaky with the caffeine. His stomach was unsettled and he didn't feel very good. Plus, looking through an endless array of charts that were beginning to melt together wasn't helping matters.

"L?" He finally called out quietly. L didn't look up at him from his computer but Light knew from experience that he was listening. Even if it was at the bottom of L's priority list at that moment.

"I'm not feeling well." Light finally told him.

L still didn't look at him.

"What would you say if I asked you to take off the handcuffs for a bit so I could go get some fresh air?"

"No."

Light sighed, "Why not?"

L finally looked up and gave him a deadpan stare. Light met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I need know where you are at all times."

"What if I were to wear one of those transmitters you gave Aiber and Wedy? You'd be able to track me. Or, you could come out with me and we could go have a match of tennis." Light asked hopefully.

L frowned, "No."

Light sighed and nodded, returning to his computer. He knew that arguing with L was going to get him nowhere. He honestly hadn't really expected L to say yes after all, he knew what L was like.

L regarded Light for a moment before turning his head and jamming his thumb into his mouth. He knew that Light had always hated being cramped in one place. But why was he now asking for things like to be able to go outside unattended? Should L be suspicious? No, L thought. Light had been out of his presence a lot while they had been in the mall and he knew that Light had either spent the time in his mural or outside on the roof. Light liked being outdoors and getting fresh air. He wasn't just trying to gain L's trust so he could go back to being Kira. L was over thinking things again, he knew, but that had been what had kept him alive for so many years.

Light had gained a lot of freedom, and L's trust because of the virus. That was no easy feat both of them knew. So was not allowing Light to have a simple luxury like going outside making Light think he hadn't gained L's trust? That was just as well, but it left a bitter feeling in L. L did trust Light. He trusted Light enough to give him his name, to ask him any question and get an honest answer.

"Raito-kun, if I allow you to venture outside you are to take one hour and you are to bring me back ice cream, is this understood?" L finally stated.

Light choked and immediately looked over at L in what appeared to be blatant shock. L gave him a serious look. Once the shocked died down Light blinked and seemed to finally understand the words. He tested them out in his mind and finally gave L a questioning look.

"I do trust you," L elaborated, "And at the current moment I am 4.68 percent sure that you are Kira. These numbers seem for than adequate for my approval. I will have you wear a transmitter, and I expect you to spend you own finances on my ice cream. Don't get used to it," L warned.

When L mentioned the percents for Kira, Light was sure that he was just bullshitting for the camera and going to use it to back his claim up in front of Watari when he reviewed the tapes. The only thing that mattered to Light in that whole long sentence where the first four words. Light knew that they were true. He reached up with his hand but stopped himself. L seemed to notice this and watched Light's slender fingers curl up and press against his chest. Light was giving L a look that made L ache. He knew that Light wanted to kiss him.

They were only a meter apart. How easy would it be to reach over across the distance? Press skin against skin, an affirmation that needed no words? Both were extremely aware of the camera in the corner, the lens that shifted mechanically with ever movement. Sighing, Light scrolled his chair over to L's seat and moved the revolving seat with a tip of his knee. L's face was close to his and L's breath wafted on his face. L was slightly taller than him because he was sitting in his usual crouch. They were mere centimeters apart..

"I think I've stopped caring," Light told him, referring to the cameras. L nodded, licking his lips. Light's hands came up and he cupped L's cheek, moving his fingers across flickering eyelashes. Their lips met softly after a long pause. It was nothing like their heady moist passionate kisses, just a slant brush. So gentle, so barely there. Pulling back they eyed each other. The emotion was there. Light gave a soft smile.

"Strawberry ice cream, then?" He asked.

L nodded, smirking, "Extra whipping cream."

Light's hand trailed behind L's hair, they both reveled in the contact. Finally he let his fingers trail away and they regained distance from one another. L finally stood and walked over to a file case just next to the computers. The chain was long enough that Light didn't have to move. He pulled out a small device and stared at it for a moment between his thumb and forefinger before switching a small button on. A red light began to flash on the minuscule device. He walked back and leaned down. Light moved his hair away from his ear and turned toward L. L fitted the device easily before backing away and pressing several computer keys with his index finger. Light could hear a beeping sound a couple times before L clicked the enter key on his computer.

"It's online. I shall be watching you like a hawk, Raito-kun. No funny stuff. And if you sit in the same spot for more than five minutes I shall hunt you down." L told him.

Light rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about it. I'm going around to Hachijoime then I'll probably stop at Sengawa Station. I'll be back in plenty of time with your treat."

Light stood and held his hand out, the one with the handcuff on it. After a long moment L fished out a device from his back pocket. It was no bigger than a ring. Slipping it into a lever on the handcuffs they clicked open, releasing Light's wrist. Handing the handcuff to L, Light gave one last cocky smirk at the camera (and Watari) before leaning in and kissing L.

"I hope you don't make me regret this," L told him, completely serious.

Light shook his head, his mouth right against L's ear, "Fret not, Lawliet," He said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'll leave and you deal with Watari. I'm sure it would be best if I wasn't around for that conversation." Leaning a bit farther over and he kissed L's cheek before grabbing his hands and looking in his eyes. After a cheeky wink, L rolled his eyes and Light backed away, turning and heading out the main door without another word.

L pressed another button on the computer, letting the security guards know that Light had clearance. Then he called Watari.

XXX

It wasn't that great of a summer day out. Overcast, too windy, and the pollution of Tokyo was stifling… but Light was walking on water. He felt elated to be wandering around on the once familiar streets. He saw tons of faces, none of which he recognized, but it humbled him. It had been more than a half of year since he'd walked around like this on his own in his home country. Since he'd truly been alone, though L was probably watching his every move from a computer screen. That amused Light to no end, knowing L was on the other side of that ear piece, thinking about Light in some way or another.

Cramming his hands in his pockets he strolled a couple blocks down, not thinking about much in particular. He was looking at the signs on the buildings like it was the first time he'd seen them, he was watching and old couple bickering outside a market shop and he was enjoying looking up at the sky and street. There was life here. So much life.

Walking through and underpass he headed up a set of stone steps that lead to a shrine. Light hadn't grown up in this district but he still knew it fairly well because Sayu had softball games near here. He got to the top of the stairs easily and walked into Kaawa Park. Kaawa park held the Kanto Kaji festival every year, and he remembered people gossiping about it back in school though he had never gone personally. He'd heard that the foods were excellent and the woman beautiful, but at the time that sort of thing hadnt interested him.

He'd been more worried about test scores and getting into the Organization that his father was working for. He'd wanted to be a great Officer and help people that couldnt help theirselves.

Light had missed the Sakura season this year though the park was still beautiful despite the usually enchanting pink blossems. It was old and had many giant trees with Fuda wrapped around them. Their veins grew out of the ground and twisted this way and that, always being avoided by the path set around it. The path was made of flat stones and have weeds growing through but he could tell that the plants were still well tended by the Miko the nearby shrine. It was a calming place, he heard bugs whining in the distance. It was nostalgic. Turning his head he could see the very tops of the dark brown shingles from the slanted roof of the main shrine. He knew that this shrine had a fairly large main shrine with two smaller buildings and a set of New Years Bells used only to make new year wishes. How many years had it been since he'd been out during the new year celebration? Too many to count. He could imagine what this place looked like during a Matsuri. Strung up with paper laterns and wooden stalls selling foods and childrens masks and games. He idly wondered if L would go to that festival like they had promised. Light bet L would look pretty good in a yukata. He had the slim body for it, after all. He was all hips and legs. Sighing he let himself take in the sights and smells of the park. Walking up to a giant tree that was nearly 17 meters tall Light let himself smile. How long had it been since he'd been able to enjoy the little things like this? It had probably been the quarantines fault. Sighing he turned around, knowing he had to head southwest to the shop where he intended to buy L's ice cream.

Blinking, something caught his eye as it fell to ground. Eyebrow raised he walked forward to where he had just been only seconds before. Looking up he saw a gap in the trees. Had it fallen from a tree?

Looking back down Light frowned.

It appeared to be a notebook.

A black notebook.


	31. Murderers

Infection

BY DXMJUNKIE

Summary: _A virus has rampaged Europe and two top detectives find themselves stuck amongst the aftermath. Suspicions are raised and concluded, emotions are tested. Whoever said death was supposed to be easy? LXLight YAOI_

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the long wait, everyone! I've been writing a lot of Kingdom Hearts recently and needed to get back in the Death Note groove. I actually just went back and re-read some of my favorite Death Note stories, like 'Reighning on Heaven' and told myself, 'Dayum, it's been like a month since I wrote for Infection!' I'm too lazy for my own good. Summer vacation ends in two weeks, than its back to college for me (until six months from now when I shall be in JAPAN, studying abroad) _squee_! In other news, I hung out with my best friends last night and thought of the perfect ending to this story while I was getting drunk. Figures, right? I had been debating for so long, then it hit me! I hope you enjoy, review if it pleases you!

Chapter Thirty One: Murderers

Peering down at the notebook with a moderate amount of interest Light walked forward slightly. The notebook had strange silver handwriting on it, it looked to be English. Stepping before it he mouthed the words on the notebook, eyebrows creased in thought. Glancing around to see if anyone around him may have dropped it, he realized he was alone in the park. Quickly checking the watch on his wrist he took note that he still had about fifteen more minutes before he had to be back at the investigation headquarters. Curious, he bent down and reached over fingers gently brushing the black leather as he picked it up.

He then heard a bought of furious, unnervingly maniac laughter. And his head exploded. He had never experienced such pain in his entire life as the throbbing ache that overtook his mind.

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die." _

His vision exploded white and he felt his palms go sweaty, his body trembling involuntarily.

"_I'll make this world inhabited by people only I decide are good!" _

His stomach tossed and his teeth clamped together.

"… _and then I'll see L's name. I will become your eyes."_

His knees buckled, slamming mercilessly on the old slabs of stone.

"_The next time I say 'get rid of it,' when you hear that, no matter the context, assume I'm talking about the notebook."_

It felt like his brain was slip into two.

"_Hyuk hyuk hyuk."_

Light curled into himself, panting for air. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. Flashes of things he knew had happened to him were like a movie beneath his eyelids. Ryuk, Misa, **L**, everything made sense. Light opened his eyes warily and looked down at the notebook in his lap. He felt tears bite at his vision, blurring his senses and his throat clenched. The world seemed to be swaying all around him, everything in the universe to him seemed to be centering on one pivotal thought.

"Watashi wa… Kira desu." He whispered to himself, finally calming moderately and shakily standing up. His body hit vertigo and he nearly toppled back over, but his fingers clenched tighter around the notebook. He felt oddly bitter, staring at the black leather that he had once been so familiar with. Finally looking around, he searched for the Shinigami that had dropped the notebook. Rem was floating several feet away, near a tree.

"Hello, Yagami." She greeted quietly, her expression monotone and uncaring.

"What happened?" He asked just as softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When the man I planted the notebook with killed himself, I took it back and looked around for you. But because of the recent flood of souls coming through our realm, it took a while."

'Recent flood of souls.' The dead from the virus. The victims whose corpses he had watched waste away on the concrete parking lot outside of the mall. Light dazed out, ignoring the Shinigami in front of him completely for a moment. And then he laughed. Only it wasn't really a laugh, and Rem thought it odd, because he looked very much like he was crying on the inside. Light was staring blankly up at the sky, his eyes unseeing and his teeth gnawing at his lower lip.

'_He told me his name,_' Light thought to himself, not thinking of the notebook or that he was a murderer, but of the man that he had come to love. '_That was why I felt so uneasy that he told me his name. Because now I could kill him. I wouldn't even have to go back to the investigation tower to do it either.'_

Light thought of L, long lashes over a milky face, an awkward smile and unnerving eyes hiding an incredible intelligence. He thought of L reaching over, whispering that he was the only one allowed to take his life. He thought of the intimacy, of the warmth, and of the trust that L had displayed in him not only with his words, but actions.

Light then thought he had just gone insane because it only took him one long moment before he made up his mind.

Opening the notebook slowly, he stared blankly at the pages.

He had changed, he realized.

Because now he knew he would rather write his own name in it than that of L Lawliet's. He would rather his life be taken than have that man face any suffering, any hardships. Light knew that if he had never seen the Infection, had never smelt that vile stench the corpses emitted or heard the inhuman shrieks, he would feel differently. But it wasn't just that either. He had once told himself that who better than himself to be worthy of judging people. He was an ideal person, handsome, intelligent, with a sense of complete and total justice. Who better to judge the sinners than he? But who had judged the millions that had died because of a small strain of bacteria?

Who had judged Corey and Rachel's parents, or better yet, Kent?

That certainly hadn't been Light. Because Light wasn't a god, no matter how much he had wanted to believe it back then. He had the power to kill, but he didn't have the power to save. He was just a human being with a weapon. The Death Note was just like a gun, or a blade. But it was easier, less messy. He was just as helpless as any other person, just as easily dead or alive. Hell knows he could have been dead dozens of times since he had last gazed at those pages, but life had been so different then.

It had been a game of cat and mouse.

Who would catch whom, who would be the first to win. He realized that while L had been in that mindset for probably the entire time he'd known Light, that when Light had lost it is was because he had lost his memories. L had been on the defensive after his imprisonment, and Light had never fully understood why. He had** known** he wasn't Kira, or at least he had thought he'd known. But yet, all that time building up a relationship that had meant so much to him because he was sure L was wrong, it was empty. It was hollow.

Light had lied to L.

It hadn't been intentional, but yet it had been his plan all along. And Light hated himself for that.

He didn't want to be god. He didn't want the power to judge society. He wanted to wrap himself in the arms of the person he loved more than the entire world and fall asleep, cocooned in warmth. How fucking cheesy was that? How fucking stupid. Light had fallen. He was now cracked with emotions and his apathy had faded deeply into the recesses of his mind. This was going to kill him. L was going to kill him.

Light knew he was going insane.

Because he was going to let L kill him.

"Yagami, what are you going to do?" Rem's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and began to walk, not looking at her. He still had the transmitter that was showing his whereabouts to L via a computer screen. He had stalled too long in one place' he needed to head back to the tower. Looking around at the scenery, it was no longer beautiful and nostalgic. He was too wrapped up in side himself to see anything, to feel anything. Slowly he was picking apart the memories inside of him, the fear when he had first met L, the hatred that L thought him evil when he knew he was just, the annoyance that Misa had caused him.

Scoffing in disgust he shoved the notebook into the back of his pants, pulling his shirt over it before wrapping his arms around himself. Anybody who saw him walking by would know better than to mess with him at that moment, because the glare he was exuding could kill faster than the Death Note he now had in his possession again.

Vaguely he was aware that Rem was following him. He looked back at her, "Does Misa have her memories?"

Rem shook her head, "No, that was not a part of your plan."

His plan. _His_ plan. The fake rules and the decoy Kira, holding both notebooks and elaborate plans. All of this to kill that one person with infuriating eyes. Light's temper flared and he wanted to punch something. Somehow he knew he shouldn't think about how he had viewed L before, but he couldn't help it. He had hated the man, loathed him with everything in him. And now those memories were washing over him violently, forcing him to recall all the feelings and all the thought he had been putting into L's death. Light's nails dug into his arms forcefully and he felt like he wanted to vomit.

"_You… are the only one allowed to take my life."_

He glanced at his watch again. He was supposed to be back at the tower by now. Taking a turn down an ally he quickened his pace. What was he going to do when he got back? He frantically ran different scenarios though his head but he wasn't sure if he could keep his cool around L. Everything was pulsing and confusing and Light felt sick and emotionally drained. He was shivery, he had a Shinigami trailing behind him, he was about to go back to the top detective in the world and his **lover** to tell him that he had betrayed him. He was about to initiate his death.

Light knew he could just drop the Death Note on the ground. He would lose his memories, and he would return with a carefree smile. He would laugh easily about forgetting L's ice cream, he would reward the detective for his /misplaced/ trust with a kiss. The thought of such a perfect moment made Light want to scoff. He didn't feel like he deserved such an easy way out though, and he knew that even if he did caste the Death Note aside that Rem would write his name in her own Note. He would die either way, and he had promised L that he would be the only one allowed to kill him.

This was all because he still had to take care of Misa, the second Kira, and what had happened in the quarantine hadn't been a part of his plan. Nothing had happened the way he had anticipated. But Rem was still the same as when he had left so she would probably still want to protect Misa. She wouldn't feel the emotional difference that was surging though Light, she probably still thought of him the exact same.

And that was ironic, to Light. Because in a way he was the exact same. He was arrogant and only did things because they helped him. He knew he was good looking and he used it to his advantage. He manipulated people, he had even manipulated his lover a couple times because it made things easier. He over thought things, yet they never turned out to be the way he had imagined. He was still proud, he still had his sense of justice, but it was slightly swaying now. He was sure of that. How could it not when he was going slowly insane?

Light could see the tower in front of him. His steps grew swifter.

"Rem, trust me. Misa will be safe." He told the Death God softly, knowing that she could hear him.

Easily jogging up the steps to the revolving glass doors, Light prepared himself for the beginning of the end.

XXX

When he got up the stairs he heard raised voiced echoing off cold steel walls. He paused outside the door and leaned his head against the metal, hearing his lovers voice and it making him oddly bitter.

"Watari, I am fully capable of handling my own affairs."

" You've gone too far this time around,"

"What happens between Raito-kun and I is my own business."

"He is the leading suspect of the Kira case. He is a murderer." Light's blood went cold. Words continued to pour out behind the door, but his mind focused on the simple fact that he couldn't fight those accusations anymore. He was a murderer. He killed people because he thought it would stop the rotting in the world. And now L, the person who was supposed to be collecting evidence to prove his wrongdoings, convict him of his crimes, was defending him.

Light opened the door and stepped though, his footsteps sounding loud. When he looked up he saw Watari glaring fiercely at him and L looking like a kicked puppy about to bite its torturer.

"Yagami-" Watari spat his name like it tasted of piss, "I don't know what happened between you exactly during the Quarantine, but this unprofessional behavior is unacceptable."

Light kept his face blank, "Unprofessional? L has always worked in an unprofessional manner, you know that better than me. It doesn't matter what we do so long as we are proficient, correct?"

Watari looked furious, L look amused, "Proficient?" Watari echoed, "You overestimate your usefulness. You may be a part of this investigation, but you are also the lead suspect. For L to be emotionally involved in such a situation is obviously the stupidest mistake he had ever made."

Light finally got upset, "You said it yourself that you know nothing of what happened. Perhaps I do not deserve L's trust, but either way that has nothing to do with you! Even if I was Kira, I would rather die than see him harmed!"

Watari seemed startled by the earnest look in Light's eyes. When he thought of Yagami Light, he always thought of a detached and intelligent boy who carried himself with an obvious air of resentment. But now Light looked earnest, and scared. Either Light was a very good actor, or he was telling the truth. Either way, Watari did not trust him as far as he could throw him. He was extremely disappointed in L for getting involved romantically and emotionally with the youth. It was obviously against all protocol and done with a stunted sense of judgment. For the best detective in the entire world to care romantically about a mass murderer… It was ludicrous. Yet L had sat there and defended him easily, stating with noticeable evidence why nothing would happen.

L was too damned smart for his own good.

"Watari, I think you should leave now. We will continue this discussion at another time, Raito-kun and I have work to do." L told him, finally jamming his hands in his pockets and sitting back onto his chair in his usual crouch.

Watari gave one last withering glare in Light's direction before turning on his heels and storming back to his computer room. When Watari was out of sight he heard L sigh, "You forgot my ice cream, Raito-kun. I'm upset with you."

Light turned around, he could feel the cool leather of the Death Note brushing against the tender skin on his back. How easy it would be to betray L? To grab the Note from its hiding place and find a pen, scribble eight little English phonics on the page and watch him die sixty seconds later? Light met L's eyes, they were deep and unaffected. L blinked.

"Is something the matter, Raito-kun? You look pale."

How easy would it be to kill L and then to kill himself? The Kira in him told him that killing L and getting away with it would be far too simple, and he could continue his reign over this new world. But the Raito-kun in him cringed at the thought and wanted to rush forward and wrap his arms around the lithe man and kiss him senseless. Because Light himself was now a mix between the two, he simply stood there and stared at the man in front of him, collecting his thoughts.

"L," He finally stated clearly, "I need to speak with you in private."

XXX

L had been curious and slightly worried when Light had entered the room, looking pale and forlorn. He hadn't seen that expression on Light's face since the youth fell out of the mall the month prior. His eyes were flashing around the room, his skin was milky and clammy, and his body posture was tense. At first L had concluded that his behavior had been because of Watari, now that they had pretty much told the man about their romantic involvement it wouldn't take much for his father, or his family to find out. But when Watari had yelled at him, he looked somewhat normal and like himself, but after he had left Light had stared at him with a painfully blank look. It had been impossible to read Light, or tell what he was thinking. And this upset L even more, because he was a master at reading people. He always had been.

When Light had said he needed to speak with L, L's gut had sunk to the floor.

The deep sense of foreboding, and knowing that this conversation wasn't going to end well clung firmly to him, making his head dizzy and his thoughts frazzled. L took Light to the room on the second floor that held a couch and a TV. It was normally used for the other investigation members to get some private sleep, it was the only room in the entire building without camera's after all, but today it would be something else entirely.

When L sat down (well, crouched down) on the crouch in front of Light, Light had remained standing. Light had looked extremely uncomfortable and L's trained eyes could see he was trembling. So L steeled himself. He took a long moment and looked inside himself and cut off all personal affections he felt for the boy.

"What did Raito-kun want to discuss?" He finally asked when he thought he was completely detached from Light.

Light didn't answer. Instead he pulled the tracking device out of his ear and placed it on the coffee table between them. It hit the glass with a twang and rolled towards the edge. Then, Light reached around him and pulled up his shirt. L raised an eyebrow, confused at his actions. Finally he saw what appeared to be a notebook. Light took the notebook and opened it, ripping out a page and stuffing it into his pocket. Then he tossed the notebook on the table. The glass shook and the pages fluttered before it rested there, between them, motionless.

L peered down at it.

"Death Note." L read aloud, monotone voice but his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die," Light finally stated aloud, his voice empty and not at all sounding like it was his own, "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

L finally felt his shoulders stiffen, and he understood exactly what Light was telling him. Looking up at Light in disbelief, the boy continued to speak as if he were one of the dead. His eyes were blank and he was staring down at the Death Note firmly, his fists clenched.

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If it is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

L's brain shut down for a long moment after that. A greater part of him wanted to cry, but the detective mode that had been instilled inside of him since childhood turned on, forcing emotions out of the equations and instead focusing on hard clinical facts.

"Are you Kira?" L asked firmly.

Light's eyes finally snapped to L's, "I am Kira."

"Where did you first acquire this notebook?"

"A Shinigami dropped it into my high school's courtyard. I happened to pick it up."

"Shinigami? Why would a Death God do that?"

"Because he was bored." Light's voice suddenly turned bitter.

L paused again, considering this information and letting it whirl around his head. He began to piece together clues he hadn't thought about in weeks and weeks; like when Light had been under observation and he'd been eating those chips. A notebook could have fitted in there?

"Does a partial page of this take on its full effect?"

"Yes."

"Then how did Amane Misa know the names of people she shouldn't have?" L replied softly, knowing that what Light was about to say would affirm Misa's guilt. Light seemed to falter. What L couldn't see was that Light had a Shinigami behind his right shoulder, and she was glaring daggers at Light.

"If you get Misa killed, you will be first." Rem told Light. Light nodded, and L thought it odd.

"Amane Misa… was the second Kira because I made her to be. It was not her fault." Light finally replied. L scoffed inwardly, but nodded and tried to remain objective.

"Answer the question." L repeated, and Light almost flinched. He knew at that moment that he would never hear L's endearing, 'Raito-kun.' He would never touch L, never kiss him. Perhaps he should have tried for one last kiss? No, that would have been too selfish.

"Misa acquired what is called the eyes. She traded half of her life for the ability to see others names automatically." Light finally told him. L thought about this, then his face turned pale and his thumb came up to his mouth. He gnawed at the appendage, and Light knew that he had no right to pop the thumb out like he had done on so many occasions.

"She knows my name, then."

"No."

L looked up at Light harshly. "She saw everyone's names. When she met you for the first time she was still a Kira. She had the eyes but when she saw your name she dismissed it in her memory like so many others she'd see throughout the day. The next time she saw you she lost her eyes."

"Why did she lose them?"

"Because when the owner of the Death Note discards it, they lose their memories."

"Sit down, I need to consider this." L finally said in a strained voice. Light complied. There was so many other questions that he wanted to ask Light, but his head was spinning. He had so many things to consider now, like why had Light come back to him? Light had the Death Note, he had L's name. He could have killed L without even returning to headquarters, which would have let Light off scotch free. But he also had to consider all the previous evidence; he had to learn more about the supernatural aspects of this 'Death Note'.

"Tell me more about Shinigami." He finally decided on.

Light nodded, "Touch the notebook."

L hesitated, not sure if he could trust anything Light asked him to do. Light seemed to expect this because he added, "It will allow you to see the Shinigami that owns that notebook."

L reached out and touched it, forefinger barely brushing the English letters. He closed his eyes for a long moment, took a deep breath, and opened them. It took everything in him not to jump up and yelp at the ugly grotesque monster that hovered over Light's shoulder. L exhaled a shaky breath and let his arms tuck around his legs, his hands were clammy and he fiddled with his fingers awkwardly.

"What do they call you?" He addressed the Death God finally with even tempered eyes after a long pause.

"Rem." She replied.

"How long have you been with Yagami-kun?"

Light almost flinched at the honorary but Rem replied evenly, "Only for a short amount of human time."

L looked surprised, Light answered quickly, "I discarded the notebook, too. Before you locked me up for all those months. I had no memories of being Kira during the entire Quarantine, either."

L finally glared, "And that's supposed to make this better?"

Light looked mildly defeated, "We made a promise."

And there was the answer L had been searching for, but too afraid to ask. The unspoken words between them.

"_You are the only one allowed to take my life." _

Light had came to him knowing that L would convict him. Knowing that it was L's personal sense of duty to see that the mass murderer, Kira, was sent to death after being publicly humiliated and stripped of all dignity. L wasn't sure what to think as this information absorbed into him. Could it be possible that Light was lying about this? No, the Shinigami Rem was proof enough of his honesty. But the way Light was acting now was different from how Kira had acted. Kira would have only cared about himself. Why was Light throwing away his idea world that he had killed thousands for? Even if they had made a promise both men were compulsive liars. Those promises were just idle words. And yet here Light was, telling L information that would convict him of murder… It made him sick to his stomach to think about. To think that he would be the one who would kill this person that he wasn't sure he could exist without anymore.

"How do the rules of ownership work?"

Light paused for a moment, his mind going through the exact words that were written in the original Note and the things that Ryuk told him about it, "Basically the person who writes a name in the note is the owner. You can discard the Note up to three times but each time you lose your memory and if you made the deal with the eyes, you lose those. The Shinigami whose Note you carry will follow you around. Rem isn't the original Shinigami who dropped the first note, his name was Ryuk."

"And where is Ryuk now?"

"In the realm of the Death Gods," Rem replied in a monotone, her sickly yellow eyes gazing into L's with unnerving calm.

L thought about this before reaching over and picking up the note. He opened it and gazed at its empty pages. Light felt sick watching L peer blankly at it, because in his mind he wasn't sure what L would do if he saw the original Note with all the pages and pages of names.

"The last three rules in that Note are fake. I made Ryuk write them because it was always my original intention to get possession of the Note back." And there was the final punch.

"Was it, now?" L replied, voice still bland, "So the Yotsuba Corporation was just a set up?"

Neither Light nor Rem answered that question. L scanned the rules listed in the notebook, memorizing them without a second thought. He realized early one how those rules would have made Light's probability of being Kira seem slight. That was how Light was planning on proving his innocence. Light would regain the Note from Yotsuba after the innocent Light caught them for being a fake Kira, and Light would probably had traded his life span for the eyes and killed L. Different scenerios ran prevalent though L's head, but all of Light's plans were completely faulted by the Quarantine.

L frowned visibly. Thoughts of his home country still hurt him deeply. The place he was born and raised was now an empty shell of corpses and blood. Perhaps the Virus is what made Light see differently; perhaps it was all still just a setup. But that would be stupid, Light being at fault for the virus. No, that was humankind's disease, not something that had to do with Kira. Thoughts raced through L's head as he went deeper into a trance. He was connecting things, dismissing them, placing facts into certain orders and most of all remembering things with emotional ties.

"L?" Light asked, "What do you plan to do, now?"

The streets were all abandoned in that place now. People would be forgotten entirely, children would never be buried or mourned, elderly would have their stories disappear for centuries to come. There would be silence throughout the grassy hills and concrete streets. Silence except for the occasional scream of a mindless one. The mall itself would sit in the same spot, with Light's mural and Rachel's video game paradise. The Walgreen's he had found the medication in would remain locked, Corey's little pink barrette would blow away with the wind and finally go into a sewer, hiding the last remnants of Kent's life.

L could imagine himself walking though those streets. Chaos, he remembered it clearly. Corpses and luggage and sickly disgusting air. In all those houses would hold pictures of families who had died off entirely. It would hold possessions of people who didn't have a chance. When the virus had rampaged they would have locked themselves inside. They would have waited, creating signs or fires and hoping that someone would come save them. That the army would defend them and that they would be whisked away, safe someday. But that did not happen for any of them, it was all misplaced hope. And it was L's fault. L was the one who took away their lives for the greater good. He killed the innocent to protect the majority. How was that any different than what Light had been doing?

L's hands grasped at his ankles so tightly he started bruising himself. His shoulders were tense and when his eyes flashed up to Light he knew right then what was going to happen. The Shinigami stared blankly at him and L could tell that Light was apprehensive. He was twitchy and nervous but trying to be brave, trying to scrap any sanity left within this impossible situation.

L knew that he loved Light.

He had always known somewhere in the back of his mind during the intimacy that Light may be a murderer. Now it wasn't a maybe, it was true, and L had known it all along. Light had killed hundreds of thousands of people. This person sitting in front of him had killed more than Stalin or Hussein. This beautiful boy with caramel eyes and amber hair and a fascinating mind… L knew that he was far too partial for Light to begin with.

He would defend Light, protect him. Hell- he would run miles in an infected zone just to get the damn boy medication so he wouldn't die. L let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

'I can't kill him.' L thought, looking up at Light with a monotone expression.

'I can't kill him, because I've murdered just as many people as he has. I am a Kira, too.'

XXX

Light was unnerved by the expression L was giving him.

He could tell that this was all taking quite a toll on the detective. L's hands were tight and flexed, his shoulders hunched square and his thumb red from constant attention. L had placed the Death Note next to him on the couch and for almost five minutes he sat, silent and unmoving, thinking about the information Light had told him.

L knew that Light always meant to kill him. Light couldn't imagine what that must be like, but yet he also could. Yet he knew that when he did he probably wasn't thinking anything close to what L was thinking about. He wished that he could read the elder man's mind, think of what to say to comfort him. Then it struck Light how absolutely insane he was to be sitting here, thinking of ways to comfort his lover- oh, wait, ex-lover, while said person was thinking of ways to kill him probably. Light wondered what was going to happen next. Would L call Watari? Light would be handcuffed, blindfolded, and chained to a cell in the basement. He would be questioned on all aspects of the Death Note to fulfill L's curiosity, then he would have to face his parents.

His father would know now that he had been supporting and believing in a son who had never once told him the truth.

His mother would face the shame that her prized son, the one that she had raise 'so well', was really just a murderer with a weapon most people don't know about.

And L… after Light was executed, L would move onto the next case. Would he wonder about what had happened? Would he remember their promises or their warmth? Both men abhorred physical contact, yet with each other they found it to be so fucking beautiful that it took their breath away. Light closed his eyes, wanting to block out L's face. But his mind couldn't block out L, and Light figured that at least when he died he wouldn't have to think about it anywhere.

"_The human who uses this note can neither go to heaven nor hell;" _

He would be in that place Ryuk had described, 'Muh.' Oblivion. Light wondered if he would be conscious enough to suffer an eternity in that sort of place.

"Raito-kun…" L's voice startled Light, his eyes flashed up.

"Yes?"

"Have you killed anyone since your repossession of the Note?"

"…No."

"So you currently don't own the Note?"

Light's eyebrows raised, "No, I don't."

"Then hand me the piece of paper you have in your pocket. I want to test something."

"I'll lose my memories again." Light told him incredulously.

"You are in no position to argue with me, currently Raito-kun."

This was true.

Hesitantly, Light reached into his pocket and grabbed the piece of paper. Behind him Rem was staring down at L, who was tucking the Death Note in between the cracks of the couch.

"If you are going to convict Amane Misa I will kill Yagami Light." Rem finally told L, thinking that it was best to get her point out. L's eyes widened and he looked up at Rem. Rem turned and floated towards the wall.

"Ryuk should be here soon." She told Light, "He got the other Note."

She went through the wall without another word. Light still held the piece of paper tightly in his clenched fist.

"Hand me the piece of paper." L told him. Light wanted to bite back, yell at him and demand him why he was holding off with the handcuffs and the police force and the final blow… but Light had already made his decision. He had made it a long time ago. And Light trusted L. He trusted L more than he trusted himself. L would make sure that Corey and Rachel ended up happy, he would make sure that no one else got hurt. He would make sure that Light didn't hurt anyone else.

As Light held the piece of paper out towards L, L gazed into his eyes deeply. They were dark, tinted with evil and malice, yet they were the exact same as always. His face was worried, his hands were trembling, and Light was trying to steady himself. L calmly took the paper out of Light's hand, and the change was automatic.

It was so visible, it shocked L.

Light's eyes widened, and they grew… innocent. He blinked a couple times and looked around. Then he looked back towards L and asked, "What were we doing, Lawliet?"

L closed his eyes and dropped his hand, placing the paper within his pocket. 'Lie!' his brain screamed at him, 'Lie.'

"I am still upset at Raito-kun for not getting my ice cream, but still, think about what we talked about." L told him evenly after a pause.

"Talked about?" Light asked in a lost voice.

"You taking over one of my aliases and working by my side after we catch Kira. Or were you paying attention at all, Raito-kun?" L replied cynically, rolling his eyes and easily letting a smirk catch the side of his mouth. Light still looked confused, but he seemed to notice L's playfulness and he brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his head.

"So Watari is going to hate me forever?"

Ah, so that's what Light had meant by forgetting. Light probably recalled walking in on Watari and himself quarreling, but he didn't remember why he would have came to this room to talk. L assumed that Light somehow justified these blanks in memory easily, writing it off that he was too deep in thought.

"Perhaps, Raito-kun, perhaps. For now, I'd like to meditate. Could you please go back upstairs and inform the others to get back to work? Matsuda-san is probably tearing them away from the case with one of his stories."

Light again looked a little confused, but he leaned forward easily, grasping L's hand. L forced himself to lean up and kiss Light softly on the lips. The kiss was a jolt and Light gave a truthful smile.

"You're such an eccentric freak." He murmured affectionately, turning around and shoving his thumbs through his belt loops. His entire disposition was polar opposite from what it had been. Light sighed and left the room with a small nod of his head. When L was alone again he reached around and grabbed the Death Note from where he had hidden it.

He stared at it for a long time and was thoroughly tempted to throw it against the wall.

But, L had already made up his mind.

He would save Light. And the only way that he could do so would be to save him from himself. L would convince Light that he wasn't Kira, and he would find a way to justify the unsolved case. L would make sure that for the rest of his life, Light never touched the Death Note again. Because Light had followed through with his promise, and L would follow through in return.

Light would let L kill him for his sins, but L was a sinner too.

Shouldn't Light be allowed redemption since he had good intentions?

L supposed that all people were full of good intentions. Light had wanted to kill criminals to make the streets safer, to deter from crime. L had wanted to stop the virus from spreading, to contain it. In return both men were murderers, each hands covered in the same dried up blood of the innocent. They stood on equal terms, and for the rest of L's life he would carry the weight of both of their memories. It was all he could really do.

Because L was far too partial when it came to Yagami Light.

'_I can't kill him.'_


	32. Game Over

Infection

By DXM Junkie

Summary: _A virus has rampaged Europe and two top detectives find themselves stuck amongst the aftermath. Suspicions are raised and concluded, emotions are tested. Whoever said death was supposed to be easy? LXLight YAOI_

**Authors Note: **Wow, like everyone thought I would end the story there… but so much has been left unsaid! **When this story is finished I will be putting 'the end' so there is no confusion**. College has started up again for me which means summer is dying! I've decided that my songs to the summer of '08 are thus;

Rise Against – Survive

Modest Mouse – Bury Me With It

Senses Fail – Bite to Break Skin

Mindless Self Indulgence – Shut Me Up

Matthew Good – Weapon

Regina Spektor – That Time

And

Ludo – Love Me Dead

I recommend you take a listen to one or more of these awesome songs! If you want to know, Modest Mouse and Mindless Self Indulgence (MSI) were two bands I got to see live this summer. I also got to see The Birthday Massacre and The Ting Tings, which BTW were amazing concerts. Go to live shows, people! It's so much fun. (I'm also going to see Rise Against in the cities with a friend in like a month; score!) Lastly, I have received another fanart! Again; it's impossible to get a link working on this text page so just go up to my profile to see it. It was created by the very wonderful DreamsOfPalmsTrees. I appreciate your support!

Chapter Thirty Two: Game Over

In the end going on like nothing had changed was far easier than L had originally anticipated. L had been trained for most of his life to behave and think in a certain way, after all, so lying to Light and the other investigation team members was amazingly simple. L had stopped sleeping once again, a fact that Light wished he could change but Watari currently had them under copious amounts of video surveillance. Light also wasn't allowed any more freebie breaks to the outside world. After L's risqué behavior, Watari had put his fist down so to speak, and informed L that if he was going to have any outside relationships with his main suspect he better fucking do it after Light's redeemed of all his crimes.

L had scoffed and pouted, but they weren't allowed to be handcuffed anymore or even allowed to sleep by each other. Light instead was taken to a holding cell every night to get four to six hours of sleep, and he was always videotaped by Watari who reviewed the tapes every day for any suspicious behavior.

Lying was easy, but the stress of being separated was taking its toll on L's nerves.

He found it incredibly ridiculous that not being around someone would cause him stress. L had always been a recluse, he hated people normally. Very few people (basically Watari) were ever in his presence for any specific amount of time. But now he missed Light, even when the boy was sitting right beside him during the long hours of the investigation. They were rarely able to touch anymore, not even holding hands or a slight brush of fingers. It irritated L that Watari was acting so irrational, but when it got down to it everything about this situation was out of character for the detective. He **was** probably maintaining a bad sense of judgment and endangering himself. He was harboring and adoring a mass murderer, and lying to the person he trusted most in the entire world about it.

But L didn't feel too bad about the latter fact much because Watari was pissing him off a lot recently.

L could tell that Light was stressed too, and that the 'carefree' days of the Infection were far behind them. Though what they had gone through was difficult they both found it even harder to keep living. News was streaming in daily about the damage the Rage Virus had inflicted and the death toll was only rising. Only authorized soldiers were now allowed access to the island and even then there were strict rules they had to follow through with. L was overseeing some of it but Watari had shouldered much of the burden, telling L that he should finish the Kira Investigation before he took on other matters.

This was easier said than done. Because, in essence, the Kira Investigation was completed in L's mind and the murderer was gone with. L had personally taken the Death Note and locked it with his files that only he was allowed to touch, making sure to have more than twelve different passwords on it. He had reviewed the notebook countless times and he was burning with curiosity about how Light had gone about his killings (such as when he was under video surveillance) but L also knew it would be a grave mistake to reacquaint Light with the Note. Because Light obviously would remember and know what L had done, and he would find it unforgivable.

L had yet to see another Shinigami, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

The female Shinigami, Rem had been her name, had mentioned something about Ryuk and another note. L didn't know much about the laws of that other realm, but the Note had said that its owner had to be attached with a Death God. L wasn't sure how he would eventually contact this Shinigami, because obviously a person had to touch a note before they could see the God, but he was sure that Ryuk would come.

L also had another factor to worry about; Misa.

Rem had informed him of Light's imminent death if Misa was convicted. So now L had the task of not only trying to prove the innocence of one guilty mass murderer, but two. And Misa was far stupider about it, too. L let out a sigh, reaching over and taking a slow sip of his sugar saturated coffee. It was only about midnight, still early by his watch, but he was feeling tired and worn out. Light was sitting next to him, scanning through files that L knew didn't contain any information, looking haggard.

"Raito-kun?"

Light looked up and side glanced over to L, "Hmm?" He asked softly, his voice sounding too loud for the quiet room.

"I am sick of this."

Light cracked a smile and turned his attention away from the screen, whirling his chair around and scooting closer to L. He reached out under the table after side glancing towards the cameras. L let their fingers twine together and in a bolder move he dropped his head on Light's shoulder. Light's free hand came up and started petting L's hair slowly in a comforting manner, untangling the knotted strands and massaging his scalp.

"You look so worn, I'm worried. Is everything alright?" Light asked after a long moment.

L sighed again, shaking his head, "A lot on my mind, Raito-kun."

Light murmured his agreement, "Anything I can do?"

L thought about it and knew the conclusion. Light could have just killed him, than L wouldn't have had to go through this. But that was a ridiculous thought too, L didn't want to die. Maybe he just wanted to be freed from this situation- from this case. He wanted to take the youth and disappear to someplace else and never have to look back. L could see them working on cases together, making love in exotic places, having debates and interesting conversations. But the reality of the situation wasn't so pleasant, they were stuck in a murder case with death and destroyed families all around them. They weren't allowed to act on their feelings anymore for fear of Watari exploiting them to Light's family. L didn't care much if Light's family knew, but Light didn't want to disappoint them.

He had been raised to act better, and L knew this. Light had been raised with high expectations and that was probably part of the reason that he had such a god complex. Or _had_ a god complex. The Light that L was nuzzling into was probably more down to earth than himself. L lifted his head after a long moment and squeezed at Light's fingers. Light let his fingers sift through L's raven tresses before dropping his hand back into his lap.

"There hasn't been any information coming in about the Kira case whatsoever." Light pointed out.

L nodded, "I wish that I could work on the Quarantine more, but Watari is incessant."

"I understand where he is coming from, though. It would be best to finish one case before you started on another. Have you worked on multiple cases more than once?"

"On occasion, but they were mostly smaller cases. On average I refuse to work any case with a death toll under ten people."

"Because it's not worth it?"

"Because there are unintellegent people who could be solving those cases .It's what their paid for." The cynicism in L's voice was prevalent.

Light smiled again, "You so arrogant." It wasn't an insult.

L nodded, "I have reason to be, Raito-kun."

"Have you been keeping tabs on Corey and Rachel?" Light asked, leaning back and resting his feet while idly rubbing his thumb over the back of L's hand.

"Yes, but apparently Miss Rachel isn't taking too well at Whammy's."

Light nodded, "I figured as much. She still bruiting it up with Mello?"

"Mello has a very loud personality, and so does Miss Rachel. They were bound to clash, Raito-kun."

"And Corey?"

"She is making friends better than Miss Rachel. Apparently she also dislikes Mello, but more because of his religion than his personality. Roger tells me that she's seen playing video games from time to time with Matt also, but prefers to be found in the musical wing of the orphanage."

"How long have your heirs been at Whammy's?"

L thought about it after a minute. He had only met his heirs a limited number of times since he found out about them. He usually only met them after he learned that they had beaten one another on IQ testing scores. He would go and evaluate them, and keep checking in on their progress and personality defects. L was usually far too busy to go back to the original Whammy's more than two times a year though whenever he did manage he was revered like a god by the young children. That did nothing to smother L's already prevalent ego. L realized Light was waiting for him to answer and glanced back over at him.

"Matt has been at Whammy's since a young child, Near when he was an adolescent, and Mello when he was a teenager."

Light nodded, immediately accepting the vague answers. He knew that L's heirs were still top secret and that just disclosing such a small amount of information could put them in possible risk. L was still showing an amazing amount of trust in Light, something that Light took a lot of pride in. He knew that Watari loathed him now, Watari feared he would endanger L. And for the most part Light was sure that it was the truth. Light had already endangered L, as unintentional as it had been at the time. He'd gotten sick and the slender man had been forced to leave the mall to retrieve a cure. Not just then, but it had been Light who had been so insistent that he go with L to Europe in the first place. And the entire reason they had been stuck in the mall - Light couldn't forget about that. L had been letting him sleep, trying to actually be kind because he knew that Light was under a considerable amount of emotional strain.

L's life was in danger because of Light for other reasons that Light couldn't place, and he found it odd but dismissed those thoughts as unnecessary.

Recently he'd been getting headaches when he found himself thinking about certain things, sometimes regarding Kira and sometimes not, and when he thought back some of his memories seemed a little blurred. Like the prior week, when he'd been allowed outside, he couldn't really recall why he didn't go get L's treat and he didn't remember the conversation that the detective insisted they had had. Light sighed, blowing his hair out of his eyes and glancing over at the detective.

"The others are getting restless for information."

L nodded, "I know this, unfortunately there are no leads, you and I can attest to this Raito-kun."

Light leaned forward absent mindedly, twining his fingers underneath his chin. He stared into his reflection on the computer monitor for a long moment. He vaguely wondered why he felt so guilty right then, he really had no reason to be. Yet Light couldn't push the feeling of uneasiness away from him. Perhaps it was because of some random information that he had just looked over. Maybe it was because they weren't getting anywhere in the case when just two months prior evidence had been so abundant.

Light watched his pupils flicker on the screen.

Or maybe, it was something else.

XXX

Three more weeks passed in slow monotony.

L had told most of the investigators, even Soichiro, that reporting to work would be futile until they came up with a lead to investigate. Crime was still happening of course, though at a percent now that was miniscule in comparison to the prior ten years. The news media were blaming Kira some of the time, but the truth rang pristine amongst those who learned from word of mouth. People truly feared another virus coming, or even worse, the Rage Virus reaching their countries.

Every single hour that passed caused more and more information to leak from the Quarantine Zone. Images after images were being broadcasted- pictures of destruction. Children's corpses littered newspapers and the few survivors that had managed to escape were dying from malnutrition. The world was blaming L of course, he was an easy scapegoat. Both Light and the investigation team were trying to ignore the scathing headlines about L, though the man himself was apathetic about the accusations.

L was now being proclaimed as a mass murderer. He had a bounty upon his head and was being hunted.

Not that L would ever be found, of course. Not only did the different countries top politicians agree with L on his original decision for a quarantine, they also had no choice. L had helped them out extensively throughout the years; no major police officer or government head could forget that little tidbit. Horrible people who had committed a vast array of crimes were either put away because of L, or killed because of Kira. The public's opinion of L may have been shot, but those who knew how many he'd already protected were faithfully siding with him.

Light was growing more worried about how uncaring L had become in the Kira investigation.

He seemed so disinterested to even take a glance at data anymore, instead he spent the majority of his time hacking into different computers to monitor and destroy some of the newsfeed about the Quarantine. 'Damage control,' he called it. Light tried as hard as he could to get L re-involved in solving the case, but Light could tell that L already considered the case closed. This puzzled him though; L was always the sort to only finalize a case after a clear convict and numerous different types of evidence. Yet as of that moment, Kira's true identity seemed to have been lost with the Yotsuba Corporation.

Light was correct in being suspicious of L's easy dismissal of the Kira investigation, after all.

On September 16th of that year, the Kira case closed officially.

L cited the true identity of Kira as being 'strictly confidential' to the public, and pawned one of the Yotsuba Employee's, Higuchi Kyosuke, as Kira. Watari had been furious with L, but had no say in the matter. Light had been a little disappointed, but he also knew that L would keep tabs and an eye out for any new information regarding the case. At this point though if Kira did start killing again that would be the final taint on L's reputation, and he would never be respected in the world again. (Not that L had to worry about this either, he could always just switch to another alias.)

On September 17th, L formally apologized to Soichiro Yagami for causing him so much stress, and he informed the father that his son had been wrongfully accused and imprisoned because of false leads.

This probably would have gone over a hell of a lot better if L hadn't added that he was going to be taking Light with him from now on, and that the chances Soichiro had of seeing his son again were next to nothing.

Light realized that day that though L had gotten slightly better with speaking normallly, he still needed to work on his people skills.

Because L had officially freed Light of any suspicion at being Kira, they were no longer videotaped. It had been almost a month and a half since either man had really even been allowed to touch each other, and when Watari grudgingly told them they wouldn't be videotaped constantly, Light had been so relieved he wanted to cry. Not only did he miss sexual activities with the elder detective, but he more dearly missed sleeping in a bed that wasn't in a cell. Knowing that he couldn't even relieve himself without Watari staring at him had been a little creepy for a while. Once modesty was tossed aside he managed somewhat, but to know that he wouldn't be videotaped and monitored anymore… that was a load off his shoulders.

It was probably because everything became busy all of the sudden, that Light didn't notice L acting differently. He assumed that L wouldn't act the same way he had while they had been truly alone in the mall, and maybe because of this he dismissed those haunted looks the detective would sometimes give him.

In reality, it was because L felt immensely guilty.

His sense of justice had been what maintained his effort in cases throughout the years. To know that he was righteous and true to the ideals had been his pride. Perhaps it didn't show on his face, but to see his favorite (and more importantly; first) alias atop a television monitor with the words 'Murderer' next to it… that stung. He knew that he should be apathetic about such things, but he didn't want the children at Whammy's to doubt their eventual inheritance. He wanted them to continue to strive to be the best, and if aspiring to be L one day was their goal then they would work harder for that goal. But that also wasn't the half of it. L knew that Watari wouldn't be able to hold Light's verdict over his head for too long, especially since the Kira case was closed.

Now Light wasn't being monitored visually, he would probably expect L to be sexually intimate again. L wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that, nor how he was going to explain his actions resulting. The memories and knowledge he now carried with him had crippled him slightly. Though he knew that he loved Light and could trust him, it was now on his mind constantly that this had been a true mass murderer. When Light would smile or lean over to touch him, he would feel detached and melancholy and even a tad sickened.

L would force himself recall that Light had been willing to die, and this was L's punishment.

L was going to bare both of their sins, after all.

But when it finally came down to it, when they had finally been alone again for the first time since Light's confession, L had pushed Light away.

Light had been honestly confused, but he hadn't been angry. Even if L's actions had been interpreted as uncaring, harsh, and selfish during the last few months, Light knew that L was harder to read than face value. Even if L had refused to kiss him that time, Light had known that it wasn't because of him persay, but rather because of something L was struggling with.

L had been reaching conclusions steadily and four days after Light's innocence he announced that he would be leaving for Russia. Alone.

Light had been understandably pissy about the whole matter.

"You said that we would work together from now on," Light told him, voice sounding oddly hurt while feigning detachment.

"Raito-kun, I understand we agreed to that. But I shall be taking a short trip which is top secret even from Watari. It will only take me four days at most, and when I return we can begin our next case. You can stay at your parent's residence for the time being, or if you'd prefer you may go with Watari back to Whammy's to see Miss Rachel and Corey-hime." L stated evenly, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

Light crossed his arms and sighed, "I guess you'll do what you want to, either way."

L looked over at him curiously, "Is Raito-kun upset because he is being excluded?"

"Not upset… It's just," Light paused, "…I don't like that I've been suddenly declared innocent."

L gave an over-exaggerated gesture of shock, "Oh? I would have thought Raito-kun was happy to have proven me wrong."

"I didn't prove anything to you, and you damn well know it." Light retorted harshly, "I know that you dismissed the Investigation and pawned a Kira, I just don't know why. That's completely against your style, L." Light uncrossed his arms again and gave a slight glare.

"I'm surprised you would be so familiar with 'my style' when you've only known me a limited amount of time," L told him softly, keeping his face blank.

Light bit his lip in thought and turned around so that his back was facing L, "I guess I'll stay with my parents then. I know that you're keeping something from me, L. I'm not stupid. And I also know that it has nothing to do with this trip to Russia." Light sighed and turned around a little to peer at the detective. L looked back at him plainly, undisturbed. Their eyes locked, and for the first time since before the quarantine there was no warmth in either sets. Both were guarded, distant.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you," Light told him finally after a long silence.

And when he closed the door behind him, L couldn't help but feel relieved. With Light gone, he would be able to do what he had been planning all along. Learn more about the Death Note.

XXX

Light was silent as he sat in the back of the limo that was transporting him to his parents house. He supposed that he should be feeling a hell of a lot of different emotions at that particular time, but he didn't really feel anything. He was a free man (was it really freedom?) and he was in love (though his lover seemed to care less) and he was heading back to his family (who didn't know half the truth). How was one **supposed** to feel at a time like this?

So much had happened and he could understand why perhaps L needed to be alone. Light also felt stunted, or rather stupid in his reasoning.

Why was Light so presumptuous as to assume that things would return to how they had been during the Quarantine? L may have been acting strange, but Light realized that he was writing a lot of those types of incidents off. When had it started? Light stared down at his lap intensely, flexing his hands without watching them. He didn't even realize when the car stopped to let him out until the driver had already opened the door for him.

Bowing politely he walked past the cement gate outside his house and down the stone path like he had done so many times before. His mother greeted him with and open hug, and his father gave him such a proud smile that it made Light uneasy. They had a quiet dinner together, Sayu took up most of the conversations with her chatter about the Student Council elections, and finally Light retreated to his room. The last time he'd slept there he'd still been handcuffed to L. They'd made love on his bed and even forgot to shut the door. Light had been relieved that his mother hadn't woken them up the next morning, but rather his watch had gone off.

Walking idly to his desk he sank in the revolving seat and leaned over, clicking his older model computer on without a second thought. He felt idle, and disheartened. It had been so long since he'd had nothing to work on, nothing to plan. He'd always been doing school work, or working on the Kira investigation. Even after that, when he'd been in the mall, he'd been preoccupied with drawing. Blinking, he reached over to his printer and took a sheet of blank paper out. Reaching into his pen cup he picked out a mechanical pencil and clicked it into use.

Staring down at the sheet he began so slowly draw an outline. He began to trace out flowing long hair and a devastated face. A cross necklace and a gothic outfit. She was holding the hand of a darker child who wore a sundress. The child was crying, looking terrified. Palming his cheek in one hand he stared at the image in a daze, lost in thought. He hadn't heard anything about Rachel or Corey in a long time, and he wondered how both girls were doing. Maybe he should have just taken up L's offer, and gone to see them. But, then again, this may be the last time he would ever really get to visit with his family.

A soft knock on the door resonated out and he looked up. Sayu smiled softly at him and he nodded, telling her to come in. Sayu walked in slowly, looking around his room as if it was unfamiliar and new to her. She finally stood a couple feet away from him.

"You know Light, after you left to become a big detective, I asked Okaasan if I could have your old room, since it's bigger." Sayu crossed her arms over her belly and sunk into his bed, "They said 'no' of course. They wanted to keep it here in case you ever did come back."

Light stayed silent.

"Okaasan told me that this was probably going to be one of the last times I'm ever going to see you, but she wouldn't tell me why. I put two and two together, and I figured it's because of L, right?" She looked up at him for conformation, and Light just sighed.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Sayu-chan." He replied after a long pause. Sayu nodded blankly.

"I figured as much. But- Raito-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll write, or something. I guess it feels like I sort of grew up all alone in the last year, which is true enough… But, you're still my onÏsan, right?" Sayu looked at him, biting her lip. Light gazed over at her for a long moment, before letting out a tentative smile. Standing up he walked the short gap that led to his bed and sat down right beside her. Light felt a little bad because he never really gave his sister much attention, but she was still a good girl. They had never been close growing up, and maybe he was starting to regret that.

"It's a promise." He told her, patting her hand softly. Sayu leaned against his arm. They stayed like that for a long moment before she finally took a big breath. Looking over at her curiously, Light was surprised to see Sayu blushing slightly.

"So… do you love him then?"

Light's face grew pale and his mouth dropped, his mind forming a blank. Sayu looked over at him and blushed even deeper, "Um, well, when you came back home last time… you left your door open… and I came to check on you. Um, but! I-I didn't see anything!!" She finally stammered. Light's cheeks grew flush and realizing too late that he was probably blushing just as fiercely. Finally he snapped his mouth shut.

Frantically searching for a coherent thought, "Do our parents know?" Was the first thing he could think of. Sayu shook her head negative frantically, looking just as frazzled and uncomfortable about the conversation as Light.

"I never told them of course! I accidently… found out, and it's none of their business anyway! But- um, is your," She paused again, "_relationship_ with L making you leave us?"

Light blinked, "Of course not! I'm going with him to become a detective."

Sayu nodded again, "Okay- good to know. Um, how about a swift change of subject and never mentioning this again, hmm?"

Light wholeheartedly agreed.

XXX

As it turned out, the next two days were slow and uneventful. Light had nowhere to go, really, so he walked his sister to school each morning and helped his mom out the majority of the afternoon. He tried to keep as busy as possible, to force his mind blank. He delivered lunch to his father (and was given a bunch of handshakes by fellow police officers) and he finally ended up going out to brunch with the most unexpected person one afternoon- Misa.

Misa had found out somehow that he was going to be at home for a few days, so she had basically stalked him back to his house before jumping on him and nearly crashing him into the ground. Light hadn't been too pleased, but he really had no reason to deny the girl her simple request. Since Light had been declared innocent, Misa automatically was as well. She apparently was finishing the fourth season of a television drama now, and living back at her apartment in Harajuku district. She went on and on about a lot of things that Light didn't really listen too, and finally he tried to convince her that he would call her within the week to 'hang out again.' Unfortunately for her, Light had no intention of doing so. He wouldn't even be around after a day or two from then, and he suspected that he would never see Amane Misa again. This gave him a lot of satisfaction, actually. Misa of course was none the wiser, and even after he forced her away when she attempted to kiss him, she still maintained her cheery disposition and her bright smile.

The afternoon before L had said he would be back, Light had received a phone call on his mother's cell. It figured that L would use such abstract means to contact him, and Light had been unsurprised when his mother had handed him her phone while him and Sayu sat on the couch watching television with a startled and confused expression.

"Moshi Moshi?" He asked.

"Hello, Raito-kun." L responded in English.

"So you finally call." Light answered in English also, more to confuse his family than to be speaking in the foreign language (Light had a feeling that he would miss Japanese desperately once he left). Sayu and his mother were watching him and he sighed, shifting around in his seat.

"Of course, did you expect otherwise?"

"…What did you need?"

"Watari shall be at your home at one PM tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. You will be blindfolded and taken aboard a plane for a few hours. Then you will join me at our new safe house to discuss our next case. Is this adequate?"

Light was oddly comforted by L's voice, it was mellow and helped calm him down. It almost made him forget about their argument. He stood up and exited the living room, cradling the phone to his ear while heading up the stairs, "So did you work everything out?"

"Negative, Raito-kun. But I far more amiable now and I shall be speaking with less vituperation, I assure you."

Light let out a short laugh while he closed his door and locked it behind him, "I hardly think that's what you were doing. I understand and all… believe it or not, for all this 'short time that I've known you' I still comprehend your basics."

L was silent on the phone for a long minute, "… I agree, Raito-kun. I apologize for my unreasonable actions towards you, but I did need to be where I am currently for undisclosed reasons."

"Yes, yes, I understand. You're probably busy but I will see you within 48 hours, right?"

"That is correct."

Light nodded though he knew L couldn't see him, "Then it's alright. Just, be safe, alright?"

L snorted audibly over the phone, "As if I would be otherwise."

Light smiled to himself, "Well, what with the flesh eating zombies out creeping the night,"

"I've dealt with them once, and I can do it again."

Light opened his mouth to respond but the line was cut off. Rolling his eyes he snapped the phone shut and stared down at the device blankly, going through different thoughts in his head. L still had his poor social skills, but at least Light felt slightly better now. Walking back out of his room again, he padded his way down to the kitchen where his mother was making some tea. After giving her phone back with an apologetic smile, Light bid them both goodnight and went upstairs.

As he soaked in the bath that night he thought about many different things. Mostly he sorted through his memories from his childhood, reminiscing upon people he had known, and hurt, and people he would never see again. He wondered what sort of case he would be working on soon enough, and how L would act. L had been hot and cold the last few weeks, either touching him or being completely distant. Light would be relieved if they could just find some normalcy. Of course, his definition of normalcy was pretty skewed by comparison, but even if Light could just regain a sense of self he would be complacent. And maybe if Watari would stop glaring daggers at him every single time they saw each other, that would help a bit.

After a long soak and bath he changed and went to his room, reviewing newspaper articles about the Quarantine and searching for any new information on the internet. He was just about to turn of the computer when he felt a cold burst of air whoosh from his window. Looking over at his walk-out he was startled to see that it was open, the curtains flapping in the wind.

The next thing he heard was a Shinigami cackling quietly in the background.

XXX

L had gone to his best supernatural resources to attempt to decode the mysteries behind the Death Note, to no avail. He had hired more than eighteen different sources, and given them the most minimal information necessary, but it seemed impossible. The only things that he had learned about the Note were the few things Light had told him after he'd regained his memories, and the things that were written inside the Note itself.

L was unnerved that such an abomination could exist, and he was dripping with curiosity about the Note's origins and it's details. L was still worried about a Shinigami showing up, but he was positive that if one did show up that Light would be unable to see or detect it because technically L was now the owner of the notebook.

L had tested out its capabilities himself on a murderer who was convicted and to be sentenced to die a day from then anyways. He had written the details of death and been startled that the man had carried out his unspoken orders. L was interested in how far the Death Note was able to go, if it was possible to kill people in impossible ways, but he also didn't want to overuse it. He simply tested it that once so that he would become the owner and Light would be unable to take the Note back into his possession.

L bit down on his thumb as he stared at the Note, lost in thought.

Light had gone back to stay with his parents, much to Watari's approval. Watari had been informed of L's eventual plans to let Light stay by his side and take one of his aliases, but that was going to prove a bit more difficult. Because L could no longer use his most popular alias, he only had two others to rely on. This was easier said than done, because even though government alliances would go to L for things regarding the quarantine, he would also be blamed for the deaths. The taint would never leave.

L had been oddly pleased after talking to Light on the phone. Light had been obviously upset the last time they talked and L had felt guilty. Though he knew it was probably only logical to distance himself from Light, he found that he didn't like not being around the boy. Feeling awkward was worth it if he at least got to see Light as he had been prior- innocent.

L replayed that day in his head over and over again. How Light had come to him, and L's heart had been pounding, and how his eyes had been tinted with malice and deep hurt… and how after that piece of paper had slipped out his grasp, and L had took it away, Light had been back to his old self. He'd been normal again.

A button on his monitor beeped a call, startling L out of his train of thought. He leaned over easily to answer it.

XXX

Gaining the memories of a past that you cannot remember was less painful the second time around Light assumed. He'd heard a cackle and the next thing he'd known was scorching hot pain- like his head was exploding. He'd fallen to the floor on his knees, holding his middle, shaking. And then he'd heard that familiar laugh and reality had hit him.

He was breathing very heavy when he finally stood up. His hair covered his eyes as he heard Ryuk talk to him.

"Hey, Raito! It's been a long time, eh?"

Light's eyes finally met Ryuk's unnatural yellow ones and he forced the vomit down. His hand was clutching the Death Note, the second one he'd ever seen. This Death Note was the one that Jealous had originally possessed, the one that Misa had inherited. It did not have the rules written inside, and on the outside was a strange foreign text.

"Yes, Ryuk. It has been a while," Light told him in a flippant manner, like he wasn't trying not to cry. He knew that if he showed any weakness to Ryuk, that Ryuk would deem him boring and kill him. Amber eyes locked with yellow, and the idea struck him that maybe Ryuk taking his life wouldn't be so bad. Light forced those thoughts away right then- the seething red hot anger that would cloud his judgment. The fact that L had taken his memories from him, and tried to hide the truth.

"Thing'sve been busy what with all those souls flooding the gates. The King's in a tizzy. Rem told me that you were coming back though, so I picked up this Note just in case. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk… It'll be less boring this way."

Light nodded vaguely, "Of course, Ryuk. I promise that I will entertain you, but you need to give me a couple days."

"Oh? You have a plan?" That inhuman smile gave shivers down Light's back.

Light nodded again, turning around and glaring at the floor, "I do have plan."

The wind rustled again and Light heard Ryuk's wings pop out of his back- the sign that Ryuk was leaving. Because Light hadn't taken a life from the Note yet, and Ryuk didn't own that Note in the first place, he was now required to go back to L. Light's eyes widened and he spun around.

"Ryuk- Don't go to the master of your extra Note." He ordered sharply.

"Eh? Why?"

Light considered this for a moment before replying, "Because if you do it'll ruin my plan."

Ryuk stared down at him and then finally nodded, "Two days, Yagami Light. No more, no less."

He flew out of sight without another word. Light let his feet carry him to his small porch, and he stared at the monster as it soared through the black sky. He lost sight of Ryuk easily, and after he knew he was finally alone Light started trembling. He wanted to punch something- anything, so hard that it would break his hand. He let the memories tumble over him, and he replayed the last few months in the context it was supposed to be read in- he was Kira.

He was Kira, and L knew it. He was Kira, yet the investigation was closed now and Light was proclaimed innocent. L was ready to hide his sentence, his disgusting deeds, from the world. From himself. Light knew that it had been L's intention to never allow him near the Note again, to never gain back the incriminating memories.

Light was horrified. He was furious, he was ready to cry.

But most of all, he was ready for payback.

He finally stopped trembling as he clenched his fist, his eyes blazing conviction. Light had lied to Ryuk when he had told him that he'd thought of a plan. That part had been untrue. But, Light had several hours to think of one, and now Light knew L's greatest weakness. It wasn't his true name, or even his heirs… It was Light himself.

Ryuk had once told Light that he would be the one to kill Light one day. He would write Light's name down in his own Note and Light would go to Muh for all eternity. If Light told Ryuk to kill him sooner, L would be forced to live with his sins for eternity. Not that Light felt L was a sinner, but L had betrayed him. Light was a murderer, and he even if he hadn't been ready to die that day it was still what he deserved. So now Light was going to do what he had decided he would do that night L and himself had first made love.

He would protect L- even from himself.

Because L couldn't stop a Shinigami, no matter how incredibly smart he was.

And once Light's name was written in that Note, it would only be forty seconds until game over.


End file.
